Knight Of Darkness
by sabrelight
Summary: A Padme Vader romance with a twist.Anakin Skywalker never became a Jedi, instead Palpatine found him and seduced him to the darkside. But the young Sith never forgot his first love and used all his darkside powers to make her his.Ch77 rposted & readabl
1. In the dark with my knight

POST # 1-1  
  
The Naboo sun shone bright behind the handsome young man leaning on the stone balcony, at the end of the corridor. The birds chirped and the smell of summer flowers wafted from the sprawling gardens below.   
  
The corridor seemed endless to Padmé as she hurried towards her fiancé, as is it she had made him wait long enough. She squinted through the dazzling light in an effort to catch the infectious grin on his face or the twinkle in his brown eyes that she knew would be there to greet her.   
  
The Young man stood straight as she approached him, he was dressed in a crisp army uniform, cutting a dashing figure as he held out his arms to her.   
Padmé jogged the remaining distance ready to throw herself into his welcoming arms.   
  
Suddenly a dark, hooded form, his cape bellowing behind him, appeared out of nowhere, casting a shadow over her. She looked up in terror as the faceless shape held up a thick-gloved hand, blocking her path. Then he stepped towards her, pulling his hood back as he did so, her blood curdled at the gruesome sight before her.   
  
Standing before her was death itself; his skull like head devoid of any skin or flesh, two fiery orbs of blue blazed from the sockets where his eyes should be. His mouth was set in a perpetual malevolent grin as he gestured her to come closer. She backed away terrified.   
  
Suddenly the apparition turned around to face the young man, who was reaching for his blaster. She saw a flash of red and screamed.  
  
Aji, looked down in disbelief, he wasn't standing on his legs but on short stumps where his knees should have been. He did not have time to lament his loss as the red flashed again. He heard a scream but it was from far, far away. Aji squinted at something familiar on the floor; that arm it was his. He recognized the gold engagement ring on one finger-then the red flashed again and all went dark.   
  
  
  
Post # 2  
  
Padmé woke up with a start, her body trembling and her clothes wet with sweat. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the empty room, it was dark but a little light from the waning moon filtered through the port window.   
  
Pressing her hand to her breast, to calm her beating heart, she sagged back into the pillow. Tears welled in her eyes, as she thought about the nightmare. Why was it dogging her, night after night it plagued her.   
  
She jumped suddenly as a muscular arm slid across her belly; the bed creaked softly as the man beside her turned in his sleep, pressing his body against her. She held her breath as she looked at his face from the corners of her eyes, then releasing it when it was evident that he was fast asleep.   
  
Slowly she turned her head towards him, staring hard at the almost angelic young face. His long lashes quivered slightly as she gently caressed the soft skin, tinged blue by the moon beans. Burying her fingers in his short blond hair; gently she swept it away from his forehead.   
  
He looked so serene and peaceful, so innocent and vulnerable; she could almost love him-if anybody could ever love the devil. Looking at him now, no one could have guessed; this was the same twisted tyrant whose mere look could scare stiff prisoners, warriors and generals alike.   
  
Never had the galaxy seen such ruthless efficiency. Within months of gaining control of Palpatine's forces, he had rampaged through the galaxy, leaving a trail of quick and ruthless victories. Yes! This man was her husband, she who had never hurt a living creature intently, even as a powerful ruler-yet now she was wife to this beast.   
  
  
Post # 3  
  
  
  
She drew an imaginary line across his neck with her nails, across the thick vein that stood out at the side of his neck, "How easy it would be to end the galaxies woes, here, right now." She thought, for though this man trusted her she could very easily strike at his vulnerable jugular while he slept. She nodded in defeat, she could not do it.   
  
She jumped again as he moved, snatching her hand back. Fearful that he may have read her thoughts, but he only moaned again, his brows furrowed deeply, as he muttered something softly, then he pulled her closer. She knew under the fearsome stone mask that he wore, was a terrified boy running away from his insecurities. She noticed he never slept well, moaning and muttering in his sleep.   
  
  
Padmé leaned her head against the headrest and looked down at the blond head buried in her neck. Why was she here at all she wondered? How did she fit in with this man? He seemed to want her company, want her warmth and her body.   
  
But what surprised her was that he had never confessed his love for her nor cared to show it in any other way. Yet, he had chased her across the galaxy, kidnapped and forcibly married her days before her marriage to her fiancé of two years-Aji-mal Nabberie, her cousin from her great uncle's side.   
  
Her heart ached as she thought what could have been, and could never be. She sighed as she turned. Coming face to face with a set of cold blue eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul. She shot up on one arm alarmed. Her heart beating fast, she gulped as the soft angelic features changed and the hardness engulfed his features, washing down like a cold wave from his eyes to his chin. She watched the angel transform into a stone faced Sith right before her eyes, the soft features were now sharp and angular, his lips were stretched tight, one end of it turned up wolfishly. He reached up his hand to trace the corner of her chin then her mouth. She flinched as he touched her tender, swollen lips.   
  
"Did I do this to you?" He whispered his breath on her neck sending cold shivers down her spine. He pulled her close to him, his lips turning in a sardonic smile. Padmé pushed back instinctively to avoid the inevitable pain. However, his eyes seemed to soften a bit.   
  
He began to gently as gently, as a Sith lord could-caress the bruises on her face, neck and the rest of her body, never taking off his steely eyes off her face. He knew exactly where he had hurt her the night before. Within minutes, her skin was clear of all swells and bruises. She sighed. Each night she would endure the hate and the anger that were his passions and the then in the morning, he would heal her again.   
  
Yet she welcomed the torture, nor would she try to escape it, even if she got a chance to do so, even if the fate of Naboo did not hang on it. It was so much easier to be the victim; she deserved it-for had she not played an active part in bringing Palpatine into power! And Anakin! Wasn't she to blame for his turn, if not fully then partially at least-even though she had not realized it then. She blamed herself wholly for the woes of her friends, of Naboo, of the Jedi and the whole galaxy.   
She let her head down on his chest, resigning herself to her fate. 


	2. Vader, do you love me?

Post # 4  
  
  
  
"Do you love me?" She asked suddenly as she snuggled up to him. Vader was caught by surprise; he tilted his head and stared at her.   
Padmé chose the moment to run her hands up his chest and into his hair.   
  
"Do you?" She whispered, her face inches away from his. All the while, she kept her eyes locked on his. She saw the blue waver and melt, just a little, then it became soft, his hands slowly snaked around her waist pulling her to him and closing the distance between them.   
  
Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep….   
  
Vader jumped. Throwing the covers he, lunged for the comm on the side table.   
  
It was the emperor.   
  
"Yes! Master I will be there soon," he said in a soft servile tone, which he used only to address his master.   
  
"Palpatine is here?" Padmé asked, but Vader just ignored her as he got up and headed for the walk-in closet.   
  
He came out dressed in his usual black captain's uniform. He sat on a chair by the bed. A droid walked up to him handing him his cape and gloves. Vader pulled the gloves on while the droid helped him with his boots.   
  
  
You didn't answer my question,'   
Padmé pressed. He ignored her as he pulled on the black gloves.   
  
"Anakin tell me,"   
  
"No!" He roared, suddenly turning to stare at her, the coldness marring his perfect features his eyes hardening again.   
  
"I'm a Sith, I know only hate and anger, it is the energy that feeds my need for power, without which I would still be a filthy, grimy slave-boy" He said acerbically.   
  
  
"Why then did you marry me?" She cried out, "Marriage is an institution of love; you probably courted your masters disapproval and anger in the process. Why!" She asked again.   
  
"You were a prize, my promise. The ghost of that insecure slave would not let me until I was master to a queen, that's why I married you." He said shrugging his shoulders as he buttoned up his sleeves.   
  
He began to move but she caught him by the arm,   
  
"And what about this," She said pressing his hand against her belly.   
  
"Anakin! Can you deny the life that grows in my womb?" She said raising her voice. "Don't you even care for him?"   
  
He stared at her sternly, but she did not back away as she usually did, she wanted an answer.   
  
"He is the product of hate and anger! He will be strong and powerful someday!" Vader stated. "And don't call me Anakin, dare you taunt me with my miserable and shameful past," He hissed.   
  
Roughly pulling his hand away, he stood up, donning his cape as he walked out through the sliding door. Padmé stared after him as the door slid shut, leaving her to digest what he had said. She had been so positive that there was some good in him-which love would bring out. But he wasn't even concerned for his child. She threw herself down on the pillow her body shaking with the intensity of her emotions.   
  
  
  
Post # 5  
  
  
Padmé pressed her eyes shut as the tears rolled down her face, her eyes staring blankly at the white walls of her room, where she lay sprawled on the her bed. She sniffed, hugging the soft silk pillow to her face. Her mind began to wander to what was, as always, when she felt melancholic.  
  
Vader had provided her the best accommodations on his flagship, a star destroyer; it was a two-bed suite complete with a kitchen and a living room. There was a small room in one corner, which served as his study and workroom.   
  
Her bedroom was spacious, by ship standards. There was a huge bed made of solid wood, next to the window, a dressing table and stool stood in one corner. A walk-in closet, situated on the other side, led to a large fresher equipped with all modern facilities.   
  
The living room was also decorated tastefully, in one corner, a sofa and two armchairs sat facing a big flat viewing screen hanging from the wall. A small dining table with four chairs stood by the kitchen door. All the furniture and draperies were rare and expensive. Priceless works of art adorned the walls.   
  
Two droids stood ready to serve her. Meleen, a human female served not only as her personal nurse but also as her companion. The other bedroom was converted to a nurse station, housing all the equipment that was needed to monitor Padmé's and the baby's health.   
  
But despite all this luxury Padmé was technically still a prisoner here. This apartment was her gilded cage, where Vader kept her like an exotic bird. Except for occasional trips to the hydrophonic garden on one of the higher levels of the ship, always accompanied by Meleen and two guards, she wasn't free to leave the suite if and when she chose.   
  
The only time she traveled off ship was when Vader took her to attend the official parties and gatherings of government or army officers. He loved to show off his beautiful bride and former queen to his fellow officers, parading her in outrageously expensive clothes and jewelry. There were many who envied this young man's sudden rise to such a high rank, his dashing good looks and his beautiful wife.   
  
Every thing it seems had worked for Anakin Skywalker, the young gangly nobody who came on the scene at the right time in the right place. No one seemed to know much about his past or where he came from? Though, it was no mystery for her, of course.   
  
The Clone wars had just started when fifteen years old Anakin came to Coruscant, he joined the naval academy and graduated within a year, due to his extraordinary skills. The urgency of war, greatly speeded up the process of graduating pilots. Due to heavy casualties on the battlefield and the sudden colossal increase in the size of the republic armada, it was difficult to keep up the demand for new pilots.   
  
Boys and girls as young as fifteen could expect to get an opening, though once there, it wasn't assured how long one could keep one's job. On average, a republic pilot had a pretty short life.   
  
But Anakin survived everything thrown his way, he had some pretty close scrapes but joining the war and then managing to stay alive- a full four years, said a lot about his skill and survival instincts. By the end of the war, he had won just about every medal for bravery, skill, and courage. 


	3. shun the knight

Post # 6  
  
  
Padmé remembered that day well, when with Qui-Gon and Jar-jar she had entered that junk shop on Tatooine and her fate was sealed forever. Who would've thought that little innocent child with his cute smile and nimble fingers could one day twist so many destinies and snuff out thousands of others.   
  
The little boy had gone out of his way to help them. Risking his life and earning them a chance to escape. Qui-Gon had sensed that the boy was special and had pulled him along to Coruscant.   
  
But the Jedi Council had been adamant on their stance; the boy was too old to be trained they had said. Qui-Gon had resorted to defiance even but the council had resorted to evasive action, telling him, that he had a mission on hand and that the boy's case would be reviewed later when they returned from Naboo.   
"Stay in the temple the boy must, Qui-Gon," Yoda had told the tall master, "into a war zone, take a child, you cannot."   
  
"You will have your hands full protecting the queen; the boy will only distract you from your duty." Mace Windu told him.   
  
Though the masters' words had made sense, Qui-Gon had given in grudgingly, vowing to pursue the boy's case on his return, not knowing that he never would.   
  
Padmé had thought it a good thing that they had not brought Anakin along to Naboo. The drastic change of scenes from a quite dusty planet right into a boiling battle could have proven bewildering for the slave boy and may well have spelt his doom.   
  
In the end, Qui-Gon could not save his own life as he fought the vicious Sith, that stepped out from nowhere. The Sith kept both the Jedi engaged so that even though she had been promised Jedi protection, Padmé fought most of the battle without them.   
  
Instead, she had to rely on her own ingenuity and shrewdness to over come the Viceroy in the throne room. Once she had him hostage to her blaster, the war was over. The Niemodians then had to sign a new treaty very much in Naboo's favor.   
  
Nevertheless she owed an immense debt to Master Qui-Gon and his young apprentice Obi-wan , if they had not kept the Sith busy she would never have made it to that particular throne room. She would always remember the soft-spoken Jedi master who had given his life for freedom and justice and so would the people of Naboo.   
  
She wished that Qui-Gon were alive now, the people of Naboo were more oppressed than ever under the ungiving thumb of Darth Vader, and they were praying for another savior.   
  
"Qui-Gon had been right all along," she thought with a snort, "and the council had been wrong. Anakin would never have been discovered by the Sith if he had been trained in the light side," she thought. "And he would never have been so bitter against the Jedi if they had given him a chance." She blamed the council fully for the birth of this monster.   
  
"How could they be so short sighted, to let someone so powerful (and so vulnerable) to roam free unprotected and unguided?" She thought with regret."   
  
"With Anakin and his extraordinary powers on their side the powerful Jedi Order would be invincible against a couple of Siths." She thought despondently   
  
"Palpatine! That conniving snake had known the potential Anakin held, and had searched him out. He had planned and plotted and brought out the worst in the boy, then used him against the Jedi."   
  
How she wished she could go back in time, back to that day when she had let this snake sway her against her friend and ally chancellor Velorum. But what's done was done and now she was paying the price for her actions along with the people of Naboo and the Galaxy.   
  
She blamed herself for the wrong done to the galaxy and she vowed to somehow undo the damage even if it cost her life.   
  
But at the moment she had to think about her baby, she smiled as she caressed her slightly bulging abdomen. Closing her eyes she imagined it floating within her, it was almost three months now. This little light within her was the reason the Sith could not break her spirit, but inevitably the next question always followed when she thought about her child. What kind of future awaited her child? She did not want him to be a Sith. With this thought, she sunk back to a state melancholy.   
  
"Oh! Anakin how can you do this to your own flesh and blood?"   
  
  
She sighed and lowered her head, a sense of loss and hopelessness descending upon her once again, it happened every time she thought about 'the what ifs'.   
  
"Qui-Gon, I wish the galaxy had heeded your warning," she said to her self, sighing heavily again. 


	4. Master, my wife is here to do thy biddin...

Post # 4  
  
Vader charged through the corridors of the 'Destructor', his cape flying behind him. Officers and soldiers hurried to move out of his way. They were familiar with the dark lords swinging moods. This time all could see that he was really pissed off.   
  
"Too soft!" Vader muttered angrily to himself, "lenient!" He hissed, at the word the emperor had used to describe his new policies concerning the rebellion. "Dammit why doesn't he understand that pressing too hard can make them stronger. After all weren't these scum the by-product of the emperors brutal campaigns in the mid worlds.   
  
"Strike, and strike hard," the emperor had said,   
  
"A few worlds will suffer but it will set an example to the other worlds who will bow to my rule without a fight. In the long run fewer lives will be lost and more worlds can be absorbed into folds of the empire, prospering and intact worlds not ruined and burnt out shells."   
  
Vader shook his head; his hands balled into hard fists beside him. A slow moving droid, dragging tools on a trolley suddenly cut a corner, in a blink of an eye the unsuspecting droid was a pile of smoking scrape against the far wall. Vader angrily kicked at the tools strewn in the corridor.   
  
"Damn him!' Vader thought without giving another thought to the unfortunate droid, the emperor had suggested that he was loosing his touch and his marriage to the Senator had made him soft.   
  
"I see that Amidala has you on leash my apprentice, it is not a good sign!" that had really galled him. "I'm no one's pet!" His had screamed back within its shielded confines of his mind. He was a seething cauldron by the time he charged into his suite.   
  
  
  
Up! Up!" Vader bellowed as he burst through the bedroom door.   
Padmé jumped up startled out of her reverie.   
  
"What are you staring at woman! Haven't you seen a Sith before." He shouted.   
Padmé sat up not knowing what he was getting at. However, it wasn't unusual for him to be worked up like this whenever he'd been with Palpatine.  
  
"The emperor wants to see you he said, "I've come to take you to him."   
  
"I really don't feel well," She moaned, all she wanted to do was lie down. Suddenly she was yanked up harshly. "The emperor is here for you," He said with gritted teeth,   
  
"Anakin, I just threw up my breakfast…"   
  
"No excuses," He said as he threw her down on the bed. Then grabbing her by the hair he pulled her face inches from his, "I'm going back I'll send an escort to pick you up. In fifteen minutes I expect you to be by my side in the throne room,"   
  
Padmé for her part just averted her eyes away from him, "look at me!" He roared. She winced as he tightened his grip on her hair.   
  
Her lips were trembling and her nostrils flared as she struggled to control her breathing. She looked at him with an unwavering boldness, straight into those emotionless cold blue of his eyes.   
  
"Why should I?" She spat out. "I hate him, I hate his stench and you want me to bow to him. No!" She knew the consequences and knew that in the end, he would break her but now and then, she did resist.   
  
Vader wasn't too lenient this time, her screams could be heard all the way up the corridor. Though Padmé was not one to scream easily, the guards outside the door looked at each other uneasily. No! They would not be able to relax until the next change of guards. Arakas, one of the guards, gulped nervously thinking of his pregnant wife back home.   
  
He was sorry for Padmé, she deserved better than that madman. The door slid open suddenly and Arakas almost jumped out of his white armor as the Sith stormed out through the door, brushing hurriedly past him, Vader reached and pushed him out of the way. The sentry crashed against the wall then crumpled to the floor, his legs too weak to hold him up. No one moved, not until the elevator doors slid shut behind the black visage. Then and then only did they let their breath escape. The other guard helped him up, chuckling, "Ari, that was close," Arakas' eyes were wide like saucers,   
  
"Buddy, you sure I'm not dead." He said running his hand over his body.   
  
He wondered the fate of the poor queen. That was what the troopers and officers around the ship referred to Padmé.   
  
He did not have to wait long to find out, within minutes a hover cart pulled up towards the door they were guarding. Padmé was dressed in a simple dark blue gown her face hidden under a thick veil. She leaned heavily on her companion, Meleen. The guards nodded sympathetically as the cart skimmed away, they had great respect for this frail creature who bore the brunt of this beast's fury.   
  
Vader waited at the door to the throne room, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her roughly before the emperor, he would have liked to throw her at his feet, but that would have seemed rather crude. She clenched her teeth as his fingers dug into her bruised arm.   
  
The emperor sat on his black leathered throne, his back to them; Vader grabbed the veil before the emperor dramatically swung his throne around. Pushing her on her knees Vader said, "Master! my wife is here to do your bidding."   
  
"Why my dear, you do look well!" The emperor said with a cackle.   
  
Padmé scowled at the emperor, as much as the bruises would allow. She knew how she looked, her one eye was half closed her cheek was swollen one side of her forehead was cut. She was hardly recognizable with those grossly swollen lips.   
  
"Aaah! Yes! Women, they seem so weak, helpless and vulnerable. You'd think they were not capable of anything. Yet they can be wondrous tools…in the right hands of course! You will be surprised to know, my apprentice, that they are capable of actually changing worlds and galaxies," He said piercing Vader with his yellow gaze, "But… this very helplessness has fooled a many a wise men out of their kingdom and empires."   
  
"Tools!" She thought. A feeling of shame and betrayal washed over her. Images of a fourteen years old Queen, who had confided in the kind, soft spoken man and given him her trust…and presenting him the key to the galaxy on a silver platter.   
  
"But I like them like this," Palpatine said, as he slowly got up from the throne, he walked over to where she kneeled her head hanging in shame. He placed his mangled hand on her head and pushed it down further as he strolled past her.   
  
"A woman should know who her lord is. She should know where her place is, that she is here to please him and bear him his progeny."   
  
He stood before her, she stared at the hem of his robe as it dragged behind him; suddenly a cold hand touched her shoulders she nearly flinched but caught her self.   
  
"Rise my slave," The emperor said, she struggled to stand up; her legs were stiff from kneeling.   
Padmé grabbed Anakin's arm, as he stood beside her. He did not move to steady her nor looked at her. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she felt the emperor's evil presence close behind her, instinctively she pressed close to her husband. Anakin pushed her gently back to her place but his eyes were stern as it met her pleading look.   
  
A sharp cry escaped her lips when she felt two hands suddenly reach out from behind and enclosed around her abdomen.   
  
"No! You beast!" her heart scream, "Keep those dirty paws off my baby!" She felt the bile rise in her throat. She looked at Anakin, her eyes begging for release from this torture, but he just looked away. Palpatine prodded her sharply with his misshapen hands, she closed her eyes and bit her already swollen lips to keep from screaming.   
  
She could feel the Sith probing, a pall of darkness enveloped her, at the same time the cold spread through her body. She felt dirty and violated. She could smell him, he smelt of rotting flesh. She began to gag. Fortunately her morning sickness had left her with an empty stomach or she surely would have thrown up here, she didn't want to thinks of the consequences though.   
  
"God, Stop this please!" Her mind screamed.   
  
Just as suddenly, he withdrew his hands and walked away slowly. Without the emperor's support she tottered, she grabbed Vader's arm and took the liberty to lean on him. With the other hand, she grabbed a handful of his collar to support her self. Anakin did not push her away nor did he move to support her. He just stood straight, his eyes expectantly on the emperor.   
  
"Anakin I think I'm going to be sick!" She moaned into his coat. He did not answer her; his eyes glued to the throne.   
  
The emperor sat on his throne; his cowl covered all his face as he bent his head, deep in thought, his hands folded into the sleeves of his robe. Suddenly he looked up; she thought she heard Anakin's heart miss a beat. Palpatine's mouth was twisted and his eyes were glowing like pieces of coal.   
  
"Take her away, Vader!" He said curtly, flicking his hand in the direction of the door. Padmé was sure she felt Vader gulp; she had never seen him so disconcerted before. Though she feared him, she had always felt safe in the aura of his invincibility and fearlessness. No one would dare touch or even look at the dark lord's wife with bad intentions, though that conviction did not hold so well now, after what he had allowed the emperor to do to her.   
  
"Master what…," He began to question then decided against it, "Yes Master," he said and turned around promptly, leading his wife towards the door.   
  
"Lord Vader!" The emperor called. Anakin stopped and looked back. "I would like to meet you…after you make your wife comfortable," Palpatine said in a sarcastic tone. She felt Anakin's grip tighten on her arms and winced. 


	5. The changing Knight

post no 8  
  
Padmé stood at the portside window that occupied nearly half of the wall. She stared at the endless expanse of space, at the blue jewel that was her beautiful planet. So beautiful and yet so helpless, its strength and survival rested on the delicate shoulders of one spineless ex-queen and ex-senator. She hung her head in shame. She had once been defiant and strong willed but she had seen too much suffering and pain and it seemed to her that she could not carry this burden for long.   
  
Vader was the key, if she kept him happy and dependent on her, Naboo could enjoy relative freedom. She was ashamed at her selfish actions earlier when she defied Vader concerning the visit to the Emperor, and that she'd been more worried about her baby. In his turn Vader had reminded her more than once that she was the key to Naboo's well being. She knew what that meant-committing her body and soul to Vader and total loyalty to the emperor.   
  
"Well!" She thought with a sigh as she pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window, she would be a slave but that was a small price for the safety of a million beings.   
  
A whooshing sound interrupted her reveries, turning she saw Vader stride inside. Without a word he headed straight for the closet and began to throw out clothes and other belongings of his onto the bedroom floor. RamC5, his personnel droid gathered the clothes from the floor and packed them neatly into a small bag.   
  
Ram, as Vader called the droid was one of the top of the line droids, but he wasn't bug proof, more than once Vader had lost patience with him and threatened to dump him out through the air lock.   
  
"They don't make them like they used to, "He'd grumble often at the bland, emotionless droid. Mass-produced droids naturally could not be expected to be caring and considerate as the individual handcrafted droids of older times had been. Those droids were works of art they had unique personalities, reflecting to some degree, the personalities or fantasies of their creators or owners.   
  
  
Padmé remembered the day that Anakin had found C3PO-or what was left of him,-not long after their wedding. He had rushed in excitedly calling her name. She had rushed to the living room to see him overturning a container on the table, presumably filled with old and rusted parts along with tangles of wires.   
  
"Padmé look at what I found!" He had exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes, she hadn't seen him so exuberant not since the time when on Tatooine the boy had won his first pod race. She stared at him, a half a small on her face, "Inside he is still just a boy.'" She had thought then and she felt even now, that the little boy was still hiding somewhere behind the dark shadows that surrounded Vader.   
  
  
Anakin had explained that he had found the droid in an old wreck of a ship that had crashed somewhere in the Jundland wastes.   
  
The droid looked quite dead; technically, it would need a lot of time and effort to restore it to its old state but she knew Anakin better. Conquering the galaxy was not exactly a breeze; even then, Anakin took out time for his latest pet project. Traveling between distant planets usually was the break the dark lord got to be with his wife or indulge himself in assembling the droid. Those were the only times when she had got a glimpse of the young man that Anakin would have been had hate not claimed him and twisted his being.   
  
Padmé would bring some caffe and settle down on the chair next to his worktable, handling him tools and parts across the table while he explained the intricacies of robotics and circuits boards. Though she did not understand much of the jargon, she liked to be near him when he was like this- a normal person with fears and trepidations. He discussed everything, smiling at her and sometimes leaning over and kissing her.   
  
The nights too were tender she actually looked forward to lay down in his strong arms and know what it was to be loved by a man and not a monster.   
  
She had been in a state of bliss. They were out of the Naboo system and Naboo's problems seemed to be almost forgotten. Besides Naboo did not have to worry when Anakin was Anakin and not Darth Vader.   
  
But this bliss did not last long. Two months after the wedding, the destructor was on its way to the core systems. The mission he had been assigned had been a success. Anakin had had a good day; he'd managed to assemble a big chunk of the droid.   
  
They had just made love. Anakin rolled onto his back with a contented sigh. Cuddling next to him, she had whispered into his ears that she was pregnant.   
  
Padmé was disappointed not to get the reaction that she had expected. Anakin had first gone into shock his jaw falling , then he had soundless turned away, ignoring her for the rest of the night.   
  
All her cajoling and charms failed to open him up again. She stopped when he suddenly turned around and snapped at her, telling her to leave him alone. The next day he had left on a mission not bothering to even wake her up. 


	6. Take the darkness from the Knight

Padmé could not understand it. She had been sure he would be over-joyed at the prospect of being a father. From the very beginning, he had implied that his main reason for consuming the marriage was to bear an heir to the empire. So, why had that little being growing within her made him so aloof and bitter? Actually she had hoped with all her heart that this development would create a chink in the thick wall that Anakin had set around him. A chink that is all she thought she needed to get into his heart, and free him from his dark prison.   
  
Padmé slumped back against the pillows trying to hold her tears. Anakin was in conflict, his changing moods and personalities just reinforced her suspicions that darkness hadn't consumed him fully. Though Palpatine's training and mind washing sessions were dragging her husband deeper and deeper into the maw of darkness, it had not yet claimed him.   
  
" A Sith did not tie down his loyalties and faith to mere beings. Relationships served only to make one weak and vulnerable." Anakin had said, when she had asked about the Sith and relationships. "My loyalties are only with one person-my master, that too until the times comes for me to be master. As soon as I'm stronger I shall not hesitate to crush him and take over his empire."   
  
But she knew other wise. Times when he would rush into her room after a long mission, his eyes alight with joy that he could not conceal. An unexpected touch, a smile, a warm hug. So many times, he had woken her in the middle of the night, far, far out in deep space when he thought his master would not know. He had shown her tenderness and compassion that belied his claims that his relations to her were purely duty bound.   
  
Later he would usually resort to violence to cover up for what he felt as a lapse in discipline. The more violent he became the more she knew how hard he was trying to deny his feelings. She was sure Anakin still had a long way to go before he was an accomplished Sith.   
  
It had been months since the last time that they had enjoyed any private time together. Anakin was always off on missions that kept him away sometimes for months. He came home rarely and spent a night or two at the most and then he would be gone again. C3PO lay disjointed and inert across the worktable, patiently waiting for is creator to revive him back to the living.   
  
She suspected the emperor was not too happy about the influence she was having on him, and so tried to keep him away as much as possible.   
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, "I swear by the force I will fight to bring him back, I will fight till the last ray of darkness has left him," She vowed to herself.   
  
"Palpatine, you have taken away everything from me that I held dear-but you will not have my husband and father of my child. No! You slimy son of a rancor, I will fight for him…to the death." She thought as she nearly ripped the sheets in anger. 


	7. Leaving, my Knight

POST # 10  
  
A loud crashing noise brought her back to the present. Ram was lying prone against the wall, by the look of it Vader had kicked him again.   
  
"What are you looking at!" He snarled turning to her. She quietly knelt down next to the bag and began putting the remaining things in.   
  
She struggled to close the overstuffed bag, Vader knelt next to her and impatiently pulled the bag away from her, closing it easily himself. Before he could stand, she caught his arm.   
  
"Anakin, are you leaving? She asked softly. She dreaded the thought of him leaving her, not with that slime Palpatine still on board the ship.   
  
"The emperor has assigned me on a mission to the outer rim. The Balash system is in chaos. I'm to quell the unrest and bring back order," He said in a restrained voice.   
  
His muscles were tense under her hold, she saw that he was fighting hard to control his anger. It was the emperor, she knew, he was very good at working him up, feeding the flames of his emotions with hate and anger until he was like a volcano ready to explode.   
  
"Wh…will you be back soon?" She asked not bothering to conceal the dread in her voice.   
  
Vader looked away, "I have no idea. This mission may take weeks, maybe months." She felt his muscles relax.   
  
Suddenly she grabbed him around the waist and clung tightly to him.   
  
"Anakin! Take me with you, please. Don't leave me here alone."   
  
Anakin held her back so that she faced him, "You know I can't. It's not safe for you in a battle zone, not in your condition."   
  
"Anakin! Please!" She begged, the tears threatening to pour. "I'm in great danger here, please don't leave me with the emperor I know he means to hurt me and my baby,"   
  
"What are you talking about?" He hissed, his body tensing like a coiled whip. Grasping her by the shoulders, he shook her roughly, "What makes you think that!" He was nearly screaming now." Pushing her back, in a blink he was Vader again.   
  
Padmé fell back hard against the bed, "He's going to hurt my baby I know it," She screamed back. She could not hold back her tears any longer. Putting her head on her elbow, she leant back on the bed and began to sob uncontrollably.   
  
Vader let out his breath impatiently as he stood up, he grabbed the bag and hurried away towards the door. He stopped short just steps away from the door.   
  
"You are safe here," he said in a controlled voice, though it came out softer than he had meant it to be. Padmé shook her head, refusing to believe him.   
  
"Why would the emperor want to harm…our…child?" He asked, the words sounding alien to him. He had always called it 'your child or just, the baby.'   
  
"I mean wouldn't I feel it, if something were to happen to you?" When she did not reply he proceeded to leave the room, but stopped again in the middle of the slide doors. He looked back, uncertain whether to just leave or console his fretting wife. He had a momentary feeling of foreboding, then it disappeared again.   
  
Anakin gave a defeated sigh! "It's a girl,"   
  
Her head shot up! "What!"   
  
Anakin shrugged," The baby is female and so the emperor isn't interested. There's nothing for you to worry about!"   
  
"A girl! Why didn't you tell me-you would know-wouldn't you?" Padmé said, "Was that why you have been so cold to me all this while?" Anakin just shook his head and was about to speak. But she interrupted him, "Anakin this child is your flesh and blood does it make a difference whether it's a daughter or a son?"   
  
Anakin rolled his eyes, "Padmé, its not…"   
  
The comm on his belt beeped. It was the captain informing him that his shuttle was ready. He glanced at Padmé one more time, then making a final decision he walked out of the room.   
  
Padmé stared after him as he stepped out into the living room, she saw a soldier come forward and grab the bag from him. Before she could open her mouth again, the doors slid shut leaving her alone, once again to suffer in her lonely gilded cage. 


	8. Don't fear the Knight

POST No 11-8  
  
The star destroyer Destructor.  
******************************   
  
Vader heaved a sigh of relief as he descended the shuttle. He was in a good mood; the mission had gone very well, that too without firing a single shot. He had come to a deal with the locals, granting them a few concessions along with some subtle arm-twisting; a deal that the emperor would like.   
  
The guards at the door to his suite were casually discussing amongst themselves as they leaned against the door. Arakas held his helmet loosely in his arms, the last person he expected was Vader. The Sith had left a week before and he usually did not return from his missions before a month or more. Only when he saw his companion freeze into an 'attention' stance did the trooper look back and see the dark shadow at the end of the corridor hurrying towards them, a posse of attendants following behind him. The terrified guard threw his helmet on hastily, only to realize that he couldn't see anything.   
  
"I'm dead!" he moaned as he fumbled again and managed to get it on right just before Vader came within arms length. He stood at attention and both the guards saluted smartly as Vader neared the door, The dark Lord nodded and was about to enter, then hesitated,   
  
"Which one of you is Arikas?" He questioned   
  
A silence followed-as palpable as frozen butter.   
  
"My lord, I...," The Guard squeaked.   
"Padmé told me about your wife, when is she due?" Vader cut in as he turned sharply towards the quivering man.   
  
The guard gawked stupidly, the monotonous expression of the helmet looking up at Vader.   
  
"Talk man! And for forces sake get that %$#@ helmet off when your talking to me,"   
  
Arikas pulled the helmet off, revealing a very pale face; brown eyes round with fear and a disheveled head of sandy hair. His tongue still refused to work.   
  
Vader stared the man down with his intense blue eyes. He was amused and angry at the same time. Why did his men have to fear him so much? At first he had liked the aura of invincibility and the power of having people's fate in his hands, but like a shot it struck him then, the real reason for this behavior. It had to do with his past as a slave. For too long, others had controlled his destiny. He had spent all his childhood under the fear of possible reprisals and punishments of his masters and the only way he could assure himself that he was no longer, a slave was to be a master himself-a ruthless master.   
  
Vader sighed impatiently, "I asked you something!" He said in a more controlled voice as though he was making an effort to rein in his anger.   
  
"My Lord in... four...months, I think" The man stammered, wondering if Vader meant to put off his execution till then.   
  
"Fine!" Vader said as he fumbled in his front pocket. Arikas watched with dread as Vader fingered his commpad then taking out a thin plastic card he slid it through his comm pad and gave it to the guard in question.   
  
Arikas stared dumbfounded at the small card. He could only see two red sabers crossed over the emperial insignia, which was Vader's personal emblem and it signified his pledge to protect the empire but to Ari it was the symbol of his doom.   
  
"My execution order," He thought nearly falling to his knees.   
  
"In two months..," Vader began, "In two months!, "Arikas repeated, "but My Lord! What did I do?" It was obvious he was going to cry.   
  
Vader ignored the major laps in protocol and continued.   
  
"Yes in two months you will leave for your home planet and be with your wife till she gives birth." Vader said as he strode inside and disappeared. Leaving the whole gathering dumbfounded. The attendants each carrying several packages looked at each other questioningly then at the man who was staring with disbelief at the card in his hands.   
  
'Man! Did you see that," Whispered one of the attendants.   
"I wonder what this means," The other replied in a low whisper.   
  
"I don't believe my eyes, give me that card," said Vic, Ari's companion, as he grabbed the card and slid it swiftly through the scanner slot of his comm pad.   
  
Then he let out a low whistle, "Ari! Look at what you got here, a two months paid vacation, you lucky b****t,"   
  
Ari grabbed the card back and stared at it again, he still didn't believe that he was holding a bonus free vacation and not a death warrant.   
  
"I...I...Don't understand," He mumbled, "What did I do?" That made the group laugh and the tension in the air dissipated like a cloud.   
  
"Come on boys," One of the attendants said with a wide grin,   
"Don't want to be on the wrong end of his lordship's wrath," with that the line filed into the suite.   
  
Ari was smiling as he saw the door slide shut after them, then all of a sudden his face fell. " What's the matter?" Vic asked.   
"Ain't you happy to be off this metal tub, heck you just came back four months before from your last break. Why do some people have to be so lucky!"   
  
Ari shook his head. "I feel bad for the man, he's not going to feel so generous once he finds out..."   
  
"Find out he will, just brace yourself for a real big storm," Vic warned with a solemn face. 


	9. Ray of light in the Knight

Post # 12-9  
  
Vader still had a faint smile on his face as he entered their bedroom. He would surprise Padmé, knowing how desperate she had been when he had last left her he assumed that she would be happy to see him. Besides he was elated with his victory and needed to share it with her.   
  
  
  
A small smile crossed his face, dramatically softening his handsome features. He felt a heavy blast of despair hit him as soon as the bedroom doors slid open, his smile disappeared as he stepped in softly. The room was unusually dark, and deathly quite. He didn't mind the darkness but he knew that Padmé hated it except when she was in a sentimental mood. But the mood now was anything but sentimental.   
  
He didn't have to search for her; the vortex of this gloom seemed to emanate from his favorite recliner. Covered in black leather it would've been hard to detect in the dark but he found it easily and its occupant too, curled up into a ball so tiny an ordinary person may have mistaken her for a child.   
  
Vader waited for her to move, but she lay there motionless staring into the shadows. Vader let out an exasperated breath then threw his belt noisy to the floor and still she did not move. It wasn't long before a feeling of apprehension overtook him, he knew something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
He came to her side and leaning on the arm of the recliner, he stooped down to her. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He whispered in her ear. She didn't move sitting still like a statue and staring into nothingness.  
  
Vader sat on his haunches so that he was face to face with her, he flicked his hand and the darkened window lightened up slowly as the tint factor lowered. Slowly the light from 'Umera', Naboo's second moon filtered into the room- washing it with its ghostly blue glow, but none more ghostly than the creature before him, Vader flinch and almost fell back.  
  
"What's the matter? What happened?" His face filled with genuine concern. He stared at the emaciated face that he did not recognize: the hollow eyes and the jutting cheekbones.  
Silence.  
"Tell me?" He repeated, cupping her face in his hands and staring into her big glassy eyes. He put an arm around her waist pulling her out of the depths of the chair and holding her close.  
  
"Tell me," He repeated more softly into her hair as he rubbed the small of her back.  
"Are you still mad at me?" He felt her swallow hard, heard a sniff, then her body began to convulse and then it seems a dam broke free as she cried freely.  
"The baby!" She managed to squeak between sobs.  
  
But even before she had said it Vader had felt it, something was different as her body pressed against his; something was missing... the familiar bulge of her belly.  
On impulse, his hand went to her belly and his fears were realized. He gulped, suddenly feeling vulnerable and hopeless just as he did when he had been a slave.  
  
Hesitantly he looked down at his wife, She was crying still, her hands wound tight around his neck and her face buried in his shirt. For the second time in his life he felt very, very helpless. He knew he could not do anything to help her.   
  
"How?" He whispered hoarsely.   
  
"Whose fault is it?" He asked, his voice rising, as he pulled her back so that he could see her face.   
  
"Tell me! Who?" He roared. She just shook her head. 


	10. Leave the Knight

"Maleen! Maleen!" He shouted looking around wildly, his voice desperate and threatening at the same time.   
  
"It's not her fault," Padmé whimpered.  
  
"Then who? Why won't you say? I left you in the best hands," he hissed.  
  
Padmé did not answer him, instead she lifted her head up and her hands moved from his side. Vader looked quizzically at her, then he saw it, and the red blade came to life, cutting through the darkness and the silence.  
  
Pad! He said in an uncertain voice, "What are you doing?' His head was spinning, too many thoughts and emotions were crowding his brain crashing against each other and confusing his judgement.  
  
He stared at her as she held the weapon and looked at him defiantly there was a menacing look in her eyes.  
  
"Do you mean to kill me?" he asked incredulously. "Please give me that, Pad, you're going to hurt yourself." He moved his hand slowly towards her. But she stepped back, rather boldly.  
  
"No!" She said in a regal tone that reverberated through the room,  
  
She moved the blade so that the tip was pointing back at her. She looked at him once more then drove the weapon right at her heart.   
  
****************************************  
  
"No!" Vader roared, and as he did so, the weapon flew out of her hand and landed with a clang against the wall.  
  
Taking a step towards her he slapped her hard with the back of his hand the force of the blow throwing her backwards onto the bed.   
  
She lay there, face down, sobbing and slamming her little fist on the mattress.  
  
Vader stood still, his eyes were closed as he tried to calm his frayed emotions, he slowly lifted his hand and stared down at it with dismay, it was trembling uncontrollably. He didn't remember his hands ever tremble before. Not like it was his first time that he had hit her. Steady as rocks they had been even when he had so casually snuffed the lives of men with it.  
  
It hit him then; the fact that he might loose her had shaken him. He, Lord Vader was afraid, afraid of loosing a part of him that was vulnerable and weak.   
  
He picked her by the shoulders, his face grim, and stared at her.  
  
Padmé let her head roll back against his arm, she squeezed her eyes shut as more tears streamed down her eerie blue cheeks, across the dark lips. Vader gasped, as Padmé's face morphed into the bloodied face of his mother, as she died in his arms.   
  
He held her close, afraid to loose her. She clung to him, sobbing quietly now. 


	11. The Knight has gone

"You need her to bear you an heir, that is all a woman is meant to do.  
Once that is assured, Amidala is dispensable." The emperor had stated in that cold and emotionless tone that he had become familiar with.  
  
Vader swallowed hard, he was not that far-gone. He must not let her rule him, he must not be afraid never, never should he allow that tragedy to befall him again. Never would he be a helpless slave again. But he knew that if he succumbed to these inferior feelings he might end up just that.  
  
Dark energy was swirling around him bringing with it dark and horrific memories, ghosts from his past that taunted and jeered at him. His hate and anger rose, alleviating his fears. His head cleared and he was suddenly aware of his purpose in life, of the oath, he'd taken upon his mother's grave.   
  
"For force sake there's no need to make such a fuss! It was not as if she was a full term baby. Women now and then miscarry so. " He said impatiently when she hadn't stopped crying after almost an hour.  
  
At this Padmé picked her head and stared at him red eyed. Anger coursed through her veins making her loose her head.  
  
"Vader you are indeed a monster, a beast, a bloodthirsty tyrant, you are every thing that people on the street call you," She screamed. "YOU killed my baby, you murderer!" She bit out.  
  
"Get a hold of your-self Padmè," Vader hissed as he grabbed her by her arm.  
  
"Let go, you …! She screamed again, lashing out at him. Vader caught her little fist before she could hit him and shook her wildly.  
  
"What would you want me to do?" He rejoined. "Fight the emperor! Over the loss of a three months old fetus!"   
  
"I want revenge? At least let that scum should know you are unhappy with what he did. Its not like he doesn't need you. He may be your master but he is nothing without you, you are powerful. Qui-Gon said so. You are the "Chosen one' without you Palpatine would never come this far." She stared at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.  
  
  
Vader shook his head. He pulled her to him, "its not that simple, dear," he said in a low voice, trying to calm her. "You're hysterical, and you aren't thinking straight." He said caressing her face lightly.   
  
"Do you know how powerful the emperor is? Can you imagine the lives that will be lost if I should confront him now?"  
  
She seemed to calm down but her face was still sullen. She seemed unconvinced.  
  
"Come you need to rest, when your mind is clear you will realize…"  
"No" She said loudly, pulling herself free.  
  
"Your not going to let that "B*****t get away with this are you?" she cried.  
Vader gave her a stern look, "Mind your tongue!" He hissed as he squeezed her arm.   
  
"I will NOT hold my tongue any longer, nor will I grovel like a street dog before that stinking self proclaimed scum..."  
  
  
Vader's hand came flying across and connected with her face with a loud smack, sending her reeling against the wall. She looked up shocked, holding her bruised cheek.  
  
'You will not say another word against the emperor, woman!" He hissed Don't forget that I am his trusted and loyal servant."   
  
She stared at him incredulous, " Anakin! He just murdered your child!' She said hoarsely.  
  
"A child not yet fully made, I'm sure he has a good excuse, for doing what he did,"   
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She was a human, our child…not some animal cub," She said.  
  
"Anakin, for a moment...I thought you …cared!" She added in a small voice.  
  
"Padmè you forget that I'm a Sith," Vader said. He stood tall in front of the port window, hands locked behind his back. "I have my goals set before me and I will not let any one or anything come before it," He said in a cold voice. "I have made too many sacrifices to come this far, no one will stop me from achieving my ultimate goal. Not you or anyone else, understand!" He ground out.  
  
She began to sob softly as she leant back against the wall hiding her face in her hands.  
  
"Then it is over between us, she said in a shaky voice. "You are no longer my husband but my owner, you may take me but never my love, never!"  
  
"Fine then!" Vader said as he left the room, I will NOT come back here again."  
Padmé straightened suddenly this was not the reaction she had in mind. She had expected the usual show of authority; either by bashing her or forcing himself upon her. She looked on in disbelief as she saw him turn around and head for the door.  
  
She was battered and broken and had waited for him to take her in his arms and mend her. He could not abandon her in this solitary hell, nor leave her to suffer those horrible nightmares all alone, and worse was the thought of being at the mercy of that vulture, 'Palpatine.'   
  
  
"No! Anakin! Come back! Please" She shouted in desperation.   
  
Vader stopped suddenly, "No, I will not. This time YOU will come to me," He said stressing the 'you' by stabbing one gloved finger in her direction. Then turning around he disappeared through the door without a backward glance.  
  
He did not see her clutch her belly and slide to the floor in agony. 


	12. The slave knight

Post # 14-12  
  
The two imperial officers waiting by the turbo lift of the throne room deck, were unpleasantly surprised by a black fuming, very angry Sith, who stormed out of the lift. They stepped aside in haste not wanting to be fodder to his wrath. Once gone out of sight, they turned to the lift. It was filled with shattered glass and the control panel torn out and twisted. With a helpless shrug col. Mark, suggested to his colleague that they use the stairs.  
  
"Your daughter! " Palpatine roared. He was very angry. How dare his apprentice confront him like this.  
Anakin was kneeling on the metal floor, his head lowered.  
  
"Think Darth Vader, the significance of that inch long piece of flesh compared to the power over the whole galaxy. I am not obliged to answer to my apprentice or any one for that matter for any of my actions.  
  
"I have worked so hard, to prepare you, to make you strong. So that one day you'll be ready to take over my empire." He paused to let that sink in.   
  
"But you disappoint me!" Palpatine added in a slow menacing tone. Vader knew that tone and braced himself for what was coming.   
  
A blue bolt of lightning hit him square in the face, then another and then another. Vader gritted his teeth and weathered the torture but did not scream.  
  
"Have you already forgotten the fate of your mother?" Palpatine said as he fried the younger man with more bolts of lightning.  
  
"Have you forgotten your miserable past?"   
  
"Would you want the same fate for your daughter or your wife that Shmi suffered,"   
  
Vader's head shot up "No! Master, never!"   
  
Palpatine cackled with glee. The boy had a hard life and harbored a lot of bad memories that he, his master, never let him forget. Reminding him of his harsh past always brought the worst in Vader.   
  
"Very well then, from now on you will do just as I say. You will stay away from that cursed woman. How dare you cut your mission short to visit her without my approval,"  
  
"Vader took in a deep breath. "Master I…I have my needs…I…"  
  
"Enough!" Palpatine screamed in disgust.  
  
Vader looked up. As he looked into his pleading eyes, for a moment Palpatine thought he saw again the wretched boy he'd found on Tatooine ten years before. But Vader composed himself again and his eyes regained its hard glint again.  
  
"You will meet her at my discretion only. You have matters of much more importance than dropping in on your lady love or grooming your nest or protecting your brood." Vader gulped at his master's harsh tone.  
  
"Master I will not go to her unless you ask me to," Vader said, lowering his head again  
  
"You need to learn a lot of things. First and foremost is control of your base emotions. Those emotions belong to the weak-to ordinary men. You are no ordinary man, you are the chosen one, you will bring glory to the Sith." Palpatine said in a softer tone.  
  
"The only thing that you should lust for is power, for there is nothing greater than power, total complete power over the galaxy, over all beings." A pale light glowed in Palpatine's yellow eyes as he said it.  
  
Palpatine cursed again the fact that he'd found the boy too late, if only he'd discovered him while he was younger then his apprentice would not have been diseased with these accursed sentiments. Amidala would have to go.   
  
Not only was she distracting his heir from the greater goal, which was the glory of the Sith and the decimation of the Jedi, but also she was slowly corrupting him with her weak minded ideas. As soon as she'd done her part, he'd get rid of her, but he knew now was not the time. Until then, thought Palpatine, it would be wise to keep the two apart.  
  
The emperor took a deep breath. "There is trouble again on Woshe," He said after a short silence. "You will quell the rebellion there and stay there till further orders. You must ensure the non-stop supply of theoderone ore for our weapons factories in Correlia or this war could end very fast."  
  
"Yes master," Vader replied in a servile tone.   
  
Palpatine raised his hand. Raise my friend. Vader rose to his feet but did not meet the emperor's gaze.   
  
"Now go!" He said dismissing him with a flick of his hand 


	13. Night of terror1 Vader's flashback

Post # 15-13  
  
Before he opened his eyes Anakin felt the damp coldness of the hard floor under him. His head felt like it had been bludgeoned with a tusken gaderffii stick. Slowly he looked around the semi dark room. The sight that greeted him made him almost throw up. The room was littered with dead bodies. There were four at least, with either their windpipes torn out or their hearts ripped out. Some had their heads twisted into unnatural positions and hands that were twisted like knotted rope. He grimaced at the grotesque sight.   
  
Then he heard a moan. Anakin jerked his head toward a limp form somewhere in the far corner of the room. Hurriedly he scooted over towards his mother, pushing away lifeless hands and feet that blocked his path.   
  
Shmi Skywalker's face and hands were covered in blood and so were her clothes, or what remained of the torn and tattered rags that were left on her. A large puddle of blood was forming where she lay.   
  
"Mom! I'm sorry…I," Anakin said in a hushed tone, tears streaming down his face.  
"Run…Ani," Shmi said in a hoarse voice.   
"No! Mom," He said as he gathered her in his arms. "I can't leave you here to these animals."   
  
Shmi tried to protest, "Please Anakin they will kill you, run while you can my son."  
  
Anakin ignored her pleas, pulling a cloak from one of the fallen men he wrapped his mother in it then lifted her gently. He was rather tall for his age, much taller than the average thirteen-year-old was. Though he did not seem very muscular he was incredibly strong, owing in most part to his hard life as a junk scavenger. Besides Shmi didn't weigh as much as she once did.  
  
Holding his mother close to him he kicked the door open, he blinked against the glare of Tatooine's late afternoon suns as he stepped out cautiously into the mud caked courtyard. Suddenly the main gate flew open and a group of men rushed inside.   
  
"There he is!" shouted the man in the lead, "Catch him!"  
  
"Stop or I'll shoot," another voice warned.   
  
Anakin rushed back inside. The door caught the flak from the numerous bolts of blasters. He ran out through an adjoining door to the living room and out through the back door in the kitchen. He knew this place well, after all, his mother had been working here almost a month.  
  
There was no question of going out through the main door and since there was no other exit, he leapt onto the back wall of the house. Wild whistles broke out as he ran atop the narrow wall until he reached the roof of the next house. Anakin ducked as a shot grazed past his head, but he did not stop, he kept on running from one house to other leaping easily over the narrow streets to the roof of the next house across. 


	14. Night of terror2

He stopped when he came to the last house. A wider street stood between the house he stood on and the one across the street. He knew he would not be able to clear the distance, not with his mother in his arms.   
  
Anakin heard voices in the street below him. He had to keep low until dark, already dusk was setting in and the sky was a riot of red and orange, soon it would be dark then he could sneak away in the cover of darkness. Looking around, he found a discarded machinery crate in one corner of the roof. It was too small for the two of them, but he managed somehow to squeeze in with his mother.  
  
"Kill him on sight!" He heard a voice say, "This is a dangerous murderer we have here, he killed four of my men with his bare hands."   
  
Anakin peered out through a small chink in the wooden wall of the crate; the street was directly below him. The boys eyes slanted into narrow slits and his nostrils began to flare when he saw whom the voice belonged to. 'Rami Caisa,' his mother's owner, the man responsible for the pain and humiliation that his mother had suffered.  
  
The sight of the squat man infuriated him and made his blood boil. Anakin wished to spring upon him and kill him this very minute. But of coarse that was something he could not do now, At the moment he had to think of getting his mother somewhere safe.  
  
He looked at Shmi, she was barely breathing as she rested her head against her son's chest. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he looked down at the broken form of his loving mother.  
  
"Stay with Mom," He begged, "Just a little longer. Once I get you to Old maci's you'll be just fine," He hugged her body gently caressing her shoulders.  
  
It was almost dark but the search was not over. Anakin stiffened when he heard footsteps nearby, he learned forward and peered through the cracks in the wall opposite to him. He saw three men searching the roof with glowlamps. Anakin closed his eyes and prayed.   
  
He kept himself alert and thought of what he would do if he was to be discovered, which was very little, since the men were armed.  
  
After a while he heard the men speak among them selves.  
  
"He's not here, maybe he's managed to sneak into the streets,"  
"What about Shane's place, did someone check there?"  
"What about Watto' junkyard? Bet you a thousand druggats he's hiding there somewhere,"  
"Yea! Your right, lets try Watoo's junkyard,"   
"They can't go too far from the city or they'll go boom,"  
"BTW what are we gonna do with the money that devil Rami has promised for the slave's capture,"  
  
They were still discussing that as they left the roof, their voices receding slowly till the roof was silent again.  
  
Anakin let out his breath heavily but he did not move out until it was all quite below. 


	15. Night of terror3

Post # 16-15  
  
  
  
  
Anakin peered out cautiously from the shadows of the dark alley. He was almost at the edge of town. So far, he had evaded the numerous one and two man search teams, spread out all across town looking for him.   
  
The street before him was deserted. The citizens of Mos Espa had retired early to escape the cold wind that descended upon the town as soon as the two suns set.   
  
A shrill whistle cut through the silence, the signal the search parties used to communicate with one another. Anakin cocked his head; it came from afar, which meant that it was safe to make it to the next alley. Silently he flitted across the wide street and promptly disappeared into the shadows of a side lane on the other side.   
  
The young teenager ran on noiselessly, dodging over turned trashcans and open sewers. Sweat ran down his temple in spite of the cold, his burden becoming heavier by the minute.   
  
One thought kept playing in his mind. He had to get his mother to Machi; he would know what to do. Machi was a tall heavily built human that Anakin had befriended in the local Cantina. He was a retired spacer who had decided to resign himself to the quite of the Mospic range-a rugged chain of mountains that veiled Mos Espa from the boiling sands of the Dune Sea. Machi was a good hunter and self-sufficient when it came to survival. However, it was mainly as a trapper that he made his living.   
  
Anakin had learnt a lot from the man. He would drop by at his lonely hut at the foot of the mountains whenever he ventured into the Dune Sea, which was often, because of the nature of Anakin's work. Sometimes the weather would turn foul or because of nightfall, then Anakin would stay at the hut until it was safe for him to travel again.  
  
  
As an independent junk supplier, Anakin had to mostly deal with Jawa's who were found mostly this side of the mountains. He bought cheap scraped and broken items from them and after fixing or modifying it, he resold them to the junk dealers in town. He did not make much but it was better than working for nothing. Anakin saved each and every druggat in the hope of someday buying back his mother's freedom.  
  
Shmi, on her part always nagged him to leaving Tatooine and try his luck elsewhere. She knew her son was very gifted and his talents were being wasted here, but Anakin wouldn't have it. The last time he had left his mother had been very traumatic for him. If he had to leave then it would be only with his mother. 


	16. Night of terror4

A sharp whine jolted him out of his thoughts; he stepped back deeper into the shadows. Two, rather raucous, men atop a swoop bike made their way down the lane, the swoop passed leisurely past them. Anakin could see that the man driving was having a hard time controlling it. It was obvious that the two were drunk.   
  
They stopped at a door just a few paces from the fugitives. One of the men tottered down and went inside. Anakin heard an angry female voice scolding before the door closed, and then it was quite again in the dark alley. The boy waited for the other man to take off before he left the shadows, but the swoop just stood there. Curious Anakin laid his mother down then carefully sneaked towards the bike to have a closer look.   
  
He was surprised to find the man slumped across the steering handle of the swoop, snoring away noisily. Anakin scratched the back of his neck as an idea struck him.   
  
Moments later the drunkard lay in the shadows oblivious to the world minus his swoop bike and his cloak. 'This is fate,' Anakin decided as he helped his mother onto the swoop. Holding her in his arms he concealed her in the ample folds of the thick cloak then brought the hood down over his own face. A shrill whistle sounded somewhere near.  
  
Anakin twisted the throttles to full, the swoop screamed sharply; but he kept the breaks jammed as he turned the swoop around slowly, his legs planted firmly on the ground.   
  
"Stop!" A voice shouted, Anakin looked up and saw three men blocking his way out to the main road. This was his only way out, in a second he had decided his course. He released the brakes and the swoop shot forward with a jolt, right towards the search patrol.   
  
"Stop or I'll shoot," A voice warned. Anakin forced more power into the engine. One of the men reached for a blaster but before he could shoot, had to jump out of the way to avoid the speeding swoop.  
  
Anakin smoothly swerved left then headed east for the outskirts of town. Behind him, the air was suddenly alive with the sounds of frantic whistling and the unmistakable ping, ping of blaster fire.   
  
  
  
Flattening his head against the rushing wind, Anakin knifed through the darkness. He could make out the faint dark shape of the jagged mountains in the dim glow of the waning moon. He could not afford to use the speeder lights, as it would definitely give away his position. He did not need the light anyway, instead he turned to his intuition and memory to guide him. Not only was this his familiar route to the Dune sea, but it was also the route through which he had Pod raced so many times. Only this time he was flying in the opposite direction of the racetrack.  
  
He could have gone faster but the load of two passengers was just too much for the battered old machine. The engine screamed in protested as he pushed the throttle forcing him to ease back. Anakin glanced back hurriedly. Far behind him, the dusky and barren flats were dotted with a number of pinpoints of light, which were growing larger by the seconds.   
  
[i]They are gaining, [/i] thought the boy as he twisted the throttle once more. He scanned the darkness for the narrow canyon that split the range in two, once inside the canyon he knew of countless gullies and crannies to hide in.   
  
"He felt Shmi move against his chest, her hold tightening around his waist.  
  
"Anakin! She whispered hoarsely against his ears, leave me and save you-self,"  
  
"Hold on mom! He said screaming into the wind, "We'll be there soon."  
  
"The…transmitter," She said haltingly.  
  
"Mom! We're still far from the Dune Sea, no need to worry,"  
  
Anakin knew how far he could take her before the slave tracking device would start buzzing to warn her that she was moving past the limit. Shmi had accompanied him many times as far as the edge of the Dune Sea.  
  
Anakin was now almost inside the canyon, he glanced back one more time; his pursuers were, much closer now. However, he was confident he could shake them, now that they were almost inside the Canyon.  
  
"He's reset it,"   
  
  
Anakin thought he didn't hear right. The wind whistling in his ears made Shmi's voice distant and faint.  
  
"What!" He shouted,   
  
"The transmitter! Master Rami reset it," Anakin jammed the brakes before she had finished the sentence.  
  
  
  
"That slimy son of a rancour," He hissed. 


	17. Night of terror5

They were already inside the murky shadows of the Canyon. The tall jagged rocks, that a few minutes before had promised them sanctuary, now became their precursors of doom. Shmi held one hand to her head screaming with pain as a sharp buzzing cut through her brains.   
  
The bike started to slow down. Anakin pressed his feet against the canyon floor in an attempt to bring it to a halt faster. His shoes skidded over the canyon floor with a loud scrapping sound, the bike veered out of control and they slammed sideways into the canyon wall.   
  
The device had a three minutes warning buzz before it exploded.   
Immediately he revved up the engine and turned the vehicle around back in the direction of Mos Espa.   
  
He advanced only a few meters before he heard the collective roar of the speeder bikes that were on his tail. Anakin had enough time to turn into a narrow gully before the group turned the corner and came into view.  
  
The posse sped past, showering them with dust and grit as they crouched in the shadows of a huge boulder. Anakin began to move even before the dust settled; suddenly Shmi's hold slackened around his waist and her body went limp in his arms.   
  
He froze; the sounds of the speeder bikes faded in the distance.  
  
"Mom," he said in a heavy whisper. "Mom, are you alright. Please we can make it back to town, don't give up." He was met with a deathly silence.  
  
"No God! No!" He thought as he dismounted the bike and hastily carried her to a lighted clearing further inside the gully. Quickly he uncovered her face. A faint light from the waning moon fell on a deathly white face, it shone on the thick dark liquid that streamed from Shmi's nose, spilling down her cheek and neck.  
  
"No!" Anakin said, shaking his head in disbelief.   
"Mom!" you can't leave me. Please mom," he pleaded, his voice breaking.  
  
He began to shake her frantically. Anakin stopped when he got only an empty stare from his mother. Suddenly, the world stood still for the boy as the realty of death sunk into his young mind. His mother's head slid slowly from his arms and onto the hard canyon floor, realization robbing his body of any strength and will power. Anakin stared into nothingness, his lips quivering, slowly at first then like a hurricane, grief and anger over took him.   
  
"Noooooooo!" He screamed, as he threw himself on top of her lifeless body, his helpless pleading reverberating through the empty canyons.   
  
"Quite," Rami said, as he held up his hand.  
  
"Did you'll hear that," He said turning back jubilantly. The b****h is dead." The others gave him blank looks. "That was the slave-boy, dummies. His mother's dead, killed by the tracking device, which I reset yesterday." He added with a victorious grin.  
  
Some of his hench-men cheered but the others groaned, for them it was one bounty less.  
  
The search party had come to a dead end. They should have over taken the slave and his mother before they reached arch canyon, but here they were on the flats just outside arch canyon and the fugitives were no where in sight. It wasn't long before they realized the two never came this far and that they were still hiding out in the canyon behind them.  
  
"I know where to find them," Rami said, as he suddenly began to turn his swoop around. By my calculations, the device should explode just inside the mouth of the canyon. I think we'll find them round there. Hurriedly the whole gang swerved around and followed him. 


	18. Night of terror6

This post continues with Vader's past, though many readers have demanded that I move onto Padme's thoughts, I cannot do so-not now. This story has been written earlier so its too late to change things now. I cannot omit his past as it will be significant with the story later on. Padme's flash-back and how she married Vader will come later.  
sabrelight [|||]=========  
  
  
post no 18-18  
  
Anakin lay motionless, his head resting against his mother's lifeless body. His arm slung across her waist as he sobbed softly into her clothes. He stared up listlessly at the dark jagged edges of the canyon wall contrasting against the velvet sky; Dark sentinels that seem to look down upon his misery and helplessness with contempt and loathing.  
  
He stiffened suddenly. His ears perked up, as he strained to hear above the soft whistling of the wind racing through the gully. He caught the sound of far off engines roaring in the distance.   
  
He sat up, unsure, whether to run deeper into the gully or just stay put. It was possible, he thought, that the bounty hunters might have given up the search and decided to go back to town or… they might be coming back for him.   
  
Then he realized that Rami would have an idea where the tracking device would explode. Terror stricken, he quickly gathered his mother in his arms and scurried away deeper into the shadows.   
  
Anakin looked for an opening, possibly into an adjoining gully. The path ahead had tapered into a narrow lane. He feared that if he could not find an opening he would end up in a dead end.  
  
He groaned when he hit a wall. Anakin put his burden down and with trembling fingers groped for an opening, only solid rock greeted him all around there was no escape. He looked upwards for a way out, but the sheer sides of the canyon stretched high up above him without a break.  
  
The silence was broken by cacophony of compulsive voices. The young boy sat by his mother, whispering to himself to stay calm, [I] Even if they were anywhere near, [/I] he thought to himself [I] In the darkness the advantage was his [/I].   
  
He looked down at his mother; he could barely see her in the darkness. He imagined she was calmly asleep unblemished and untainted by the savagery of this life. He ran his fingers against the withered skin of her face. The voices were getting closer.   
  
[I]What if they catch me?[i/] he thought, a tremor of panic passing through him. [I]What about my mother?[/I] He was certain they would leave her behind to be devoured by animals.   
  
  
  
Falling to his knees, he began to frantically claw at the hard ground with his bare hands. He found a rock and used it to loosen the packed dirt. The scratching and scraping would surely give him away, suddenly that did not matter so much. All that mattered now was to give his mother a decent burial.  
  
The search went well into the night. Anakin's hands bled as his skin caught against unseen shards of rock and shale. But the urgency of his work made him oblivious to his pain and to the voices surrounding him.  
  
There was a sudden clamor. He stopped, pricking his ears. [I] "Dang! They found the bike, that'll lead them right to me," [/I] He thought as he stood up, breathing heavily. He was sweating from the arduous labor. He looked at the shallow pit he had excavated, it was not deep enough but he didn't have anymore time.   
  
"Good-bye mom," He whispered as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Lovingly he covered her face, and then laid her into the pit. There was no time for grief or long good-byes. He got on his knees hurriedly collecting rocks and stones and piling them on top of his mother's body. He did not look back, behind him a wavering spot of light hit the wall. Then it was full upon him.   
  
"He's here men!"   
  
The air was suddenly filled with the shrill sound of whistles as they signaled the others to stop searching.  
  
"Still got some fight left in you, pedunkle." The first man sneered pointing the powerful glowlight right into his face. Suddenly the boy charged, kicking the light out of the man's hands.   
  
By the time they retrieved the light, Anakin was gone.  
  
"The wall!" One of them shouted.   
The light caught the boy, scrambling precariously up the sheer wall, and moving fast, his fear and instinct for survival driving him.   
  
"I'll get him," The first man said, as he reached for his blaster. Aiming he shot. A heart-piercing scream split the air. Anakin hit the floor with a sickening thud, landing right at his pursuer's feet.  
  
It took two men to hold the boy, who was thrashing and kicking wildly, and bring him before Rami. The sight of his mother's murderer so incinerated the ex-slave that several more men had to pitch in to stop the boy from lunging at him.  
  
"Tie his legs," Rami ordered. From the gleam in his eyes, Anakin guessed he must have something foul up his sleeves.  
  
But even Anakin, who had spent all his life with these sick slave drivers couldn't have guessed what this fat slob had in mind. He stared anxiously as the man picked up the remaining end of the rope that bound his feet and made for his bike.  
  
Anakin's eyes grew wide with terror when he realized what the man had in mind. Rami had tied the trailing end of the ten-meter rope to his bike. Before Anakin could protest, he was jerked violently in front.   
  
The men laughed and hooted as Rami, dragged the screaming boy in circles. Each turn would send the boy rolling like a barrel on the rough canyon floor. The sadistic crowd found this very funny, and they cheered for more.  
  
Rami stopped abruptly, and walked over to Anakin, kicking him violently in the side.   
  
"Hey slave boy! Don't faint now, you got to make it back all the way to town." Then bending down and grabbing him by the hair, he brought his face to Anakin's. "This is a party compared to what's coming, pig! You will wish you weren't born."  
  
Anakin just stared ahead listlessly.  
  
"That b****h, I went too easy on her, I would…" Suddenly Rami reeled back. The sneer gone from his face replaced by a look of disbelief as he touched his face, the sticky goo already dripping down his cheek. His face went red with rage. He scrambled to his feet and jumped on his bike, revving it up and making the engines scream.  
  
"Lets go boys! I want to teach this boy some manners." 


	19. Night of terror7

Post # 19  
  
Anakin braced himself for the expected jolt and the accompanied pain. He saw the bike shoot off, watched with dread each coil of tumbled rope unfurl and run after the maniac. The rope grew taut; Anakin hugged himself tight and closed his eyes. He vowed that he would not scream this time. However, the stomach-wrenching tug never came.   
  
The rope must have broken Anakin thought, as he opened his eyes. The raucous crowd was silent as all eyes focused on a dark figure that stood tall over a low mound.  
  
"Who are?" Rami sneered, "How dare you interfere in my affairs."  
  
"Let the boy go or else…?" A thick gruff voice said.  
  
"Or what? Old man," Rami snorted.  
  
"Or else I will kill you all," The dark shadow said, his voice cold as the winds of Hoth.  
  
Anakin's head jerked back with sudden recognition. "Machi!' He yelled.  
  
Machi raised a hand to acknowledge him.  
  
Rami began to laugh hysterically. "What! Do you think you can scare me with this spectacle of yours? I really don't think so. We outnumber you one to fifteen old man, you'll be dead before you lift a finger."   
  
"Let the boy go!" Machi insisted.  
  
"You asked for it, old timer," Rami said reaching for his blaster, "You're in luck boys! The first man that riddles this freak will earn another bounty." All the bounty hunters reached out for their blasters.  
  
"Nooo! Machi run! They'll kill you! Run!" Anakin screamed as he struggled to stand up but fell down head over heels because his feet were still tied up.  
  
Suddenly the quite canyon was ablaze with dozens of blaster bolts, all of them shooting at the same spot. Anakin watched horrified, but the look of horror changed to astonishment and pleasant wonder when out came a familiar but unexpected weapon from under his friend's robes.   
  
The red blade flashed wildly cutting short the lines of red that screamed towards the big dark figure. Anakin stared in utter disbelief as his friend came closer. He was no longer afraid for him. The hunters too seemed surprised, some of them fell back, but the bold and foolish ones charged ahead. The old trapper cut them down like cream cake. Others who thought themselves more clever by taking cover in the ravines found out how useless their intelligence was against a Sith, when an avalanche of boulders bore down upon them entombing them in their safe havens.   
  
Anakin watched, awed as the Sith fought, his action fluid and smooth. He couldn't believe a man as old as Machi could fight at all leave alone so effortlessly. He was distracted for an instant from the fight by a sudden movement to the right of him, Rami had backed away furtively and preparing to mount his bike just a few paces from where Anakin sat. The youngster sprang up and dived forward. He could not let this rancour evade punishment.  
  
As Rami swung one leg over his bike, something caught his other foot, looking down he found the boy had clung to it. The fat slaver kicked viciously at the boy but Anakin would not let go. Rami knew a Sith when he saw one, fifteen not even fifty men with ordinary blasters were a match for a Sith. Desperate the slave-owner dug into his pocket then lashed out at the little menace that prevented his escape. Anakin screamed at he grabbed his face in both his hands.  
  
The Sith came running to his aid. "Get him, please don't let him go!" Anakin yelled.   
  
"You're injured," Machi replied as he pulled away Anakin's hands from his bloodied face.   
  
"Get him." Anakin said trying to keep his head up. But Machi stayed put. "Be patient son, Rami shall pay for his deeds in due time."  
  
Anakin heard the big man cursed as he shone the glow light onto his battered face. "My… mother…" Anakin said haltingly, before oblivion claimed him. 


	20. The Sith angel

post no 20  
  
Anakin squinted in the sharp light coming from the one window in the room. For a moment, he thought he had been dreaming-that it had been a bad nightmare. But the sharp bolt of pain that seared through every inch of his being was an instant reminder of how real the unfortunate events of the past night were.   
  
He recognized Machi's hut. He had slept here many a night while storms raged outside. He tried moving his head and was rewarded with another shot of pain, the intensity of it making him light headed. Machi came in with a tray, Anakin wondered how the old trapper knew he was awake.  
  
"Did you kill him?" Anakin asked him, momentarily, forgetting the blistering pain that clung to him.  
  
"No!" Machi said bluntly. Anakin sagged down into his pillow, disheartened. Machi could see the boys crumbling faith in the scheme of things reflected in his one blue that peeped out from under the heavy bandages covering most of his face and head.  
  
" I cannot…we cannot let him get away with it." Anakin said in a soft piteous tone,"  
  
Machi sat down, precariously balancing himself on the edge of the bed. "No one can elude a Sith for long, I will find him no matter what, I promise you." He placed his a big but gentle hand on top of the mound of bandages that covered Anakin's hand.  
  
He saw the boy smile slowly, one side of his lips raised just a bit. A strange light lit up the boy's eye as it lingered on the old man. It was filled with admiration, awe and trust. The Sith knew the boy was trying hard to overcome his emotions, to stop the tears.  
  
Anakin swallowed hard as the tears stung his eyes. He closed his eye shut and let his body relax. How much had changed in one night he thought, Suddenly nothing was as it should be, everything that he'd learnt all these years seemed false and insincere. All those walls and structures of what was him, what his mother had thought him, all had crashed to the ground with one swing of that red saber.  
  
Qui-Gon had explained to him that the Jedi were of the light side and they represented the good and the Sith were evil. Yet his experience told him other wise. The Jedi, he had found out, were blunt and arrogant. They saw the pain and misery that infested the wounds of this planet, but the moment they had what they wanted they went their way. Who else knew better than t them that slavery was unlawful? That it was a crime against humanity, that it was a crime to not only buy and sell slaves but also to look the other way. He wished to take his mother's mutilated body and lay it before those cold and heartless beings, who paraded themselves as guardians of justice.  
  
He thought of Padmé. Thinking of her had always brought calm and contentment to his miserable existence. She had told him her caring for him would remain, all these years he had believed her but now his faith even in her was shattered. She could have helped if she had cared even a little. She was a handmaiden close to the Queen, if she had wanted, Anakin thought, she could get the Queen to help free his mother; buy her freedom from Watto. But he had not received even a letter or a message from her. He swallowed as he looked upon the world without colored shades. A dirty slave boy and a sophisticated lady of the court, in his mind more of those walls came crashing down.  
  
This time the tears rolled down his grimy face. Loosing those dreams and fantasies really hurt. Padmé's specter, her image that nestled in his heart and her promise, false, as it was, had been like treasures of light in his dark world; lighting his little corner when the gloom seemed to overpower him. But, now it was gone-fading with the orange sunset, her mocking laughter echoing in the empty canyons.  
  
No one had come for them, except an old, worn man, who did not have the resources of a whole order behind him nor the riches and armies of a Queen. He had, had the mettle to stand up for him, facing a whole band of gangsters and probably courting Jabba's wrath as well. It was so unfortunate that he had turned out to be a Sith.   
  
  
"The b****d has hit you with a 'punya'. Machi voice broke into his morose ruminations. Anakin scrunched his forehead compelling Machi to explain what he had just said. 'A punya' Machi repeated and Anakin's eye grew wide with fear. He knew what a 'punya' was; a metal claw-like brace that fit over the knuckles and sporting from 3 to 5 sharp blades. He had seen the hideous wrecked faces of beings that had survived a direct attack with this lethal weapon. He didn't have any illusions of how he would look without these bandages.  
  
"You better eat boy, if you want to get back to your full strength," Machi told Anakin when the boy refused to eat.   
  
"I want to be a Sith," Anakin said suddenly, "I want to be strong, I want to have power over myself and over others and most of all, Machi, I want to kill Rami with my own hands. With my own lightsabre." 


	21. Selling your soul to the dark side

************************  
POST NO #21  
  
Machi's head whirled around, "What! You can't mean that?"   
But the boy's eyes were set and determined. The old sith shook his head in disbelief, a faint smile playing on his lips. The boy had just been beaten to pulp, not an inch of his body could claim to have been spared the pounding he had received but here he was talking of fighting back. He couldn't believe this boy had been born a slave.  
  
"No my boy!" Machi said with a heavy sigh, "Just be happy that you are alive, leave the planet and make a life for yourself. You are young and have your whole life before you. You wanted to see the stars, well, here is you're…"  
  
"No!" The boy interrupted, vehemently. "I will NOT rest until I see Rami suffer, Not for the stars not for anything." There was a pause as Anakin let that sink, "Even if I die trying,"  
  
A heavy silence filled the hut. A silence amplified by the remoteness of the hut. It lay cradled in the soft foothills of the jagged Mospic range far away from the hustle and bustle of Mos Espa. Machi raised his eyes to the window. He could see the Dune Sea sprawled endlessly before him. The rising suns were making long cool shadows over the high dunes. Soon though, these dunes will be writhing in the fury of their heat. But now it was cool and pleasant. The early morning sun was streaming in; particles of dust creating a kaleidoscope of images in its trail.   
  
Machi revered moments like these, they were like rare jewels to be treasured for life. Life! he thought how much of it was still left for him? He had worked so hard in the service of the dark side, dedicated his life, his childhood and his youth completely to it. For What, the supremacy of the darkside-and when it was all powerful, all encompassing, and other mortals were reduced to cringing, groveling slaves then what? His life had gone-without a smile, a kind word or even a tear. It would definitely not come back. What have I achieved? Machi thought.   
  
"You are a hero," Sidious would have him believe, "one of the hundreds who have been working for this all these years. Each one, though now silent and forgotten has played his important part in digging at the foundations of the Jedi order and eventual control of the galaxy."  
  
"It will be a momentous moment Lord Razur," Sidious had told him with that customary cackle of his. "And what more…you don't have to wait long. You WILL live to see the moment of glory pass, I promise you."   
  
Machi had nodded his head then and agreed, Lord Sidious was not too open to disagreements. No, not even a past master could expect some moderation from this obsessed man, though he had nurtured and trained the Sith cum chancellor for over forty years.  
  
  
"So will you train me, Machi?" Anakin's squeaky voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "Qui-Gon said I was the chosen one. He told the Jedi Council that I was very strong in the force which means that I can be a powerful Sith too…If you train me that is."  
  
"I sensed it too, Ani, you are a very special boy. Anybody who can't see that must be blind." He said with a small smile.  
  
"So does that mean you're gonna train me,"  
  
Machi shook his head "Being a Sith is not easy, you have to work hard, day and night without much rest or the promise of reward. No wealth, no comfort, nothing is promised except power. Illusive as it is that is the one thing that a Sith strives for. Anger and hate is the thing that drives a Sith, but power is the real goal of a Sith. Today you may have plenty of anger in you, but it is possible that tomorrow you may not be so bitter." He turned around to face the window.  
  
  
"Once you sell your soul to the darkside there is no turning back. It is your legacy and bondage for the rest of your life. You will be an unquestioning servant. A slave of the dark side, Anakin would you want that, to be a slave again for the rest of your life." Machi said, turning to face Anakin.  
  
The boy nodded his head slowly; "I'll do anything to rid this world, of scum such as Rami. Machi stared back at the boy. He had changed, his cute angelic features seem to have hardened considerably, the boy wasn't a boy anymore, overnight he had lost that innocence and purity that he had loved so much in the boy.   
  
Anakin's mental and physical agony fueled his resolve. The day seemed never to end. He knew he would never forget this day ever. As he lay suffering, weak and helpless. He promised himself he would never be weak, EVER. 


	22. A promise upon a grave

POST NO# 22  
  
The soft humming of the speeder echoed through the narrow ravine as Machi rode up to a sloping path that zigzagged to his little hut. It was nearly dawn; he had been hunting all night. Almost all the animals in the region were nocturnal, that's why he had to hunt during the night. No problem for him though, as he always classified himself as a night creature.  
  
The sith followed the path until it disappeared into a dark cavernous hollow, twisting and turning in the gloom. Machi loved the sight of the little house with its little green garden, and delighted in it whenever it came suddenly into view as he cut the last corner.  
  
A garden was a rare thing on Tatooine, but Machi had one. The flat shelf on which the house stood was protected by a lofty peak, which shielded the house both from the cold winds at night and shaded it from the blazing suns during the day. Direct sunshine peeped in only at sun-up or sun down, its heat not so harsh then.   
  
The one vaporizer set up at the other end of the flat shelf provided more than enough water for him to water his lawn of special hybrid grass and flowers that survived with minimal amounts of water. Machi was proud of his garden though there was no chance of him ever bringing his Sith friends to see it. Nope, Darth Sidious his ex-pupil would surely scoff at him, but Machi felt that so far in his life this garden seemed to be the one thing that he could identify as a tangible achievement in his life.   
  
He stopped suddenly, something moved, over by the mound where he had buried Shmi last night. He heard the soft sobs then, with an understanding nod he moved away soundlessly inside the house.  
  
Anakin lay sprawled by the grave. Lovingly his bandaged hand trailed the letters on the smooth stone at the top of the grave, which stated simply 'Shmi Skywalker.' His face streaked with tears and grime.  
  
He sniffed again as he explained to his dead mother how much he missed her. "I failed you mom, I tried but I was too weak. I won't fail you again, mom I promise. I know you would want me to forgive and to forget, but that would be unjust to the hundreds of other slaves who are suffering now and will do so in the future. I will free all the slaves someday, I promise."  
  
By the time Machi came out again, the early morning sun was full over the little garden and the grave. He saw that the boy was asleep, his one cheek set into the soft mud. Machi shook him and helped him up. Anakin grabbed him around the waist and buried his head into the big mans cloak. He patted the young boy as he cried soundlessly, his body shaking.   
  
"Thanks you! Anakin blurted, he wanted to say more but his emotions would not let him." Machi just ruffled his hair and nodded his understanding.   
  
"She was a good woman, this is the least I could do for her." He said in a thick voice.  
  
Anakin looked wistfully at the grave.  
  
"Don't be too sad for your mother, she has at last found the peace that she never had in life, I think she will be happy here son, you know how much she liked this little garden." Anakin nodded a weak smile playing on his lips as he looked back at the peaceful grave.  
  
Machi's words made him feel good, "She's happy I guess," he stammered, "It's just that I wanted to give her more, but I couldn't. I failed her."  
  
"No, my boy. You are young and your life is before you. I foresee greatness for you that is unmatched by any living being. You have lots of time to prove yourself."  
  
"Really!" Anakin interjected, "can you see the future?"  
  
'No,' The old Sith said laughing. "You have a promising future, boy, any one can see that." He said as they walked indoors. 


	23. Leaving misery

POST NO# 23  
  
  
Machi served hot breakfast then asked Anakin to get ready to leave.  
"We better clear out of this place before the town wakes up."  
  
"We're leaving? Where are we going? Can't you train me here. I…mean… don't think those cowards would dare to confront you again."   
  
Machi shook his head, "I'm not worried about those bounty hunters. Jabba himself will be coming into this before long and I don't want to be there when he does."  
  
"What about my mother, do I have to leave her,"   
"Shmi's body maybe buried here, but her spirit is free. I'm sure she'll be with you where ever you go." Machi said, to ease his apprehensions.  
  
**************************  
  
The ship shuddered; Shaking Vader out of his reveries. He straightened in his seat. Craning his head, he looked out of the window; nothing but the blackness of space met his eyes. He checked his chrono and figured that their was still some time left before they landed at 'Wan Woshe,' Woshe's Capital city.   
  
With a sigh the Sith fell back against the backrest. He had a crick in his neck, so he turned his head from side to side to release the tension in it, as he did so his eyes fell on his reflection in the window. He stared at it; seeing not a handsome, 23 years old, instead he saw the battered but excited face of a thirteen years old as he rose to meet his future, to greet the glory that awaited him.   
*************************************************************  
  
Anakin leaned excitedly over his seat and pressed his face against the window as the ship rose, slowly, up towards the round spot of sky.  
  
They had scaled the mountainside for over an hour before the Sith had led him to a small hole at the side of the mountain. The two had then crawled down a narrow tunnel that opened into a huge cavern inside the mountain. It was hollow and spacious at the bottom, but narrow and tapered as it climbed higher. The walls met high above, leaving a small opening through which he could see the blue sky peeking.  
  
In the middle of the natural hall stood a small transport; at once distinguished by its smooth, rounded body and long flat nose. Anakin hadn't seen something like it before. Machi touched his wristband and the ramp came down slowly. Anakin was in love with the ship before he even stepped into it.  
  
He couldn't believe he was leaving the planet at last, this time for good-he hoped. The ship rose, slowly and so did the boy's hope. He despised this place now, how glad he was to be leaving it. The ship cleared the crater and Tatooine was spread out before him, the endless-and hopeless- Dunes Sea to one side and the dry flats to the other. In the far distance, he could make out the jumbled out-line of a settlement. Mos Espa he thought, his stomach turning with revulsion and disgust at the very thought of the town.   
  
"There's the hut!" Machi said as the ship banked steeply and turned east. Anakin stared at the little patch of green, in the vast sea of brown and ochre.  
He stared at his mother's grave until it was lost in the solid sea of rock and stone. "I will not fail you, mom!" He whispered as they shot out of the atmosphere and into space. 


	24. Softness in the KnightPadme comes back i...

POST NO # 24  
  
The Star Destroyer Destructor.  
  
Padmé wiped another tear as she lifted the little pink dress and stared at it longingly. She was in bed surrounded by numerous baby items and empty boxes.  
  
Dr Aznar had issued a strict order for her to stay in bed for at least a week. Padmé assured him that she felt much better when he came for his morning rounds. But he had just given her a dirty look.  
  
"Milady if anything happens to you, I'll have to answer to Lord Vader…If, he gives me time enough to answer at all. You have lost a lot of blood, you have to rest and eat adequately for my medicine to work and and for it to put the color back in your cheeks."  
  
It was three days since Vader had walked out on her. And this morning she had felt well enough to sit up and eat something. After breakfast Maleen had told her about the mysterious packages littering the living room.  
  
Imagine her surprise when she found out that Vader had brought them. She almost squealed with delight when she opened them. Immediately she became glum-faced again. The cute baby dresses and toys reminded her not only of the loss of her unborn child but also of her unasked for outburst. She was reduced to tears at the sight of the wonderful gifts her supposedly heartless husband had bought his baby girl.   
  
She shut her eyes again, squeezing the tears from them. Tears of joy and tears of sorrow and regret. She had accused him of not caring for his child. 'How stupid of me,' she thought, "He loves me, and I pushed him away!"   
  
Maleen lifted out a small, soft toy wookie from a very fancy box. "Did Vader buy these himself?" She asked incredulous. "I just can't imagine him doing that."   
  
"Well he'll do that for me, I imagine" Padmé said, taking the golden haired wookie from the nurse and examining it. "It looks hand made," she said, running her fingers through its long silken fur. Suddenly she pressed the toy to her breast.   
  
"Oh! Anakin, I'm sorry!" She said between tears. "He must have been hurting too, and instead of consoling him, I accused him of murdering his baby."  
  
  
Somehow, Vader always seemed to surprise her with some usual action that swept away all her previous assumptions about him. Just when she thought she had his character pinned down he would show her another unexpected facet of his kaleidoscopic character. She shook her head in defeat; this man was too complex for her. It was almost impossible to just size up, categorize him, and put in a particular holder.   
  
Padmé slumped back against the pillow holding the wookie to her face, eyes closed as she let the soft fur caress her skin. Burying her nose in the soft wool, she sniffed deeply, imagining that it smelt of Anakin; Her Anakin, the one that had bought these gifts.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my love." She whispered again. 


	25. I feel for her

POST NO # 25  
  
Padmé rolled on her elbow and sat up with an effort. "I accused him of murdering our child. I did exactly what the emperor would have me do." She stopped to sniff and wipe her eyes with the napkin that Maleen offered her.   
  
"That wrinkled hog would want more than anything for our relations to fall apart."   
  
Maleen looked at her with a stoic face. "You really do care for his Lordship don't you?"   
  
"Maleen, he is my husband and I have vowed to be faithful to him for the rest of my life."  
  
"But you're practically his prisoner, his slave?"  
  
" A slave!" She said with evident scoff, "When was Padmé Amidala Naberrie ever free? I haven't seen freedom since age twelve when I became an apprentice to the Governor of Theed. Next I was a slave to my Planet as queen, then as a senator with a full time resolution to change the whole galaxy and now a slave to Vader."  
  
Silence.   
  
"He isn't that bad as he makes himself to be. Inside he's the old Anakin. I see him sometimes, when Vader is asleep, the angelic face of the man who is my husband, the one who really cares.  
  
"Milady, do you mean to say that there are really two people living inside this one person, are we talking of a split perso…"  
  
"No!" Padmé cut in; " it's not that. It's the battle of good and evil inside one person. Palpatine may think he has won Anakin to the dark side, but I don't think so, I can feel the conflict inside him." She held up the baby dress victoriously as proof.   
  
  
"The Anakin I knew was a sweet and kind person. He was only nine years old when I first met him, but he risked his life just so that we could get off Tatooine when we got stuck there, due to a malfunction in our transport."  
  
Padmé then went on to relate the whole Tatooine adventure to her companion. Maleen listened to this amazing part of Vader's past. A past clouded in mystery to ordinary folks. No one knew much about his childhood, Vader had made sure nothing of it existed in the news archives or on the infonets.  
  
"Its incredible," She whispered at length "I mean you'd think Vader would have been the sort of kid who would wring off a birds head and cut of lizards tails."   
  
"Not at all. He was such a sweet and responsible child and so mature for his age-not at all so damn unreasonable like he seems now."  
  
Padmé's shook her head again, as she absentmindedly twirled her fingers lovingly in the toy wookie's long fur. She clutched it to her chest, like a mother would hold her infant. Seeming distant again; her eyes vacant as a faint smile graced her face.  
  
"He said he would marry me," She said aloud. "He told me that, the very first day he saw me in that junk shop."   
  
"Really?" Maleen exclaimed, taken aback.  
  
Maleen shrugged her shoulders, "strange isn't it? Did the boy have a premonition or something. I daresay a nine years old, a slave, would have so much confidence in himself-in his future self-to have such convictions and express it too."  
  
"Anakin calls it destiny, he says he foresaw it."  
  
"Forcing someone into something is not destiny," Maleen said.  
  
"Becoming strong enough to do so is destiny." Padmé cut in.   
  
"Would I have suddenly abandon my fiancé of three years for a slave boy! For all I know he would still be toiling and sweating in some back-street junk shop on Tatooine."  
  
"What if he had become a Jedi?"   
  
Padmé's froze, just for a moment, and then she sat up. "I didn't think about that. Wouldn't that have been wonderful? My Ani the Jedi, that would be nice, wouldn't it?" She began to smile again. But her face fell again. "No, he wouldn't be able to marry me if he were a Jedi, you see Jedi are simply not allowed to marry."   
  
"Perhaps he would leave the order, I mean if he really loved you-he married you against the emperor's wishes perhaps he might have gone against the Jedi order and married you even then."   
  
Padmé shook her head, "I don't know if he would do that if he was inclined to the lightside-though he seemed the determined kind even as a kid. However, this much I do know that a Jedi would never blackmail or kidnap someone, even for love. And because I had made my choice long before Anakin became a man, I doubt it our destinies would have met had he not been a Sith and used his immense resources to force the issue." She said with a 'so-here-I-am' shrug.  
  
"As for marrying me against his master's wishes, I think Palpatine has a plan for me-how I fit in though, I don't know. I don't even think Anakin is aware of it. That viper has been using people like game chips since even before I was born."   
  
The former Senator closed her eyes, as visions of a young queen and a whispering Senator came to her mind. Guilt coursed through her being like an asspra's poison. Except the poison was more welcome as it killed instantly and painlessly, at least she would have been spared the fate she was condemned to now, living with her guilt and dying a hundred times each day. 


	26. Search for the other Knight

POST NO #26  
  
A thin blanket of mist boiled and churned in the early morning air as Vader scanned the horizon one more time, after an hour of surveillance the electrobinoculars hadn't picked up a thing.  
  
Vader had purposely left a gap in Woshe's outer space defenses. Ships and surveillance probes had been moved out to make it easier for the rebels to get inside without detection. Radar and sound surveillance would be detected by their ships and deter them. Vader hoped to use the force to track them, the fact that he had information as to their exact whereabouts made him confident that he could jump this meeting and net in some big rebel fish.   
  
He called the Squad Captain on duty on watchtower 54, the tower on he was standing presently-one of the hundreds of towers he had built to stop rebels from re-infiltrating this very strategic area.   
  
"I want you to scout that area," Vader said pointing to the far horizon, " and check the area near the falls. Report to me at once if you find anything suspicious, do not take any action without first consulting me."   
  
The captain gathered his unit at the foot of the white tower that rose well above some of the tallest trees in the forest. Vader watched from atop as the white specks that were members of the scout team scurried to their respective swoops and drove off.   
  
Vader did not move, even when the last soldier had vanished from view. One booted foot resting against the lower rung of the metal railing of the tower deck, he stood thus bent forward leaning on his knee, lost in thought.  
  
His moles had hinted at rebel activity in the area. But what was very important to Vader was the bit of information that hinted that Kenobi, himself, might be here to rally the scattered forces that were probably lying low after the last emperial operation. Vader's hands clenched hard at the railing. His leather gloves threatened to burst at the knuckles at the thought of the illusive Jedi master, whom he had been trying to confront and destroy for the past two years. Somehow, Kenobi always managed to stay one step ahead of him.  
  
Vader was convinced that killing Kenobi would be the final nail in the coffin of the dying order. He had gone to great length to insure that the resourceful Jedi was finished. Rewards, promotions, bounties worth hundreds of thousands were up on Kenobi's head. Vader knew time and space were running out for the Jedi. Soon he would have no place to run or hide in. He straightened up with a smug grin, pushing his hands into his pant pockets he turned around to survey the forest behind him.   
  
  
Woshe was a lush and fertile planet, not unlike Naboo. Except he hadn't seen trees so tall there. He eyed the Cora tree nearest to the watchtower. Vader estimated that the tree was possibly twice as tall as the tower he stood on. The mist was clearing in the distance as a huge golden globe rose from behind an emerald line of mountains. It's golden rays reflected off the surface of the lake like twinkling stars.  
  
The one soldier still on duty gasped suddenly when he saw his chief commander suddenly spring on top of the railings, then throw himself down. 


	27. How the Knight flies?

POST NO # 27  
  
Th trooper ran to the railing, bracing himself for an ugly mess below. The soldier was surprised to see that the Dark Lord had latched onto a tree vine and was now swinging gracefully like a grookey, towards the giant tree. He let his breath out with relief when he saw Vader land lightly on one of the ample branches of the Cora tree. He would not be court-martialed and his quite peaceful duty here in the Berent forest would not be disturbed. With a contented nod, he went back to his patrol duty on the tower.  
  
Vader made it easily to the top of the tree; leaping from branch to branch or using the vines to swing himself higher up. He found a crude wooden platform, with wooden railing enclosing it, at the top. The empty wooden ammo boxes and caffe cups strewn on the floor testified to the fact that this had been once a rebel observation post before they were chased out of here by emperial troops.  
  
The panoramic view was breath taking. Vader closed his eyes and breathed in the cool, crisp air. It reminded him so much of Naboo, which in turn reminded him of his wife. In fact, he had not stopped thinking about her since he had caught sight of this verdant planet as his craft had entered the atmosphere.   
  
The clear blue sky, the diamond lakes and the crystal waterfalls, the green forests and rolling hills; everything reminded him of Naboo, of her. For the hundredth time he wished that Padmé could be here with him, she would be so delighted to see these beautiful sights.   
  
He sighed heavily; he missed her so much. Of course his master was getting in the way but even if his master had allowed it, he knew he had made a promise and he could not break it. Padmé should be the one to make the first move this time. 


	28. When I first met him

POST NO# 28  
  
"Did you see him again after that? I mean before you got married to him." Maleen asked.  
  
You mean before he kidnapped me and black mailed me into marrying him. She thought.  
  
Padmé grimaced suddenly, holding her back. Maleen quickly moved to help her, adjusting the pillows so that her mistress could lean against them. Padmé lay on her side as Maleen gently rubbed her back. They were both quite and the nurse thought she'd slept when Padmé began to speak again.  
  
"Yes, I met him again. And a most unfortunate meeting it was. It seems so long ago." She paused, "Years before when I belonged to myself or at least I perceived myself as such."  
  
It was during the clone wars. When Palpatine though empowered with full authority was still a humble and respected Chancellor. Our forces had inflicted a crushing blow to the separatist navy. This victory was instrumental in General Rasthad's surrender and the eventual defeat of the enemy. Palpatine had arranged a victory party; we didn't have many of those in those grim years on wartime Coruscant. Basically the event would be held to honor the young pilots ands soldiers, who were responsible for this major triumph that turned the tide of war in our favor," She craned her neck around to look at Maleen.  
  
"Our favor," She repeated acidly. "I actually thought I was on the winning side. I was naïve enough to believe that if the enemy-the disgruntled and power hungry elements that were bent on destabilizing the republic and our way of life-were beaten quickly every thing would be back to normal and nothing would've have changed."   
  
Padmé paused. "Oh! I was supposed to be talking about the party.   
  
The party was big affair; everybody who was somebody in the Capital was there. I arrived late because Aji-mal's clunky speeder wouldn't start. 


	29. good Knight's rest

Woshe, The Berent jungle  
  
Vader put away his comm and looked around for something to sit on. Spying an old ammo crate he pulled it to the side of the thick tree trunk that passed right down the middle of the platform.  
  
His men had informed him that there was still no sign of Kenobi or the other rebels. Knowing the wait could be long he seated himself on the box and leaned back against the bole of the tree, resting his booted feet against the railing.  
  
He hated waiting but he would wait as long as required to catch and kill that wretched Jedi and hammer in the last nail in the Order's coffin.   
  
Vader reached into his jacket pocket and fished out a small metal square. Pressing one corner it opened up like a book. It was his personal album containing images of his most cherished memories.  
The first image belonged to his mother standing with her victorious nine years old son, beaming with pride as he held his trophy aloft. This had been a group picture, Qui-Gon, Padmé, and the others too had stood with them, but he had cropped off their images a long time ago.  
  
Vader thumbed through hurriedly till he came to the next valuable picture. It was a picture of Padmé, when he had seen her for the first time after ten years. When once again she had captured his fancy.  
  
Vader bit his lower lip as he looked wistfully at the beautiful woman that smiled back, though not at him. Back then when he was an ordinary pilot he had not meant much to her. Back then he had been a Sith in training, a Sith in hiding waiting for his call. He had not yet turned twenty and had been an easy pray to her charms.   
  
"I never did recover from that jolt, my love," He whispered hoarsely to himself as he stared at the picture.  
  
He closed his eyes to relive that beautiful moment when he had kissed this lovely angel for the first time. 


	30. It can't be her

POST NO # 30  
  
Commander A Vader smirked at another gaudy well wisher. The young pilot was growing impatient and bored with all the stuffy people packed into the celebration hall. The music was making his head pain and his face hurt from smiling against his will.  
  
"I guess this is Palpatine's way of sending us back to the front as soon as possible." He whispered to Coy Recca, his wingman. "If I have to smile and have a chit chat with one more senator I'm going to shoot someone."   
  
"Relax, Boss, it's not that bad, I mean where else do you get to eat and drink like this, meet new people and see all these pretty girls," Coy replied as he stuffed another piece of some exotic delicacy into his mouth.  
  
"Pretty girls! Huumph, more like overdressed turkeys," Vader replied making his wingman almost gag on the morsel in his mouth. Vader offered him a drink to stop him from coughing; he was attracting too much attention.   
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," He said as he took the drink, still chuckling. "You need to loosen up a bit, man."   
  
"I need to shoot someone," Vader replied curtly.   
"That looks good," Coy said suddenly, fingering the brand new epaulet on Vader's shoulder. The Chancellor had presented it to himself to the young pilot, for bravery and courage.  
  
Vader gave him a disdainful look, "Another of their hypocrisies, bedecking us with worthless medals then sending us back to our deaths so that we can ensure that their good lives are not interrupted. This means nothing to me and you know it."   
  
"It brings in the girls; you know how these females are attracted to shiny stuff."   
  
There were many a young maidens who fancied the young pilot though, which didn't come as a surprise to the wingman as Vader was no small fry, he was one of the best fighter pilots alive and at age nineteen was a well-known name within the republic and the enemy establishments. But Coy had yet to see a female who could turn this young man's head.  
  
Coy suddenly elbowed Vader in the ribs, "Seven o'clock, Commander, an UDO coming into our scope" He whispered. "Your most ardent fan, Senator Speel's daughter."  
  
Coy saw Vader grimace," Stickyroo! This time I'm going to REALLY kill someone if she pesters me again."  
  
"OK boss I'll do you a favor and save your sorry impatient A** AGAIN." Coy said as he stepped in front and intercepted the approaching female.  
  
Vader chuckled as he sunk back against the tall curtains that lined the wall, disappearing out of enemy sight just in time. UDO was what he and his men called 'Undesirable Objects.'  
  
He thanked Coy secretly as he saw his subordinate lead the girl away to the banquet table. He knew what his comrade had in mind. The last time he had coaxed her into eating more than could fit into an already tight dress and eventually causing it to rip at the seams. He wondered if she was stupid enough to fall for it again.  
  
He was distracted momentarily by a commotion near the main entrance, curious he turned to the direction of the hubbub.   
  
Vader craned his neck and stopped dead in his tracks. It was Padmé. It had to be her. His Padmé, his angel and she was stunning as she floated-that's how she seemed to him-across the room, smiling that beautiful priceless smile of hers.   
  
She was wearing a dark purple and mauve off shoulder gown with thin beaded straps that sunk gently into creamy soft skin. The dress was close-cut and fitting at the bodice but flared below the waist. 'That can't be a mortal' he thought.   
  
Vader gulped as he fell in love, once again, all his past misgivings about her forgotten. He wanted to waltz up to her and give her his hand and take her to the dance floor and… "No!" he thought,   
  
"I can't. I can't let her see me! She must not see me." He whispered thickly to himself as he sunk deeper inside the thick curtains. 


	31. It IS her!

POST NO # 31  
  
Coy looked around the vast room for his friend but could not find him, "Have you guys seen the Commander?" he asked a group of his comrades but they just shrugged and shook their heads.  
  
He pushed through the dance floor, jostling through the thick crowd dancing to the live music.   
  
Vader stood in the shadows leaning against a stout pillar at the farthest end away from the door of the spacious terrace that adjoined the great guest hall. He stuck his hands in his pocket as he stared ahead at the beautiful sunset. Though he loved and cherished moments such as these he had no appetite for any thing other than self-pity at this moment. The air was scented with the heady perfume of exotic flowers but that too was lost on the desolated young man as he cursed his luck. He wished Ramis-his mother's Slave-master on Tatooine- an eternal torment in hell's blazing fire for the legacy that he'd bequeathed him.   
  
A cool breeze gently ruffled his short spiky hair and he shut his eyes tight in an effort to stem the oncoming tide of emotions that was threatening to overwhelm him. The last thing he wanted was for any of the guests to see him crying.   
  
"Why now? Why now?" He hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
Anakin stiffened suddenly, instinctively slinking deeper into the shadows when he heard voices floating towards him. His heart began to race when he realized that it was a female voice.  
  
"Oh! Wow, Jorge, that is one of the most beautiful sunsets that I have ever seen!" He heard the female intone melodiously. Jorge said something flattering in reply, which made the female giggle happily. Carefully he peeked over the side of the pillar and was both relieved and disappointed to see that it wasn't Padmé.   
  
By the time the sun had set over the distant cityscape, several happy couples had come and delighted at the wonderful scene and then left. Vader threw his head back against the wall as he drew his jacket tight around him. Once more he closed his eyes and let the cool breeze tease his hair.   
  
His eyes flew open suddenly; he thought he heard something, a rustle of fabric, and then delicate footfalls of sandals against the marble floor. Curious, he turned his head towards the source of the sounds. And froze.   
  
A lone figure stood against the railings. Her perfect figure silhouetted sharply against the orange crimson sky as she admired the fragile crescent of a moon just two days old, hanging low in the western sky. Vader gulped; slowly he emerged from behind the pillar and fixed the woman with a longing gaze. He knew it was her-the woman of his dreams, his angel from heaven. But what he wasn't sure was whether she was there in the flesh or was it another of his visions.   
  
'Only one way to find out,' he thought. Smoothing his hair back with his hands and adjusting his clothes he walked gingerly in her direction, his heart pounding so furiously he was afraid it might startle her. 


	32. knight of glory, knight of shame

POST NO 32  
  
Padmé's eyes were closed as she luxuriated in the velvet cool touch of the gentle breeze against her face. She was glad to be away from that noisy crowd for a spell. Aji wanted to meet General Azrul, but since she didn't see eye to eye with the general, she had excused her self and taken the opportunity to get some fresh air.   
  
"Hi," Vader said, grinning, when he saw her almost jumped out of her fashionable gown. She would have fallen had she not grabbed the railing to steady herself.   
  
She spun back surprised and saw a tall lanky youth dressed in the imperial navy uniform. She creased her brows trying to remember who he was.  
  
"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked as she tried to make out his features against the dimming light.   
"Yes, we've met before. But it was a long time ago."   
  
"Padmé was quite for a while, straining her memory. A faint light escaped from the partly opened curtains in the window behind them, highlighting the boys light colored short cropped hair. The boy kept his gaze directed ahead so that she could only see his profile. He was tall and quite broad and his angular features were just taking on the sharpness of manhood, his pale skin though had a soft glow that gave away his relative youth. But try as she did she could not recall who this young man was.   
  
She shook her head in resignation, "No! I'm sure I haven't met you before."  
  
"Oh yes you have. Think a little back and you'll remember." The boy said emphatically, but refused to look her directly in the eyes.  
She shrugged her shoulders and began to back away, "I'm afraid I can't recall knowing anyone that resembles you,"  
  
"Please…Padmé,"   
  
Her head shot up, something in the way he said her name got her attention. He said it as though they were old acquaintances.   
  
"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. I've been dreaming about you since the very day that I met you." Vader said in a low whisper, the sound of it sending a strange new sensation down her back.  
  
Padmé heart began beating. She wasn't the kind to be perturbed so easily by men, she had met all kinds in her career as Queen and Senator but something in his tone made her panic. Was this man making some kind of advances at her? She was beginning to suspect his intentions.  
  
"I think I should be going, my escort is expecting me. Nice meeting you."  
  
"No!" Vader said. His hand shot out. His white gloved hand imprisoning her small ones against the railing.  
  
"Please," He added in a softer tone. You are as beautiful as ever..." She pulled her hand away angrily before he could complete his sentence and turned away hurriedly, half trotting towards the swatch of bright light that pooled in front of the main door. She was convinced this one had a loose screw in his head.  
  
"Don't go! Angel," He called after her. She stopped, hesitated then began to walk ahead again.  
  
"You said you're caring for me would never end," He shouted after her. "I even searched the moons of Iego," he added, giving her another hint.  
  
She stopped short, then turned around slowly after what seemed like ages to Vader.  
  
"Ani," She breathed.   
  
Vader blew out a heavy breath, "Whew! I almost thought you'd forgotten that little nobody from Tatooine."  
  
"Omigosh! Ani, is that REALLY you?" She walked back gingerly towards the railing. Vader watched her with an amused look as he stooped by the railing, leaning on his elbow, his face resting in one cupped hand.   
  
"You certainly have grown, has it been THAT long." She said looking him up and down her head tilted slightly.  
  
Vader smiled and shook his head, "Sorry for playing games with you," He said as he stood to his full height and gave her a small hug.   
  
"You had me fooled, and worried, I thought it was some crazy nut or something, " She said as she boxed him playfully on the arm.   
  
Vader grinned showing his impeccable white teeth.   
  
"Come you must meet, Aji," She said, pulling him by the hand. But he pulled her back.  
  
"No! I need to talk to you, I have so much to tell you."   
  
"I thought you were suppose to be a Jedi," she said, pointing to his uniform. "Or are Jedi too required to wear uniforms."  
  
"I'm not a Jedi!" He stated bluntly. The humor was gone from his voice.  
  
"But…why? I mean you did want it so badly, and Shmi…"  
  
"She's dead!"   
  
"Dead…H… How?" the silence that followed weight like a thick blanket. She moved a step towards him and tried to read his features but his face was shrouded mostly in shadows of the half-light. He turned his face away when she got closer but she noticed that his chin was trembling and that he was trying hard to control his emotions.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She whispered to him and gently laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"It's alright," He said gulping, "it was a long time ago and I've leant to accept it, she had a miserable life, I guess…" He swallowed again, "I think she's much happier now."  
  
Padmé just stared at him, words escaped her.   
  
"She never got her wish of seeing me become a Jedi, the Jedi Council rejected me and sent me home. Though she had a small comfort in seeing me as a free man. On Tatooine though that wouldn't count for much of a difference for an ex-slave." At this point he sniffed and wiped hurriedly at his eyes with the back of he sleeves. Padmé was devastated to see him like that; she felt that she had known him forever and that they had never separated.  
  
"Anakin! No one told me," She said with genuine remorse. He nodded his head wistfully, a thousand voices roared in his ears, the voices that had been asking him all along, where his friends had been when he needed them. That she knew his mother was a slave and that she could've release her or buy her freedom. But suddenly those voices didn't seem so convincing any more and he found himself making excuses for her.  
  
He spoke finally, his voice thick with pent up grief. "She…she was willing to sacrifice all that she had for others," He stopped and bit his lower lip. "But… no one was there when SHE needed help."  
  
"Anakin, I did go to Tatooine to ask about her. Watto told me he had sold her and gave me the name and address of the person to whom he had sold her. When I found the man, a squat, balding man…"  
  
"That wretched rancour," Vader hissed with clenched teeth. He gripped the railings tight. Though his body was aflame with rage and anger, Vader felt an inner peace consume him. Padmé hadn't forsaken him after all; she did care for him as he cared for her. The thought of her betraying him had hurt the most and now he chastised himself for thinking her as selfish and self-serving.  
  
He sighed heavily. He leaned on the railing holding his face in his hands. Padmé reached gingerly and began to stroke his hair gently.   
  
"If there is any thing that I can do." She asked but he just kept shaking his head. Suddenly she put her arm around his shoulder and pressed her head against his. Without thinking he turned his face to her and their cheeks collided, at the same time his one arm went around her waist and the next thing she knew she was locked tight in his arms. The young man was taller and bigger than her but here he was pressed tight against her, his head buried in her neck and he was crying like a baby. Padmé's eyes grew wide with the unexpected display of emotions and the strength of his embrace; she clenched her teeth as he pressed her ever closer to her.  
  
"There! There, Ani," She muttered softly in his ears. She realized the cause of this sudden loss of control over his emotions was the bottled up grief of so many years. Now that he had found a sympathetic shoulder he had finally broken down. Her heart ached for him. Again she whispered gentle words to comfort him rubbing his back gently at the same time.   
  
He lifted his head suddenly, but kept his face close to her, she could feel his warm breath on her face as he struggled to control it. They stared at each other. Padmé saw the same bewildered little boy shivering and sniveling in the corner of the Royal Cruiser. An uncertain smile caught the corner of his mouth then dropped again. He bit his lower lip. Padmé stood mesmerized as the boy lowered his head; slowly he came closer, giving her time to back off. But she stood paralyzed denying. Denying the truth of his intentions until their lips met, and then it was too late.   
  
She was in denial even as the small wavering touch of his lips turned more fervent. She was in denial even as she responded with a passion equal to his. A flicker, a flash, a flame. She felt detached from the present it seemed like a delicious dream, where there was little use of conventions and precepts. Where things just happen.  
  
Vader crushed her to him, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her bare back, desperate to seek solace, to hide within her being and never know grief and misery ever. She was like an intoxicating drink and he wanted to drown in her.   
  
His hand wondered up her bare arm and fingered the narrow strap on her shoulders, it snapped as he tried to pull it down.   
  
She pulled away abruptly. "Ani, Ani! What in hell are you doing?"   
  
He mumbled something in her ears. She tried to push him off but he only tightened his grip around her. She panicked and began hitting her small fists against his chest, the young sith just caught her hand and pinned it behind her as his mouth sought her neck, lavishing hot kisses on the warm flesh.   
  
"Please, please, Padmé don't leave me again, ever!" He said he voice no more than a hoarse whisper.. He moved to capture her lips but she moved her face away, he then pressed his lips to her ears.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you," He said between ragged breaths.  
  
"Anakin!" This time it was almost a cry. But he kept on mumbling his maniacal mantra.   
  
The Senator from Naboo strained hard one more time and managed to loosen one hand.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, all these years, I knew you would…"  
  
A loud smacking sound suddenly ripped the silence. Anakin stood like a statue; one hand on his face, his head turned away from her.  
  
Immediately Padmé regretted what she had done, "Anakin I…"  
  
Vader turned towards her suddenly, the light falling full on his face.  
  
She gasped with horror and disbelief. It wasn't the handsome young teenager who stood before her now. Instead a man or was it monster, stood before her, an ugly deep welt ran from eye to chin on one side of his face. His mouth twisted into a scowl as he pierced her with a pair of steely cold eyes. Now she knew why Anakin had kept to the shadows.  
  
He was breathing heavily as he moved towards her. "Padmé wait…" He began but stopped when he heard someone calling her name.  
  
He saw her run towards the door right into the arms of a tall young man dressed in an officer's uniform.   
  
Anakin backed away slowly; she said something to the man. He saw the man remove his jacket and cover her with it and then the two of them walked back into the brightness of the ballroom to be swallowed by the undulating crowd, the music and laughter.  
  
While he stood there alone, enveloped in the darkness and the cold… and shame. 


	33. Padme's POV

POST # 33  
  
"You kissed him?" Maleen almost shrieked with shock, which made Padmé laugh. "I don't believe it, I mean a cool headed Senator like you and a teenaged pilot! If that had made the tabloids…!" The nurse blew air out of her lungs and began to fan herself with one hand.  
  
"I don't know what got over me," Padmé replied. ". The dim light of the new moon gave him a mysterious soft glow like he was some kind of Phantom from another dimension. He looked so handsome, like some Earthen god, you know the kind we see on mythological holos.  
  
Maleen shook her head skeptically," A mythological god on one side and a mythological monster on the other!"  
  
Padmé gave her an exaggerated hurt look," You're talking about my husband, you know."   
  
"Some husband!" Maleen said with sarcasm. "So I guess you didn't complain to Aji about this incident. I mean Vader almost tore your clothes, I'd call it attempted rape."  
  
"No!" Padmé said, a little vehemently, "I don't think it was that, yes he did loose some control. But I don't think it would come to that. Besides, I'm not that helpless. I did slap him back into reality."  
  
"I wish I had seen that," Maleen said rubbing her chin, "The great Vader reeling under the force of a well placed bop. Priceless."  
  
"Maleen, you could get yourself killed someday, with thoughts like these!" Padmé said giggling. "Besides Vader was just a kid then, not half as imposing as he is now."  
  
"Milady, you hit him and he just stood there," Maleen replied trying to stop laughing." Maybe he didn't believe it had actually happened."  
  
"I didn't hang around for his reaction. As soon as I recovered from the shock of seeing his hideous scar, I heard Aji calling my name. I ran back to the door as fast as I could before he had a chance to come to me and see me standing with Anakin. I ran into his arms and clung to him so that he couldn't see the panic on my face. He held me tight for a while then he removed his dinner jacket and draped it around my cold shoulders. Which was good, because my strap had broken and I was in danger of being penalized with public exposure." Padmé said with a broad grin.  
  
"Didn't Aji suspect something?"   
  
"He did ask me if something was wrong, but I denied it and decided it was better if the matter was dropped, the last thing I wanted on a high profile occasion like that was clashing egos-males egos at that," Padmé said rolling her eyes. "He made a move to go back to the terrace to investigate but I promptly caught his arm and ordered him to take me home. So we left the party early. As for the bewildered boy, little Ani, I never saw him again."  
  
"What do you mean never! You got married to him remember! You just miscarried his child!" Maleen reminded her harshly.  
  
"The man I got married to was not an angel nor mythical god but a Sith. This man is not the boy I met on the terrace, nor the little boy that risked his life on Tatooine. He turned out to be a cruel, hardheaded heartless beast. Actually the only time that I really do get a glimpse of that boy is as I said when he is sleeping. Then he seems to transform into another person, into the person that I dream about. But then again," She sighed heavily and lifted the stuff wookie up to Maleen, "Do you think a beast would think about giving gifts to his wife."  
Padmé threw herself back against the pillows with a big sigh, she stared at the wookie, gently sweeping the mop of hair away from its forehead and running her hands through the soft silken fur, suddenly she pressed it tight against her bosoms.  
  
"I never forgot that kiss!" She blurted turning to her companion who was caught off guard. " No matter how hard I rubbed and cleaned my lips, it was like a fragrant hot stamp, the heat of that kiss wouldn't leave my memory. For weeks I would roll restlessly in bed trying to shake off that haunting kiss and the accompanying warmth that would flood my being, as it replayed over and over in my mind. I felt gross and perverse thinking about him like that but I could do nothing about it. It came to the point that I had to take medications to sleep  
  
"Do you regret not marrying Aji?" Maleen asked as she gathered her feet under her arms.  
  
Padmé shook her head." I was devastated, in the days immediately following my wedding to Anakin but much later I realized that my marriage to him would not have worked. For one I didn't love him, not in that sense, the reason I was driven to get engaged to Aji in the first place was mainly because of pressure from my family to get me to settle down with a nice Nubian gentleman and since Aji was the best choice at the time I decided to marry him. And though Aji is a nice person and even though he had almost all the qualities of an ideal husband we just didn't have the magnetism, the…the chemistry-like Anakin would call it.   
  
"If polls are to be believed then the average woman prefers an exciting lover for a casual partner but would rather choose a financially secure, trusty and dependable kind of guy for a husband." Maleen said.  
  
"Well, I don't think I'm you're average woman and most important my choice was made for me by someone else. Besides, I would consider Anakin, financially secure and trusty. Whatever he is, I don't think I have cause to suspect that Anakin has been unfaithful to me at least after our marriage. And there is that something that I mentioned earlier that was missing with Aji." She paused then added. "Anakin say's it's a physical thing, that sometimes there is an attraction between two people that will prevail despite such things as looks, race, age differences, disparity in financial status, culture, personnel views, beliefs or even political affiliations. Generally a small disagreement in any one of these departments can create a yawning chasm between couples, but if there is this special attraction between them then they can be on the opposite ends of two poles on each and every issue and still be attracted to each other physically. That's how I would describe my relationship to him. I mean can you find a couple with more diverse views as ours."  
  
"So you don't deny that you are attracted to him?"   
  
Padmé shrugged then chewed on her lower lip as she shook her head, "Well! In the beginning I did. I bitterly denied the attraction was reciprocal. How could I even think of being attracted to a Sith, a tyrant, a dictator? Especially when he insisted on hurting me when he made love to me, though I know now why he does it. I tried to convince myself that I really loved Aji, but that conviction became hollower as time passed and my relation with Anakin deepened. There was no doubt that we had a strong sexual chemistry because we were both strongly attracted to each other physically even though we did not agree to a single other thing.  
  
"So you secretly loved Vader, then?" 


	34. Padme says it all

POST NO# 34  
  
"No, no not then! Of course not! It didn't even cross my mind. I dismissed the kissing incident by telling my self that I had been overwhelmed by extreme pity for the boy and that I felt indebted to his actions in the past. Of course the fact that I had enjoyed it and hadn't discouraged it was troubling but I wouldn't attribute that to love or even attraction, it was an impulsive action, unplanned and unmotivated. But later after the marriage, Well there were times that I felt that I could love this man. I mean if you begin to miss a person when he's away. When you begin to make excuses for his excesses, there must be something to it. I feel that he has feelings for me or he would not defy his master so blatantly for my sake." She seemed to drift as she surveyed the ceiling once again. "Things might have been very different for us, had we been born in another time another age. Things might change even now, if-somehow Palpatine were to be removed from the equation." She added almost like an after thought.   
  
"So you fell you can grow to love him, even after all that he has done, after going as far as kidnapping you and forcing you to marry him.?" Maleen asked, "what exactly was your reaction at the time?"  
  
"Is this an interview of some kind? I do hope you are not working secretly for some media house." Padmé asked with a scrounged up forehead.  
  
"It would be the scoop of the century," Maleen said laughing. "I would make millions and be a household name and…"  
  
"You'd end up with a very thin neck, dangling at the end of Vader's arm." Padmé added dryly. Maleen shuddered.  
  
"Lets not talk about such grim things." Padmé added with a grimace. Now to answer your question, you were saying?"  
  
Maleen promptly held out a balled hand in her direction as though she were holding a microphone. "Milady, how did you react to Vader kidnapping you, just two days before your big day?"  
  
Padmé smiled and took the imaginary mic from her. "Well, I reacted like any woman in my situation. At the time I genuinely believed Aji was the man of my life. Yes, I had some reservations, as any independent woman would about making such a big commitment, but my close friends convinced me that marriage would change that, and it would make me a loving, caring homebound wife. And besides I had my status as a well-known politician and family honor to think about. I was infuriated at his outrages request asking me to cancel my wedding to Aji and marry him instead-with just two days to boot. One thing is for sure this guy has gall. Anyway I said to him in no mean terms what I thought about this crazy idea of his but –unfortunately-no matter how much I screamed and shouted at the absurdity of his request, Anakin…no it was Vader…Palpatine's iron fist had the last word."  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked turning to the nurse who was now rolling on the bed with laughter. "Your accent its funny," Maleen said.  
  
"That's local Naboo accent, I think it's cute." Padmé said. Then she changed her voice to imitate Anakin's voice as it came under the mask when he had come the day of the abduction.  
  
"You were mine ten years ago, you will be mine now and forever. If Aji wants to contest that he may do so and face the consequences." She said imitating him and wagging one long finger in the nurse's direction.   
  
. "After that there was nothing that I could do, without jeopardizing not only Aji's life but also my family and my planet's future in the process. Though Ani…Vader didn't threaten me, his tone said it all and the matter was closed." She finished in her own voice.  
  
"I'm guessing the two of you must've had quite a bumpy honeymoon! Milady," Maleen said with a lazy smile.  
  
Padmé yawned and looked at her meaningfully, "Girl! I think I've divulged enough of my private life to you already, at least for today that is."  
  
"Maleen's face dropped," C'mon, Milady, its not like I'm going to tell someone. Not with Vader involved. This is such a fascinating tale, almost like a fairytale. There's the handsome but eccentric Prince who is under an evil spell cast by his wicked father the King, there is the brave but helpless Princess trying to break that spell, you know the rest, but the best part of all fairy tales is the romantic scenes." Maleen added giggling. "Something happened between now and then," Maleen said in a singsong tone as she jiggled one eyebrow up and down, "Or you would not have needed a nurse in the first place, would you?"  
  
"Silly girl," Padmé said with a grin and bopped her friend on the shoulder. Then she straightened. "Someday I may tell you that story too, about our trip to DoS22. It has a very unromantic name but that is the place where the ice sort of broke. But now I'm very tired."  
  
Maleen moved over to help tuck her mistress into bed. Padmé caught her hand as she moved away. "Thanks for the company. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Milady I know how difficult it is for you and I'm here to make your life a bit easier. Good night Milady." Maleen said as she switched off the lights.  
  
"Good night." Padmé replied sleepily.  
  
"And I'm holding you to your promise about the trip to DoS22." Maleen said just before she slid through the door.  
  
Padmé smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly she had an urgent need to be with her husband, to have his strong arms around her and be pressed against his warm lithe body. She felt so empty without him "Ani, I miss you." She whispered to herself as her eyes drooped over falling into a deep, deep sleep. 


	35. She broke a Sith!

Author's Note: This is Vaders POV( flashback) on the events on the terrace the night of the celebration party on Coruscant.  
  
**************  
  
Shocked and surprised at his actions the young pilot had turned tale and fled the terrace before any one could come back and investigate the cause for Senator Padmé's disquiet-He knew Lord Sidious would never forgive him if he got caught in some stupid scandal- all, the time cursing his stupidity. Why had he done it, he did not know? But he ran as fast as he could and didn't look back till he reached the safety of his apartments in Lord Sidious's secret hideout, buried somewhere deep under the durasteel jungle of Coruscant's Industrial sector.  
  
How could a disciplined disciple of the dark force be so impulsive? "How? Why?" He screamed as he brought down his balled fist so hard the thick wood of the center table split with a dull cracking sound right down the middle. His frustrated screams rang in the great hall that was the Sith training room and down the empty and endless corridors of Lord Sidious'abode. Young Vader had come here to meditate and free his tortured soul from all these tormenting questions. Apparently it had not helped him much. Pieces of smashed furniture, broken glassware and smoking metal were scattered all around the huge chamber; Silent witnesses to this unusual outburst.  
  
Not so long ago the young sith apprentice had been proud of his mastery over his emotions. The first thing Lord Razur, his saber master, had sought to drill into him was complete control over his emotions; "One cannot conquer worlds if one hasn't conquered the vagaries of one emotions." instructed the old Sith. And young Anakin had listened intently soaking in each and every word his trainer had uttered. Right from the beginning he had surprised Razur at the rate he was picking up necessary skills, skills that would have taken years for other kids to learn.   
  
How could a bullied former slave be such a natural in the art of disciplined combat? The old Sith thought. For one Lord Razur hadn't been very pleased about Lord Sidious's decision to take this boy for his apprentice in place of his fallen apprentice Lord Maul. The boy's advanced age was the main cause of his objection. But Lord Sidious had been adamant and in a short while he was proven right and Razur could only commend the boy's cool collected disposition.   
  
Not long after that he had bestowed the young apprentice with the title 'Vader' which meant 'hard rock', 'indestructible' in a small but elaborate ceremony to mark Anakin's official induction as Lord Sidious's apprentice. Both his master and trainer were present. From that day on the former slave had vowed never to look back. The slave boy Anakin was no more he thought with pride. It was young Vader's most memorable day more memorable than his first victory in a pod race, which in any case he wanted to forget.   
  
"Fire may burn but it is susceptible to a thing as fickle as water. A solid rock on the other hand is susceptible to none." Lord Sidious had said as he had tied Vader's very own belt and saber around his waist. And all these years he had proven himself as that which his title suggested. He had always prided himself as a solid rock, he budged before none nor would he break down with petty emotions. This trait of his had helped Vader first in the Academy where he almost breezed through courses that others had considered grueling and tough and then later in the Naval forces. It had come in handy not only in combat and rescue missions where total focus was an absolute requirement but his stoicism had assured him the respect and acceptance of his peers. His subordinates were proud to have him as their leader and they trusted him with their lives.  
  
'But that isn't the case any longer,' Vader thought darkly, ' the rock had splintered into a thousand pieces and reduced to dust.' He shook his head as he fell back against a thick marbled column; his spent up saber clattering down noisily to the floor. He thought what his peers would think if they saw him now, shattered and broken, without even a single bolt being fired. The thought brought hot tears that stung at the corners of his eyes, "why!" he whimpered as he his legs gave way and he slowly slid along the column to the cold floor. "Why did it have to go like this?"  
  
'How could the dark forces that he worshipped allow it?' he thought bitterly. How could fate be so unfair to him?" But he knew deep inside that none but he was to blame. Because of his rashness and thoughtlessness. How could he have been so dumb as to give his emotions the rein of his actions? He cringed at the memory as he held the young woman, kissing her fervently. The thought filled him with strange emotions he did not recognize but he could not mistake the feeling of guilt and shame that lingered on long after the other emotions had faded.   
  
His nerves had held him in good stead through so many battles and death defying situations but it had utterly failed him when he needed it the most. He wished that he could somehow reverse time and get a second chance to play the same scene again but he knew too well that that was not possible.  
  
"Why!" he cried again with an anguished voice. As he did so he reached for the silver metal handle of the saber and it threw with all fury at the large gilded mirror on the opposite wall. The empty hall resounded with a deafening crescendo as it came crashing down. Thousands of shattered pieces of glass rained down on the grief stricken boy but he seemed not to notice.  
  
"Why!" He sobbed. He closed his eyes and hot tears stung his face, burning through the fine bleeding lines that crisscrossed across his already ravaged face. ' Is it because I was a slave once? Am I not good enough for her?" He thought. But somehow that answer did not satisfy him.  
  
He stopped suddenly as something caught his eyes; a large piece of mirrored glass lay at his feet. He stared at it numbly. Then slowly with a bloodied hand he reached out for it. Bringing the jagged piece of the broken mirror up to his face he stared at it intently; at the bewildered face that stared back at him. Framed in the uneven lines of the broken mirror, his sore melancholic eyes grew wide as realization struck him. As if in a daze the teenager lifted a trembling hand to his forehead his fore finger slowly tracing a shaky line down the length of his ugly scar starting from his temple down his right eye, along his cheek right, down where the craggy welt narrowed and ended just below his chin. Suddenly he had his answer. The eyes in the mirror grew hard and ruthless, the lines of his face hardened, distorting his face beyond recognition. It grew so hideous with rage that even he found it repulsive.  
  
"Nooooo!" He screamed and flung the jagged shard across the room where it shattered to ever-smaller pieces. 


	36. No more of this love poodoo! Boy!

POST NO 36  
  
'Lord Vader," A voice called from a far. It was his combat teacher, Lord Razur. The old Sith stood baffled as he took in the shamble that was previously his well-kept training room. Swearing and spluttering something upon Exar Kun's bones, the old Sith drew out his saber activating it as he released it from his belt. His first thought had been of intruders; Jedi intruders. Silently, poised for immediate action, the saber held high up over his head, Razur crept inside cautiously. He was contemplating how those stealthy vermin had circumvented his flawless security measures when he spotted something dark by a pillar near a corner of the room. It looked like a sleeve, attached to a bloody hand resting lifelessly on the floor.  
  
Lord Razur feared the worst for his young charge as he ran towards Vader. Of course he could have used the force to detect whether the boy was well or otherwise but his first glimpse of the jumbled and broken furniture had filled him with so much panic as to render his brain useless.  
  
"Lord Vader!"   
  
The hand moved slightly. Razur cut his pace down to a hurried walk.   
  
He saw the boy then, his back resting against the pillar his knees pulled up tight against his chest. Vader lifted his face and noticed that the master trainer was staring down at him.   
  
"I cut my knee," Vader stated stonily as though he were reporting on a damaged droid or ship. But the look in his eyes, which were usually alert and sharp, were, today, dim with defeat and hopelessness. His trouser leg was drenched in blood, but what alarmed the old Sith, was the blood on half of Vader's face and neck.   
  
"Are you all right, Boy?" Razur enquired, shaking his head at the pathetic figure that bore no resemblance to his proud and sometimes obstinate student. He relaxed when it dawned on him that the blood on the boy's face was from the knee wound where Vader's head was probably resting, as was his wont when he was in a brooding mood.   
  
Lord Razur had seen him like this before, years ago, when he had first brought him to Coruscant. The death of his mother and the drastic change of environment from a desolate waste land to the Galaxy's most vibrant city had had that effect on him, but with the old tutor's prodding-and some well placed energy bolts and a stern lecture about discipline from Lord Sidious's, the only time Lord Sidious had to go that far on the boy-had soon gotten the boy out of his shell, thereafter he had taken to his training with a devotion that surprised both the saber master and Lord Sidious.  
  
Though Razur knew about Vader's other obsession, revenge for his mother's murder, the ex-slave had managed to bury that molten hot iron of vengeance deep within his chest. Ever since Lord Sidious had warned him that he was not to take any action in any capacity unless he was ready and that too would be determined by his masters only. On his knees Vader had apologized to his master and had promised him that he, Lord Sidious, would not have cause for concern over his conduct ever again.  
  
After that the boy had rarely shown any kind of emotion aside from a minor show of frustration when he could not master some skill fast enough. The only other thing that seemed to provoke his ire was the misplaced personal effects or parts from his perpetual projects of some droid or speeder or something of the sort that he always kept himself busy with while on leave from the academy or between training spells. For that the servant or droid could expect at most a deathly glare from the young lord and that would usually suffice to see that the mistake was not repeated again.   
  
"Who did this to you? "Razur demanded, rage burning in his eyes as he flicked his comm on and called the med droid to hurry over.   
  
Vader did not answer instead he bit his lower lip trying to stop it from trembling and stared up at the ceiling, he seemed so far away that Razur wondered if he hadn't suffered any injury to his head. "Who?" Razur repeated this time more vehemently.  
  
"Padmé," Vader said in a voice raw with pain. The boy not looking at him but rather through him his eyes shimmering with the ebb and flow of pent up emotion. For a moment Razur was back in Tatooine, back in the dark canyon where he had found a pitiful little creature barely passing for a young human male, battered and almost dead. That was the only time in his life the hardened Sith had ever felt pity for any living creature and now his heart tore to see him like this again. Young Vader was almost like a son to him.  
  
"Padmé!" Razur cried in disbelief, "Impossible! How could she have…?" He swept one hand to the mess in his training room, not a single thing was left intact.  
  
But the young stricken man did not seem to notice, "My scar, it scared her away. I know now why she…" Razur suddenly let out a heavy breath, evident with much relief and also disbelief. He had been aware of his pupil's obsession with the pretty Senator from Naboo and realized early on that the young teen was infatuated with her. But as he grew Vader kept his attention focused on his studies he didn't mention the former Queen of Naboo again. His nonchalant approach towards females in general had given Lord Razur the impression that he'd gotten over that infatuation. But now he realized how wrong he was this was not an infatuation it was something more deep...and dangerous.  
  
'Lord Sidious would not be happy about it.' Thought the Sith Master.  
  
"Skywalker you will get up this very minute!" Razur bellowed. Pity was soon leaving him and anger taking its place. "Look at you! Just look at what you have done to your self and to my training room? Lord Sidious will not like it, Boy, not one bit." He thundered shaking his head disapprovingly.  
  
"I…I want her…to lov…like me." Vader muttered pitifully. " I want her. She should be mi..."  
  
Razur caught him by the collar and hauled him up as easily as when he had been thirteen. Though Vader was tall he wasn't yet as tall or as heavily built as his training master.  
  
"Listen to me," The older Sith cut in with a menacing tone. " I will not have any more of this love poodoo!" He said shaking Vader easily, the boy though did not resist. "This kind of feelings belong to low life, Sith warriors are devoid of such base and weak emotions." He screamed in the boy's face.  
  
"It's all Rami's fault, if he hadn't destroyed my face she wouldn't have run away like that." Vader went on in the same monotonous tone. Razur finally lost his patients and threw the boy aside, Vader slid away on the polished marble floor his long legs flaying behind him and banged to the far wall with a thud.   
  
The old man balled his fists to keep the rising anger in then he threw his hands up helplessly as he watched the fruit of his labors, the form of his proudest disciple crumpled up against the wall with hardly a care. 'And to think he is 'The chosen one,' Razur thought.  
  
Presently the med droid did arrive only to be rewarded with a hearty kick from Lord Razur. "Is this the fastest that you could come?" And with that he stormed out of the room. He had to report to Lord Sidious concerning grave matters. 


	37. I want her

POST NO 37  
  
Young Vader lay back on his bed. His body was one single entity of pain. Every movement was agony. Lord Sidious hadn't taken his little tantrum lightly and had made good on his threat. Even now when he closed his eyes the Sith apprentice would see sparks of lightning behind his eyes; the painful memory refusing to go. He should've been dead; he thought that he had died at the time. But obviously he hadn't because he wouldn't be here in his room in his bed, thinking of the one thing that he wanted, more than anything else. He could not get Padmé's smile out of his head or the taste of her sweet lips. But with that memory came the bitter sensation of piercing jealousy and frustration. No, it was definitely not the pain that was bothering him at the moment; that sensation was eclipsed by the deep sense of loss and defeat that ate at his very being.   
  
Vader lay back staring at the ceiling, the door swooshed open and Razur entered, a woman followed close behind. They both came and stood beside the bed. The woman or rather the young girl-for she could not have been more than sixteen-was dressed in peasants clothes made of blue and gray sackcloth. The minute he saw her appear from behind his master, Vader jumped and rolled onto his elbow his eyes wide with surprise, for a split second he thought it was Padmé come to visit him, but he soon realized that could not be. Palpatine would never invite Padmé here. He fell back dejectedly against the pillow when he realized that it wasn't her.  
  
"Who is she?" He asked coldly. He could feel his anger welling inside him.  
  
"Her name is Leeyatza. She…" Lord Razur was going to say more but was interrupted by a very upset Vader.  
  
"Why is she here? Get her out of here? Now!" He screamed. Lord Razur just closed his eyes as he had done before and weathered the rage that seemed to boil inside the boy like a volcano. Vader screamed at the top of his voice but Lord Razur seemed unfazed by it. He did not interrupt him and waited till he'd tired himself. But the girl stepped back in fear, cowering into a corner. That's when Vader saw the leash that extended from her bound hands to his saber master's. Razur pulled her back to stand by him.  
  
"Don't be afraid young one!" He murmured. The girl cringed as he put his huge hand on her shoulder. It was obvious that the Sith's tutor's efforts to comfort her were scaring her even more.   
  
Razur pulled a chair besides the bed and sat down crossing one leg over the other. The girl stood besides him, not lifting her head.  
  
"Lord Vader," He began though he was quite loath to add the 'Lord' title after seeing the boy in this weak state but he did want to bring his apprentice back to the living.  
  
"This is Leeyatza, she is a qualified nurse and is here to nurse you back to health." He turned to the girl, "Isn't that so?" He asked turning to the girl who promptly nodded her lowered head.   
  
"I don't NEED her, I don't need anybody…just Padmé," He hissed.  
  
Lord Razur held up his hand. He pushed Vader back onto the pillows. "Relax, just relax. I have good news for you, Lord Sidious and I have debated your situation, he is in agreement with you in the matter of the young Senator."  
  
Vader gave him a suspicious look but he let the Sith continue.  
  
"Lord Sidious thinks that your choice to take Padmé as your spouse is an excellent idea. He thinks the Senator is acceptable even necessary to our plans to dominate the galaxy. But if you are to have her and be her master you will have to be patient."  
  
"Her master?" Vader thought. He hadn't thought about Padmé in those terms.  
  
"For obvious reasons," Lord Razur continued, "I cannot bring Padmé here, not now. If she knew who you were and what you represented she will never agree to take you as a mate or even a friend. Think about it. What can you offer her now? What would you offer her IF you choose to rebel against your master? You as an individual have nothing to offer her. No money, no name, no status! Nothing. You will be only an ex-slave and nothing else." He waited for Vader to answer but the boy only stared back at his master then let his head down.  
  
Vader shrugged "I…I didn't mean for you to bring her here? Forcibly?" "I…I just…I'm just angry…disappointed that she rejected me."  
  
Razur rolled his eyes, "And all this while I was thinking you wanted me to bring her here forcibly. Why then all the needless tantrums, the shouting and rebellion against your masters?"  
  
Anakin looked ashamed. " I think I lost my mind."  
  
Razur glared at him, " Lost your mind? Well you better not loose it again or you could loose that golden little head of yours the next time."   
  
He gave a half smile then, "Don't worry, Padmé shall be yours, she will choose you. It will all depend on your position of power-If you do as your master commands. She will come to you."  
  
Then he leaned conspiringly," We are close, Lord Vader, very close, the trap is set for our enemies, the Jedi, many have perished and pretty soon none will be left. Leaving the stage open for us. When we are the masters of the galaxy you can take what you want when you want it. My young apprentice, soon you will be powerful more powerful than any Senator or Captain or even a head of a planet. You will as Lord Sidious's apprentice have the galaxy at your feet."  
  
Vader seemed to think that over. What his saber master was saying seemed to make sense. It was plain; Padmé would never choose him over that Captain unless he had some thing other than a ragged scar to offer her. For once he had a genuine urge to be powerful, really powerful and not just so that he could visit his revenge upon some one but to be powerful for the sake of power itself, for the awe and invincibility it brought with it.  
  
"I'm sorry for overreacting. It was very immature for me to act this way. I…I promise it won't happen again." Vader finally whispered.   
  
"Ah! Your master will be happy to hear about this. But you must also promise to take Padmé off your mind, for the moment and never to try to see her till Lord Sidious permits it."   
  
It took the young longer to answer this time. After a time he decided it was the right course of action.   
  
"OK. I promise but please take the girl with you I don't need her."  
  
"Oh! Leeyatza is here just to help you regain your health then she'll be gone."   
  
Vader shook his head.  
  
Razur persisted. "Look at her, she is pretty, as pretty as Padmé. You need a companion till the time Padmé comes to you…"  
  
"No!" Vader hollered loosing control again. "No one can place in for Padmé! I didn't like the other girl you brought and I don't like her. Get her out of here! And stop bringing them here. They're not animals that I can adopt to keep me occupied and I'm not a child in need of pets to keep me company.  
  
Razur stood up abruptly. "Shut up! And stop being so difficult! I will not put up with any further humiliation from you. Lord Sidious says you need companion and you will take her in or she goes through the raven's gate!"   
  
'Raven's gate' was a back door deep below their complex where Darth Sidious's unfortunate captives were made to disappear never to be seen again.  
  
Vader turned to look at him startled, the truth of Meesra's fate dawning on him. He had known about this rule, he had once caught a trespasser lurking in the corridors and Lord Sidious had made him kill the unfortunate intruder who could've possibly exposed his secret hideout. But the idea of killing a helpless girl-one who had been forced to come here against her will seemed gross to him. At the same time he understood that young as she was she could talk and that would be bad for Palpatine. Even though he had not been mentioned by his famous name, she could pose a danger for them and their mission.  
  
Vader looked up at the girl. Her face was pale and her large eyes were wide with horror. Obviously she was no fool and had figured what had happened to Meesra. She looked at him with pleading brown eyes. He noticed for the first time how much she resembled Padmé-Padmé the peasant girl who had befriended him on Tatooine and not the Senator who had rejected him. Vader realized that Razur had purposely gone to so much trouble to dress her up as a peasant girl, he had seen the halos Vader had shown him of Padmé when she'd visited Tatooine almost a decade before. Darth Razur was trying to distract him with this girl so he would forget Padmé but that would not happen, he thought to himself he had not forgotten her in the last ten years and he would not forget her in the next hundred.  
  
"Well!" The Sith tutor thundered, "Should she go or should she stay?" Vader did not answer.  
  
"This young woman's…" Razur said, as he reached out to sweep his huge hand across her long black hair, which had been meticulously made in the same style as Padmé's, "…fate now rests in your hand, Lord Vader."   
  
Vader shifted uneasily in his bed. He really didn't want the girl dead but he also did not want any one else, least of all a female, complicating his life-unless the said female was one particular Senator for whom he'd be willing to change his life and his ways.  
  
"Lord Sidious will be pleased if you keep Leeyatza for it will mean that you have agreed to his proposal concerning the Senator."  
  
"OK!" Vader said with a shrug, "she shall stay. But on condition that she will not interfere with my life. I do not need her services, CAM4 is sufficient for that purpose."  
  
Razur seemed surprised, he had been sure he'd have to kill the girl the prospect of which wasn't too pleasant for him. It was one thing killing for a sacred cause and another to kill just for the sake of pleasing the whims of a boy. But Lord Sidious had decided that Vader needed a companion.   
  
"He is the not your regular Sith apprentice, Razur." The Sith Lord had said after he had failed to break the boy by using his conventional methods-methods, which involved using a lot of deadly lightning. Lord Sidious had to stop because he did not want to kill the boy–he could not kill the Chosen One-hence Vader was saved the fate that should have been his had he been any other apprentice.   
  
Lord Sidious went on to explain. "He joined when he was almost thirteen. It is plain that the boy has been corrupted by base emotions in his early life and I have my reservations about purging these from him. So why not use these emotions to further our own plans." Razur had then agreed with him that he had the most devious mind. "You are a genius when it comes to using people my Lord."   
  
Lord Sidious had seemed very pleased with the complement. "Most devious to be sure," He added, "making Padmé the proverbial carrot will stimulate the boy to be more aggressive and single minded in his pursuit of power which are traits which he lacks to a certain degree. Plus I will be able to arrest Padmé's influence in the Senate, which is considerable at the moment and will grow more as time passes. She is not one to sit back and let the Sith take over without a fight. As Vader's wife or captive she will be effectively disqualified from politics once and for all, one thorn less in my side." Lord Sidious laughed at the prospect of finally caging the all too independent Senator and clipping her wings and so did Razur, though he was at a loss as to where the actual humor lay. 


	38. I mis that darned Sith!

POST NO # 38  
  
Ex-senator Padmé Nabberie Skywalker dumped her hooded cloak unceremoniously on the floor and slumped down heavily on the bed. She let out a frustrated sigh. She was glad to be back in her familiar room but apprehensive at the same time at the permeating loneliness in the room that threatened to engulf and suffocate her all over again. She had gone all the way to Coruscant without achieving her goal. Three long months since Anakin had stormed out of their quarters. She missed him sourly, she even missed his bad moods, anything was better than being isolated like this.   
  
The trip to Coruscant was meant to, distract her from her boredom. She'd recovered from the miscarriage and was absolutely fed up with any more bed rest. She needed to be away. She thought of visiting her parents back on Naboo but then while discussing her plans for a visit off ship with the Captain, she caught a remark from him hinting that Lord Vader would be visiting the capital soon. Accordingly she changed her plan and asked him to permit her to spend a few days on Coruscant citing medical reasons. Dr Walfala, the medic responsible for her was kind enough to conspire with her and recommended a routine test or the other, which could not be availed on the ship. The kind doctor too knew that what his forlorn patient needed was a change of air. The Captain had no choice but to give her his consent. A ship was assigned her along with a three-man escort.  
  
Her mind spun back to that unfruitful trip. The last time she'd visited the Capital Anakin had been with her, they had attended dinners and parties and official ceremonies. Most of which she had not enjoyed but Anakin's comforting presence was there. Now, though, she had been allowed her wishes and she and Meleen had indulged themselves and gone mostly shopping and sight seeing to museums and theaters, accompanied by their complement of guards of course, but it hadn't done much in the way of distraction. She had gone there in the hope of meeting her husband and snagging a chance to make up with him. She was sure an apology and some female charm would win him over in an instant. A three months separation, she decided, was more than enough to soften him up to her charms, though she hadn't found a chance to actually prove her theory as she had failed to meet him even once.   
  
Padmé had even endured the attention of a dozen old Generals and Admirals at the 'Vuaghnall Victory ball' just for a chance to meet him only to discover that he'd already left Coruscant. She sighed heavily, it was more than obvious that her hardheaded husband was still miffed at her and had avoided her purposely.  
  
Truth was she hadn't believed Anakin would carry out his threat of not seeing her again in the first place. They'd had their rough patches before-many, many rough patches to be truthful; the main bone of contention between the two of them being their extremely opposing political views. Anakin would announce that democracy had failed, betrayed by corrupt politicians who had hijacked it and then he would try to make her see the positive side of the empire and she would emphatically disagree with him and criticize the emperor which would send him into a rage. Violence was his usual answer when he could not win the argument but sometimes he would simply pack up and leave in a huff only to return weeks or sometimes months later pretending that nothing had happened.   
  
Having no other choice, she too would play along, though inwardly she'd be still simmering at him. Things were different though depending on the duration of his trip. If he stayed away too long and since he was her only really interesting companion as far as the arguments and the love making were concerned she'd begin to miss him. Sometimes it would be almost difficult for her to hide her excitement; like the time after his return from Belkadaan after an absence of almost a month. Before this he'd never stayed away more than a couple of weeks. The two had parted on a sour not as usual.   
  
The Sith had been surprised out of his skin when a shrieking Padmé had jumped into his arms as soon as he'd crossed the threshold to their room and had knocked him flat to the floor. Vader hadn't questioned her motives nor had she dwelled on their parting words, which hadn't been too subtle either. The way the two lay tangled on the floor, locked in an endless kiss, it seemed the two had never a reason to disagree; a full-scale confrontation seemed unthinkable.  
  
But he hadn't nursed a grudge this long before; not with her. This was the first time he'd stayed away a whole three months. She knew he needed her as much as she needed him. She remembered the abject horror in his eyes as she'd moved the saber towards her heart. But he could be stubborn. Stubborn as only a Sith could be.  
  
She stiffened when she heard the door hiss open-expecting to see Anakin dash inside with his usual flourish, his face stolid trying to be casual but quite unable to keep the twinkle out of those blue eyes that betrayed his eagerness to be with her-Her body slackened again when she saw it was only Maleen bringing in her luggage.  
  
She picked up her thoughts from where she'd left off. She thought of the good times she had had with her husband. Though she had her fair share of teeth gnashing moments with him-he was definitely a difficult man to please-but things were so much rosier when she dwelt on the happier memories of him, it made life almost bearable. Not surprisingly the good times coincided with his good moods, which came few and far between, but like rare jewels she treasured these moments close to her heart. These memories of Anakin were her lifeline to sanity; if she focused too much on what he really was she was afraid she'd go mad. It was so much easier to humanize him after all she was the one forced to live with him. Lately though, she tended more often to forget about the unpleasant times, dwelling on what could have been and where she went wrong only helped her to sink further into self pity and depression. The fact that he had gone to the trouble to buy her gifts had at last shown that he cared about her and their unborn child. It was like she needed an excuse to love him, even a tiny one.  
  
She lay back on the bed, seemingly staring at the ceiling but she was thinking of those first nights after a long separation. Those nights were especially sweet and mushy. Candle light dinners, late night romps in the hydrophonic garden under a full moon of one planet or another with just the megcon field separating them from the open starry sky. If that were not possible, as when they were in deep space or lightspeed then the simulator in the garden roof was activated to simulate a Nubian autumn night with its twin moons or sometimes-when he was in an especially romantic mood-the three fascinating moons of Tatooine.   
  
Once he'd taken her in his shuttle for an external tour of his beloved command ship that was also their home. They flew past the bridge and the shield generator domes, past the many defense armaments and the huge exhaust ports protruding from the stern of the ship. She'd nodded and squealed, as the moment required showing her awe at his incredible knowledge. Boosting his male ego and helping to keep the mood as light as possible for a fickle soul such as he. Then she'd spotted the planet that hung below the orbital dockyard and had warily asked him to take her to it. She had braced herself for a firm and solid "No!" Anakin didn't fancy taking his wife along to back water provinces to be ogled at by the natives. To her surprise he promptly turned the craft around and announced to the planetary traffic controllers that he was coming in. The trip down Hararoud was among one of her most cherished memories.   
  
Rugged jagged black mountains with thousands of white graceful waterfalls spilling down their sheer sides stood in the midst of thick green and purple foliage. Padmé gasped at the breath-taking vista of the endless jungle dotted by hundreds of shimmering, sparkling lakes rushing below them.  
  
After the aerial tour of the jungle she'd expected them to return back to the ship but he'd turned the shuttle around and surprised her again by setting it down right in the middle of a little town. Hand in hand they'd browsed the ancient markets that nestled in a maze of narrow lanes and alleys ways. He'd even bought her a hand carved little pendant made of Cori wood that was exceptionally delicate. The wood had a soft scented fragrance unlike any other.  
  
Anakin's good mood had lasted through the night. It was on nights like these that he was especially ardent-and brutal-in his lovemaking; like a stranded desert hunter who had just been offered his first cup of water. Later as the night would wear on he'd mellow down, his touch becoming gentler and around dawn he'd look at her surprised while examining the bruises and swellings and ask, with affected innocence, whether he was the one that had caused them. He'd begin kissing or caressing the bruises, his touch incredibly gentle and light. Like the touch of delicate spring blossoms, floating on a gentle spring breeze and barely brushing her skin. Soon there would be no sign left of the ravages of his unbridled passion. Padmé made the most of it when Vader was in moods like these because it usually didn't last long.  
  
And never did the truce, in spite of the unspoken pact, unknowingly they'd wander into dangerous territory-usually politics and very soon they'd be explosives exploding on all sides. End result would be that the both of them would end up lying with their backs to each other, or worse, if it was a really scalding argument-in which case Anakin would jump out of bed and stretch out on the sofa in the living room which meant he'd probably be leaving on a another long trip come morning. If it wasn't a disagreement then it was the comm or rather the emperor who usually if not always made it a point to call for his apprentice at the most unsuitable times.   
  
The emperor not withstanding she had managed to lengthen this uneasy truce, sacrificing her pride and more importantly her ideals to keep the peace. At the same time she made no effort to bow to the emperor and accept him as her master as Anakin would have liked her. That was when she would call it quits and they'd be back to where they started. She suspected that Anakin knew that and she had noticed that lately he'd avoided pushing her that far, except in the case that the emperor was close by, then this Sith would be nothing but a pure, spiteful, scathing Sith. He'd squash all those beautiful moments of the night before like some ugly bugs.   
  
Padmé sighed again. This time though she was solely to blame. She had lost control and had lashed out ruthlessly at him. The worst part of that best forgotten incident was that it had not even been a political quarrel like most other times. This time she had attacked him, not the emperor nor the empire but him. He'd come back with reconciliation on his mind, bearing gifts for her and their baby to please her and she had thrown it all in his face by calling him a monster and a murderer. She should be dead, he should have just reached and strangled her, after all, did he not claim that his actions were ruled by anger? And yet he had just walked away. Why? She asked herself. It could not be just lust, for that he could replace her with a thousand other women. Had his love for her won over that formidable anger?   
  
'He is human.' a voice answered in her head. 'He is vulnerable and you struck him in that small part of his heart that is still flesh and blood, a part that has not yet turned to stone.' 


	39. I had another Knightmare!

POST NO# 39  
  
Dressed in her flowing bridal gown, Padmé Amidala Nabberie Skwalker stood on the grand balcony of the Lake resort and looked out at the waves dancing over the lake. In the dark the lake seemed endless, even with the huge moon shining over it, the furthest shore was lost in the darkness where velvet sky and the gray shimmering lake merged as one.  
  
A cool soft breeze blew over the small lapping waves bringing with it the fresh fragrance of the 'Queen of the night', a flower whose fragrance scented the air only after sundown. The sky was dotted with millions of stars, twinkling and winking in a gay carefree way that completely belied the apprehension that gripped at her guts.  
  
She waited alone, resisting the urge to nervously bite at her nails. Lord Vader, her groom would be here any moment and then they would be no escape from the evitable. Her hands gripped hard at the railings she thought of that monster. "I won't let him!" She whispered to her self, her eyes smoldering with conviction, "I won't let him touch me!"  
  
She froze suddenly as a pair of gloved hands appeared from behind and encircled her waist. In a frantic frenzy so uncharacteristic of her she struggled away from the foreboding black figure. Freeing herself she ran to the far corner of the balcony and finding no further escape she just stood, panting, against the wall trying to control her ragged breath.  
  
The sound of firm, assured footsteps broke the silence as Vader made his way towards her, boots grinding against the smooth marble floor. She could not see him but she could see his shadow as it rose slowly on the wall before her blotting out her own trembling one, finally engulfing her completely within its stygian gloom. Reluctantly she turned around. She knew exactly what to expect. She had seen it so many times but still she dreaded it. Her heart beat wildly and she kept her eyes shut trying to avoid the inevitable for as long as possible.  
  
She felt his hands cup her face and flinched, but he held her firmly. She was surprised that his touch was not so cold and raw as she had imagined it.  
  
Cautiously she opened her eyes, at first to mere slits, then suddenly they opened wide in surprise. Before her stood not the terrifying monster she dreaded to even look upon but a blond young man with a smile that seemed to light up the whole sky. Her jaw fell and she stood dumb founded. His smile turned to a haughty smirk as he lowered his face to hers and gently kissed her. It was light and brief. Padmé pulled back to look at him, when, from the corner of her eyes she caught something dark looming behind Vader. Vader was still smiling, behind him the dark shadow extended above him as it raised its weapon. Padmé wanted to scream but no sound would come out of her mouth. She watched stunned as a wicked gleam bounced off the silver edge and then the sword came down, slowly deliberately right over her unsuspecting husband' head. She screamed as she grabbed for him...  
  
"Milady!"  
  
"Milady! Wake up!"  
  
Padmé jumped up with a gasp as she tried to calm her beating heart. Maleen noticed she was sweating profusely. "Where am I am?" Padme blurted, scanning her surroundings nervously as though expecting to see someone or something to pounce from the shadows.  
  
"You are in the hydrophonics gardens on the Destructor, remember?" Maleen reminded her. "I must've have been dreaming," Padmé said giving her a sheepish smile as she sat upright in the deck chair she was stretched on.  
  
"Must have? Ma'am you were dreaming alright and making sure every one knew it too?" Maleen put a reassuring arm around the shaken woman.  
  
"Are you hot? Milady!" The nurse asked seeing the sweat rolling of Padm's face. "Should I get you something to drink?"  
  
Padmé squinted up at the sizzling mid afternoon sun that stood above the transparent garden roof. But inside the ship it wasn't hot. The temperature in the garden was controlled to simulate a Naboo spring afternoon.  
  
"No! I'm fine, but I'll take the drink."  
  
The nurse turned away and disappeared behind a meticulously cut hedge, the white workout suit she wore-same as Padmé wore-stood in stark contrast against the shiny green foliage. Padmé sat up and gathered her legs tight against her chest. Balancing her chin on top of her knees she concentrated, soaking in the sounds of the birds and small insects inhabiting the garden. The smell of the many flowers unwittingly dragged her back to Naboo, to Anakin, to the sharply etched scene from her dream. She wanted to think about the kiss she had shared with her groom but somehow the dark foreboding figure kept coming into the picture. Just the thought of the figure sent a cold shiver down her spine.  
  
Maleen returned with a glass of Melingo juice the tangy cool liquid quickly making her forget about her dark musings. Maleen sat down at the other end of the lounge chair. For a while the two women remained quite as Padmé sipped her juice.  
  
"Another nightmare?" Maleen asked finally.  
  
Padmé shrugged. "A nightmare, yes! But it ended differently this time." She leaned back against the backrest and took another sip. "I've visited this nightmare many times since my marriage, so much so that even in my dreams I know exactly what is going to happen next and even though I try to avoid the final horrifying climax I know deep within that I cannot wake up unless I look back into the horrible face of my tormentor."  
  
"Vader!" Maleen blurted. She knew enough about these dreams; the tormentor was always dressed in black with a dark cape bellowing behind him. But his face was always different, always horrendous and hideous.  
  
"Only this time, I turn around expecting another blood curdling visage, but instead of a monster I see Anakin. Handsome as ever, suddenly the darkness is gone, the sun is up and he smiles down on me with that roguish grin of his that I haven't seen lately. There is so much love in his eyes and…"  
  
"I think I know the rest." Maleen interrupted with a giggle. Padmé went red. "It was only a kiss."  
  
"Oh! Really!" Maleen teased. "I don't think so." She said ducking to avoid the dripping straw Padmé threw at her.  
  
Padmé sank back against the chair with a sign. "He was so handsome, there was no bitterness on his face. He looked just like I remember him from our honeymoon days."  
  
"Which reminds me," Maleen said as she made herself comfortable in the deck chair opposite Padmé. "You promised me that you would tell me about your wedding."  
  
Padmé puckered her lips thoughtfully. "Not much of a wedding I assure you." But Maleen persisted," You promised! Besides I'm dying to know how an implacable Sith and independent minded Senator who had had been forced together managed to hit it off."  
  
"This is truly the stuff of holodramas, "Padmé said, "Very little to laugh about but lots and lots of tears and like the monotonous holovids the ends doesn't seem to be in sight. This could go on for ever."  
  
"I won't be bored," Maleen said. "You know what a holovid fan I am."  
  
Padmé nodded, "I know, how enthralled you are by Lavisha's marriage to prince Masedor and poor Col Vance her true love …all the dramas are the same. Some times I wonder if Vader is paying these people just to bore me so that I await his arrival more eagerly." Maleen chuckled at this remark. "They're all not so bad, "Welma's dream" is a good holodrama."  
  
"I'd call it Welma's unending dream" it's been on for… how many years?" Padmé asked with furrowed brows. "Three years." Maleen replied.  
  
"Three years and she's been pregnant for the last two and hasn't even begun to show yet. What the hell is she carrying? A bantha!" That had Maleen laughing again.  
  
"I think Vader would fit well as prince Masedor. He is powerful and ambitious, greedy in a different way from the prince. While the prince can never have enough wealth Vader is always thirsting for more power. Aji-Mal would fit well as the penny-less Col Vance."  
  
Maleen nodded. "So how did Vader kidnap you? As I remember it you were a well-placed Senator yourself. I saw you often on the news holos at Coruscant Uni when I was studying there at the time."  
  
"Queen Jamila had sent Aji-Mal Naberrie, my future husband, on her special transport to escort me back to Naboo for the wedding. Every thing seemed to be going fine. The troubles of Coruscant were far behind and I was looking forward to my new life as a homemaker. I had enough of the double standards of the Senate. Democracy was being eroded with every new law that the one-sided Senate passed. The mysterious death or disappearances of a number of prominent and outspoken Senators had the remaining Senate members all threading on their toes and dancing to the Chancellor's tune. Aji-Mal too seemed relieved when I agreed to quit galactic politics, he had always warned me to watch my step if I wanted to settle down and have a family. Turning my back to this mess was not my style but Aji-Mal feared that I'd end up dead in one of Coruscant's alleys if I didn't step down now. So I did-for the time being, I thought.  
  
Padm's voice became distant as the events of years past began to unfold before 


	40. When the Knight struck

POST NO# 40

One minute we were laughing and flirting as our ship hurled through space, every minute taking us closer to our ultimate goal-and the next moment…"  
  
Padmé paused. She lay curled up in Vader's favorite confi-chair, holding a steaming mug of caffe. She shifted and tucked her feet beneath her. The chair wobbled gently on the soft cushion of air that held it aloft above the ground. Her gaze drifted to the huge port window. But there was nothing to see just the vast expanse of space.  
  
"Then what?" Milady, Maleen asked breathlessly, gripping her mug of caffe tighter, Padmé had a tendency to wander and though it was rude to call her to the present, Maleen could not hold herself. She'd convinced Padmé at last to tell her of the events surrounding her marriage to Vader.  
  
Maleen shifted impatiently on the bed were she was sitting, "Milady?" She asked again when Padmé didn't respond to her query.  
  
Padmé shook out of her reverie and stared at Maleen then to the nurse's relief she smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Ah! Yes… one moment we were laughing and having a good time and…the next moment we were both thrown up against the wall, breakfast, table and all. We actually found it funny, at the time. How naïve, how ignorant we were of the approaching storm that would tear our lives apart."  
  
She stopped and sighed heavily.  
  
"I was still giggling as Aji helped me to my feet." she continued, " I didn't have to worry, we were getting married in a couple of days, we'd waited almost three years and nothing was going to delay us any longer. I thought then, even if the ship is damaged or something we were within a stone's throw from Naboo, we would still be able to call for help and get to Naboo in time for the wedding."  
  
Padmé hesitated, as though thinking twice; "Aji pulled me up and into his arms, his lips seeking mine while his hands…" She stopped again and craned her neck around as she scanned the room then backwards at the door. There was no one else in the room but it was a reflex. From what Maleen had heard she had no doubt that Vader was a very jealous man and it was possible she'd never discussed her past relationships with him.  
  
She seemed embarrassed as she continued again, "usually my former fiancé was the perfect gentleman. We'd promised to consummate our love after the marriage as per Naboo tradition and thus far he had kept within his boundaries. But that morning I had to slap his hands away. He made a great show of being hurt, waving his hand in the air like I'd shot it with a blaster and wailing pathetically, but the big grin on his face gave him away. He was such a bad actor." Padmé said with a smile. The tom foolery ended when moments later a loud explosion ripped through the ship leaving no doubt in all the occupants mind that the ship was under attack and that's when we froze mid-tackle.  
  
At that point Padm's eyes began to glaze over as though she were elsewhere.  
  
Padmé stared at Aji, her brows wrinkled with anxiety. The door burst open suddenly and Captain Typhos practically threw himself in.  
  
"We have a breach. Quick," He cried breathlessly. " Milady to the life pods." He ordered. "You are in grave danger."  
  
"Do you know whose attacking?" Padmé asked.  
  
"No ma'am, I only know that the ship is a republic destroyer."  
  
"Why would a republic ship attack us?" Aji asked perplexed. "Aren't we too hasty in abandoning ship, it could just be...  
  
"Times are strange these days," Typhos interrupted without any thought for protocol or convention, "Nothing is what it seems," he said stepping between the sliding door and staying there to keep it open…  
  
Padmé, on the other hand quickly gathered her cloak and blaster and followed the security chief out. He had been responsible for her safety the past four years and she knew better than to doubt his judgement. Aji though still skeptical at the captain's decision, then, had no choice but to follow his fiancée.  
  
"Could it be a bunch of mutineers or have pirates somehow commandeered a republic ship?" Aji asked as they ran towards a secret emergency hatch that would take them to the lower floors where the life pods were stored. "Maybe they're looking for valuables." He said.  
  
Typho shook his head, "petty pirates wouldn't bother to tackle a ship as well defended as this cruiser and there's nothing of much worth for the big shot looters. Whoever's ambushed us is after the Senator." Typho said as he wrested a panel aside revealing the secret hatchway.  
  
Aji shrugged, "She's no longer a Senator, why should it matter. Maybe…"  
  
"Inside Captain!" Typho hissed impatiently as he helped Padmé inside the small opening. Aji did not argue and followed her. Already they could hear blaster fire behind them. The Naboo security guards were doing their part. There were more explosions and sound of screaming behind them but those were shut out as soon as Typhos sealed the hatch close. The three were left standing in a dark narrow tunnel with a low ceiling.  
  
"Captain, we can't just leave them." Padmé said.  
  
"There is nothing we can do for them, I've instructed them to surrender as soon as we're off this ship. Whoever it is that wants you will not bother with them after you're safely out of the way. We're near Naboo and the pilot must've already informed local security forces about our plans so that once we're free of the vessel we can make a break for it." Typhos began groping his way down the tunnel.  
  
"Surely these, people who ever they are must have attack craft." Aji said, "and what about the tractor beam how will we escape that?"  
  
"Escape pods are programmed to head for the nearest habitated planet. we'll be dropping into space right under the cruiser's belly, the tractors on all republic ships can only engage one vessel at a time. They'd have to let go of the ship to beam us in and that too will not be possible unless the cruiser is first dumped aside. It'll take them some time to realize that we're not on the ship and their only choice will be to scramble the fighters, the order and the actual take off of the fighters will take another eight minutes at the least, by then, we'll be well past the first wave of Naboo fighters coming to our help."  
  
Typhos turned into another dimly lighted tunnel, then down a spiral staircase and into the next level where most of the storage and crew compartments were situated. He took them through another arched opening and another set of stairs into the last level of the ship; the very bowels of the ship. This was the maintenance and cargo level. The stairs ended in a huge open hall. The walls on both sides were lined with humming motors and machinery, and the din quite unbearable.  
  
"This way!" Typhos said as he headed towards the aft of the ship. "The escape pods are situated just inside the cargo bay." They could make out the grey wall that separated the cargo bay from maintenance because it cut right across the width of the ship. Padmé could make out tall double paneled doors that met at the center of the hall.  
  
"Once we're behind that door we'll be comparatively safe." The captain said. "It's made of triple layered derinuim alloy, giving us just enough time to jump ship before anyone can manage to blast it.  
  
15 meters short of it, a fine white line suddenly split the door in the middle, then they began to slowly slide apart. Padmé thought it was part of the plan, maybe the pilot had been instructed to open it with a remote switch, silently she commended his timing. At their present jogging pace the door would be wide enough for them to hurry through without even breaking their step.  
  
Thypos, though, surprised did not stop running. A sharp light stabbed through the slowly widening crack as the door opened wider. The hall echoed with the eerie whine of the powerful motors working the doors. "odd!" Thought Typhos.  
  
The chief of security stopped suddenly, Padmé almost ran into him but managed to stop only to have Aji-who was checking the rear for any pursuers- bang hard into her and she went careening into Typhos.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she stammered but Typhos didn't hear her. He stared dumb founded at the door; at the gap that had widened enough for them to see a dark fuzzy shape standing in the middle of it. The strong light behind him obscured his face and his body seemed to ebb and flow like an apparition.  
  
"What in blazes…" he muttered under his breath.  
  
The door opened wider, the light spilling into the darker maintenance bay like an expanding white box, washing over the escapees and momentarily blinding them.  
  
"Who's that? One of your men?" Padmé asked, trying to shield her eyes with her hands and squinting to see through the glare.  
  
"No! Typhos said grimly. He could see the man, the chief's cap shielded him from most of the glare and he could make out a tall man all in white.  
  
"He's not one of ours!" He said in an astonished voice. "How in hell's fury did he get here?"  
  
"Down!" he shouted suddenly and began spraying punishing bolts of lasers at the figure that stood like a targeting dummy before them.  
  
He cursed again when the figure did not budge, "Damn! did someone mess with my blaster!" But he knew that wasn't the case. His blaster had fired and his aim too hadn't faltered. Padmé, who lay behind him, popped up on one knee and squeezed the trigger, she didn't stop till the charge went dry. But the man still stood his ground, lazily crossing his arms across his chest in a bored manner.  
  
Aji, took up where she left off. He stood up and aimed only to have the blaster wrenched away roughly from his hand. Aji stared in disbelief at his empty hands and the others stared at him.  
  
"Going somewhere!" the man asked, his deep voice echoing in the empty hall. "Why such a hurry?"  
  
Who are you? She asked, "Why are your people attacking us?  
  
She squinted her eyes, trying to see better. The man moved slowly towards them, he swaggered more than walked.  
  
"A clone trooper!" She whispered as his white armor came into relief.  
  
"A commander," Typhos corrected her under his breath.  
  
The three stood up slowly as the commander approached them.  
  
He stopped barely a couple of feet before them. To Padmé he seemed taller than the regular clones.  
  
"Commander, what is the meaning of this? Padmé hissed in an ice-cold tone.  
  
The clone commander shifted but she didn't let him speak.  
  
"Are you aware that this is a diplomatic ship and that you've attacked us without provocation. Call of the attack at once and stop killing my people our you will have hell to pay!"  
  
The clone did not seemed bothered he just cocked his head in an insolent manner.  
  
"I don't think so," He said after a while.  
  
"What!" She cried, anger evident in her shrill voice.  
  
"In fact it is you who will have to answer to the law. Evading arrest and obstructing the law is…A…CRIME." The man said stressing the last words as an impatient teacher would.  
  
"Do you know whom you are talking to!" She spat out.  
  
"Do you know whon YOU are talking to?" He demanded.  
  
"I am…" He fidgeted with his helmet and drew it aside, unruly blonde locks cascaded down to his shoulders before his whole face was revealed. The man was younger than she'd though, probably in his early twenties but well built. He had ice blue eyes, a sharp nose. He grinned insolently showing a set of pearl white teeth and then he turned and she saw it clearly-the hideous scar!  
  
Anakin!!  
  
The light behind him formed a ghostly halo, sometimes bringing his face into focus sometimes eating it up into a small dark blotch. He truly seemed like an angel-an angel of death!  
  
Anakin! She said under breathe. She could feel her knees weakening. Anakin, Darth Vader was no longer the young lanky boy she'd encountered on the terrace on Coruscant. He'd filled up pretty well and so had his reputation.  
  
This was no ordinary clone commander that stood before her. Here stood the man that had brought more than a thousand war crimininals to justice. In the Senate corridors they called him the chancellors blood hound. For when this insolent young man got the order to bring you in, there was no place for you to hide, no place in the whole galaxy.  
  
"I've come for you!" he said.  
  
Her heart slid to her feet. A conspiracy! Thoughts raced through her head. Had some one framed her, no she was leaving the filthy arena that was politics so no one had any reason to see her go. There was the stomping of several boots on the metal floor behind them as a squad of troopers turned the corner and stood at attention by the wall behind Vader, their faceless helmeted faces betraying nothing.  
  
"Anakin I'm truly sorry for the way our last meeting ended…" She stammered, her tone had watered down drastically.  
  
"Hold your breath, woman!" Vader said as he reached into a pouch and fished out a datapad. "We have a lot time for that later. Duty must come first alas."  
  
"This is the real reason I'm here," he said holding out the datapad. The warrant for the arrest of Aji-mal muamaan Naberri. Charged with the murder of 16 innocent civilians."  
  
"Thats impossible!" Aji cut in.  
  
"Remember Vana!" Vader reminded him.  
  
Aji shook his head vehemently, that was a mistake, I was given the wrong information and there was a heavy fog, visibility was almost nil. There was ample evidence that I was not to blame. The military courts have already cleared me. I"m innocent."  
  
But the people of Vana don't think so, the relatives of the deceased have appealed to the special court for justice, they claim that the armed forces tampered with the evidence and that they can provide the maximum 12 witnesses to prove that the day was clear and that their village was bombed in bad faith.  
  
Aji, turned to Padmé, she looked at him incredulously, for a moment he thought she believed Vader, "Aji would never harm innocent civilians!" she said in a soft voice.  
  
"Try telling that to the courts," Vader said as he motioned to one of the troopers. "Bind the suspect."


	41. Knight of devastation

POST NO# 41  
  
"He's innocent and you now it. Your discord is with me why punish him?"  
  
"Don't make this hard for me, Padmé." He scowled angrily in her face.  
  
"You're just doing this to spite me, to make me pay for that little confrontation in Coruscant." She yelled back as she stepped between Aji and the group of troopers coming forward to bind him.  
  
The troopers hesitated. Vader stepped forward with a balled fist.  
  
"Step aside ma'am." He said in a chilly voice.  
  
But she was adamant. "Are you going to hit me? I can't believe this! Who would have thought that that sweet boy would someday…"  
  
"You can't seem to believe a lot of things these days." He cut in. "All this excitement of your forth coming marriage with this, this… twerp, has really got to you hasn't it? So much so that you seem to have lost touch with reality altogether." He waited for the barb to bite.  
  
"Twerp!" She echoed back with roused ire. Are you calling my future husband a…"She stopped short? Realization struck her. She tried to speak but words eluded her. This IS personal she thought.  
  
Her mind went back to events of more than a decade ago-a little slave boy in dirty rags, sitting on a greasy counter, telling her that he would marry her someday-she remembered the conviction in his voice. But who in hell's blazes would've ever taken a nine years old seriously.  
  
Padmé crossed her arms across her chest and scowled at him, he in turned gave her an amused smirk.  
  
She had a hunch but she had to know for sure. "Anakin at least let us marry then you may take him." She offered.  
  
Vader made a mock facial gesture of utter shock. "You still mean to marry this, this…inexcusable criminal? Padmé you disappoint me. It is so unlike you to squash your conscience and do something like this."  
  
Padmé was loosing control. "That's none of your business!" She replied frostily.  
  
"Oh! It is, Padmé. He put a finger lightly under her chin and tilted it up, "Every thing about you IS my business. It's been my business every waking hour of my life since I laid eyes on you." The tone in which he said it, sent a chill down her spine. Her hunch had proved right. Anakin Skywalker was here for serious business, Aji was the bargaining chip. 'The bd,' she thought.  
  
Padmé pushed away his hand unceremoniously, "You're insane! You need help."  
  
"You'd be insane too waiting thirteen years to take what was yours." He rejoined.  
  
"Anakin isn't it too late for all this? I'll be marrying in two days. For force sake grow up!" She said hotly.  
  
"Its never too late to claim my own as long as a single breathe of life remains within my chest."  
  
"Anakin why are you doing this to me? If you had these feeling all these years why didn't you confront me then, why now?"  
  
"I did tell you about my plans way back, when a very grown up nine years old came to your aid. Where was this punk then?"  
  
Padmé rolled her eyes and let out an impatient breath. But did not say anything.  
  
"Beside that I did approach you on Coruscant, but you weren't very encouraging, were you. No one's really found of nameless paupers but ex-queen's and Senators absolutely abhor them." He said with sarcasm.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened on Coruscant but you just didn't go about things as an honorable young man should."  
  
"Padmé, do you ever for a moment believe you'd consider a nameless ex-slave for a mate. Would the woman who was once Queen of a planet and a member of the galactic senate ever consider a no body from Tatooine?"  
  
"Did it cross your chauvinistic grey matter that I might not consider you even now," She bit out. "You maybe the galaxy's favorite fair haired boy but that doesn't change anything." She added in a softer tone.  
  
Vader stared hard at her his nostrils flaring, as his eyes bore through her.  
  
"I will settle for NOTHING less!" He grated through clenched teeth.  
  
He reached down suddenly, Padm's heart skipped. "He's going to shoot,' She thought, pressing herself to Aji to protect him.  
  
Vader's hand dropped down to his blaster, deliberately he caressed the handle for one agonizing moment he held his hand there, then brought it up to pull his helmet on.  
  
"Aji will come with me." He said grimly as he began to pull him away from her. She began to protest.  
  
"I can assure you his safety for the next two days but after that it is entirely up to you whether he lives or dies!" Vader whispered in a ragged breath.  
  
"Give up his life or yours either way he will not count in the upcoming wedding."  
  
Her mouth went dry as the truth sunk in.  
  
"I'll be on Naboo in exactly two days time. You will be ready!!" He ordered and turned to leave.  
  
He stopped abruptly as he passed the security Chief. "Captain Typhos I want you to take care of her, IF any thing should happen to my future bride, you and all of Naboo will pay for the consequences." Then he stomped out of the maintenance bay.  
  
She stared after the receding group long after they'd disappeared down the long hall. The sound of their marching feet receding into the distance bearing everything that she held dear, would haunt her for a long time. She felt hollow and empty. In one single blow Anakin Skywalker, the insignificant nobody from Tatooine, had taken from her future, her husband and her very will to live. 


	42. Day of the Knight

POST NO# 42  
  
The sun rose lazily above the clear blue of Lake Zilmar, its rays bleeding gold into the ice blue of the Lake that lay spread out below her undulating like an enormous flying magic carpet. Padmé loved to sit in her bedroom's window seat and watch the sun rise over the green hills bordering the Lake.  
  
When she was small she used to sit her for hours imagining her self running over the smooth steel surface of the lake towards the golden sun. She imagined herself happily skipping and dancing on a solid golden path that led to a magical fairyland inside the sun.  
  
The lake was almost always quite and serene during the early morning hours, except for a few weeks in winter when the winds from the Bahukas would boil over the lake like a mad serpent. It was summer now though, warm and bright and the Bahukian winds were just a memory. Bursts of flowers painted the trees, gardens and walls in all imaginable colors. A vine of bright pink Vensias gaily nodded besides her window in a vain attempt to cheer the distraught young woman. Usually these happy cherubs-the formation of black filaments in their yellow centers made them look like smiling faces- would always bring a smile to her face and lighten her mood; but not today.  
  
Today would have been a very special day for her. It would be the day of her marriage to her fiancé of three years, her chosen life partner. But fate had turned the tables on her. Today she wished the sun would not even rise at all. Even the Lake did not seem beautiful at all instead it seemed to her a vast wasteland of cold jagged metal, it reminded her of the grey looming hull of a star destroyer, Vader's vehicles of death and destruction, it reminded her of Vader.  
  
Her stomach turned at the thought of his ravaged face as he stood on the deck of the royal cruiser and condemned her for life. She thought of Aji, if she would ever see him again. Her heart turned into a black void as she remembered him being dragged out by Vader's men. The sun seemed magical no longer, it seemed to her red and angry and…gloating at her helplessness, her misery as it rose, unhesitant, uncaring bringing her closer and closer to her fate, her death.  
  
Padmé leaned over to the open window, her face brushing past the rounded face of a large vinsia its sweet smell tickling her nose, and looked down at the garden two storeys below. She imagined herself lying lifelessly on the warm soft grass, no care in the world her eyes staring blankly at the sky. Padmé swallowed and moved a little closer to the sill. Taking her life would solve a lot of problems, she would be no longer a danger to her planet nor her family and friends and best of all Vader, that monster would be deprived of the opportunity to humiliate her.  
  
"Padmé!" A soft male voice called from behind and she almost lost her balance, but strong hands gripped her shoulders and turned her around. She lifted her head and looked into her fathers brown eyes. They were devoid of their familiar twinkle, of the pride and confidence. Ruwee looked away, he could not meet his daughters eyes, he was afraid his heart might just be wrenched out of his chest if he did. But he had no choice.  
  
Ruwee tore his gaze from the inept jovial scene outside the window and met his daughter's anguished filled eyes. 'Are you alright…" He stopped for Padmé had thrown herself in his arms and she was wailing like a baby. He swallowed hard as he held his daughter to him, allowing her to vent her frustration. Ruwee was glad for the emotions. She'd sat in this window since her return from Coruscant two days before, not speaking to anyone nor eating, just staring vacantly at the Lake for hours on end and he had been worried.  
  
"Courage! Courage my lovely angel," Ruwee whispered as he brushed his hands gently through her long locks. Bitterly he thought about the turn of events, the cruel twist of fate that had turned his precious daughter's best moment of her life into a nightmare. And there was nothing he could do about it. Even if he should give his very life for it he would not be able to help her this time.  
  
"I can't do it." She cried, "I can't!" she lamented.  
  
"You will have to make the final sacrifice." Ruwee said as he pulled her back so that he could look into her face, which was wet and tear streaked.  
  
"I have done so much for Naboo," She wailed, "Why can't I be spared now, why can't some one else do it this time, why me?" She knew the questions were unreasonable she knew the answers as well but she didn't have to be reasonable when she was with her father, she just had to be her.  
  
Ruwee let her cry, " Death would be better than this," she wailed," I want to die! Why won't they let me die!" She cried.  
  
"No!" Ruwee said sternly. "Life is better than anything. Life is a challenge but it is better to overcome it. Escaping through death is for cowards and you my child have always been brave. I would never forgive you if you harmed yourself."  
  
He held her back so that he could address her face to face. "Promise me that you will never harm yourself-ever." He shook her roughly, something he'd done once before when she'd really upset him, but that was years before when she was a child.  
  
"I'm sorry, father it…it was just a thought."  
  
"Promise me that you will not take my life from me while I live, that you won't even think along that line."  
  
"I...I promise father."  
  
Ruwee sighed, and clutched her again to him. Padme hung her head in shame, she'd never backed out of any challenge, she had never let him down, even when faced with the possibility of leading a whole planet. Nor had she been daunted, in the face of certain death, from the challenge of battle with the unequal forces of the trade federation.  
  
Finally Ruwee held her back at arms length.  
  
"You have a great duty, my child." Ruwee said with a solemn face. "Perhaps there is none other as qualified or as wise as you to save not only this planet but the whole galaxy."  
  
Padmé stopped crying and looked up at her father quizzically. "Father don't give that destiny and fate…" she stopped with a pained look on her face. She almost said poodoo but stopped. Ruwee gave her a strained smile.  
  
"What else can it be, my daughter. Its almost like the time you fought with the trade federation. What if the TF troops hadn't taken you to the throne room after they arrested you? what if they'd taken you to one of the troop carriers or the command ship. Would you have gotten a chance to corner the Viceroy and demand his surrender? Was it pure chance or did the hand of fate have something with it? He stopped and raised an eyebrow. She didn't say anything only nodded her head absent mindedly wondering what her ather was getting at.  
  
"I think every one knows how strong and formidable Palpatine is, the way he's entrenched his men in each and every niche of the government and the armed forces. How fully in control he is of the Galactic media and thus people's minds. It would seem futile and out right impossible to dislodge this man and his cohorts from power. His defenses around him seem impregnable.But like the Trade federation he too must have weaknesses. Weaknesses one may pinpoint and manipulate if one can get past other defenses."  
  
He stopped to look at his daughter whose complete attention he now had. "Padmé, you are about to be invited inside that impregnable fort." He whispered.  
  
"Father! You are asking too much of a mere human being. I cannot take on beings as invincible as Palpatine and Vader."  
  
"They're human beings too!" Ruwee said, "and human beings are not infalible..."  
  
"They're NOT human beings they're Sith, father!"  
  
Ruwee stared flabbergasted,"Sith!" he knew the word, every Nubian knew it, except a red and white skinned horned creature, the like that of Darth Maul came to mind when the word was mentioned, not seemingly civilised people like Palpatine.  
  
"But that's impossible, I thought the last one of them had been killed here on Naboo."  
  
Padme shook her head vehemently. "No father, there are alway two, a master and an apprentice. Obi-wan killed the apprentice but no one ould even dream of Palpatine being the master. And to think that I helped him, helped this monster put the rope around our necks and... " she closed her eyes in anguish.  
  
"We did not suspect even when Obi-Wan voiced his concerns about the Sith controlling the Senate, no one believed him." She opened her eyes and gave a father a wistful look "If not for Vader's use of the force back on the ship and him unquestionable loyalty to the Chancellor I would never have guessed that they were Sith but it explains a lot of things. The Chancellors sudden change of attitude to me and to some of the other democracy loving politicians, his sudden lack of tolarance and his high handedness. Who else could pretend so well except a Sith.  
  
Who else could fool even the Jedi into thinking him as a sincere leader of the republic. And it explains all the special attention he gave to mere pilot of the navy. All those awards and special commendations, the press exposure that Vader received because of him. He made Vader a hero of the republic, so venerated by the people that to attack him in any way would be attacking the millions who'd given up their lives in the battle to defend the republic.  
  
Palpatine always condons all of Vaders actions no matter how brutal, calling it strong and neccesary actions to 'protect' the republic. Thus we saw before our eyes the birth of a monster. No one opposed him for fear of being labeled a traitor or separatist sympathiser. We were too weak and now we're paying the price." She sighed loudly and her shoulders sagged as she leaned back again the wall.  
  
"Perhaps you can redeem him, make him see the light. He must really love you to take so much pains to make you his. After all he had the choice of the whole galaxy before him. Queens, princesses woman who posses more power and wealth than ten Naboos combined. If you can get Vader on your side..."  
  
"I don't...think so father. I've heard of Jedi turning to the dark but I've never heard of the Sith coming to the light. There's no Jedi that I've heard of who could claim to be a former Sith. I've read all their history. Even the great Ulic-Qel Droma who was eventually redeemed by the woman who loved him but his redmption came too late to make make up for the damage he'd done the Jedi Order. Besides Nomi Sunrider, the woman who redeemed him was a great Jedi herself and I'm no Jedi."  
  
"True you are no Jedi but as Vader's wife you will be in a very strong position to influence his decisions. You could turn this unfortunate turn of events into you advantage, my daughter, if you played your cards right."  
  
Padme rolled her eyes. "Oh! Father, all I really want is to stop playing this ruthless game. That's why I decided to retire from politics and be a humble house wife. But..." She shrugged and sighed again rather despondently, " It looks like I'm going to be married into this game and be ground under its merciless weight for therest of my miserable life."  
  
"There you are!"  
  
They both turned to see Jobal come into the room. "The girls have arrived Padme its time to get you ready. Ruwee there are some officers waiting at the door could you attend to them, dear."  
  
Ruwee squeezed his daughter's shoulder reassuringly then left.  
  
Jobal tried to appear unperturbed, she didn't want to make things worse for her daughter but the heavy black rings under her eyes gave her away. To Padme her mother seemed to have aged ten years in the past two days. "Mother I'm sorry you all have to suffer..." But Jobal just hugged her and stopped her from saying anything else.  
  
And then the room was filled with the quick chatter and giggling that is the hall mark of a large group of young girls and women. Padme momentarily forgot the gravity of the situation as she was swamped with her friends enthusiasm to make her look her best.  
  
Several hours later she stood before the full length mirror, her white heavily embroidered gown flowing several meters behind her. Sabé carefully placed the glittering diamond tiara on her head and adjusted a lock of hair so that it hung in loose trendrills down her face.  
  
The magical spell was broken when someone at the door cleared a throat and a male voice announced that the bridal speeder had arrived. Padme's hand went to her throat as reality sunk in. She began to sway dangerously and would have fallen if Sabé and Faemé hadn't reached out to steady her. 


	43. The wedding

Post no 43  
  
Captain Thauleed shifted nervously. From the corner of his eyes he glanced at the tall dark form of Lord Vader as they stood on the central dais of the huge round reception hall. Being a native of Naboo Vader had chosen him to be his companion on his wedding day. Thauleed though honored was wary of the dark Lord's temper. Besides he knew that it was a delicate situation as it was common knowledge that his bride to be, the ex-senator of Naboo was not too keen on this union. Thauleed hoped she'd be diplomatic and not make things worse for him and for the rest of Naboo.  
  
He saw his superior sway back and forth on his heels impatiently. The Sith stood straight as a rod with his hands clasped behind his back, his feet parted slightly in an at-ease position. His usually unruly blond hair was tied in a neat pigtail behind his head. Vader was dressed in a formal military uniform on which were decorated the numerous medals won in the recent war. A small clump of white flowers stuck to his buttonhole seemed rather out of place on his all black uniform and the shiny black boots.  
  
"How much longer," Vader gritted so that only Thauleed could hear him.  
  
Thauleed stared up at the small circular skylight situated right at the top of the domed ceiling. "Not long Sir. The sun will be overhead soon.  
  
"Is that necessary?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord, according to our customs the sacred vow must be taken when the sun is exactly at its zenith.  
  
Vader let out an impatient breath. It had been almost fifteen minutes since the heralds had blared the arrival of the bride. The local customs were grating on his nerve. The people of Naboo had a long history, one that they revered to a religious point. They loyally clung to customs thousands of years old. Customs which people like Vader, who thought of themselves as progressives, scoffed at. Vader sincerely believed all these redundant and useless customs were actually keeping Naboo in the old ages. Change is what they needed and he knew that change is what they avoided-at all costs.  
  
At this point though he'd have welcomed a simple ceremony, with just a hand full of people. All he wanted was to get married to the woman of his dreams and leave as soon as possible. He had a hundred things to take care of. But he decided that he had to make at least some concessions to gain his prize.  
  
The round hall was suddenly thrown into darkness. Vader squared his shoulders and straightened up when he realized that he and his friend were the only ones not swallowed by the shadows. A conical shaft of daylight pierced the gloom from skylight above bathing the two in a round white pool of light.  
  
Vader ran his gaze along the rich red carpet that cut across the black marble floor from the dais ending at a pair of intricately carved wooden doors across the hall. About fifteen young boy stood on either side of the carpet dressed in traditional clothes, trumpets balanced on their sides. The doors opened onto a long endless balcony that was bathed in golden sunlight. Vader scanned the balcony's length from time to time, waiting for any sign of movement. But it seemed totally deserted. Vader began to worry as the minutes dragged by, his anxieties beginning to surface.  
  
'What if she won't come? What if she's done something to herself? What if she'd killed herself?' The Sith Lord thought to himself. Though he knew her to be the sacrificing kind he wondered if he'd gone too far with her? He closed his eyes and concentrated on calming his frayed nerves.  
  
Suddenly there was movement at the end, something came round the far corner, a couple of kids in white, then a group of young girls dressed in mauve, Vader was disappointed as more little children, dressed in bright colors paraded into the narrow passage. Then he saw what he was waiting for; there was no mistaking the white dazzling figure floating in the midst of all the color.  
  
He heaved a sigh of relief, barely suppressing a happy smirk as his angel walked towards him, every moment bringing her closer to him. He did not want to show his emotions, he was here, supposedly, to represent his master's interests and not his own, but there was no suppressing the delight that suddenly shone in his eyes. But the apprehension wouldn't leave him fully. He would relax only when he'd put that ring around her finger, a lot could happen, he thought, between now and then, that could still jeopardize this marriage.  
  
He wondered if she might do something drastic, like refuse him right here on the wedding dais with the whole galaxy watching. That would ruin him, he thought, but then there was that ace that he had, her ex-sweat heart. He smiled to himself. No! She would never put another human's life in danger no matter how satisfying it might have been to her to embarrass him, he was glad he'd not killed Aji, tempting as it was.  
  
The agonizingly slow moving procession was almost at the door when the two The trumpeters, standing just inside the hall lifted their trumpets and sounded one sharp note, the next pair joined in, and the next till the resounding blare echoed loudly in his ears as it reached the pair standing just below the dais. The noise doubled suddenly and seemed to rise, Vader lifted his eyes, all around the upper balcony stood trumpeters that had joined in the din, which seemed to be traveling in a frenzied circle around the domed hall.  
  
An in this din the bride entered followed by her retinue of flower and candle bearers and some of her very close friends. Her long train trailed behind her.  
  
As they entered, the procession was thrown into darkness; only the yellow flames of the candles were visible as it danced happily over their heads.  
  
Then he saw why the hall had been thrown into darkness. For in the circle of candles that floated in the air, stood a storm of colors, like millions of tiny blaster shots blinking on and off at unbelievable speed. Like a wild fire the sparks traveled down the aisle and ended several meters down the length of the long train. As the storm glided closer he saw that it was something in the brides dress that was shimmering.  
  
"Perlecents! once found on the Nubian moon of Umera." Thauleed said when Vader asked about it. "Very rare, that dress must belong to the family since centuries because it's almost impossible to find any of these stones nowadays days. The tiny stones release small quantities of latent energy in the dark creating an interesting light show."  
  
At last the procession stood at the foot of the dais. Ruwee stepped to the bride's side and offered her his arm. He could feel her apprehension. "Courage my angle," He whispered, she inhaled sharply then began to ascend the steps with her father to where her bridegroom stood along with the Holy man who would bless the marriage.  
  
With a solemn expression Ruwee placed his daughter's hand into Vader's outstretched one, then backed down slowly. They stood with their backs to the guests as the holy man chanted and waved perfumed sticks of incense over them. It seemed ages to Vader before the man opened his eyes and looked up at the skylight. When he had made sure that the sun was full in the circle of the skylight he made them take their vows of eternal loyalty and faith.  
  
Finally, he asked the couple to exchange rings. Vader kept his eyes on his bride as he slipped the golden ring onto her slim fingers but she kept her eyes down. Her hand was limp and lifeless in his. Then it was her turn, she reached out mechanically, took the ring from the cushion held up by her little niece, she fumbled and the ring dropped from her fingers with a 'ching' that seemed to resound through the silent hall, Vader heard surprised gasps but Padmé didn't react and she made no move to retrieve the ring. She just stood woodenly, her hands hanging limp by her side as the little girl scrambled to retrieve the ring. She gave it back to the reluctant bride who tried again and this time she succeeded, hers hands were now visibly trembling.  
  
Vader grinned as he stared incredulously at the ring on his finger, he could not believe that she was now actually bond to him-for life. He was afraid that this might just be dream after all. The one he'd been having for so many years.  
  
Suddenly the air became thick as golden and silver confetti began to rain on the couple from the ceiling, glinting like slivers of shiny metal as they fell through the white beam of sunshine that inundated the two.  
  
The Holy man had stepped aside after he'd blessed them once again and the two stood facing one another. Through the curtain of falling paper Padmé still refused to look at him.  
  
'Is she playing the coy bride,' he thought, 'or is she snubbing me?'  
  
"You should kiss the bride now, Sir." Thauleed whispered from just below the dais. Vader placed a finger under her chin and forced it up gently but firmly so that he could look into her face. He gave her a smile that went cold when he saw that her eyes were glued shut. He pulled her tentatively to him and brushed his lips against hers, they were cold and unresponsive.  
  
"I suggest milady, that you act the part if you want this ceremony to come to conclusion. I'm getting rather impatient with this funeral act of yours." Vader whispered in her ears as he pulled her to himself. "Even a door knob has more warmth than these lips of yours."  
  
Before she could reply, though, the hall broke into a wild applause and cheering. The din along with the deafening blares of all the trumpets in the hall was maddening.  
  
Vader turned to the crowd and gave a small nod in acknowledgment. As if on cue the guests too began to shower them with petals of all colors mixed tiny cereals of some kind. Vader had her hand in his, he gave a tight squeeze and she had no choice but to join him in thanking their guests or she feared he might really crush her hand. She raised her hand and waved back to the crowd, a halfhearted smile on her face.  
  
Vader smiled triumphantly as he waved back to the cheering hall. "She is mine,' a voice kept repeating in his head. As Thauleed had explained to him while on a visit to one of the museums, "Nubians mated for life, those that did not comply had to pay a heavy price, that of a social outcasts forever banished from their planet. Though new laws discouraged this attitude but old customs and taboos could not be eradicated so easily especially one that had survived thousands of years. Besides Naboo mates were among the most faithful in the galaxy rarely remarrying even after a spouse's death or disappearance. So the law actually affected very few people.  
  
Vader's triumphant smile wavered when Thauleed informed him that the wedding party and dinner was still pending before he could be alone with his bride. He cursed in huttese which elicited a snicker from his bride and who had to hide it behind a white kerchief. Her bullying husband's misery gave Padmé an aberrantly cruel satisfaction.  
  
The party was thrown traditionally by the Father of the bride in honor of his new son-law and was followed by a lavish dinner by the groom to celebrate the joining of the two families. But of course Vader hadn't the slightest idea. Good old Thauleed had taken care of all the local aspects of the wedding for which the groom was responsible. He had done a pretty good job too and the dignitaries both local and some from Coruscant seemed impressed with the choice of the menu. Vader was happy with the man and reminded himself to commend the man. Now only if his lovely bride would show some enthusiasm he'd be the happiest man in the galaxy. At the party Padmé had pointedly ignored him, she hadn't even danced with him on the pretext that her dress was too heavy. Though she had bestowed him with some forced smiles in the mandatory holo session for the media, she hadn't thawed a degree. And now again during the dinner party, she seemed oblivious to him as she sat surrounded by her ubiquitous gang of female friends.  
  
Laughter rang out from that direction and Vader craned his neck around and stole another glance towards her. 'for the hundredth time,' thought the ambassador from Sah'eale, who had been trying to get the groom's attention for the past hour.  
  
"Commander, began the ambassador, but Vader shrugged him away, "Excuse me your excellency I really should retire now as I will be leaving early tomorrow." With that he walked away. He'd reached the limit of his patience and had a good mind to walk up to the giggling and snickering group, push the lot aside, grab his wife and drag her to their bedroom. But he thought better of it and sent for his chief organizer and aide of the day.  
  
"Captain!" He announced when Thauleed came, "I'm tired, I'll see the guests off and then I will retire to my rooms, see to it that the bride is there when I get there. Tight lipped he turned around to the table on his left. Every one was silent, all eyes on him. His eyes found Padmé as she stared, pale and shaken, then he sauntered away. 


	44. Call of the Knight

POST NO 44  
  
"Will you stop hanging you head, Padmé?" Sabé scolded as she tried to brush down Padmé's long hair. "Besides it doesn't suit you?"  
  
"What?" Padmé asked.  
  
'Hanging you head like your ashamed of something. If you want to be difficult it would be much better to hold your head high and look your husband straight in the eyes. Shoot him, I'd say. I'd bet he'd end up a puddle of goo at your feet.  
  
Padmé sighed heavily, "I…I just don't care, what good would it do to melt him in a puddle. I would still have to contend with this stuck up snob.  
  
Sabé could see that Padmé just wasn't her vibrant self at all.  
  
"Anakin is a good man; basically, he has a kind heart inside. His hard childhood has made him bitter," Sabé said. Padmé glared at her. "He's just lost his way, Perhaps, if he knew true love..." Sabé began again but Padmé waved a hand at her. "Not you too, Sabé! Father has been lecturing me all day about my destiny as guardian angel to this misguided Sith wannabee."  
  
"Sith!" Sabé exclaimed, "come now you are exaggerating, he's just misguided that's all. Quigon killed the last of those nasty creatures, thank God."  
  
"I'm not hundred percent sure but I suspect it, because he used the force to disarm us back on the ship." Padmé reply as she examined her long tresses in the mirror.  
  
Sabé got up and picked up Padmé's nightgown from the bed. "Balené´ will help you undress."  
  
"Balené undid the train but when she tried to unzip the bridal gown, Padmé stopped her.  
"No!" Padmé blurted," I… think I'll change later by myself." "Aren't you uncomfortable in that?"  
  
Padmé shook her head.  
  
"Maybe she'd like that handsome groom of hers to undress her personally," Balené said elbowing Sabé knowingly, the other girls giggled and Padmé threw a pillow at her friend. "It's not that. It's just I don't want to…seem too eager too… get in bed with him, and I don't want to give him any ideas." She blushed furiously as she said it.  
  
Sabé rolled her eyes. "Padmé it's your wedding night. Like it or not this is the man you're going to spend the rest of your life with. If you have to win him over this is the night to do it. Make or break, the decision is yours."  
  
Padmé shot up from where she was perched on the bed," Sabé you sound like this is a normal union of two people." She turned to face the pack of girls loitering in the room, her bridesmaids, flowers girls and other young friends, all unmarried. Married woman were not allowed into the bride's room until the next morning. "You people don't understand how it must feel to marry a..an absolute stranger and forget about the man you love just to save his life." She slumped back down on the bed and wiped a tear. The room fell silent.  
  
"He maybe a stranger." Faemé said, "But he's not a monster."  
  
"He's hideous," Padmé said,"Have you seen his face?"  
  
"I think he's gorgeous," Carla said, surprised at Padmé's appraisal of the man.  
"Hideous!" Padmé insisted. "Shocking, repulsive, gruesome, repugnant revolting. You want any more (adjectives) she dared her friend?"  
  
"My vote is with the handsome one," Wrisma another friend added. And mine too, another joined in.  
  
"Admit it Padmé he may not be a gentleman, though he seemed like one back at the ceremony hall, but he is good looking." Premas said.  
  
"How can you all be so blind?" Padmé hissed. "The man is all messed up, inside and out." She cried, throwing her arms wide to emphasize her incredulity. The girls stared at each other confusedly.  
  
"Everyone cannot be blind, Padmé," Carla said, maybe you should get a good look at your groom. I didn't I catch you looking at him even once, maybe your mistaken him for someone else."  
  
Padmé looked at the group, with a puzzled look then she straightened up. "I know the man, even if I didn't look at him, besides I can't mistake that voice of his."  
  
"Yea! I heard it too, kind of sexy." Ollees added. Padmé rolled her eyes impatiently. "I thought it was grating and annoying." She hissed.  
  
"I bet he's a great lover too!" Vanees said, "Padmé, did you see how he was ogling you at the dinner party with those hungry blue eyes?"  
  
"If that look of his is any indication…" Balené´ began to fan herself with her hands while the others oooed in unison. "This room is going to be one rough battleground in a short while." She added while the others giggled in support.  
  
All this needling was wearing thin on Padmé's temper.  
  
"If he so much as touches me…!" She cried narrowing he brows, "I'll…"  
  
"You will be a perfect lady," Sabé said putting an arm round Padmé, "we know how difficult things are for you. I would die if I had to leave Hiiest for another, handsome or not. But I would do anything if his life was threatened; even see him taken by someone else rather than dead." Padmé looked at her best friend in understanding. "You lost Aji but at least you are secure in the knowledge that he will live." Sabé said in a sad voice.  
  
Padmé shook her head," But I can't love that brute. I may be doomed to spend the rest of my life with him, but I don't believe I could ever love him."  
  
Sabé frowned, "Don't you think it's too early to say that? You don't even know the man, you said so you're self. Perhaps if you knew him more intimately things may change between the two of you."  
  
The girls laughed and giggled again. Padmé shivered in disgust at the word 'intimate' and glared sharply at the giggling girls. She envied their care-freeness, they weren't the one's to be ground under the toes of a Sith. They didn't have to live with the knowledge that their lives were tied to someone whose whole outlook of life was exactly the opposite of what one cared for. They were young and carefree and far from the responsibilities of married life.  
  
Frustrated she suddenly shot up on her feet again and began to pace the floor frantically.  
  
"Damn that…that…bigheaded womp rat! That pompous sand lizard…conceited reek! That pretentious tea fly…that…that…miserable Tuscan … She spluttered, she running out of choice words to describe the object of her fury.  
  
"Tsk,Tsk! I did not know that the reek was supposed to be pretentious." Carla stated in a playful tone, "And Vader is anything but a humble tea fly." Malené´added, "A prowling Nexu would be more appropriate, our little princess won't have a chance against him." She turned to Padmé to see if she'd picked the bait.  
  
Naturally Padmé took the bait hook line and sinker and poured forth a string of choice Naboo threats and curses that only the Lake fishermen were capable of.  
  
She saw the congregation freeze. Satisfied that she finally had them silenced she searched out ever more choice adjectives to describe her husband. Sabé gave her a warning look but she ignored it and went on. "You have seen the good side of Padmé Naberrie but there is…  
  
"Padmeeeee!" Balené called under breath. She stop momentarily to look at them, Sabé eyes indicated something behind her in the subtlest way. Padmé frowned quizzically but went on.  
  
"Do you think I like being treated like some lowly concubine?" She said, almost stamping her white heeled shoes." I'll teach him," she promised. "That little audacious Merlinger will woe the day he laid eyes on me, woe the day he was born, woe the day he was…"  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
She froze. 'That is definitely a male voice,' she thought. Eyes wide as rapple fruit she looked at Sabé, standing in front of her, who gave her an I-tried-to-warn-you look. But Padmé didn't look behind her.  
"Is it him?" She mouthed. Sabé nodded her head, ever so slightly. Padmé gulped, her hand came up to her breast and she fidgeted nervously with the small pendant that hung just above the cleft of her breasts. She heard faint giggling from somewhere and her cheeks went red as her bravery fizzled into uncertainty and doubt. 


	45. Curse the Knight

POST NO# 45  
  
Vader waited patiently as the young ladies scurried past him, nodding and bowing slightly to the ones who greeted or congratulated him. Someone called him by his old name and he turned sharply and came face to face with Sabé. A wide grin crossed his face when he recognized her, the expression making Malené and Carla recalculate his actual age.  
  
"I thought only maidens were allowed here at this time." Vader said as he reached out to take Sabé's hand. Sabé smiled and assured him that she was still a maiden but that would change once her fiancé came home from the war zone.  
  
Padmé's heart beat like a drum as she waited for Anakin to explode. She was sure he had heard her stupid ranting. The room became suddenly oppressively quite as she waited nervously for her husband's reaction. Padmé stole a sideways glance to see why Anakin was taking so long; was he playing with her? She was surprised to see Sabé chatting with her groom at the door. She tried to hear what they were saying but they were almost whispering.  
  
Vader's glance went Padmé's way several times during his little chat with Sabé, until, with a wry smile, she took her leave and hurried away. With a sigh Vader closed the door after her and turned expectantly only to find Padmé gone. Momentarily panic overtook him.  
  
'She's gone! She's gone! She's gone, she…" The words buzzed incessantly in his head and he frantically scanned the bedroom once again for her. He panicked, loosing his typical calm and almost screamed for security. He stopped when his eyes fell on the slight parting between the curtains; cold glass glinted back at him. 'The balcony," He thought berating himself for loosing control.  
  
It took him a good minute to calm down and get his composure back. He smoothed his uniform then patted his hair back against his head. Pushing the thick curtains aside he stepped outside; without a hint of the agitation that he'd suffered not a moment ago. His froze in wonder when he spotted her leaning on the balustrade, her white gown in sharp contrast against the darkness of the lake. Even now he feared she might be an apparition that might disappear if he tried to touch it. In the eastern sky the two moons of Naboo were just lifting above the faded horizon over the lake, one a delicate crescent the other a bit fuller. Padmé stiffened visibly as he neared her but she did not turn to look at him. 'She must know it's me,' he thought, because he could feel the tension coiled inside her.  
  
"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Vader said in a smug voice that belied the uncertainty that strived to reduce him to a bumbling gungan any moment.  
  
Padmé jumped, her anger melted into liquid fear and gripped her insides. Her friends had all gone and she didn't feel so brave now that she had to be alone with this impulsive thug, this… madman. She could not pinpoint the reason for her fear but it streamed up her veins and thumped maddeningly in the confines of her heart. "Run! Run!" Her instincts cried. But she stood her ground, appearing calm and composed only the white knuckles of her hands revealed the storm raging inside her as her fingers nails dug hard into her palms. "I shall remain cool and calm at all cost, I shall not betray my weaknesses to him," She resolved with herself again and again.  
  
"I know you look stunning today, but does that mean that you have to forget your manners," He chided huskily from behind, close to her ears, startling the anxious bride a little. The skin on her back prickled and she pressed herself instinctively against the balustrade to be as far as possible from him, but Vader kept himself well away from her and his hands firmly clasped behind him. He chuckled at her reaction and stepped to the balustrade besides her.  
  
Padmé stared ahead, as though he didn't exist but she could feel his eyes raking her, making her feel naked and bare.  
  
After a considerable silence he began to stare out in the same direction she was looking. "What's so interesting out there that has you so mesmerized?" He asked in a vain attempt to get her to talk. But she didn't respond.  
  
With a defeated sigh he leaned down one elbow on the balustrade and turned to her so that he was more or less on the same level with her. Still staring at her stony face he slowly snaked one hand out and gently laid it on top of hers that rested on the balustrade. Padmé flinched and snatched her hands away. His touch was like a hot brand even when his skin hadn't touched her, even through his ubiquitous black gloves they felt like living flames.  
  
Vader seemed amused seeing her flustered like this, "This is so funny Padmé. You must think you are the mythical thirteen year old Princess Ragella whose cruel step mother gave her off in marriage to the monster King of Badass." Silence followed, he drew closer. "Well, let me say this, you are no thirteen years old and I…I am no monster!!" He added in a harsher tone.  
  
"If only you knew how long I've waited for this moment." Vader said pushing himself off the balustrade and pacing back and forth behind her. He had to make her realize what this marriage meant to him. When she didn't reply and just stared down at her hands, which she was wringing mercilessly, he went on. "I know what I did was preposterous but I'm not going to apologize, simply because I don't regret what I did, I would do it even if I was a slave or even a Jedi, of course, then, I would've ended up in jail or even dead but I would have you, have my destiny or die trying." He looked at her for some response. But of course she just stared ahead.  
  
'A Jedi would never ever do a thing like that,' she wanted to retort but she knew he was trying to draw her out. Well she was a politician and she knew when she was being baited.  
  
Suddenly he stopped his frantic pacing, "Since that kiss which you gave me on the terrace at the Chancellor's ball," He sighed close behind her, "there is a big searing hole here." he said taking her hand and placing it over his heart. Padmé tried to snatch away her hand again but his grip was like an iron brace around her wrist. 'I gave you a kiss?' She thought to herself aghast, why you…you tricked me into it. You took advantage of my sympathy you lowly…' But she did not say anything aloud.  
  
"You never should have given me that kiss," He whispered as he leaned closer, "You took away a part of me as you ran away leaving, me incomplete and splintered. I was a wreck, searching, struggling and striving for my other half. How I suffered! How I hurt! Only the thought of you, my lovely angel, kept me sane, kept me alive. Only the thought of you drove me to conquer the power that would help me find you. The dark side bought my soul but I have you and that only is worth the price.  
  
Below his gaze Padmé rolled her eyes, she wasn't paying much attention. 'yada, yada, etcetra etcetra.' she thought to herself.  
  
His lips sought the corner of her mouth; he was so close she could feel his breath on her face. Caught by surprise she spun her face away, disgustedly and immediately regretted it.  
  
Vader stiffened. He stayed frozen, his face almost touching hers. She braced herself for his reaction, she hadn't meant to but her reflex had kicked in. He held the balustrade so hard she thought his gloves might split at the knuckles, then his hand moved, slowly and deliberately, she stared not daring to move her eyes away from them.  
  
Slowly and seductively he dragged the back of his hand up one bare arm, across her shoulder and up her neck, coming to her face and cupping it gently. Vader gripped her face firmly and turned her around to face him. "You've been toying with me all evening and I'm not in the mood for any more." He said in a calm voice filled with dangerous undertones.  
  
There was a silence for what seemed like ages, as Padmé refused to meet his eyes. He gored her with his searing gaze then he straightened and said. "Your friend Aji, he is free." She gasped and her eyes flew open, but as quickly she averted them again.  
  
He's innocent then." She stated in a voice she kept mostly for the senate chamber, still looking straight ahead towards the lake. But it was a hopeful sign for Vader at least he'd managed to create a tiny crack in the cold ice reef that she'd erected around herself.  
  
"No he was found guilty of negligence, but the chancellor, regardful of your friendship managed to dampen the punishment, saving him from the executioners but at least twenty years of internment waited for him. I had to use all my arm-twisting powers to convince some of the judges of the tribunal of Aji's good intentions, thus he will not be executed nor will he be interned. He will be reprimanded and merely demoted to a lower rank."  
  
He looked sternly at his wife, expecting her to defend her one time fiancé, but she merely nodded.  
  
"I thank you…Anakin!" She blurted relief evident in her eyes.  
  
"You see I am not a monster." He whispered.  
  
Finally she did look up at him and their eyes met. Vader smiled as he leaned slightly against the balustrade. She stared back wide-eyed. Her jaws hung as she searched for words.  
  
'This isn't Vader!' she thought, Vader is vile and hideous, this stranger he's…'She thought. 'No wonder the girls were all in disagreement with me. But this can't be Vader.' She repeated to herself. She had seen him just recently, seen the three vicious charred bulbous scars that marred his face. But this man who stood before her was unmarred and perfect. She wanted to ask who he was, when he gave her that lopsided grin that was uniquely Anakin. Anakin, that amiable slave boy from Tatooine. Anakin the friend whom she knew from ages ago.  
  
"Your scars?" She asked bluntly.  
"Where's…what happened to your scars?" She asked again forgetting her previous reservation, forgetting that this man was the man she feared. She lifted a tentative finger and brought it up to caress his smooth skin. Vader smiled, transformed into a total stranger, a shadow that seemed to detach itself from the dark solemn outline of Darth Vader. He was a boy, glowing with youth and…love.  
  
Vader's smile was full and brimming as he reached up and caught her hand in his, her voice was like sweet nectar upon his heart.  
  
"Those scars were a reminder of my lose," He said, his voice just above a whisper, "of my mother's death but now I have you, I have a family and I am whole again." He said taking the liberty to bring his face close to her.  
  
Vader's voice was husky and hoarse against her ears; it seemed to scour at the walls of her heart, the vibrations sending small tremors through her body right down to her little toe. She shivered and hugged herself.  
  
"You are cold, we should go indoors." Without warning he bent down and swept her up in his arms like she weighed nothing. Padmé grabbed him by the neck and a small gasped escaped her as he carried her away towards the bedroom.  
  
The center of the room was decorated with a circular rug on which stood a huge sofa that faced an ornate fireplace in which golden flames pranced merrily on top of brown logs, radiating warmth and a soft subdued glow.  
  
Gently the Sith Lord laid his reluctant bride on the sofa, and paused to remove his jacket. Padmé forgot to breathe when she realized what his intentions were; reflexively she scrambled to sit up straight. He chuckled again and sat next to her. He wasn't surprised when she scooted away from him, he laughed and ignored the snub and caught her by the waist and pulled her back against him, burying his face in her hair. Cool and silky, it smelt of Naboo spring flowers. Padmé squirmed out frantically from his grasp. He let her slide away to the far end of the sofa, then quietly scooted after her and reached out and brushed her hair with his hands, slowly deliberately, his action making butterflies dance all the way down her back.  
  
Slowly he pushed her hair aside gathering them to one side. Then stopped abruptly.  
  
Padmé stiffened when she felt Vader stop suddenly. With a jolt she remembered the zipper of her gown that her friend had left opened half way before she had stopped her. She scolded herself for forgetting to pull it up again. The last thing she wanted was to stoke the flames of this highly inflammable situation any further.  
  
She froze, aghast, as his hand crept down gently undoing the remainder of the zipped gown, running all the way down to the small of her back. She remembered what her friend had said earlier and reddened, she wondered if the mischievous girl had purposely left it half done. But all conscious thought left her as she felt his hands on her bare skin. Slowly they made their way up and down her back leaving trails of fire behind. Up and down the side of her waist they ventured in long languid strokes. For a moment she forgot all else, she relaxed, bewitched by his touch, the warmth of the crackling fire melting her, she slumped and let her head fall back against his chest, she closed her eyes and left herself to fate.  
  
He pulled her close to him, pressing his face against hers, reveling in the touch of her soft creamy skin and the smell of her perfume.  
  
'Padmé!" he whispered seductively and she turned to him, bewildered, not at all in her element. Their eyes met and caught, for what seemed like eternity she stared at the deepest blue in which danced the golden flames, calling her, enticing her to its magical depths. And then the fire engulfed her as he bent down to place his lips on hers. The kiss was brief, a spark, a flash but searing like the flare of the sun itself. She broke off suddenly, indignant and remorseful. She tried to move away but he held her there, backed up against his chest. For a moment he just let her lay back against him, snuggly cradled in his arms as he gently rocked her back and forth. Then he felt her body relax, her arms that had struggled to break out of his captive embrace went limp again.  
  
He whispered close in her ears. Soothing words, of beauty and love, of poetry and flowers, his voice husky and thick, tickling her ears like the touch of a delicate leaf waving in the breeze. Warily he loosened his hold around her, his eyes fixed on her serene face. Her eyes were closed once more, he let one hand wonder down her arm, tenderly, then up again slowly and then very gently as though afraid something might explode, he tentatively peeled away the gown off her shoulders revealing, inch by inch of forbidden territory, of creamy white skin. Her rounded breasts glowed like Rumein satin in the muted glow of the fire as her chest heaved up and down so gently, so tantalizingly.  
  
Darth Vader's breath caught in his chest. He didn't mean to but of its own will his hand slid inside the gown and…   
  
With a yelp, Padmé jumped up and scrambled away from him to the furthest end of the sofa. Pulling her dress around her she glowered at him accusingly.  
  
Vader shrugged, crossed his legs and gave her a no-big-deal-look. "Hey! I was just…exploring." She just stared daggers at him, "You had no right!" she hissed. Vader rolled his eyes. "You are my wife! For force sake!"  
  
"Force of the blaster, that is," She added. But Vader merely chuckled at the remark raising her ire even more.  
  
"You are my wife, by any force you choose to blame, but it is with me that you will have to spend the rest of your whole long, long life. Now come back here." He ordered patting the sofa besides him. She just held her chin up defiantly.  
  
"Padmé!" He bellowed," I'm loosing my patience. I've put long enough with your childish games and I'm getting fed up with it."  
  
Padmé refuse to acknowledge the fuming dark Lord, instead she concentrated on getting her dress back own.  
  
Vader straightened up and craned his neck towards her then whispered thickly.  
  
"You will learn to love me, my pretty." He hissed. "Some day, I know it because there is an impossible physical pull between us that makes it impossible to ignore the other even if we wanted to. I know you feel it; we both feel it.  
  
That assessment of his finally broke her resolve to stay cool at all cost. "I will live with you." She said coldly, "I will submit to all your wishes like a good wife but you shall never have my love. Never!"  
  
Vader stood up abruptly and his expression changed, he was no longer the handsome young man, his face contorted changing him completely, his lips grew into thin lines and his eyes become hard as metal. "It's that dammed fisherman, isn't it? You're still pining for that sick murderer." He hissed.  
  
"Aji, is no fisherman and he certainly is no murderer!" She retorted, loosing her temper.  
  
"Well whatever he is," Vader said grabbing roughly at her arm and pushing his face into hers, "He's coming in the way and I will squash anything that comes between me and my goal, especially between me and that which I have coveted all my life, all that I have worked for." He ground with gritted teeth. She could see that he was breathing hard and ragged and his eyes were orbs of flames.  
  
"Then you do admit to being a monster!" She added coldly.  
  
For a moment they stared hard at each other then, as though he'd made up his mind, he pushed her rudely back on the sofa and snatched his jacket angrily from the chair he'd dumped it on. "I will share you with no one; not your heart, nor your body or your soul. You are mine. All mine! You hear that! Padmé Skywalker!"  
  
Padmé clapped her hands against her ears as his rage reverberated through the room. Angrily he grabbed her hands and brought then away from her head. "Aji will have to go, that fisherman will have to be removed once and for all," he cried then made for the door.  
  
Realizing the folly of her actions she ran after him, "No wait! Anakin please…" She shouted after him, but Vader did not even slow down to hear her out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll never mention him, ever, I promise…" She cried desperately. 'He must not leave that door!" She thought as she ran desperately after him. She was almost on to him when her foot caught in the hem of the flowing bridal gown and she fell, face down. She tried to stand but it was impossible, propping herself up on one arm she implored him to stop, she caught his boot and tried to stop him but he kicked her hand back viciously and left through the door, banging it hard in her face.  
  
"Anakiiiiin!" She screamed desperately one last time, but was met only with the sound of receding footsteps and then silence. Padmé bit her lip as the tears came and she began pounding the floor with her fists, angry at her stupidity, her foolish pride that would now be responsible for the death of the man she loved. 


	46. Rage of the Knight

Post no 46

Jobal Naberrie nearly got a heart attack when she opened the door to the bridal suite the next morning; to find her daughter sprawled flat on the cold marble floor.

She screamed which brought Sola running into the room. Sola was equally aghast at the sight of her sister on the floor, half undressed and her hair spread loose all around her.

Her first thought was,' The bd has murdered her. Her mother was kneeling by the body and wailing.

But Sola quickly got to her senses and tugged at her sister frantically to wake her up. Padmé moaned and both the other ladies sighed in relief.

Sola helped Padmé up, and her mother gasped in shock when she brushed back her daughter's hair away from her face. Padmé's eyes were red and swollen, it was obvious she'd cried herself to sleep and one side of her face was swollen where she had bruised her self when she had fallen.

"What happened?" her mother asked, her brows knit with anxiety; she took in Padmé's disheveled appearance and the half undone dress.

Padmé was dazed and shivering, her teeth chattered as they helped her up. Sola wrapped a blanket around her quickly, from the look of it her sister might be in shock. She relaxed when Padmé began to mumble something.

"We must save Aji." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Did he hit you?" Her mother asked, "Did that monster do this to you."

"If he catches Aji he will kill him, and it will all be my fault." Padmé's knees buckled and she fell back on her knees.

"Did Vader hurt you? Tell me." Jobal wanted to know.

Padmé shook her head weakly.

"Did he…"

"No!" Padmé blurted, rather angrily "He didn't rape me." They stood watching her puzzled, not really believing her.

"I'm calling the meds," her mother said finally, "No mother I'm fine." Padmé said, struggling back to her feet. There is nothing for the meds to treat. Her mother touched her face, gingerly.

"Are you sure, dear?" She asked again. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Vader is off planet, I'm calling the palace medics, there is no chance of the news people learning about this incident so you don't have to worry..."

"Please, Mother we must warn Aji, he must get to safety, he must leave the planet as soon as possible. Vader is planning to kill him."

"Aji, left before sunrise." Sola said. He came to say goodbye and…" She was about to say more but a look from her mother stopped her.

"He's been reassigned, he told us. There is nothing to worry about." Jobal said, pushing her daughter down on the bed.

Padmé relaxed but she wasn't convinced entirely, there was something her mother and sister were keeping from her. But at least he was alive, or they wouldn't be so casual about it. She knew how fond her mother and father were of Aji.

Jobal rummaged in the wardrobe and brought out Padmé's night gown, while Sola helped her sister out of the cumbersome dress.

"His night clothes haven't been touched!" Jobal exclaimed, "How long did he stay here?"

Padmé shrugged,' He didn't sleep here, he left in a rage when…" She stopped.

"Oh! Dear, I just hope you didn't mention Aji, to your husband." Jobal said with an alarmed expression. "Men do hate being reminded of competition, especially on their wedding night."

Padmé hung her head. "I should have listened to you mother, I'm sorry."

The day before her marriage to Vader, her mother had given her a long lecture on how she had to behave with her husband. Jobal believed that though men were stronger when it came to physical strength, women were the ones with the real power. All they had to do was pretend that the husband was in control and the man would move hell and heaven to please her. Of course Padmé had found this theory absurd at the time. "Mother this isn't any man we're talking about. We're talking about Vader and he really IS powerful, no need for me to pretend."

"I'm afraid grandmother's advice just doesn't work in this case." She had said.

But now Padmé realized, things would have been much simpler if she had taken grandma's advice and pretended that Aji hadn't existed and Vader was her sun, moon and whatever. She sighed and let her shoulder's droop. "Easier said than done.' She thought.

Jobal sat back on the bed and held her head in her hands. "What if the man decides never to come back? My poor daughter will be ruined."

"I won't mind." Padmé stated coldly and got a vicious glare from her mother.

"This is serious, Padmé," Sola added, you know about the consequences, you could be in limbo for the rest of your life, not exactly married and not single either, not until your wedded husband is dead can you remarry again, that's been our custom, for thousands of years.

Padmé pulled in another impatient sigh! Another of Naboo's archaic customs, which the people refuse to change, she thought indignantly. She wanted to scream.

"I have no choice it seems, not even the choice to live alone for the rest of my life. That may be a Nubians choice but not mine. For me the choice is this…mons…" she hesitated, somehow-after their little drama before the fireplace he didn't seem exactly a monster. "This presumptuous kid who thinks, who assumes, that every woman in the galaxy is crazy after him."

She waited to catch her breath, "That's what got me all worked up, his audacious presumptions."

And then in a softer voice she added. "He called Aji a fisherman and a murderer and I lost control and…"

"He was testing you. That is an old trick that jealous husbands have been using since ages to trap their spouses with." Jobal said. Padmé nodded in agreement. And she had walked right into it.

Strangely Padmé wasn't thinking of what would happen to her. She was thinking about the repercussions her tactlessness would have on her beautiful home planet. At the moment, "The destructor," Vader's ship was the spear point of Naboo's defense net provided for by the republic, to protect it against the intermittent attacks from separatist breakaway groups still at large and striking at the republic where ever they found them vulnerable. And Naboo was vulnerable, it was far from the core and unarmed.

The remnants did not have much of an organized force left to actually occupy any planet but they were known to work more on a hit and run basis. Flash bomb cities and town, destroying mainly military, industrial and other vital installations. They did not target civilians but the loss of vital resources left the targeted planet open to further attacks from pirates, disease and starvation. More over thousands would die due to lack of sanitation, power and lack of medical care.

If Vader should abandon her world for any number of excuses the planet could be reduced to rubble within weeks, long before any replacements troops reached Naboo. That is if the Nubians envoys could convince the Senate that Naboo was in danger and prove Vader wrong, which could possibly be his or her last argument, and if he or she did succeed in convincing the Senate there was still the question of waiting at the end of a long list of applicants for the forces that were spread too thin already…and. Padmé's head began to spin and she held it tight in both hands.

Padmé cursed her self again. She cursed her lack of control, she should have just closed her eyes and bore the indignity and saved herself and her planet a lot of trouble but instead she had blown her top off.

"I'll never forgive him if he's hurt Aji, I'll never forgive him if he abandons Naboo to the separatist wrulves. But deep inside she knew she was to blame if either possibility were realized.

She looked up and saw her mother sitting on the couch and crying. "Mother everything will be alright," she said, leaving her bed and tottering to her mother's side, she threw an arm around her. She was angry with her mother to be so selfish and short sighted to worry only about her daughter's uncertain future when their whole world was in danger, but she didn't tell her mother that.

"Mother I made a mistake, but I will talk to him and apologize and get this mess straightened up." Her mother looked up, hope brightening her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Mother, I'm a diplomat!"

"Some diplomat, you are." Her mother said with a roll of her eyes.

"Even diplomats make mistakes and loose their cool now and then but we are very good at undoing our mistakes."

"And he seem reasonable enough," She added in a softer voice. 'As reasonable as a rancor can get she thought to herself. But Jobal seemed pretty distressed by the whole thing so she had to somehow put her at ease.

To herself she thought. 'What a big mess have I got myself into!" 


	47. The Knight is coming!

POST NO 47 

Padmé got up from her window seat where she had spent most of her days since that farce they called a wedding. She had tried all the available means to contact Vader and set things straight, as per her promise to her mother but again and again she had met with dead ends. Now she was in limbo, just like her mother had feared. Vader wouldn't see her and Aji was lost to her forever along with her best friend.

She walked to the dresser mirror and a stranger stared back at her. How her life had changed in the past week? She had married a man she didn't even know and somehow she knew her life would never be the same. Her eyes were hollowed and dim and dark circles revealed the tension that ravaged her. Her face was gaunt from lack of sleep and appetite. She looked and felt ancient, it seemed not seven days but seven years had passed since that fateful day when she had walk down the aisle to be chained to darkness itself. Enough time for her to sit back, and think about the consequences of her rash actions of that night.

On reflection her actions in the bridal suite now seemed stupid and childish not at all characteristic of Padmé the queen, nor Padmé the Senator and certainly not the Padmé that was the star of Ruwee's eyes. She sighed heavily and thought about the price she had paid, the price her friends had paid for her impulsiveness. She thought about her best friend and the tragedy that had befallen her. Sabé always knew how to make her look her best. Even when she was tired and drained, Sabé managed to make her look fresh and vibrant. But Sabé was not there anymore, she was one of the casualties of her failed diplomacy; and the most painful one for Padmé.

There was a knock on the door and after a short pause Sola came in, she had with her a bowl of fruits, Padmé's favorite, shela berries but Padmé did not show her usual enthusiasm for it.

"How could he do this me… to us?" She blurted. "How in Hoth could Vader force Sabé to marry Aji?" She asked in a pained voice and her eyes shone with the tears that she was trying to hold back.

Padmé clutched at her heart, as the pain of that reality seared her again. And then the tears did fall-tears for losing her love, tears for loosing her best friend and tears for the lost promises.-Sola sat next to her and held her tight in her arms.

Padmé let her head fall back on her sister's shoulder. "How could he be so vile," she said, "How could he force my best friend to marry my ex-fiancé!" She said sobbing.  
Sola shrugged. "The man is clever and shrewd." Sola replied. "He could have killed Aji easily but then he would have ended a killer and Aji would be forever a martyr and a true love in your eyes. But by forcing your best friend to marry your ex-fiancé he has crushed any hope you may have entertained of ever marrying him. He has made Aji out of bounds for you; a betrayer of your love, for now you can see him only as your friend's husband."

"How did he know that Sabé's fiancé was dead?" Padmé asked wiping her tears.

"Captain Thauleed said that Vader had commed him the night of the wedding to find the whereabouts of a 'lieutenant Hiest Lramuun."

Padmé lifted her head, "So that's what Sabé and Vader were whispering about back when Vader first came into the bridal suite." She thought aloud. "Sabé had asked him of a favor which had cost her enormously. She shouldn't have confided in him. No one should trust this monster." Padmé hissed.

"You know how desperate she was for any news about her fiancé." Sola said. "And Vader was her best hope for finding some news about him. The truth is without Vader's help she would never have known, she might have waited for years or perhaps all her life for her love to come home. Captain Thauleed said that the lieutenant had been listed as MIA when the destroyer he'd been assigned to was swallowed by a black hole, he wouldn't say where because it was classified info, just that, the ship was assigned to protect some super secret government installation at the time of the accident."

Padmé swallowed," Sabé had said that she would sacrifice everything to see Hiest alive, and yet she lost everything and despite the sacrifice that was required of her."

She thought in that respect she was a bit luckier that Aji was still alive. She would never have forgiven herself if he had been killed. And it would have been very, very difficult to make, even a simple, gesture of reconciliation with Vader if he had hurt Aji in anyway.

She wondered how THEY were coping. Sabé had been so hopelessly in love with her fiancé. She must've been devastated when Vader informed her that he was dead, and then the monster had suggested she marry Aji, and giving her two hours to get ready to leave the planet. At least he gave me two days she thought. She shivered at her friend's plight, and it was all because of her indiscretions, she thought. If she had not inflamed Vader he might not have been driven to take such drastic steps to strike back at her.

"If only I had kept my mouth shut. If only I had taken Sabé's advice and acted like a perfect lady my misfortune might not have spilt onto my friends." Padmé murmured quietly. "If I had kept my head and risen to the occasion I might have even been able to convince Vader to spare Aji the exile."

"Who knows that it is indeed a tragedy as far as Sabé is concerned." Sola replied as she began brushing Padmé's hair.

"What do you mean? Padmé said, "How would you feel if someone were to come to you and point a blaster at you, demanding you marry some unknown guy or worse your friend's fiancé and that too within the next two hours. It's terrible, I'll tell you that much."

"Heist is dead; there is no bringing him back. But knowing Sabé she would have just sat back and mourned her love for the rest of her life. Maybe Vader knew that, maybe he was doing his friend a favor, in an indirect way which at the same time benefited his plans too. On the plus side Aji-Mal is a very considerate human being he will respect her wishes and he will support her at every turn, in that she is luckier than you.'

"I guess Aji is better off with her." Padmé whispered sadly, almost to herself. Somehow I feel I could not do him justice as a wife. Sabé is…" she paused and swallowed hard, "Sabé will be a better wife.

"A better wife!" Sola exclaimed, "Sabé is his lucky break. Vader might have had a shot at you but he certainly did Aji a favor, I mean he was to be exiled to nowhere for over a decade, now at least he has someone to be with him while he's at it. They might resent their situation in the beginning but sooner or later they're going to see that they do need each other for survival. They'll have a family and years later from now they might not look upon the incident with such grief." Sola said. "He lost you sure, but he could have been dead!"

"If you think about it, it is an ingeniously devious plan!" Sola said, after a minutes pause as she pulled out another pin from her mouth. "Vader is very good at playing people effectively against each other, callously and brutally and without any conscience. He is after all a military strategist, a formidable opponent for any army unfortunate to collide with him."

"How does that devious mind of his work? How did he put this plan together so fast?" Padmé asked.

"The Captain informed told me that he informed Vader of Hiest's status when he stormed back to the base right after his little tiff with you. It was probably at that time that he must have got the idea of permanently poisoning your well."

"Didn't Sabé resist Vader's decision? Didn't she object at least to this outrage? Had he no respect for a person's right to even mourn their dead?"

"Captain Thauleed said she looked like she was in shock, she just stared blankly and complied automatically with what Vader asked of her, her family was in shock too. She was gone before they realized what was happening."

There was a knock on the door and Padmé opened it to let in an excited warbling R2. He handed her a datapad. Padmé hesitated for just a moment before taking it from the droid's outstretched claw.

"Who is it from?" Sola asked. "It's from Thauleed." Padmé said with a tired sigh, "I asked him to extend Vader an invitation for lunch here tomorrow. Vader has been avoiding me at all levels and Thauleed is my last bet.

"So you do want him to come, then!" Sola asked a hint of surprise in her voice.

"I want him to come so I can some how stop this madness from spreading," Padmé said inserting the card into a datapad on her dresser, "leaving him pissed off and on the loose is just too dangerous. I just don't know from which direction he'll strike next whom he'll hurt next. He's just not the kind to sit back and concede defeat. I must confront him…"

"Oh! My God!" She shrieked suddenly.

"What?" Sola said standing up to check the message.

"He's coming!" She said her face going pale, "He's really coming and he expects to spend the afternoon here." She looked up, "Oh! I don't like the sound of it."

"Just the afternoon and not the night?" Sola said in mock disappointment, just to irk her sister.

Padmé glared at her.

"Well you just said you wanted to confront him, so why all the commotion? Just buckle up and use the time to dazzle him with your charms and 'set things straight?" Sola said with a conspiring grin.

"Why doesn't he just fall into that secret black hole? Why doesn't some one just shoot that upstart? Oh force, why doesn't he just disappear?" Padmé wailed, holding her forehead and falling back onto the bed. "Now that would solve a lot of problems."

"Where is the little fighter, the bold warrior that father boasts about?" Sola demanded with her hands on her hips. "And besides he is your husband. You will be a widow if something happened to him."

"Yea!" Padmé said in a sarcastic tone. "Guess I can't expect to be THAT lucky."

"Besides even that black hole would probably spit him out again, he's too vile to digest, even for a black hole." She huffed as she crossed her hands angrily across her chest.

Sola laughed at her sister's tantrums. "Oh! Baby sister, we need to work on you. We need to work on you real hard."


	48. The Knight is coming

POST NO 48

Padmé's bedroom was a jumble of activity. A crack team of no less than five young ladies, swarmed around her trying to get her ready for her appointment with Vader.

Dependable Sabé wasn't there for the occasion but another of Padmé's trusty handmaiden of days past, Rabé, was here to save the day, along with Leela, Aji's younger sister, and Malene and Carla, both of whom had attended to her on 'Balm night.' That's what the Nubians called the wedding night. There were numerous legends and stories of why it was called 'Balm Night' but no one was really sure.

Rabé was putting the finishing touches to Padmé's hair, and cursing. Padmé was rather hyper and Leela had to warn her several times to stop her from fidgeting nervously so that she could attend to the delicate task of doing her eyes.

For the umpteenth time Padmé lifted her hand to peek at the chrono on her wrist, while Leela shot back and glared at her.

"Oh! My God!! It's already time. I hope he forgets or comes up with something important. I'm not ready." She wailed as she stared at the little comm Unit resting on the dresser, hoping it would beep and someone would inform her that they were very, very sorry but Vader could not come.

"You will have to face him sooner or later." Rabé said as she adjusted Padmé's hair high over head so that it flowed down in silky ringlets all around her.

"Malene have you finished pressing my dress," Padmé screamed, "and what about my room it's a mess!"

"I'll take care of the bed, Sola said as she came in from juggling kitchen duty with their mom."

"I'll get the place tidy." Carla said as she began clearing away clothes, towels, paper, comb, pins and other items strewn generously across the floor.

"He's coming here?" Rabé exclaimed, craning her head so that Padmé could see the exaggerated shocked look she was giving her.

Padmé stuttered and shrugged and then slumped with a sigh. "You were not supposed to know." She moaned. She had no intention of letting them know about Vader's plans of spending the evening with her, but now the cat was out of the bag.

"No wonder, the girl is fretting to death." She said clucking. "First times can be rather… tensing."

"Stop fretting, it's nothing really." Leela, added. "Phase one can be a little unnerving though, just close your eyes and give his hands the room it needs, once he's explored and nothing is a secret any longer phase two might even be enjoyable and…"

"Must have been easy for you all, for one you were married to men you were close with already, to a degree. You had to go through friendship, courtship and engagements and ten other steps required of a Naboo couple before they actually got to that bed but I've just known Vader…as an adult that is…for maybe several hours at the most. Privately it was even less, I don't know one hour or two not more." Padmé retorted hotly.

"Two hours!" Rabé exclaimed, "Get-down-to-the-job kind of guy isn't he!" She said with a hint of a smile whose insinuation didn't escape Padmé as she observed her friend in the mirror.

"Don't tell me Sola told you about what happened in their on my Balm night, that's private." Padmé fumed. Rabé and Leela both laughed. "Everybody knows what happened.

Padmé jumped up, "Sola! I'm going to kill you." She said turning around, but Rabé forced her down again before she could see her sister's reaction.

"Calm down, Leela said. "It wasn't that scandalous, besides we're your friends and we promise that your secret will not go beyond this room, you can trust us."

Padmé blew out an impatient breath and sat back angrily, glancing at her watch once again and forgetting her anger and even her fear.

"Oh! God, it five minutes past the time he should be here." She exclaimed.

"Stay still so I can finish as soon as possible." Rabé hissed. Then she began to lecture Padmé on how best to handle her husband and what to expect, to make matters worse Leela made it a point to add in the horror stories of her first experience with her husband so Rabé did the next natural thing and laid bare her first time which wasn't too appealing either. Padmé's ears burnt with the grossly scandalous details. This was what she had wanted to avoid when she decide to keep her private appointment with Vader a secret.

"All this talk is making me more nervous. Tell you the truth Vader seems a tame shakk compared to those wild men you call husbands," Padmé said at last.

"Oh! All men are like that, you just didn't give him enough time to get into action." Leela said giggling.

"You two are really comforting!" Padmé retorted. Thanking the stars Vader wasn't here to hear all that garbage.

The two went on and on, till Padmé had had enough plus she was worried about Vader walking in and catching her in her lace slip. "Could you two shake a hand?" She pouted.

"I'm almost done," Rabé said, "Just one more pin. There. Now go and get dressed!"

Padmé rushed behind the wooden screen on which her clothes were draped and hurriedly changed. When she came out she saw that the room had been tidied and her bed was made with the new pink bed sheets and covers her mother had given her for her wedding. Sola was arranging fresh flowers in the vase while Leela was busy tidying the dresser.

Rabé rushed forward and fussed over her clothes, and hurriedly made small adjustments to her hair with a small comb. "You look good!" She said, giving her a wink and a tiny pinch on the bare mid-riff that the tiny blouse revealed. "Even the skirt is sexy," she commented, "brings out your figure just right. And the blue is going to complement his eyes perfectly. Wow what a great pair you make."

"Thanks!" Padmé said as she headed for the mirror, more emboldened by the remark than all the loose talk before.

"But don't you think the neck is too high, poor Vader is going to contend with that itsy bitsy hole for a little scenic view." Leela commented with a frown aren't you being too tough on him. Padmé shrugged and held her hand over the keyhole opening in the front of her blouse, where just a hint of her soft flesh peeked.

"Ooooh!" Leela exclaimed when Padmé passed her, you furtive little vrat, "She' done all her baring at the back."

Padmé tried to suppress a smile as she sprayed her favorite perfume looking at the crowd behind her in the mirror as they gave her mock shocked looks. It was true the blouse looked decidedly puritan from the front, but from behind, only two narrow straps crisscrossed one on top of another in a futile effort to cover it.

"She whines and complains but the sneak has made preparation for full battle!" Rabé said with a conspiring nod.

Padmé shrugged, she felt bold after wearing the dress and getting positive feedback. "You are right about one thing; I have a battle to fight." She said self assuredly raising her head as she sprayed on her neck. The door bell clanged and she jumped, the spry canister flew from her hands, she tried to catch it but grabbed at thin air. The woman who turned back wasn't half as poised as the woman of a just moment ago. Naturally none of her friends were any help. Especially when they were all too busy laughing.

"Will someone get the door?" Padmé said.

"I believe it's for you," Carla said. And she swept both hands towards the door in a 'if-you-please,' motion.

Padmé straightened herself and lifting her head up walked out boldly. "There is nothing to be afraid of but fear itself." She huffed and strutted towards the door. 


	49. Knight in shiny armor

POST NO 49

With mixed expectations Padmé reached for the door and cautiously opened it. 'Maybe it isn't Anakin,' she thought, trying to placate her beating heart.

"Hi!" Captain Thauleed said. He stood a small distance from the door holding a huge bouquet of flowers. She stared, not knowing what to say.

'He's not here!' She thought; surprised not at the fact that Vader had jilted her but at the unexpectedly profound disappointment that suddenly gripped her-though she did not admit it as such to her self.

'I just want to get it over with.' She thought, 'it's not that I miss him.' She told herself.

Suddenly the doorway darkened as a tall figure stepped in front of the Captain. His black cape bellowed out behind him, momentarily blocking the blue sky altogether before settling back behind him.

Padmé stepped back with a startled gasp, but caught her self when she realized who it was.

"Hello, my pretty, seems you missed me!" Vader said with a cocky grin that stretched all the way to Correlia.

For a moment she stared uncertainly at the handsome man standing before her, his head framed by the blue-cotton tree behind him. The breeze nudged a lock of blond hair into his eyes and he flicked it away with a quick shake of his head. He was not wearing his usual military uniform but a thin, almost transparent, loose fitting white shirt with long puffed sleeves buttoned at the wrist and jet black trousers.

She cursed inwardly as her already racing pulse surged a notch higher. She couldn't believe this was the same man, she'd met before. Not even the man she'd met on her 'balm night.' Somehow her hate and bias had distorted his image in her mind so much so that she hardly recognized her husband as he stood expectantly for her to invite him inside.

"May I come in or are you going to shoot me down with those eyes all day."

"Uh huh! Come in!" She stuttered stepping back gingerly then adding a shaky smile as an after thought.

Vader reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "That smile suits you so much better." He remarked as he placed a light kiss on her fingers.

"Thank… you." She said in a voice that felt alien; too soft and demure for the independent minded Padmé that she knew. The electricity that shot from fingers to toes that was generated by the touch of his lips didn't make matters any easier.

In a daze she led them inside to the little alcove into which the main door opened and from where an opening led to the family lounge, the door to the back garden too led out from here. 

After setting the bouquet on a nearby table, Captain Thauleed stood behind Vader and reached for his cape. "No Captain!" Vader said. "My wife will do me that honor. You may go back to the base, get the men ready and wait for me."

The Captain saluted and stepped back out. Padmé began to move behind him to remove the cape, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back before him and pointed to his throat, to the small chain that held the cape in place.

Padmé began to fumble with the clasp; her fingers were suddenly stiff and clumsy. To make matters worse the alcove was dark and the little light coming from a small window was behind the tall Sith so that she struggled in his shadow.

Vader lowered his head and took a long whiff of her scent.

"Did you miss me?" He whispered, his hand coming up and touching her elbow.

"A little!" Padmé admitted, trying not to flinch at his touch.

"A little!" He hissed pulling her close," All those enquiries and calls asking for me, what was that about?" He said in a tone that did not fail to excite her in a very unfamiliar way. Padmé gulped, her mind racing to come up with something. She did not want to appear disdainful nor did she want to appear too eager. Absent mindedly she fumbled with the clasp and fairly jumped when she felt Vader's hand slide along her back.

She tried to move away but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her to him. "Tell me!" He cajoled putting a gloved finger under her chin and lifting it to him.

Padmé was in a daze as she stared back, loosing herself in the blue swirl of his eyes-and she felt her self slip, her eye-lids felt heavy and her lips parted as she tried to breath but somehow forgot how to.

Slowly, and with a mischievous smile playing on his lips he brought his face close to hers. Padmé saw it coming but she was too weak to fight the currents pulling at her. She felt his lips brush against hers; What could she do? Other than to grab at fistfuls of his shirt and hold onto to dear life? His lips lingered on hers until he felt her respond. She felt herself float away; she was nothing but a wisp of smoke as she weaved and danced lazily through the morning air. Vader felt her sag in his arms as her resistance wilted. Her head lolled back and Vader had to bend over her so that his cape came cascading around him to enclosed her fully within.

"Ah! Lord Vader!" A voice exclaimed from behind. The two lovers jumped away.

"Gracious me!" Jobal muttered wide eyed. She didn't know why her son-in-law would suddenly jump up so ungracefully, till he moved aside and she saw her daughter in his shadows-a daughter very much ill at ease.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something…I er." Jobal stammered. "Lunch is set and I was wondering what was keeping you?" She said apologetically turning to Vader.

But Padmé spoke before Vader could reply. "No, mother it was nothing, I was just trying to undo Anakin's cape and I just couldn't…"

Jobal smiled widely and pushed a button on the wall and the alcove lit up brightly. "I understand sweetheart," She said with a wide grin that spoke volumes, "You don't have to apologize for anything, take your time we'll be waiting."

Padmé was red in the face and Vader who had been rather chagrined at the interruption now chuckled at her discomfort.

"Well!" He said turning back to her and pointing to the chain at his neck, "now you can see." Padmé turned to the job and had it undone in a second keeping her eyes well away from Vader's probing stare.

They entered the dining room, hand in hand, Padmé leading him inside shyly. She avoided looking at all the curios looks from her family and friends seated around the dining table. Not that holding ones husband's hand was frowned upon but her earlier grand assurances that she would put him in his place and her talk of not being eager for him, that was what had actually got the gathering so surprised at her present coyness and-as some would surely suspected from the blush on her cheeks-her eagerness.

Ruwee greeted his son-in-law personally, to the others Vader offered a small nod of the head and then they were all seated at the table. 


	50. Knight mesmerized

post no 50 

All through dinner, Vader had his eyes on Padmé who was busily moving around the table catering to the guests, but Vader's gaze followed her around and did not wander even when she disappeared inside the kitchen.

Seeing Padmé leave the room Ruwee tried to work up a conversation but he only got automated nods from his distracted son-in-law, who's eyes where now glued expectantly to the kitchen doorway, with a smile he gave up and concentrated on his lunch.

Even though Rabé's back was to the kitchen she knew when Padmé immerged back into the dining room, all she had to do was observe Vader, and the way his eyes lit up when he saw his wife come back into the dining room.

Padmé had a bowl of salad in her hands and began to serve them to the occupants at the table.

"I didn't come here to eat," Vader whispered closely in her ears as she bent to serve him the fresh salad.

"More salad," she smiled at him pretending she hadn't heard him. "How about some hot P'pers wrapped in a tight blue skirt?" Vader asked with a subtle wink.

Padmé stepped hard on his booted toe and smiled back casually, "Sorry we're out of hot P'pers but we have cool ronance roots fresh from the garden." Vader suppressed a yowl. "I'll get you for that." He muttured into her hair before she straightened up.

After lunch Rabé and the other girls took their leave. "Don't forget my advice." Rabé said digging a meaningful elbow into Padmé's ribs as she headed for the door. "And don't panic." She added as she slammed the door shut after them. When Padmé came back to the lounge she found Vader standing by the tall windows looking out over the lake.

"You have a beautiful house." Vader said turning to her. "You are very lucky to be able to take such beautiful things as this view from here for granted."

"Actually I really do treasure it a lot." Padmé said coming to stand by the window. "Career mostly kept me from appreciating it fully. And though the palace is endowed with no less scenic windows, I did miss seeing the Lake almost every day that I woke up away from it."

"All I got to see from my window was sand, litter and the ubiquitous reminders of poverty all around me." He said bitterly. "But I had dreams and not for a moment did I doubt them despite my …" He stopped short of saying the dreaded word that spelt enslavement.

"Would you like to take a walk in the garden?" Padmé said, placing her hand lightly on his hand that rested on the window sill, trying to distract him before he wondered into more sordid territory. He was angered easily she knew and she also knew that his past had something to do with it.

"Or we could go to the guest sitting room, the view there is even more spectacular." She suggested.

Vader suddenly turned to her and pierced her with his gaze. "The most spectacular view is right here before me." Vader said, placing one finger under her chin and gently tilting it up to him. "The most beautiful object in the world, all I want is to appreciate this beauty. Preferably someplace private where we will not be butted in at every turn." He said, wrapping his hands loosely around her waist.

Padmé blushed, both at the memory of their mother surprising them in the alcove and at the implication of what he was suggesting.

"Uhmm! Could you wait just a bit?" She said pressing her palms against his chest and pushing him away gently. Undoing his arms from around her waist she led him towards the guest sitting room. "Mother insists we have dessert first then you can have your privacy." Deliberately she avoided eye contact with him as she spoke.

Vader was just past the threshold of the sitting room when he stopped suddenly jerking her back mid stride. "I don't want to eat, he said firmly. Padmé stared back trying to gauge his mood.

"But it isn't proper to just walk into the bedroom; it is your first visit to my parent's house. Our custom requires that you sit a little while with them before…"

Vader shook his head and pulled her to him. "I don't have the time, Padmé I have to go." He hissed. It was obvious to her that he had barely, managed to be polite.

"Why?" She asked with more concern in her voice than she cared to show But Vader didn't reply. He had her imprisoned in his arms. Padmé struggled protesting the lack of privacy.

"OK, we skip the dessert and go straight to my room." She suggested finally seeing that he could not be talked out of his wish to be alone with her.

Reluctantly he relented and with a resigned sigh he loosened his iron hold around her waist. "I'll inform mother of the change of plans." Padmé told him as she extracted her self from his arms and headed for the kitchen.

When she came back Vader was lounged on the sofa, his long legs stretched out lazily before him.

Padmé put the bowl of dessert on the table and putting some in a smaller bowl she held it to her husband.

Vader yawned and stretched like a spent nixu and just gave her a bored look instead of taking the bowl from her. She drew nearer, suddenly he reached out-not for the bowl instead he grabbed her by the wrist, the bowl slipped from her hand and the fruit went flying across the carpet.

On impulse, Padmé began to struggle, pulling her hand away frantically but Vader just laughed at her vain efforts and pulled her into his lap imprisoning her in his solid arms. "I told you I'm not here for the food… or the fruit." He said hoarsely as he pressed his lips against the base of her neck.

"Please not here?" She pleaded. For an answer he flicked his hand and the door slammed shut and the lock clicked in place. "No one will be coming." he said. "But there is other..." She began but Vader pressed his lips furiously to hers effectively cutting off any further objections.

And again, against her will she found her self responding. Before long she had her fingers in his hair as he hungrily explored her mouth, neck and ears with his lips. Encouraged with her compliance he pushed her back onto the sofa. Padmé's eyes grew wide when he began to push her blouse aside.

"I don't think it's a good idea to…" She began.

"I don't think it's a good idea to deny me…again." Vader whispered in her ears. "Now if you could help me with this…" He hooked one finger through the back of her strap and tugged lightly at it.

Padmé shut her eyes and tried to breath. "Please!" He added bringing his mouth to touch her ears. Though it was a plea but it sounded more like an order, the tone of his voice had made it clear that he would not brook any more delays. Hesitantly she reached behind her back.


	51. Kiss the Knight goodbye

post no 51

Padmé touched a clasp and felt the press of the thin straps fall away from her skin, slowly, without taking off her eyes from Vader's she let herself fall back on the cushions.

Vader's lips formed into a lopsided grin and she guessed she was performing well. She closed her eyes as he drew closer, her heart beating both with expectation and trepidation. Yes trepidation; For though Vader's touch kindled all kinds of new and exciting sensations within her she just could not shut off the little voice, now distant but persistent nonetheless, that kept whispering the names of her friends; Friends that this man had betrayed.

She could very well not forget them but she could not hold onto them, not for long. For his hands were now on her bare midriff and advancing, she was being pulled under, loosing her grip on reality; on vengeance, and her friends like her hold on rationality were soon lost in the tempest of new sensations.

"Beep! Beep!" Padmé and Vader both jumped away from each other. Vader cursed as he sat up and reached for his comlink, this better be good he growled with gritted teeth. It was his aid Tauleed.

"Captain, I'll be there shortly." Vader barked into the comm with unmasked ire. "You are not to disturb be again unless it is absolutely necessary." He paused long enough for the other voice to finish. "I know the men are waiting!" He thundered.

Padmé's heart was still beating as she looked at Vader's, now, stern face and could well imagine the discomfort of the man at the other side of Vader's anger.

Vader suddenly shot to his feet. "What! The general's here!" He roared. "I'll be there as soon as possible." he shouted as he began to walk away from the sofa.

"Look Captain, hold him there, keep him busy, while I..."

"He's going!" Padmé thought with relief, blowing off the breath she'd been holding after they'd been interrupted so rudely. She knew that she wasn't off the hook, not yet and the inevitable had merely been postponed and it was a matter of time before he asked for what he considered to be his right as her husband. But now she was free at least for the time being.

Hurriedly she got to her knees; clasping her blouse and touching up her hair in an attempt to make her self presentable. The minute they walked out that door her family would be waiting for them. But Vader didn't reach the door, half way he turned sharply and made for the window.

"I'll fetch your cloak." She called back as she made for the door. She fairly skipped to the door; fortunately Vader was too busy to notice the drastic change in his rather reserved wife.

She debated whether it would have been better to get it over with-to swallow this bitter pill and have done with it one way or another. 'No! she told herself, I need more time to get to know this man. Maybe he's going on an assignment," She thought, he'll be away a whole week or even a month. That would give her time to prepare. Time enough for the fact that he was her husband to sink in.'

When Padmé returned she saw Vader leaning against the window frame. Head thrown back, eyes closed and his arms crossed tight around his chest, so much so that his biceps stood taut and rigid.

Padmé stopped, "Is anything the matter? She asked.

"I have to go!" He blurted. Padmé shrugged, "You did say that you weren't here to stay.

Vader shook his head. "My garrison is leaving! 'The Destructor' and the rest of the fleet have been reassigned."

That's when reality sunk in and the cloak slid from her hands. She did want him to go but not like this not with his troops.

"But you can't! You can't leave. Anakin you promised. You promised you would stay and protect Naboo." She threw herself at him, and clung tight as though she could hold him there by force.

"I know I promised but I have no choice. Central command on Coruscant saw fit to promote me to fleet commander; I have to take command of the Elrood sector. All naval forces between the Correlian trade and the Rimma trade routes are now under my command. I have orders to proceed, immediately, to the Sullust system, where my new headquarters are located.

"And…"He took a deep breath and looked down at her. Cupping her face in his hands he raised it to him. "I want you to go with me, Padmé." His voice was heavy as he said it. He did not sound malevolent but for some reason the request made her stomach churn.

"Go…where." She hadn't thought of this. Even after Vader had proposed; even after they'd been married he hadn't brought this up. She had assumed that she would be on Naboo and he would visit from time to time. She wanted to shout and say no, that this was here home that she'd resigned her post as senator just so that she could be home but instead she just said, "You never said anything about leaving Naboo.

"I understand your love for your planet but as my wife your place is by my side, on my ship. That is the only home I've known for most of my life after I left that dustball of a planet I used to call home.

"What about Naboo. The anarchists and outlaws will fall upon her like hungry predators. Naboo is unarmed and…"

"Coruscant has taken care of that," Vader said. General Azrul has just arrived with his troops to take charge of…"

"General Azrul!" Padmé yelled. That corrupt, incompetent, mindless gundark how can he protect Naboo when half the time he's too inebriated to even count his fingers and when he's sober, which is rare, it's only long enough to get his pockets warm. The fool will leech this planet. She turned to the window. "How could you give this beauty, this grand monument to successful symbiosis of man and nature, this treasure of history to that rancor, how can you trust him with something so precious and…" Tears threatened to break and she stopped to compose herself.

"For the moment I think Azrul's forces are better than nothing, "Vader said, placing a hand on Padmé's shoulder.

But Padmé ust shrugged it off." Naboo is better off without Azrul, Anakin. His troops are the most ruthless, undisciplined lot of all of the republic forces." She bit back.

Vader gave a heavy sigh! "I don't know where you get your intelligence from, Padmé but without proof backing those charges there is very little I can do about it. Besides it's too late to do anything, any way. My fleet will be leaving at this time tomorrow. But perhaps…" He paused. Padmé's face spun towards him, her brown eyes full of hope.

"I could manage to hold up some of my troops here to keep your home planet safe, if…"

"If what?" Padmé persisted.

"If you would make my home for me."

"How much troops? She asked.

He sighed again, "Let's see now. I can spare one battalion of clone troopers, elite trooper that is and a squadron of starfighters at the most"

"You expect a dozen fighters and a couple of hundred men to protect a whole planet."

"five hundred men," Vader interjected impatiently, "highly trained in surveillance and intelligence operations. And the 'Point dragons' are among my best fighters. They will be here mainly to keep Azrul in check and to make sure he does his duty. For that they are more than enough."

Padmé still seemed dubious, "Captain Coy Recca is a friend I could trust with my life and one of the best pilots in the navy." Padmé shrugged indifferently, "How should I know?" 

"Would you be happy if I gave Thauleed the command of the battalion? He is a Nubian and perhaps you could trust him."

Padmé relax, "Captain Thauleed! Yes! I think I could trust him."

"He will report to personally, at least till the time that I can go to Coruscant and use my influence to lobby for better forces for Naboo. And I do assure you that my influence up there among the top brass is quite considerable?"

"Palpatine himself I presume!" She thought but did not voice it.

"So does that please you!" he asked.

She nodded and gave him a smile that wasn't as enthusiastic as he'd like to see. "As long as it keeps the scavengers off Naboo!" She replied.

"You will have to trust me. My men will take good care of Naboo and if in the process they should manage to catch Azrul at the so called games you accuse him off, then so much the better."

He pulled her to him. "Now why don't we turn to matters more important as far as the two of us are concerned," He said with a chuckle. "I do have a little time to spare and woe to the man that interrupts this time."

For once she didn't mind when he wound his arms around her. Rather than panic, she felt warmth and security enclose around her.

Perhaps having a powerful man for a husband wasn't so bad after all. She thought, as she relaxed in his arms. Right now unarmed and vulnerable Naboo needed more than courageous leaders to protect her. Vader had shown concern for her planet something that surprised her, despite the deal he had made with her. But then who could blame a man for wanting his wife by his side. Her mother most certainly would not.

She gave a startled gasp as he suddenly bent low, swept her off her feet and carried her towards the sofa. With a resigned sigh she wound her arm around his neck and let her head rest on his shoulder. She would think of the consequences later. 


	52. Knight betrayed

post no 52

Ruwee came into the kitchen shortly after his post lunch walk in the garden and asked his wife the whereabouts of Padmé and their special guest.

"They've retired to Padmé's room." Jobal said. She saw her husband raise an eyebrow. He couldn't expect Vader to be knowledgeable about their customs but surely Padmé was aware of them and she was not the sort to take these things lightly especially where important traditions and the dignity of her parents was concerned.

"I think Vader is in a hurry and he needed to talk to Padmé before they left." Jobal said.

"Talk!" Ruwee said; the word was somehow comforting.

"They're married," Jobal said irately picking on her husband's protectiveness toward his daughter, "He's her husband and not just another date.'

"Yes! Yes I know! It's just so hard to imagine my little girl and that…"He shrugged as he realized how unreasonable he sounded. It's just that I don't trust that man, not after what he did to her the last time. Jobal turned on him, impatiently. "They had some differences before, but I'm sure they've worked that out. I think Padmé is growing to like him. He is after all an intelligent man, a war hero and attractive to boot. Besides how long can you keep your daughter 'protected' from her husband? Padmé can take care of herself"

Ruwee sighed heavily. "Guess I have to let go!" He said, a little despondently.

"That's better." Jobal said, now please help me prepare the dessert. It should be ready by the time they are finished.

"Finished? Finished with what?" Ruwee asked with bated breath.

"Ruwee!" She said sharply and glared at him. "Okay! Okay!" He said throwing up his hands up in surrender. It was obvious that he wasn't very comfortable with the idea of Vader in there alone with his little girl, not after the way he had ogled her all afternoon.

"Take this bowl to the sitting room and set it at the center of the little table by the Sofa."

Ruwee took the bowl of fruit from his wife with an apparent lack of zeal and headed for the sitting room mumbling something to him self about how fast his little girl grew up.

His mind still on the unthinkable-Ruwee pushed in the door to the sitting room with his shoulder, the one that opened to the same corridor as the kitchen and walked in. The room was quite, he circled the sofa which stood right in his path and made for the table that stood in the middle of the room.

Too late he noticed something move on the sofa. "Why that's Vader! He thought to himself. Thinking that Padmé and he might've had another argument, he approached the figure lying prone on the sofa. He was about to speak when something else moved; a hand-a pale hand that did not belong to Vader- snake out from under his son-in-law and wound around his neck, delicate fingers buried into the golden mane that hung loose over Vader's face, his neat pony had come undone.

Ruwee was suddenly filled with inexplicable anger. "Oh! Force! My son-in-law is being unfaithful, right here in my house." This was the first thought that crossed his mind.

He assumed that Vader had fought with his daughter and then had picked up one of Padmé's younger friends; a pair of them, he noticed, had been staring at Vader with undisguised admiration all through lunch.

Suddenly the universe seemed to spin around him, he stared unable to move. But worse was to come. He heard a feminine moan as Vader moved his head a little and shifted his weight. Something moved under Vader. Something blue.

Ruwee's eyes grew wide and the bowl slid out of his grip.

The crash sounded so close and so loud that the lovers almost fell from the sofa. For a moment they just stared dumbfounded at the man staring down at them. Ruwee went red as a rasberrien, he tried to apologize but no sound came from his mouth.

Vader stared back frozen until he realized that Padmé was struggling to get out from under him. Padmé saw his eyes narrow dangerously. Slowly, deliberately he raised himself on his arms. The look in his eyes was murderous.

"Father, please!" She said under her breathe.

"Mr Naberrie do all Nubians have the habit of intruding on their daughters-their newly wed daughters-when they are with their husbands." He gritted, his voice was cold as Hoth.

"I'm sure father has an explanation and…" Padmé put in standing up and trying to get Vader's attention by pulling on his arm and trying to hold him back.

Vader didn't even hear her. "Isn't there a concept here of a thing called privacy." His eyes still on Ruwee he angrily shrugged his arm free from Padmé's grip and took two more steps towards the bewildered man.

"Can't a man have some privacy in this house?" Vader shouted, throwing his hands up in desperation. "Can't I have one, frickin moment alone with my wife!" He roared, pressing his face menacingly into the older mans face.

Ruwee gulped and tried to say something. "I…I…" Ruwee stammered.

"I've heard of protective fathers but this is too much…"

"I…I'm sorry son!' Ruwee began. "I'm leaving, you two carry on…"

Vader took a step forward, but Padmé caught his arm with both her hands.

"We're sorry dad it's our fault, we were not supposed to be here. Come Anakin let's go to our room. There's been a misunderstanding. "She began to lead him away by the arm.

"No!" Vader yelled. He pushed her off him brutally and began walking to the door. "I'm leaving this mad house. Now!"

"Don't yell at my father, Padmé shouted loosing her temper. No one had addressed her father like this.

"I tried to warn you!"

Vader turned to her; he was no longer the man she'd kissed a moment before. His eyes were flaming blue pieces of moonvalley coals.

"Its Okay children, you carry on…" Ruwee began to back away.

"I'm leaving!" Vader shouted back… and moved to the door. Ruwee moved to stop him. "Son' I'm sorry for interrupting but I'm leaving…"

There was loud crash as Vader pushed past his father-in-law, Ruwee steeped back and lost his balance.

Padmé screamed when she saw her father hit a chair and crash down heavily to the floor. She came running and slid to his side.

"You monster! you beast!" She shouted at Vader.

"You've hurt him."

Vader was almost at the door, he stopped and looked back at her, for a moment she thought he might regret his actions that he might apologize.

"All I needed was sometime with you, just a little time to be alone with my wife. Is that too much for a man to ask?" He gritted with clenched teeth.

"It wasn't his fault. He thought we were in my room, that's all, why make such a big deal of it?" She hissed back.

Vader just stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Tomorrow afternoon the Destructor leaves, I expect you to be on it when we make the jump out of this system."

It took a moment for Padmé to compose herself. "The gall! You still think I care!" She said incredulously.

"After this, after what you did to my father. You expect me to go with you?"

"I hate you!" She spat. "I'll never go with you."

Vader froze at the door, then turned back slowly, his face hard as marble, "Tomorrow at this time if you are not on that ship, then please do not bother to come to me. Ever.

"I don't care to see you again, ever!" She shouted after him as he stormed out of the room.

Ruwee's face turned ashen. "No! My daughter, I'm fine! You're being too harsh." He said, trying to placate her. "Go and stop him before he leaves the house."

But Padmé only shook her head, "No father, I can't not after how he treated you.' She gulped, "I thought I might love him but he's…he's such a…" and she broke down on her father's shoulders.

Vader stood in the little alcove, his lips tight with pent up anger. He gave the pair a final glance then he left the house, slamming the door hard behind him. 


	53. Come to the Knight

POST NO# 53 Padmé woke up with the sound of heavy rumbling, throwing aside her blankets she rushed to the window. She spotted a republic cruiser high on the horizon, diminishing fast into a tiny spot against the clear blue sky as it made for space; another was just lifting off from the military base, east of the Lake. The air reverberated with the sound of the huge ship taking off. A multitude of smaller craft swarmed around the area surrounding the base.

'He's really leaving.' She thought darkly, up until now she had hoped it was only a ruse by Vader to entice her to go with him. There was a knock on the door and her mother rushed in. "Padmé!" she said breathlessly, 'Vader's forces are withdrawing, Tauleed called again, he said he'll be picking you up mid afternoon."

Padmé gave an impatient snort. "Mother I'm not going anywhere!" She said tightly.

"But you can't just leave him; you don't know what you are getting yourself into? Men can be very spiteful."

"Mother not all men, just this ogre!"

Jobal sighed exasperatedly. "Darling that's what exactly I'm afraid of. You can't take him on just by yourself he has the power of the whole republic behind him, please think of what this will do to you?" But Padmé just shrugged, "I'm ready for whatever he has to throw at me."

"Padmé this isn't like you. You are angry at Vader and you aren't thinking with your head. Vader has nothing to loose, He isn't Naboo nor bond any way to the laws of this planet he can just go ahead and find another woman what will you do? Will you stay separated and alone all your life? What will the others think? What about the new generation who look up to you? What about our traditions?"

Padmé just let out an impatient breath and slumped back on the bed. It was typical for her mother to think just about her daughter and miss the broader picture. But then Jobal was a mother and not a politician. "Mother I've decided and I don't care about what others think of me, not when the other choice is living the rest of my life with that insufferable upstart-He can go ahead and marry the princess of Alderaan for all I care. I for one have decided that I have had enough of men. I will live alone and prove to all that it can be done. I don't need a slave driver to care for me."

Jobal took her daughter's hand and began to cry softly. The thought of her daughter wasting away her life as a spinster, an outcast, childless and lonely saddened her. That was something no Nubian wanted for their offspring.

There was another knock on the door and Ruwee came in. He was grim and his cheeks hung loose over his face. He blamed himself for the mess that was threatening to destroy his daughter and perhaps the future of the whole planet.

"Padmé, Captain Thauleed is here. He wants to talk to you." She knew what the Captain wanted. Vader had sent his lackey to try and convince her to go with him. She wanted to refuse to even see the man but decided against it when she saw the pleading look in Ruwee's eyes.

Thauleed had all the arguments, supposedly for the good of Naboo. An hour later, he stood, disappointed and numb. Padmé would not budge, she stuck to her own conviction that Naboo had survived much worse and would be able to take care of it self. He had turned to pleading but that too had fallen on deaf ears.

Captain Thauleed had orders to deliver Padmé to 'The Destructor' by noon and then take over the forces that Vader would be leaving to keep watch on General Azrul. If he failed there would be hell to pay, he knew. But what bothered him more as a citizen of Naboo was the implication of her actions on the future of Naboo.

'Vader and his wife were equally hardheaded and stubborn and he was caught in between the two.' The young officer thought as he left the Naberrie residence. But he hadn't given up yet. He stopped at the palace and asked help from the Queen and Sio Bibble knowing how much Padmé respected these two, only to be told that according to the ethics of Naboo it was wrong for them to push Padmé or any other citizen of Naboo into something as personal as a marriage or any other type of partnership against their will. Naturally Thauleed failed to make them look at the bigger picture; that of the welfare of the whole planet.

Thauleed was in the mood to box someone as he walked down the great marble steps leading away from the palace, when whom should he meet-the most annoying person in the fleet- Captain Coy or Prankster Coy as he was better known. Coy played tricks on anyone that crossed his path. Even Vader wasn't spared-but since he had Vader's good graces on his side no one dared complain.

Coy uncoiled himself from the heavy speeder bike on which he was perched and stood up, helmet at his side. He greeted Thauleed, his mischievous eyes twinkling.

"Any luck boss?" He asked. Thauleed shook his head. "This is such an impossible situation."

"So we pack up?" Coy asked.

"Unless you have something in that bag of tricks of yours, Coy, we're done for."

"Giving up so soon, Boss, Vader won't be pleased." Coy replied.

Thauleed sighed. "I guess. And stop calling me that. Captain will do."

"You cut such a sorry figure, Boss; I'm almost tempted to bail you out."

"Hah!" Thauleed snorted. "With two hours left even YOU can't do anything, but this is one cause I will gladly shed off my shoulder."

"I hear this Senator Padmé is very pretty." Coy said, running his hands through his sandy hair.

"Pretty and obstinate and… indomitable"  
"Just direct me to her den and see my charm do its work." Coy said mounting his bike.

"Seems even Vader got his hands burnt the last time he tried to buy her." Thauleed said with a grin.

"Vader and charm are as far as Hoth is from Tatooine." Coy said with a smirk."

"I'll be sure to let Vader know about your kind assessment." Thauleed said as he transferred Padmé's address onto the bikes access chip.

"You do that." Coy said pulling on his helmet.

"Mind you boy! Your head is on the line this time." Thauleed said, wagging his finger at the younger man.

"Ah! For a pretty lady, that is a small price." He said pushing the throttle all the way down-so that half of Theed resounded with the roar of the huge engines-then with a parting wink he released the brakes suddenly. The bike sprang onto the boulevard and was lost in an eye blink.

"Good luck! You'll need it." Thualeed whispered. He looked at his chrono, just enough time to round up the troops; he thought as he slid into his speeder and hurried to base. 


	54. Keep the Knight waiting

POST NO# 54 

Squadrons of returning fighters were swarming in through the open portals of the cavernous hanger bay of 'The Destructor.' Vader stood stiff and straight legged observing the return of his forces back from their base on Naboo. His face was stern and his hands clamped rigidly behind his back as he rocked impatiently back and forth on his black booted heels. Lieutenant Jelhup-am-Samka, stood by his side. As Captain Thauleed's second she had been assigned aide to Vader after her superior's reassignment to the forces that were to remain on Theed.  
She thought him to be extremely young for a fleet commander and even younger for Sector Command. She'd only got glimpses of him as an assistant to Captain Thauleed.

Jalhup straightened suddenly as Vader turned to her. But he did not address her instead he gave a quick impatient glance to the comm bay port perched high up above the clutter of the bay, behind and above her head. He had done this at least a hundred times since he had come almost an hour ago. Was he checking the time? There was a running timer installed just under the com bay window, which counted down the minutes left for the 'The Destructor's' jump to lightspeed. Or was he expecting some kind of signal from someone in the comm Bay. No, that wasn't it; she was in direct contact with the comm folks and if they had something for Vader she would report it to him.

Something seemed to be bothering the man but she could not put her finger on it and she dare not ask; Vader wasn't very famous for his exuberance, especially to a new member of his staff. He was hard to please and easy to anger but it was common knowledge that once one gained his trust one could expect great rewards.

The fighters were still swarming in through the huge portal of the hanger bay. Vader glanced swiftly at his chrono once more and then suddenly turned to her.

"Lieutenant, give the orders for 'Ashadeed' to move. Jalhup lifted the inter-fleet comm and conveyed Vader's order. Admiral Xameer acknowledged and the second group of Vader's fleet were off.

She knew the procedure, the Moormud maneuver it was called. The fleet would make the jump to hyperspace in groups instead of all at once. The first group would jump and then after a predetermined period the next group would follow then the next and so on. The group that made the first jump would emerge out of hyperspace furthest from the rendezvous point and would then proceed on sublights to its destination, the next group would emerge a bit nearer and follow the same as the first group. By the time the last group (usually the flagship group) emerged, almost on top of the rendezvous point the other ships would be just closing in on it.

This maneuver was logistically more practical when movement of an armada of this size through hyperspace was concerned. The number of casualties got progressively higher with the increase of the number of ships in a particular group making the jump. The more ships the higher the chance of accidents and collisions when emerging from hyperspace. In wartime though commanders who intended to surprise the enemy had no choice but to put in everything into one single jump and risking some casualties rather than presenting their ships as piecemeal targets to the enemy.

Thirty minutes passed, Vader had turned to look at the comm bay-Jalhup had lost count how many times. Finally after giving the comm bay one quick glance he looked at his chrono and gave the order for 'Bravemoon' to make the jump. The last of 'The Destructor's' fighters were coming in, landing softly on the metal floor one after another, the new arrived pilots joining the other pilots standing in neat perfect rows on both sides of the hanger. Two gigantic metal mechanical arms-one on each side of the bay went to work, lifting the little fighters and racking them up on huge rails on the ceiling and making room for more fighters. Usually at least two squadrons were left standing on the deck but the heavy lifters did not stop and racked away the last of the fighters.

Jelhup looked at her commander, he seemed anxious and his anxiety seemed to increase with every glance at the chrono. Now the comm bay got an unusual amount of attention from Vader, she forgot her place and almost followed his gaze but stopped herself. She half expected to find some beautiful woman standing there; ordinarily nothing could distract a man like this she thought, other than an attractive female. But female intuitions aside she knew that this man was not your ordinary male. She knew woman, beautiful by any standard, who had tried, and tried hard to get his attention. But they had been rewarded by not a single glance, at the most a contemptuous look, nothing else. One had to be completely professional when dealing with Vader. He liked that in his subordinates, whether they were men or women.

The waiting pilots glanced nervously at their commander. According to the traditions of this ship, this was the time when the chief commander gave a short speech welcoming the pilots back onto his ship, thanking them for their duty on the last mission and wishing them luck on the next one. Then he would call for the secondaries to be warmed and the ship would begin to move, amid cheers he'd call for all hands to get to their stations. The commander would then leave for the bridge from where he would make another small announcement asking the men to prepare for lightspeed.

But Vader just stood there woodenly, staring ahead past the transparent megcon field that protected the open portal. Some of the pilots glanced anxiously at the chrono at the base of the comm tower as it ticked perilously close to jump-off and still the commander made no move. They knew that 'The Destructor' was next and as soon as 'The bravemoon' made its jump their ship's secondary engines should have come online and the ship moving.

The numbers on the count-down timer dwindled, "Contact Captain Thauleed," Vader ordered finally. "Recall all our forces from Naboo! He has 7 minutes to do so." Jhalup's mouth fell open. She thought it impossible for a whole battalion to move that fast but she knew better than to argue with Vader.

Within 5 minutes Thauleed's fighters were swarming in and Jhalup realized they must have been all strapped in and ready in anticipation of such a command from Vader. A republic assault ship carrying the clone troopers from Thauleed's battalion joined the remaining fleet. Now they could leave and just in the nick of time they had only ten minutes to warm the thrusters.

Thauleed was out in a jiff and saluting his leader. He had a grim look on his face. "Sir! I have failed you. Vader gave a long rather disheartened sigh. And just for a moment his face fell and his shoulders sagged and then suddenly he straightened up again. "We cannot delay any longer." "Bring the secondaries online Captain."

With that he turned away without another word. It looked like he was not even going to give the traditional speech to thank the pilots.

"Sir!" Jhalup shouted, pressing her earpiece against her ear. Vader turned back sharply. Expectantly. A ship is hailing us." She said straining to hear above the hum of the ships engines as they came to life.


	55. Knight and the nest of trouble

POST NO# 55

Two Naboo fighters stabbed through the invisible field and perched lightly on either side of the deck, a strange craft followed one that hadn't been sighted for years. The ship was round belied and long snouted with twin curved radiator fins emerging from the ball shaped cockpit. It was supposed to be a courier ship but Vader knew that it was a highly modified one, because this ship once belonged to his master's old apprentice Darth maul. To the Sith it was known as the Sith infiltrator.

Machi had the only other ship of this kind as far as Vader knew. And he would not part with it even if his life depended on it. It had been Vader's life long dream to own a ship like this and he hadn't disguised his intense interest in it when he had spotted it parked in an obscure corner in one of the hanger warehouses on Theed. It had been sitting there ever since Obi-wan killed its owner back during the trade federation war. Vader had opened negotiations to buy it but the authorities responsible had informed him that this was government property and was out of bonds to any buyers.

The courier ship hovered low on the deck, not ten meter from where Vader stood then suddenly turned around 180 degree so that its long snout pointed away from Vader to face the open portal. Two more Nubian fighters drifted in and landed at the edge of the deck closest to the portal.

Armed Troopers moved in around Vader, the way the ship had positioned itself made it very suspicious as though to make a quick getaway. But Thauleed did not seem bothered and a moment later they knew why. A section fell away from the rear of the rounded body of the craft, opening up softly and landing on the metal floor to form a rather steep ramp, revealing the glowing red interior of the ship.

Coy stood at the top grinning, "The Nubian's thought you forgot something!" he said aloud as he jaunted down the ramp.

Vader's eyebrow shot up in puzzlement.

He reached Vader and saluted briskly. "Sir, a gift from the Queen of Naboo, for the excellent services provided by you."

"Did you delay the whole task force for this museum piece?" Vader snarled, Coy backed away a step, but his demeanor did not change. "Of course not, there is me. Don't tell me you were going to leave me behind." Vader gritted his teeth and his fists tightened into solid white hammers.

"Coy scratched his head. "For some reason, the stupid Nubians' thought you would be happy with this gift. But you look like you could kill."

"I will if I find out this thing has a working hyperdrive."

"Oh! It does!

Then why did you stop us when you could have gone on ahead in this ship?"

"I really didn't think you'd want me closeted in that ship with your…"

Something caught Vader's attention and he turned to the ship abruptly. A movement.

But it was only R2. "What is that droid doing here?" Vader cried.

"Oh he comes with the ship and…" Vader was ready to strangle him; he took two steps towards the brash Captain.

But Coy didn't even step back. "And his mistress..." He almost sang, his grin stretching even more.

Vader stopped and looked back. There stood Padmé in a long white gown her hand resting lovingly on R2's domed head. A long veil draped around her revealing only part of her face. Coy kept his eyes on his commander relishing the moment he had long hoped to witness, to see this imperturbable friend of his falter, and stumble like ordinary men.

Vader seemed shocked at first as though he could not believe his eyes and his jaw fell all the way to the deck. Coy chuckled with delight when Vader's mouth moved but words wouldn't come. When he did get his voice all that came out were a string of profanities uttered under his breath. Coy saw Vader tug at his collar; saw him swallow hard, his eyes riveted on the approaching figure.

Hearing Coy chuckle besides him, Vader realized that hundreds of eyes were on him. He straightened again, pulling as stoic and stern a face as possible. But his face had softened remarkably and even Jalhup noticed it.

"Surprise! Vadee," Coy whispered with a wide grin. Vader didn't smile. "I'll deal with you later." He said trying to sound annoyed.

"Ah yes the drinks! Yes sir!" Coy said.

As Padmé came to stand before her husband, she lowered her head and bent a little. Vader looked quizzically at Coy.

Slowly she raised her head, her eyes lowered she held out a datacard, Vader held his hands behind his back till she looked up and their eyes met. Padme's head now held high as she defiantly held his gaze. There was no humbleness in her eyes. For a moment, which seemed like eternity they just stared at each other.

"Warring without words," Coy commented under his breath as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "She may even tame him, me thinks." Thauleed replied back in the same tone. "If there is one woman in the galaxy who can pull it off, that is her."

"You have my vote on that one." Coy said, nodding his head sagely.

"What is this?" Vader said as he finally reached out for the datacard."

"A personal message from the Queen." Padme said in a firm voice, the one that she used in the senate.

"Your escort is free to go!" Vader said.

"No! They will take the reply to the Queen's message with them."

Vader let out an impatient sign. "You have already jeopardized my mission by delaying us. I must make the jump in the next five minutes.

"We will have your answer or we will all leave-together!" Padmé insisted in a stern but much lower voice.

Vader stared hard at her but she held her head and stared back boldly.

"As you wish," he said finally. Then he gestured towards Jalhup who in turn said something in her comm. The ship began to move.

"It's too late to redeploy the troops now," He flicked a hand behind him towards the countdown timer, "I will have an answer to the queen's request in the next 24 hours, meanwhile you and your escort will remain our guests on this ship. Lieutenant, please escort the Senator to my quarters." Jalhup hesitated for a moment. She wasn't here to escort guests around, that was a job for a private. But she quickly regained her senses and saluting led Padmé away.

Vader turned to his troops.

"I thank you for your services to the republic navy and I wish you luck on your next mission. All hands to your stations." There was some muted cheering and signs of relief as the men broke formation rushing towards their assigned places.

Vader left the hanger flanked by Coy and Thauleed and a couple of other officers from his close circle.

"How did you pull it off?" Thauleed asked Coy as they boarded the high speed turbo lift to the bridge.

Coy shrugged. I just arranged a chance meeting with General Azrul. Five minutes with the charming General and the Senator was convinced Naboo needed our protection. By then though the troops had left and she begged me to intervene saying, I quote-Vader holds you in great esteem." Vader gave a derisive snort. "That's what she said." Coy said puffing up his chest.

"And you agreed after imposing a few conditions," Vader put in. "Including her bowing to me."

"Bowing and keeping her choice complements about my friend to her self, at least in public."

"He's not from Correlia, by any chance." Thauleed put in.

"What do you expect," Vader replied, "Only a Correlian can manage to sell sand to the sand people."

"Yep!" Coy added with a vigorous nod of his head, and I don't even need to show them my blaster, he looked at Vader with an exaggerated raise of his eyebrows,"unlike some of the folks I know."

"Blaster!" Vader scoffed. "Who needs a blaster when you are High commander Vader. The woman took one look at me and she was in love."

"And why did you need your old friend from Correlia?" Coy asked.

"Oh! All part of this courting, mating and romancing game that woman love to play. Gets too tedious for me."

He gave his friend a thump on the back, "Thanks to you I am spared all that." But the thump was a bit too hard and Coy almost fell over.

"Any thing for a friend," Coy said, thumping him back hard as he could but only managing to hurt his hand. "But I'm afraid you're on your own in the second and most probably difficult phase of this game."

"Which is?"

"Which is getting the mynock into the nest." There was a burst of raucous laughter from the others.

When the door of the lift slid aside though, there was only one stern commander and his equally stern officers besides him, all standing straight as posts. They were all poise and dignity as they saluted the ship's commander who stood in the lobby to welcome High commander Vader to the bridge. 


	56. Knight prowler

POST NO 56

Padmé looked around the drab and confining cabin to which Vader's aid had escorted her. She sat on a spartan but neatly made up bunk bed attached to one wall. Though it was wider than regular berths on ships that she had seen it was still a tight fight for two souls, which is what Vader had planned she thought looking at the two pillows arranged on it. The walls were glaringly white and the floor was bare gray metal with a small woolen rug placed in the center of it. The only other furniture consisted of a small bedside table with two drawers and a nerf hide recliner floating in the corner.

Except for the small sliding door to the fresher and one leading out, the room was enclosed from all sides with the metal bulkheads. Their was no viewport instead a large holo panel depicting a rain forest of some kind hung on one wall to simulate an open window or viewport as the case maybe. Padmé knew that, that was not the primary function of the holopanel, it was mainly an access and viewing device for assorted media and information retrieval.

Padmé was disappointed. 'One would imagine that a fleet commander would have a much more luxurious quarters.' she thought. With a heavy sigh she stood up and decided to put away her clothes and other stuff, she looked around but did not see any semblance of a closet or cupboard in the room. She tried the door to the fresher and it opened into a walk-in closet inside which was the archway that opened into the small fresher.

Rows and rows of black and grey uniforms were already crowding the little space offered. She dragged in one bag and sifted through it to find her clothes. She had left in a hurry and she was sure there were going to be a lot of things she had forgotten. She took out a light green gown and went in to refresh herself, relieved, to see that Vader had been thoughtful enough to keep some towels and other toiletries for her.

Using the small fresher mirror she worked on making herself presentable. Painstakingly she did her hair, piling it atop her head and decorating it with a thin diamond studded band. The gown was simple but well fitting with a row of buttons at the front. This would be her first night with her husband and she had decided that rather than defy her fate she was going to go along with it. Her policy of fighting the inevitable had put her through a lot of unnecessary trouble. Besides her mother was right, she had to accept Vader, they had exchanged vows and there was no going back. She sighed again and walked back into the cabin where she began her unanticipated vigil; waiting for her husband to return.

The next morning found the young woman lying haphazardly across her bed, still in her evening gown, shoes and all. For a moment she though she was in her little dainty bedroom back on Naboo. From the window she could see the sun high above the lake, she blinked and realized that was no day break, it was only the holo panel simulating a breaking dawn.

Her eyes strayed to the pillows, both of which were untouched. She cursed her husband and proceeded to the fresher in a very bad mood.

All the while she had been avoiding him, but now she was furious at him. He hadn't shown up for their first night together. He was playing with her she thought. Paying her the same treatment she meted him back on her planet. She was splashing cold water on her face when she noticed the buttons on the front of her dress. She stared at the mirror, wondering if she had forgotten to button them or had that villain, Vader, come here after all. She went back to the cabin but there was no sigh of his presence there. She checked the laundry bin; it was stuffed with a crumpled black uniform. She pulled out the shirt and sniffed at it. She recognized the cologne he used, "So that sneaky nexu had been here after all." She thought with a tight smile.

There was a knock on the door and she stiffened; her heart beating. 


	57. Knight of rage

  
POST NO 57 Lieutenant Jalhup stuck her head inside the doorway. "Aren't you hungry? Breakfast is ready."

Padmé let out the breath she was holding; relieved and disappointed at the same time. She had expected a visit from her husband.

"I am famished." The ex-senator said composing herself as she stepped out to the adjoining dining lounge; which was even smaller than the bedroom, just large enough to accommodate a small dining table and two chairs. The door to the tiny suite itself opened to into this lounge.

Padmé pulled up a chair and sat down; she thought she felt a slight shudder pulse through the ship. She stopped and stared at the lieutenant, but the young officer didn't seem to notice, she pulled out the other chair and sat opposite Padmé and began pouring caffé for both of them. 

For a moment Padmé stopped worrying about her husband as the two women chatted, mostly about life aboard ship. Padmé was asking all the questions because she didn't know how long this ship might be her home. A life time, perhaps, if Anakin was to be believed she thought with trepidation.

She felt like an alien on this ship, though Jalhup assured her that she would soon integrate with the rest of the ship's residents and in time she would actually feel out of place anywhere else except on this ship. Padmé, though, had her doubts; she felt confined and restricted and completely out of her element.  
"Don't you feel limited…I mean kind of boxed in." Padmé said, sipping at the hot caffé.  
Jalhup shrugged as she nibbled at a thick brown cookie. "This ship is very big, as big as a city as far as the residents are concerned. We have all the facilities of a small town. We have work, residential, recreation and entertainment zones. We even have a good sized hydroponics garden which I think you will like, since you come from a lush planet like Naboo.

"A garden!" Padmé said, "If it is anything like a garden on Naboo I'll definitely be spending a lot of time there." She said reaching out for one of the cookies.  
"So how do you find your way around this place? Is it safe for women to explore on their own, I mean with so many single men…"

Jalhup smiled and shrugged. "The men and women on this ship are very disciplined. Vader has them all on a tight leash and no lapse in any of his rules are tolerated, great or minor. Some of the men grumble-in private of course-of his iron grip on the ship but many are happy to comply because these rules ensure a safe environment for all. There hasn't been an unpleasant incident yet, at least not since this ship was commissioned, which is almost a year ago." She paused to sip her caffé.

"But I'm not sure I can say the same thing about civilians. There are some places that I would not advise you to wander into unescorted. The hanger bay deck for instance has a male population of 93 percent. The mechanics quarters are especially notorious for the vulgar and ribald lot that inhabits the place. Even though we are all trained in self defense and can take on your average serviceman, but I myself wouldn't choose the 'workshop pits' as it is known by shipmates, for an evening walk unless duty absolutely requires it." "Are you 'll allowed to socialize?" Padmé asked. Jalhup smiled, "Though our living areas are exclusive mostly we can socialize with our shipmates when ever we have some free time, which is really very little, there is so much work for the average crew member that at the end of a shift we have just enough time to make it to bed, which is a break of just seven hours before the start of another 8 hours grueling shift."

"So you have no time for any relationships?" Padmé asked.

"Yes! Mostly that but relationships are also frowned upon and it could get in the way of promotions, one might even be kicked out of the ship if caught in any 'unprofessional' activity as the Commander would call it." She said with a smile.

"What about married couples?"

"Oh! Things are easier for them. At least one spouse should be an officer but both of them must be in service for them to qualify for their own special quarters. Officers of higher rank, like your husband, have even more privileges and fewer restrictions."

"So one day you will marry a serviceman." Padmé asked with a grin.  
Jalhup laughed, "Probably, if I want to be part of the navy but at the moment all I can see are a pack of thick headed blockheads and snobs only who seem to show any…" She stopped mid sentence.

"You felt it too?" Padmé exclaimed, "Is this normal?" Jalhup shook her head. "This is not normal. We may have a problem." She said looking concerned but then she smiled, "But there is nothing to worry about. I don't think there's a problem that Commander Vader can't take care of." She said trying to pacify Padmé. She reached for her cup of caffé, the ship jolted again; this time with enough force to spill some of her caffé.

Jalhup jumped up knocking her chair over." I think I should be on the bridge ma'am." She said and ran for the door. Padmé jumped up after her pulling off her cloak from the hook as she passed the door. R2 let out a string of beeps and began to follow his mistress. "R2, you stay here." Padmé shouted then she ran after the officer down the corridor. The two ran to the turbo lift that took them straight to the bridge. By the time they made it to the bridge deck the emergency klaxons were blaring full volume and the corridors were full of men and women hurrying to their stations.

But it was the frantic activity on the bridge that strengthened Padmé's assumption that something was really wrong. Crew members were running around, others were gesturing wildly, some were shouting over the shrill alarms blaring from different consoles. Lights of several colors were blinking with urgency. She stood at the entrance, bewildered, trying to spot her husband.

"Bring number two to 8o percent!" A voice shouted, Padmé jerked her head towards it. There stood Vader seemingly arguing with a grey haired man dressed in a military uniform. She heard him shout again towards the engineer in the portside pit. He seemed in a bad mood and for a moment she considered going back.  
One of the men surrounding him nudged him, she thought it was Thauleed, and pointed towards her. Vader seemed aghast to see her there

"What in hell are you doing here?" He yelled as he hurried towards Padmé.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Are we in trouble?"

Vader was about to answer.

"Number three has gone critical!" an anxious voiced called out, taking Vader's attention.

"Dial down number three by 15" Vader shouted back.

"We should shut down the hyperdrive." The grey haired said from behind.

"No!" Vader put in loudly, "We cannot afford to come out of hyperspace in this wasteness. Once we shut down the hyperdrive it will not start up, not even on 20 percent. The sublights will take us months to get to the nearest inhabited system.

"But we risk damaging it." The older man said.

"We must take that risk or we may be left stranded here for months. Every second in lightspeed can save us weeks in sublight flight."

The other man sighed and threw up his hands in defeat. Vader turned away, moving to a console and throwing down levers and switches so fast it seemed random but he knew exactly what he was doing, he stood up shouting more instructions which Tauleed transmitted over the comm to where it was needed on other parts of the ship.

"Anakin are we in danger?" Padmé asked as she moved to his side, "you shouldn't be here!' He ground angrily without taking his eyes of the display station.

"I was worried and…"

There was a thud and the ship lurched, throwing Padmé off balance and she crashed headlong into her husband.

"Status?" Vader shouted as he steadied his wife, the ship was still vibrating and lurching momentarily.

"Forced reversion to realspace. Number three is out of commission, number two is showing partial damage and the hyperdrive is dead. Auxiliary power is on 75, Sir!"

"Shut all engines!" Vader shouted. Release the coolants, call for emergency code red procedures!"

"Navigation! where are we?"

"Sir we are in the Sharenhar Sector, nearest habitated system is the Dreme Ordomeda system"  
A shrill alarm went off in the background; shrill and loud that it surpassed all the other sounds in the room."

"Sir! Number three is on fire!"

"Mobilize fire-control!" Vader ordered, "Keep code red procedures!" Vader shouted, one arm still wrapped tightly around his wife. It was only when the ship stabilized that he realized he was still holding her and that she was clutching him like there was no tomorrow.

"Padmé you shouldn't be here!" He said, holding her by the arms and practically wrenching her off him.

"Get back to your chambers!" He ordered sharply.

Padmé began to protest.

"GO!" He roared, ending the argument. He turned to Jalhup. "Lieutenant take her back to her chambers, on the double. After that I want you back on the bridge. Understand?" Jalhup saluted hurriedly and guided Padmé out of the bridge. 


	58. KNight of hate

POST NO 58

Silently the two walked back to Vader's suite. Padmé's vision was already blurring as the doors slid shut behind her. Despondently she fell back onto the comfy chair floating in the corner, it bounced up and down several times when it caught her weight then stabilized.

Padmé thought about her future with this man. She just couldn't understand him, the more she bent the more he seemed to pressed her down. More and more her marriage to Vader seemed like a vulnerable stack of sabaac cards, even a little breeze brought down all that she tried to build.

She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands and couldn't believe she was crying. "He's not worth crying over." She said to herself, as she rubbed her arms that still hurt from the ruthless shaking Vader had given her when he'd pulled her off him back on the bridge. This is for Naboo, she said to her self, I am a fool to expect so much, expect anything in fact, from a man like Vader. She wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm herself.

Her hand hit something on the arm rest of the chair and the display on the holo panel changed. It had displayed a cool mountainous scene but now there was what appeared to be a menu.

"So the holocontrol is in this chair, she though, earlier she had looked for it, fingering the frame where the control was usually tucked away, but had not found it. She rotated the little ball on the armrest with her thumb. The Menu provided links to the ships archives, infobases and the holonet. It also showed a sub menu which offered entertainment options. Finally she found something of interest; live feed from cameras on the ship's hull.

The live feed option had several directions from where one could observe the space around the ship, she tried several angles, but what she saw mostly was endless space and a spatter of sparsely scattered stars. She caught something while scanning the aft camera angle. A white star shone bright; bright enough and close enough that she could- after magnifying the image- even make out some of the planets orbiting it.

"So we are stranded in open space," She thought and that had Vader pissed off. Pissed enough to want to take it out on some one and he had caught her, she thought bitterly; the new discovery not entirely distracting her from the fallout of her recent encounter with Vader. Or was he still boiling from the incident at her parent's house back on Naboo? She speculated.

'Damn him!' She murmured, switching channels furiously looking for something to really distract her.

She selected the entertainment option and found holodramas, movies and documentaries. Historical documentaries were her favorite but she was in no mood for it now. She tried the holodramas and settled on one she had heard about and had an idea what it was about because it was discussed a lot in the circle of females that she hung around with when she had the time to spare but she had never had the time to actually watch it. At first she was completely lost among the myriad characters and their tangled relationships to each other but she persisted and after a while things seem to get interesting. She curled up her legs under her and made herself comfortable.

There was a swooshing noise and Padmé jumped up, she glanced at the chrono at the bottom left of the holopanel and realized she'd been watching the holodrama for almost 2 hours

It was Vader. On seeing him her anger at his manners earlier flared. "Anakin Skywalker…! She began but he crossed the room, ignoring her completely and ducked inside the walk-in closet Padmé waited for him to emerge. He came out lugging a small hand bag.

"Anakin, are you going somewhere?" Padmé's anger evaporated.

"The ship has lost an engine and the hyperdrive. "He said frostily as he emptied out some small items from the drawers at the bedside table and stashed them haphazardly into the bag.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked seeing the amount of stuff he was packing.

Vader shrugged, "As long as it requires."

"What about me?" Padmé asked, "do I have to rot in this little box you call a cabin."

"I don't know!" he said, he bent down to lift the bag off the floor,  
"…and frankly I don't care!"

"What! What do mean?" She asked, anger getting the better of her.

"You cajoled me and even recruited your friends to beg me to come here, you pulled me off my planet and made me leave my family and now you say you don't care!" Padmé said hotly.

Anakin ignored her while he hurriedly brushed his long unruly hair and pulled it into a tight pony.

"are you still seething at the incident at my house or is it your failures with the ship that's…?"

Vader suddenly turned on her. "If you don't like this little 'box' then you are free to go home. I don't want you here, in fact it was a mistake; a stupid mistake to bring you here!"

Padmé backed away with a gasp. "Go back?" She echoed dumbfounded.

"Anakin! I made a vow before my maker, before my people, before the whole galaxy I can't just break it."

Vader did not even look at her; he just picked up the bag and began to move to the door.

But Padmé blocked his way.

"Something is eating at you. Why are you so mad at me?"

"Get out of my way!" He said in a brittle tone.

"Not until you tell me!" She shouted back.

"You are pissed off at something and taking it off on me. If there is something I have done at least tell me. Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Because I hate you! Because I can't stand the sight of you!" He bit out; his eyes were narrow icy slits. "It was a mistake marrying you, Padmé, a mistake bringing you here. I should have known you would never forget that…that…yellow livered…"

"So is this all about Aji…" Padmé put in, hands on hips.

Some thing hard hit her on the ear and for a moment she saw stars. Stunned she stared at the man she thought was her husband.

Her husband was now fairly incensed, his eyes were now ingots of flames. Blue veins stood rigid along his neck. She hardly recognized him as he brought his face menacingly close to her.

"You promised, you promised me that you would never mention that pile of poodoo before me." He hissed."

For a moment she just closed her eyes shut, her hand on her burning cheek, then she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Anakin I don't know how you got that idea, but Aj…you have to understand I'm married to you now and that for a Nubian woman means she's done with other men. I don't know how you got that absurd idea, but rest assured that he…that, that man is now no longer related to me I…I see him now as a friend…as a good friend's husband."

But somehow he didn't seem convinced, she saw him clench his fists, saw him clench his teeth, as he closed in on her again. Padmé closed her eyes.

She froze when she felt his ragged breath close against her face.

"Then why can't you forget him?" He implored in a strangled voice. Her eyes flew open. He was so close, almost touching her.

"Why can't you make me yours?" He said softly boring her with doleful eyes. Suddenly there was a different man before her.

Padmé bit her lower lips as she brought a trembling hand to his face; tentatively as though she were about to touch a glowing torp about to explode.

Vader didn't move, she laid it gently against his cheeks. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into her warm palms. Encouraged she brought her other hand and placed it gingerly around his neck. She felt him relax, felt his arm twine around her waist and pull her to him.

"Anakin," She whispered as she pressed her head against his chest. "I am ready for you, take me..."She moved her head so that she could look into his eyes.

"Anakin, take me…now!" She said in a soft whisper. He stared at her silently, for a moment she was only aware of the movement of his chest as it rose and fell with each breath he took.

"No I don't want your body." He said suddenly. Her head jerked up, their eyes met. "I want ALL of you, Padmé, your body your soul, all should belong to me, I won't share you!"

There was a pained look on his face and for moment she saw the young man she had met on the balcony back on Coruscant when they had kissed for the first time.

"I AM yours!" She stressed, "I have given to no other man that which I offer you now." Without warning she was suddenly wrenched back from him and was thrown against the wall.

"No! you lie!" He screamed brushing off her hand which she'd reached out to calm him. "You just deceive me with those words." He grabbed her by the arms and shook her viciously.

"You offer your body to me but your soul to another!" He screamed, "Your kind is the worse that the galaxy has to offer, you perfidious vornskr."

Padmé gasped, her hand on her mouth. "That's not true!" She shot back. "That's a lie! I have never betrayed you and never will. Where in Hoth did you get such an absurd idea?"

He stopped suddenly, but his grip didn't not loosen, his fingers were digging painfully into her flesh as he gored her with his cold eyes, his lips thin and malevolent as knives.

"Anakin you're hurting me!" She whimpered. His face crumbled and he fought to control himself, "Then why did you…He struggled to complete his sentence, "Last night you…" he gulped then turned away holding one hand on his eyes and the other to the wall to support him.

"What?" Padmé pressed, I waited for you…"

"How could you do this to me? How can I trust you after…after?" He stuttered searching for the right word, "how could you betray me like this?"

"Do what to you, Anakin?" Padmé shouted scrambling after him as he moved past the door. "Anakin wait there's been a mistake!" But he hurried away from her.  
She managed to grab his arm. "You know I could never betray you…" He pushed her back brutally in to the middle of the room, freeing his arm.

"I've done with you." he said backing away. Done with your treachery, done with your deceit, your duplicity, Padmé, I don't even want to see you again."

That caught Padmé right in the gut and for a moment she was unable to speak, her mouth opened and closed but words eluded her.

"Deceit, treachery, duplici… Anakin are you saying?"

Her husband turned away and hefted the bag, "I was a fool to fall for your games but no more!" He roared, "No more games! Padmé!"

He lifted his gloved hand and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You were a politician and always will be, using people like pieces in a game for your base gratifications." Padmé's mouth fell as she looked at him aghast. "Anakin!" She cried indignantly, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

The door slid aside as he stepped towards it. "Anakin please!" She cried shattered by his accusations, "You owe me a simple explanation at least."

Briefly he turned to give her a cold, tight lipped look full of contempt." I owe you nothing, absolutely nothing." And then he was gone.

Padmé flopped down on the bed, holding her head in her hands. 


	59. Where is my Knight?

POST NO 59

Padmé rocked back and forth in Vader's chair, her mind whirling. She was still trying to figure out her husband. She had cried herself hoarse but now she decided to plot her next plan of action. Crying wasn't going to do her any good. That was not the Padmé way but then that was what she' told herself the last time.

But Vader had gone one step further this time and he'd actually hit her. While growing on Naboo her parents, teachers and superiors had always been firm but gentle to her and Padmé wasn't used to violence. But her husband, she reminded herself, may not have known any thing other than violence. She brought her hand to her face and closed her eyes as the stinging slap replayed in her mind; some how pitying him didn't make the pain any less.

She had been shocked more than hurt. But the question that churned her insides was what had she done to earn such an extreme reaction from him? What was it that had sent Vader into such fury? And most of all what had her messed up husband implied when he had accused her of betraying him? Was he alluding to something he'd heard about her? Had he by any chance come across one of those scandalous rumors about her, the ones circulating on Coruscant when she had been a Senator.

Or was someone deliberately stirring him up against her? She was a politician and thought like one. Maybe someone on this ship didn't want Vader and her together. But then she dismissed it, she may be a politician but this was a ship and not the capital of treason and treachery. That was all behind her on Coruscant.

Another thought occurred to her, one that filled her with dread and horror. Could it be that some one other than Vader had sneaked into their bedroom and taken advantage of her while she slept. The thought was so horrific that she balked at the very idea of ever sleeping alone again. But she dismissed that too. She did not know her husband well enough but this much she knew that if he'd caught another man in the same room with her, he wasn't the kind to just leave them to their business. Yes, if that had been the case she was sure she would have found the culprit's corpse at the scene of the crime.

Just to make sure she called R2 and replayed his surveillance cams, which were programmed to activate with sound, movement or even body heat. She was relieved when the pictures confirmed that the only person who'd been in her room had been her husband and he'd spent a total of fifteen minutes then exited. R2 at his station in the dining cabin had been in a convenient position to observe anyone coming or leaving the room.

Artoo agreed with a sober bleep that no one other than Vader had entered their room and there was no other entrance. She smiled with relief at the little droid. No, it was possible Anakin was just tormenting her with those accusations. She thought but what did he have to gain by it? She asked herself, after all she'd given in to all his demands she'd even put her head down and submitted to him.

After several hours of pacing and racking her brains she still had no answers and she realized how little she knew this man. If only she could find someone who knew him better. She thought of Thauleed and Coy. Coy had mentioned, on their departure from Naboo, that he and Vader had been buddies since their academy days. He had gone on to recount some of their adventures but she'd been too tense and worried about a zillion things to pay attention at the time. But now the man's knowledge of Vader could help her solve this mystery. She hoped Vader the buddy would not be an alien from Vader the husband.

She used the comm in the dining room to find them but was told that both were busy. She asked for Jalhup but was informed that she had been on the team accompanying Vader. Right she thought, Jalhup was Vader's backup personal aide because Thauleed had been assigned to the Naboo Brigade. She realized, also, that Thauleed and Coy would be leaving soon for Naboo, that was the reason their comms were busy.

We'll have to find them the hard way, R2, and soon before they leave for Naboo, she said starting to her feet and grabbing her cloak. "If they leave with out me having a talk with them I'll be left to unravel this puzzle all by myself."

R2 gave an imploring beep as he began to roll after her, "well of course! I'm taking you, after all you are my eyes and ears, my personal guard and guide to boot. You downloaded the ships map from the main comp?" R2 bleeped excitedly. "I can always count on you my little friend." She said patting him on his domed head as they headed for the turbo lift.

The lift took them down to the hanger bay level. And R2 took the lead as he rolled onto the deck.  
"Wait for me she said hurrying to catch up with him,

They rounded the corner and came out to a broad central passageway, packed with droids, troopers, pilots, workmen, cargo loaders and repulsor carts and other vehicles. The lane led all the way down the centre of the deck. "Are you sure this is the right way?" She asked as she dodged a cargo sledge filled with what looked like burnt out engines parts. R2 bleeped sharply as though to say-have I ever been wrong? "I'm sure there is a shorter way." she said with a resigned sigh looking at the endless hallway ahead of her. "We'll never make it in time if we have to walk all that way. R2 check the map and see if you can find a short cut."

R2 whistled excitedly and deftly slid into the next corridor on their right.

The corridor was narrower than the one they'd left, R2 made another turn, bleeping.

The corridors got progressively narrower and darker, she observed, more and more appearing to be some seedy part of lower Coruscant rather than a ship. Even the groups of gruff looking men hanging around corners smoking spice sticks and the way they leered at her, some making crude remarks and others calling after her, reminded her of a trip she'd made to the lower levels that she'd rather forget. She patted her pocket making sure her tiny blaster was at hand if things got rough.

They turned another corner and stepped into a garbage littered hallway, a hand grabbed at her and she cried out startled, with a quick shrug she broke the grip getting away from the swaying figure that blocked her path. He grabbed out again getting a grip on the edge of her cloak, "don't be leaving me, sweety!" The man said pulling her in, Padmé stood her ground and tried to pull free. The man yelped and jumped away suddenly as though electrocuted. R2 bleeped, his tone distinctively angry, waving the little clamp that passed for his arm that was still sizzling blue sparks.

"Take it easy!" The man said, backing away unsteadily. "I just wanted to talk to the lady, no harm done." R2 made as though to lunge in the man's direction, eyes wide the drunk hurried away and slunk into the nearest corridor. Smoothly the droid rolled around and resumed his duty as guide and body guard.

"This place gives me the creeps. This must be the place that Jalhup had warned me about." Padmé murmured to herself. I should have paid more attention to her when she warned me. But of course Padmé had never actually intended to visit the mechanics sector. "Hurry R2, the sooner I'm out of here the better."

R2 turned suddenly into a huge open bay, well lighted and spacious. The maintenance bay, she assumed, which meant the adjoining structure would be the hanger bay. She sighed with relief. "Almost there!" she whispered to Artoo, though there was little chance of actually disturbing anybody since the bay was ablaze with sound and activity.

All kinds of fighters, gunships and other assorted craft lay in various stages of repair across the bay. Above her more fighters and gunships hung from huge railings, the length of which ran across the ceiling then led out into hanger bay through huge gaps cut into the wall. She could see a small door at the other end of the bay, which artoo assured her was the personnel access door to the hanger bay. She had about fifty meters to freedom when one of the men detached from under a fighter he was repairing with a group of other mechanics and block her path.

"Should you be here miss?" The grubby, balding man asked, his hands resting on his hips.

"Excuse me," she began, "I need to be at the hanger bay and it is very important."

"This area is restricted to civilians." the man said, "But if you are nice I might let you through." He said with a sneer.

Padmé didn't like his tone. She looked around for support but all around her were the same dubious characters, the human ones that is. Though the bay was alive with activity she noticed, belatedly, that most of the other workers were droids or automatons.

"It won't take long beautiful," The man grabbed her arm suddenly and began to drag her to a dark corner. Padmé struggled and managed to free her arm; she bolted and ran into another greasy figure.

"She playing hard to get, Arni?" the thickset man asked holding her in a vice like grip. "Get off me!" she shouted as loudly as possible hoping her voice carried over the din to attract as much attention as possible. Unfortunately it was not the kind of attention she had expected and she was soon surrounded by more of Arni's friends.

She saw R2; he was almost at the door. "R2!" she called, he paused a moment to rotate his domed top, he saw that Padmé was now surrounded by several gruffy, greasy looking men and began to roll back towards her, "No R2, go back! Don't let them catch you. Get Coy! Hurry!"

"Grizin, don't let that garbage can leave the bay." Arni shouted.

"You don't know who I am? She shouted, "I'm Vader's wife and…"

"Yea! Yea! And I'm Vader's mother-in-law." Arni said. This had the others laughing.

"Besides," Arni put in, "He's off station, we saw him go, and what would Vader's wife, even if he has one, be doing here of all places? Naw. You came here for some fun and we're ready to give that so stop squealing!"

"If you even so much as lay a finger on me..." But the men just laughed in her face. "She's got spunk, "Arni said. "I like that!" More raucous laughter and hooting followed.

"Let's get her inside that gunship!" the man holding her shouted. He folded with a grunt as Padmé thrust her elbow hard into his ribs. A moment of freedom was all she needed to get to her blaster out.

"Get back!" she shouted, waving it at them, "get back or I won't hesitate to vape you into oblivion."

"I hate flashy females!" One of them said as he lunged for her. A blue bolt flashed and he fell back reeling. Another man sprang from the side but she was faster and sent him out cold onto the deck floor.

"I mean business!" she said, with a determined look as she flashed the blaster right and left trying to cover the loose ring of thugs around her. Some of them raised their hands and backed away. She began to edge away from them, keeping her blaster pointed in their direction. She glanced at the door, Grizin was still chasing R2, waving a long spanner he also had got reinforcements and between them, it seemed, they had the little droid cornered.  
Something hard hit her hand and with a painful yelp she dropped the blaster. "Good work! Frenz," Arni said, kicking her blaster away. "Now the lady pays for her lack of manners." Frenz threw aside the iron rod he had in his hands to grapple Padmé; locking her arms behind her back. Padmé screamed in pain as he crushed her injured arm.

" Stop screaming! You voxyr!" Arni shouted as he reached out a dirty greased hand towards her. She struggled and thrashed desperately trying to evade it. He smiled malevolently exposing a row of rotten teeth. She felt the bile rise to her throat and opened her mouth to scream but Frenz put a hand on her mouth clamping it down hard. Padmé's eyes grew wide in disbelief as Arni tore her dress from neckline to belly. Her mind screamed. 


	60. Steal the Knight

post no 60

Vader slapped shut the data folder and rose from his chair. His team mates did the same as did the Baron Rogress and his advisors.

"It's settled then," Vader said, in a rather strained voice which even the Baron did not miss.

He had been in conference with the hard bargaining Baron for the last four hours, bargaining special priority repair and workshop rights for the Destructor's teams.

'Finally!' He sighed wearily. It struck him then that he hadn't slept since leaving Naboo and he longed to just drop onto a nice comfortable bed and sleep for the next 20 hours, unimaginable as that was he knew a couple hours of rest would go a long way.

The talks were tough considering the fact that the Manera dry docks were the biggest in the whole sector and the only one of its kind capable of handling the kind of job Vader had in mind. Not only did the man wield considerable political clout in this sector, but the Baron was also one of its richest and most influential men, entitled to over 70 percent in the dockyards alone. If done through official means, The repairs Vader required would have taken from three to seven weeks, something Vader could not afford at any cost, on the other hand just a single letter of approval from the Baron had given his project top most priority.

"When can the KDY technicians be here?" The Baron asked as their combined entourages headed for the exit.

"I asked them to be here as soon as possible," Vader replied, "But soon may mean as much as two more days."

"My engineers are very competent it is very unfortunate that your ship is a prototype and the local engineers are completely unfamiliar with it. Had it been a familiar ship they would have had it up and running in no time."

"I'm grateful for your help, Baron, but this is a matter for the KDY engineers. I suspect that the ship has malfunctioned because of a design fault and for that it is imperative that its original designers investigate it themselves."

The baron nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to inspect the repair docks reserved for you?" The other man asked as they entered a long passageway connected to another tower almost a hundred meters away. Vader was about to refuse but then thought the better of it. He needed to see the site, to see whether it was up to the required standard. It wouldn't do for the techs to arrive only to be delayed for lack of certain facilities or some other minor shortsightedness.

"Yes, I think I should inspect it myself after all I know exactly what the repairs will require."

The group finally reached the end of the passage and a thick door slid aside to reveal an open air landing platform with several vehicles, big and small parked around the perimeter.

"With your permission, Commander, I will take my leave." the Baron said, turning to Vader, "I have some commitments to attend to." "By all means," Vader said taking the Barons outstretched hands, "as long as we have someone to guide me and my team to the dockyards."

"The chief administrator of the facility will be here in a moment to take you there."

"And thank you for your intervention!" Vader added.

The Baron nodded in acknowledgment then with a smile turned towards the waiting yacht that stood with whining engines ready for take-off. The Baron had already gone a few steps when he stopped and turned back.

"Commander Vader," he called over the noise of the whining engines, "After you inspect the repair facilities, I would like to invite you to relax for a couple of days at my Mount Cresenu resort."

He noticed the commander's hesitation. "All the peace you want, nice pristine sceneries. You can take some of your friends with you, I can see that you really need a little rest or you will just collapse.

Vader shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds nice but I doubt it I will have the time…"

The Baron walked back to where Vader stood. "There is nothing you can do while you wait for the KDY people."

He waited until that had sunk into the young man's head. "It's only a twenty minute micro-jump from here. And it is targu hunting season, formidable creatures if you ask me." He said with a wide grin.

"Hunting?" Vader asked in a dubious tone.

"Yes, the targu's are huge creatures living off anything that moves on the tundra, but since they have no enemies, they thrive and multiply till they threaten the other species that share the ecology with them. Some times even the indigenous human habitants are threatened. The local wildlife agency controls their numbers by organizing licensed hunting expeditions.

Vader let out a heavy sigh! He liked the prospect of hunting in some quite forest or jungle. After all the stress he needed it. It would be just the thing to release all his pent up frustrations.

"Your offer is very tempting and I appreciate it, I shall think about it."

"Well don't think too much or you might miss the chance altogether." The Baron said thumping the young man good naturedly on the back.

Vader was about to reply but was distracted by a shrill noise that cut the air, turning he spotted a sleek speeder with monstrous front mounted engines landing a few meters away from the waiting group.

"Ah!" The Baron exclaimed, as a tall slim woman hopped out and came sauntering their way, her swaying hips making her long blond hair bounce from side to side.

"Hello father!" She said hugging the Baron.

"There you are, princess. What kept you?" The Baron said, glowing with unconcealed pride at the sight of his beautiful daughter.

"I came as soon as you called, father." The young woman said, as she detached herself from her father's arms.

The Baron turned to Vader, this is my wonderful daughter, Heira, Chief administrator of the Manera dry-docks."

Heira greeted him with a wide enthusiastic smile, Vader gave a slight bow of his head to acknowledge her. "And this is Sector Commander Vader of the Republic Navy?" The Baron said turning to his daughter.

Hiera lifted one shapely eyebrow. "The famous Vader, as in hero of the war?" There was awe in her voice.

Vader smiled thinly, he was always uncomfortable with praise of any kind. "The real heroes are those that gave their lives for the republic." He said looking at the Baron and pointedly avoiding Hiera's gaze.

"You do look so much younger than the holos. You'd think all that fighting would have aged you."

Vader pulled himself taller, "Some people tend to look younger than their real age." He said with a stoic face, he knew beaming and smiling wouldn't help him look any older.

The war had in fact aged him and he looked more like a man in his late twenties rather than just 23 but Hiera didn't know that and he wasn't going to let her on it.  
Manera, it turned out was the hub of the DOS system, it was not even a planet but a moon that orbited around DOS21, a gas giant.

The Manera dry docks were huge and Vader was glad he'd decided to inspect the facility. The site was short of a number of vital services that the repair to the destructor's engine would require. But finally, two hours later he was back in his suite.

The first thing he did was refresh himself. Dressed only in a cool pair of boxer shorts he sat down on the sofa to have his dinner. Hiera had offered him to dine with her but he had excused himself.

After dinner he turned out the lights and tucked into the low broad bed that lay in the square of light that fell thought the huge wall to wall window that looked out onto the still busy city.

Sleep unfortunately did not come as he'd imagined, instead all his own personal apprehensions and anxieties surfaced. He lay brooding in his bed, hands behind his head, as his fingers played idly with his wedding ring. In a way the grueling day had been a blessing now that he was free to think he had to wrestle with his own personal problems, he had been less aware of the wide open wound that bled in his chest but now he couldn't ignore the pain that gnawed at his insides.

Half an hour later, frustrated and over wrought he gave up and walked to the window, spots of reflected light played over his face and body. The city never slept, long strands of lights moved constantly over the sky. He could see the maintenance yard hundreds of meters below, flooded in white light. The yard was a jumble of metallic structures, ships, huge cranes and thousands of moving creatures, which from this height seemed to him like swarming ants.

Vader rubbed his temples. His head was throbbing. He leaned his head against the cool glass and closed his eyes.

"Padmé!" He whispered to himself. "You could have made me so hap…"

Something soft touched his shoulders and he spun around startled.

"Are you alright Commander?" Hiera said in a soft musical voice, the room was dark but there was enough light coming from the window to highlight her light blond hair, she wore a cream robe over her shoulder's but it was wide open revealing a short dress with a plunging neck line.

Vader turned away disgusted. At this time he just didn't want to do anything with females. It reminded him of Padmé which in turn brought the terrible pain with it.

"You seem troubled." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and turning him to face her.

"I am fine, just tired." He said, reaching out and dislodging her hand gently off his shoulders.

"What are you doing in my room? I really don't think it is proper for a young woman, dressed like this," He turned to her briefly to point out the almost transparent slip that barely came to her thighs, "to be alone with a man at this time of day. I don't know what your people think about it but the navy has disciplinary rules for its officers."

Hiera pulled her robe tight around her figure, "Oh! I'm sorry! She said in an embarrassed tone.  
"I…I felt your agony, pain like that of a smoldering knife and without thinking just jumped off my bed and ran here as quickly as possible."

Vader turned from the window, eye brows arched questioningly and looked at her, "How would you know what I feel?" he said in an anguished tone.

"I don't know how to explain this?" She stopped, then taking in a deep breath continued. "I have this strange…ability. I can sense people's emotions; their joys, fears, uncertainties, anger and pain."

Vader stared at her, wondering. "Are you force sensitive?"

"Force sensitive? What exactly is that?" She asked smiling. We are sensitive to emotions but I've never heard of force sensitive?"

"Who's we?"

"Every first born female from my mother's side has this ability. It is a God given gift."

"A gift!" Vader snorted without turning to her, "How can you consider being burdened with other people's pain as a gift."

Hiera drew herself to his side. "I cannot only feel people's pain but I have the ability to heal it."

Now Vader did look at her, and his eyes stayed on her taking in the smooth skin of her face, her crystal blue eye seemed almost transparent, her lips were soft and inviting. She was tall, unlike Padmé, and lithe and, he concluded, easy.

"I'm grateful for your concern, miss, but all I need is a little rest and I'll be fine."

Vader walked to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to leave, but Hiera

Just walked over and sat by his side.

"Please leave." Vader begged as he held his head in both hands.

"I can't leave you in this condition, you are suffering so much." Vader shook his head, "No one can help me, just leave me."

"At least let me try!" She said as she reached behind his head and began to knead his shoulders and neck.

Vader jumped at her touch, "I don't think there is anything…" He stopped mid-sentence. Not only did his headache just melt away but the pain in his chest began to fade too.

"Isn't that better," She whispered close to his ear. Vader didn't reply he just took in a deep breath and loosened his body.

"Relax now, everything will work out just fine," She whispered mesmerizingly in his ears. Her touch was palliative, like the morning breeze that sweeps away the mist from the surface of a shallow lake. His worries and anxieties seem to wash away with each magical sweep of her gentle hands. He felt calm and relaxed; he let himself fall back against her.

"Thank you!" he murmured, "your touch is magic. I will be fine now," groggily, and rather reluctantly, he turned away from her and plopped his head down on the pillow.

Hiera helped raise his legs off the ground and tucked him inside the sheets.

She spread a blanket on him, and then, to his surprised, she crawled in besides him, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his chest, her bare thighs scraping against his. 


	61. Knight of rampage

post no 61

Vader stiffened and his eyes flew open, but his blood was racing. He glanced side ways but all he say was a jumble of wavy hair piled against his face. He closed his eyes but that made him only more acutely aware of her perfume as she nuzzled her nose against his neck. Voices screamed in his head.

"Look I really need to get some slee…" Her hand swept languidly over his abdomen and he groaned.

She was whispering something which he, in his dazed condition, could not comprehend but at least they drowned out those anguished screams. The sound of her voice was like Ryloth spice, urging him to let go, to surrender and live for the moment. He felt woozy and excited at the same time.

Hiera cupped his face and crept close. Their lips met, his hands came to enclose her waist, while the other roamed her perfect figure.

Their kiss was slow and languorous, things moved in slow motion like in a dream. For a moment he wondered if it was a dream. The same dream he'd been having for so many years. No, he assured himself this time it is real and she had finally come to him-of her own will.

"I have waited so long for this, angel; fought and killed and cried for this moment." He said in a voice hoarse with emotions. He stopped to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Really!" Hiera put in a low whisper.

"You call me a monster, but do you know how much you have tormented me, tortured me? Do you know what agony it was waiting for you to realize that your destiny was with me, milady? Can you imagine how much I've suffered all these years?"

Hiera snorted teasingly, "How many women have you charmed with these lines."

"Don't mock me, my love!" He said, as he kissed the side of her mouth, he pushed her down and rolled on top of her. Hiera moaned as his weight pressed against her.

Suddenly he froze and looked down at her, breathing heavily. Hiera lay back smiling in his shadows. He slid away from her and her smile faded as his uncertainty washed over her.

"What is it?" She whispered. Vader stared, almost as if trying to see through her even though dark shadows swathed her, she took his hand and gently guided it over her breast.

Vader pulled it back with a jerk.

"Why do you close your eyes? Do I disgust you so much that you have to close your eyes and think of someone else." He said in a strange distant voice.

"What do you mean? You are handsome enough why should I think of anybody else." she said chuckling." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. But Vader didn't budge; he had both hands braced to either side of her. "Why?" He rasped barely above a whisper.

"Why?" She repeated puzzled. "You are the most amazing man I have met in all my life."

"You will not gloss things over with your slick tongue," Vader hissed. It might have worked earlier but now I know what you really want."

"I'm sorry, darling but you are making no sense?" she said, perplexed, "Why don't you just relax…" She again reached for his hand but he pulled it away rudely.

"Please let me help you. You are under great stress, I can feel it." She moved close to him.

"NO!" He yelled loud enough to be heard by anyone passing by the door. "NO!" He cried again as he kicked the blanket aside. "I know what you want, you devious sly little vonskyr, You want to use me, you can't have your lover so you want to use me, my body, all the while thinking about him, don't you?"

"What are you talking about? Hiera demanded, "this is insane."

"If you ask me, woman, this is the worst, foulest vilest way to cheat someone! I'll never forgive you, never!"

Hiera was flabbergasted. "What do you mean? Why should I…?

He sniffed and drew in a deep breath, "You know what! You know exactly what's eating at me! Don't you?"

"I can feel your emotions but there is no way for me to know what is causing them or what's going on in your head." Hiera exclaimed.

"Don't play games me with me!" He gritted, "I warned you before!"

He drew his face towards her; his hands were curled into solid tight fists. "Who were you thinking of when you kissed me? Tell me! Tell me now." He growled.

Hiera tried to touch his face to calm him; to sedate him with her God given skills but he slapped her hand away roughly.

"You think I don't know! You think you can cheat me even as you moan beneath my weight, even as you run your fingers against my skin." This he said in a menacing whisper. 

Hiera was caught off guard "You are crazy Vader, you don't even know me! How can you know what I'm thinking? She tried to slip away but Vader reached out and caught her by the hair. "That's what you think don't you?"

She winced when he dragged her back to him.

"Off course I wouldn't know. I would never have known, my inflated male ego would never let me on it. Right! Except you gave yourself away."

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Hiera screamed, losing her self control. "Let go you brute!" But Vader just snorted and tightened his grip on her hair.

"Last night when I came to your bed, when I kissed you, you smiled and said something. In the heat of the moment you gave away your lover's name. The game is up, Padmé! And now I know why your attitude to me changed so suddenly. Now I know what made you change your mind about leaving Naboo…You think you can have both of us? You lowly slime…you…"

Hiera shook in his hold, "please Vader let me go! You have it all wrong I am not Padmé, and I've never even seen you before today." but she could feel his anger and his frustration and knew it was useless to reason with him, finally she began to scream.

"Shut up!" Vader said, slapping her hard across the face.

"I'll kill that two bit coward; I won't let him come between us." He roared.

"The door began to knock frantically but Vader paid no heed, he handled the girl around like a rag doll.

Abruptly he froze and then with narrow eyes he scrutinized the woman he was pulling by the hair. "You're not Padmé." He pulled her over to face him, "What in hell are you doing here in my private quarters." He roared and bodily pushed the woman away from him, then suddenly clutching at his head in both hands he gave let out a blood curdling cry. 


	62. Mid Knight Madness

Still clenching his head, he jumped off the bed and ran towards the huge window only to collapse and fall to his knees in the middle of the room holding his throbbing head in his hands.

"NO! Nooooo!" He cried, in a painful voice.

There was a wrenching sound of wood splintering as someone kicked in the door from the other side and it fell away with a bang. Hiera's body guards came tumbling through, one scanned the semi dark room with his blaster the other ran to his mistress who lay choking and sobbing, seemingly, half dead against the side of the bed. The guard found her robe and draped it over her shoulders helping her up.

The other guard switched the lights and approached Vader, cautiously his gun pointed at the writhing tight ball of muscles.

"Get away from him," A female voice shouted suddenly, it was Jalhup waving her blaster and two carbine armed clone troopers close behind her as she stormed the room.

The guard backed away. "What have you done to him?" she shouted turning to Hiera as she dropped down besides Vader.

"Get a medic fast, he may have been poisoned." She shouted to one of the troopers.

"I didn't trust this Vonskyr from the start." Jalhup said pointing an accusing finger at the other woman.

"I came here to help him…" Hiera began to explain but Jalhup turned to the man on his knees, "Are you alright, Sir?"

Vader just shook his head. "No!" He cried, shaking his head vehemently, Padmé…Padmé!" He managed breathlessly, "She's in danger!"

Vader seemed dazed and shocked. Jalhup covered him with a warm blanket, fearing that he might be going into shock but he pushed it away.

"Get my ship ready!"

"Now?" Jalhup asked.

"Now! This very minute!" He tried to stand.

"Sir! We'd be notified if anything was wrong." Jalhup said, trying to keep him occupied till the Medic arrived.

Vader shook his head. "No time for that, I MUST get to her. I must not fail her." He paused to take in a ragged breath, "I must get to her fast, or all will be lost." He grimaced as he grabbed his head.

The young woman stared at him, uncertain, "Please Jalhup!" He was begging her not ordering her and he had never called her by her first name. Something was very wrong.

Jalhup hastily keyed the comm over her wrist and ordered the pilot to get Vader's shuttle ready.

With the trooper's help Jalhup managed to get Vader to the sofa. Though he was sweating profusely she noticed that he was cold as ice. Hiera came close reluctantly.

"Let me help him!" She said reaching out a hand towards him.

"No! Just keep away from him," Jalhup shouted, glaring at her so dangerously that she backed away.

"There's nothing wrong with him, he's just delirious, probably triggered with the memory of some past trauma." Hiera said.

Vader's head lolled from side to side and his face contorted as though with pain. "Must…not fail her…" He mumbled with gritted teeth.

"It's like someone is screaming in his head." She added.

"He's not mad if that's what you're trying to tell me!" Jalhup interrupted her curtly.

"If you really want to help, how about getting a transport up here so that we can transport him to the spaceport as fast as possible." Hiera turned to one of the guards.

"And where is that blasted medic?" Jalhup screamed frantically as she struggled to hold Vader down. The other trooper was busy dressing him up. Or trying his best to.

"Damn you! let me go!" Vader screamed as he pushed himself up, dressed only in his trousers and socks. Jalhup braced both hands against his chest and pushed him back solidly onto the sofa. The medic came running into the room followed by two of Vader's officers, Thurm and Lalsun.

There was a crash and the sound of glass breaking as Hiera's guards broke into the emergency alert box, which would sound the alarm miles away and rouse the emergency vehicles into action. The alert also triggered an alarm within the suite that reverberated through the room, adding to the confusion. One of the great window panels began to rise slowly, triggered by the emergency alarm, to allow emergency action teams to land right inside the suite and take tackle the situation head on.

The medic turned to attend to Vader. "He seems to be agitated; something about his wife being in danger." Jalhup explained sounding flustered for the first time, Dr Praan did not hesitate or waste time with questions. He gave Vader a shot to calm him then dug out his tools to test the commander for drugs overdose, poisons and other standard checks required in such a situation.

Jalhup turned to Hiera, "Miss Rogress, I need a comm unit, an interplanetary comm Unit, so I can call the Destructor."

Hiera hurried to a small unit hanging on the wall and keyed in her personal user code, she handed the comm to Jalhup. Over the commotion Jalhup tried to contact the ship for information about Padmé, anything that might put Vader's fears at rest.

"Will someone kill that alarm or do I have I to shoot it shut." She barked turning from the comm. One of the guards ran and shut it there was a minutes quite, broken only with Vader's grunts and objections as the two other officer's and the trooper tried to get him dressed. Then room was suddenly alive with the lights of several vehicles and a low droning at the, now fully open, window which announced the arrival of the emergency vehicles. Three emergency vehicles stood outside; lights blinking, sirens droning, ready to transport any critically ill or injured person to the infirmary.

Meanwhile Jalhup was shouting and spluttering into the comm. "This is a top priority call and I need to speak to Captain Thauleed! Now!" She growled angrily. There was a short pause and she turned around to see how Vader was doing.

One of the emergency vehicles was now floating in the centre of the room; Vader was leaning between Dr Praan and Lalsun as they helped him into it. The fact that his legs were practically dragging behind him alarmed her, but then she reminded herself that he had been tranquilized. She saw that his shirt buttons were still undone and Thurm had the commander's uniform jacket and boots in his hands as he followed behind them.

Jalhup finally found Thauleed and she turned away from the noisy crowd. "It's about the Commander, he isn't well, he insists that Padmé is in danger, is she alright?" she asked. Her face went pale when she heard the answer.

She had to tell Vader, She turned back quickly but the speeder had already backed out of the open window panel, she got a glimpse of Vader; his head resting on the medics shoulder, hair awry. Thurm and Lalsun were with him they were people she could trust with Vader's life. The two troopers had also jumped in at the back of the speeder.

She waved at them to stop, but Thurm who was the only one to notice her, mistook her signal and he gave the 'everything is under control' signal before the speeder sped away. She dialed Vader's line and heard an answering beep only meters away,

She kicked angrily at a nearby table when she discovered that Vader's comm was not with him but forgotten on the bed-side table where he must have left it while preparing to sleep. 


	63. I called the Knight

post no 62

With a grim expression Vader leaned over the inert body and stared down at the bruised and battered face as though searching for answers. He grimaced as he took in the ugly bruise near one eye and the purplish lump that swelled just above her right temple. There were also a number of vicious scratches cuts across her face and neck, some disappearing down the neck of her robe. One arm was slung in a plastifoam bubble. What other internal injuries she had suffered he did not know yet. She lay still like a broken doll, an oxygen mask obscuring the rest of her face.

Everything here was white; glaringly white. The bed, the bed lined, the walls and the robes she wore were a stark white which grated on his eyes. He closed them shut and realized that this might be an after effect of the tranquilizers that the medic had pumped into him, even though four hour later their effect was waning. But he was glad that the doctor had seen fit to administer them when he did, if he had been raving mad just at the thought of her in trouble to see her like this would have driven him past the brink of sanity.

Rubbing his tired eyes-he had slept most of the way on the trip back from Manera but he didn't feel very rested-and once again looked down at the pitiful broken form. If not for her faint but warm impression in the force he might have thought her dead.

"She's sleeping, chief?" Coy said in a tone so atypical of him that Vader had to turn around and look back at him just to make sure it was him. Coy hadn't lost his sense of humor in the worst of battles and the two of them had been through a lot together. "You said that she wasn't hurt seriously?" He asked, turning to Thauleed.

Thauleed did not answer immediately. Jalhup had warned him about Vader's unusual despair by comm, so as soon as the commander's shuttle had dropped from hyperspace he had quickly made contact and updated him on his wife's condition being careful not to upset him more than necessary.

"Sir, it could have been worse! If Coy had not reached her when he did they might have…" He left the rest unsaid.

Vader's being shuddered at what his aide left unsaid; at what he implied. Though outward he remained the grim but otherwise stoic Commander; inside he was like boiling lava inside its confining cone just waiting to explode. He sought to regain his calm; as a leader he could not afford to show any weakness, not even at a calamity of this proportion.

Vader shut his eyes and breathed in and out twice before he spoke again. His tone watered down considerably as he addressed Coy. "I'm just so glad you were there to save her."

Coy shrugged, "Just doing my duty, Chief." He knew Vader enough to realize that his commander was more than grateful to him, as far as he knew Vader had never ever expressed his gratitude to anybody. Vader was a ruthless leader, with a flourish of his hand he sent men into the heart of furious battles; sometimes to their death. Never hesitating, nor wavering always so sure of himself so sure of his goals and objectives. If they died they died if they came back alive or even half alive the most they got from this man was a 'good.' So Coy of all people knew the real measure of the gratitude Vader felt.

"That's one more I owe you." Coy said trying to lighten the mood; Padme was safe, injured but safe. He knew now that she was a fighter and would recover fully.

But Vader didn't take the bait. Coy had expected the commander to retort back with a reminder that he was still 24 short of the times he, Vader, had saved his sorry ass. Vader didn't even turn back to glare at his friend, instead he said. "I just…dread…to think what would have happened if you hadn't been there to save her." Coy was not sure if that was guilt he sensed in the commander's voice. Vader feeling guilt! Coy could not, would not believe it, rancors could dance the billee coco, that he could believe but Vader feeling guilty! He must have caught the malucha bug and caught it bad.

Vader inhaled another heavy breath. "I should have been there for her."

Coy rolled his eyes, correction; he thought to himself, he must be going senile. "Chief, you underestimate her too much." He said aloud.

Vader swung around suddenly. "A lone woman, against eight wild beasts what else should I expect!" His voice rose sharply as some of his pent up anger seeped out. But he caught himself, these men were heroes they were his men, his loyal comrades and they did not deserve his wrath.

Padmé let out a low moan, Vader turned away from the men and bent down and whispered something close to her ear but she seemed to have drifted away-back to slumberland.

"Eight men to begin with, chief." Coy replied, lowering his voice to a low whisper. "But by the time I got there only three were left to wrestle with her. Even as I ran to her, even as they got her struggling body down on the floor, I saw her kick out furiously, hitting one of the men holding her feet, square in the mouth. That left only two standing, one bleeding profusely from a smashed nose and the other one, the burly toughy who had been holding her arms, had blood oozing down his hand. I think he tried to stop her from screaming and our little teegres showed him what a bad idea that was."

Vader's mouth fell, strengthening Coy's fears that his unflappable friend was loosing it. Definitely.

A corner of his mouth rose up in a smirk "The man she kicked didn't stop rolling until he hit the bulkheads several meters away he also had to contend with seven teeth lost as a consequence of the resounding blow that Mrs Vader dealt him." He waited for Vader to speak. But for once the undaunted 'hero without fear' had nothing to say. He stared at Coy speechless then at the comatose, completely helpless woman on the bed.

Coy was smiling broadly now," Last I heard the medics had glued back three of his teeth but they couldn't do anything about the ones he's swallowed."

"Thinking of his teeth will be the least of his problems," Vader ground out. "I will extract from those cowards the price for attacking an unarmed helpless woman on my ship."

"She wasn't unarmed," Coy said digging his hands into his trouser pocket and fishing out a small silver blaster which he then handed to Vader. "Looks innocuous but apparently she knows how to use it. She stunned two of them cold with this and a third half stunned-who was later found crawling away from the Mech bay dragging one numb leg after him-before another mechanic, one she wasn't aware of managed to disarm her from behind.

"Vader looked down at Padmé and reverently ran a gentle finger along the plastifoam sling that enclosed her arm." "That explains the broken arm." he said, almost to himself, his eyes growing harder.

" My guess is he used a hydrowrench, a heavy one." Thauleed added.

"And what about the other scumbags?" 

Coy pursed his lips, "Lets see, I mentioned the man with the smashed nose, who also happens to be the lead antagonist, I also mentioned the man who had a finger bitten to the bone and the little man with seven missing teeth. Among the other casualties that were scattered on the deck, was, a rather big fellow, who was writhing on the floor holding his injured groin and another groaning heavily from a fractured shinbone." Coy let that sink in.

Then flicking his chin towards Padmé, he added. "Sir she fought to the last and like a nixeen, with all she had-claws, teeth, boot heels; I must say the lady has imagination, she's earned her place on this ship and there is no way I can steal all the credit."

Vader stared at Padmé in disbelief as he rubbed his stubbled chin, "eight men! Eight wild animals from the mech bay!" He whispered in disbelief looking at her slight delicate form. "Then again I shouldn't be surprised he said shaking his head, she was always a fighter, never afraid to take on opponents many sizes larger. After all she single handedly brought down the mighty trade federation army with only a handful of ill equipped troops." He shook his head, "No I shouldn't be surprised." He repeated.

"I just wish I had been there for her, I wish these cowards had tried something like this when I was near," His eyes were cold and hard. "I swear it; every one of them will regret even laying eyes on her."

Coy knew that tone, it was very rare for Vader to pick a personal grudge-yes, he was a merciless killing machine on the battle field and a relentless hunter when it came to catching wanted men or women but those were on orders from his superiors and Vader never flinched nor did he let his personal feelings interfere with his duty when carrying out these orders but when he did pick a grudge…well Coy did not have any illusions about how the seemingly 'fair trial' of these men would end; If they did have a trial at all.

He heaved an impatient sigh. "They're all in custody, I think you should let the law handle it, after all they weren't successful in committing the crime they intended." But he got a reproving glare from Vader.

"Please, Chief, relax and think about this clearly. Those vermin are not worth the price of a brilliantly promising career."

"There is no way a bunch of civilian trash is going to hurt me." Vader asserted, his voice rising again as he turned on Coy.

"I think you should be thinking of Padmé at this moment, she needs you. God, how much she needs you."

At this the commander seemed to soften, "She did fine without me!" He said in a low voice.

"But she needs you; you should have heard her desperate screams. She should have been calling for me because she had sent Artoo to finds me, but no she was calling your name and that's how I managed to track her among the jumble of fighters, gunship and repair equipment when I first rushed the mech bay. She was struggling, kicking and hitting out blindly and all the time screaming your name; Calling for you to help her."

Once again Vader turned to him in disbelief. "Are you sure it was me she was calling?"

But suddenly he knew it was true, he had heard her. Somehow her anguished cries had cut through millions of miles of cold, empty space; had shaken him out of his stupor had driven him into action and that's why he was here.

"At the infirmary she resisted submitting to the meds, insisting on seeing her husband first. To keep her from further stress the meds had to sedate her until you arrived." Thauleed added.

Vader felt like a boulder had smashed full force on top of him. Suddenly the incident with Hiera left a bad taste in his mouth.

Padmé moaned and Vader turned to her and leaning close he asked if she was in pain.

She grimaced and another groan escaped her lips.

"I think the medication is wearing off.' Coy said. "She is due for a short dip in bacta soon. The meds would have put her there earlier but Thauleed asked to delay it until you had seen her yourself. The sight of her in a tank might have been too much for your stressed mind."

Vader shook his head "Bacta will take too long,". He was thinking, furiously, then, suddenly his mind was made.

Hastily he began to undo all the wires and pipes that were attached to her.

The other two stared in confusion. "Sir!" Thauleed started, "What are you…" He didn't know how to ask the obvious without triggering his superior's famous anger.

Then he remembered what Jalhup had said about his mental state-she had told him that it looked like Vader had momentarily lost his mind.

"What are doing, chief!" Coy cried, sparing Thauleed the question.

"I'm taking her to my quarters. I am going to heal her myself."

Vader removed the oxygen mask, the tubes from her nose. Gently he wrapped the listless form in a warm blanket and gathered her in his arms.

Thauleed gaped as Vader carried the patient away; he was now sure Vader was out of his mind. "Sir, you can't do this, for Padmé's sake." He moved to block Vader's path. "Sir, you must know she is very ill. There are no life support facilities in your quarters and without that…""

"Captain, get out of my way!" Vader roared cutting him off. But Thauleed seemed determined to stop his commander, even at the cost of disobeying a superior.

Coy stepped in and began to drag Thauleed aside by the arm. "He knows what he's doing. Trust me I know what he is doing."

"I think he's gone crazy." He hissed, "He'll kill her."

"Coy, get me some transport." Vader barked, ignoring his aide.

Coy turned away and ran to the corridor and retrieved the same repulsor cart that Thauleed had used to bring Vader from the hanger bay. Vader jumped in behind his friend, clutching the bundle that was his wife tight against his chest.

"She'll be alright, you must trust the Chief." Coy shouted towards the shocked Captain and then he took off.

"Your crazy too!" Thauleed shouted back, he got a grin from Coy. "I'm going to report this to the medics." he cried after them but by then the repulsor craft was already out of earshot. 


	64. Knight heal her

POST NO# 63a

Thauleed crashed into the antechamber of Vader's personal quarters 15 minutes later, followed by a med droid.

"What took you so long?" Coy said from across the room where he was leaning against the wall, just near to where R2 stood, plugged into his charging socket.

"Couldn't find a willing medic?" Thauleed said panting hard. "They had to first check whether the patient was really missing-down side of droids, it's hard to reason with them

"I have to follow regulations!" The droid said in a mechanical voice." Thauleed rolled his eyes.

Thauleed looked at the closed door to the commander's sleeping quarters; a small green light blinked on and off indicating that the door was on free access mode.

"The door isn't locked, so why aren't you inside." Thauleed asked.

Coy shrugged, I don't think it's a good idea to disturb the Chief right now."

"Padmé could be in need of emergency care and MD18 has all the emergency equipment that she may need." He said as he hurried towards Vader's bedroom, Coy tried to block him, but Thauleed pushed him aside. He reached up to knock, like he'd been trained to on Naboo whenever entering some else's private space; for some reason that habit took over now, but off course these doors did not function like those on Naboo. The moment he stepped to the door and lifted his hand to knock, the sensitive door slide open with a whoosh.

He stepped in hesitantly, then stepped back hastily, and banged into the med droid, which had followed him, with a resounding thud. The door slid shut again.

"Well!" Coy said trying to look serious but a naughty twinkle in the corners of his eyes gave him away.

Thauleed was pale. "I…I…he…" He searched for words, rubbing the back of his head which had banged into MD18's steel chest.

"You let me walk in there knowing all along…that he…that they…" Thauleed spluttered.

"I warned you!"

"What was he doing to her? This is so…" He shook his head and grimaced with distaste, and Coy found him searching for words, as always was when he was flustered. "This is just so…so…sick!" He said finally.

"It's not what you think." Coy said examining his nails in a bored gesture.

"He is healing her, like I told you before."

"Half dressed! And it looked to me like he was fondling…"He stopped, blushing furiously. "I don't know what he was doing and I don't care, all I care about now is that, that woman there, inside that room needs immediate medical care." Thauleed glared at Coy his eyes bulging in what should be anger but to Coy it looked like bewilderment and almost made him laugh. This no doubt made the Nubian angrier.

Coy chuckled. "Is all of Naboo so prudish?

"We call it respect for other people's privacy!" Thauleed bit in, in a tone quite rare for him. Coy had yet to see this man really angry-aside from the day he'd bailed him out at Naboo he'd never seen him angry. It must the beautiful scenery that helped the Nubians keep their heads on their shoulders he mused to himself.

"He's healing her like I said."

"You've said that a hundred times but not how?" Thauleed demanded.

"I doubt even the Chief knows how, but sometimes during his time on the battlefield he discovered he could heal himself when injured or keep his injuries from going critical till the medics got to him. He says it is a force given skill.

"Like the Jedi healers you mean?" It was a well kept secret but Coy decided that they could trust Thauleed, after all he would be seeing the phenomenon for himself and would want an explanation.

"A little like that maybe, but he's no Jedi. For some reason he doesn't seem to trust them." Coy said.

Thualeed frowned, "I noticed, not a single Jedi on this ship, not even on short assignments or even visits in all the ten months that I have been assigned to this ship. I wonder why he doesn't like them?"

Being a Nubian he held the Jedi in high esteem because of their role in the freedom of Naboo from the nefarious Trade Federation-they were also a driving force in the recent Clone wars. "Why does he have to keep this skill of his a secret? It should be a great bonus to any army to have someone with such skills on their side, especially on the battlefield where mostly it is next to impossible for a droid to find you or get to you in time, precious lives can be saved." He added.

"Yea!" Coy agreed, "except there is a down side, using this skill wears him out; which means he has little healing energy to spare, and thus healing battalions, companies or even a squad of soldiers is out of the question. He has healed me numerous times. Three of them from near death injuries but it left him so drained and exhausted that within the time it would take to heal me our positions would change and I would end up carrying him back to camp. It would take anything from several hours and up to 3 days of rest for him to recover his strength depending on the severity of the injury that had to be healed.

Understanding lighted up behind Thauleed's eyes. "And he fears being swamped on the battlefield by the injured and dying, begging him to heal them in case the medics could not get to them."

"Yep! It would be absolute chaos." Coy said, "He is first and foremost the commander, but he's been there for his friends, those that he can trust to keep his secret."

"And that also explains the wide disparity between Vader's high deliverance count and your low payback rate."

Coy Shrugged. "Guess, he likes me!"

"One of his inexplicably queer traits that leave normal humans just wondering?" Thauleed put in.

"You're just jealous!" Coy retorted.

Of course Coy knew that was not the case, Vader was just too practical for that, he never did anything just because he liked it. Except in Padmé's case but then there might be something to that too, Coy suspected, he just didn't know it right now. It was possible that a highly placed pretty Senator was needed for Vader's next power move. Vader used people for his mean and used them well. There is a price for every thing he did for anyone and sooner or later he exacted that price.

The door swished aside

Vader stood glaring down at them; standing only in his uniform trousers and boots. Beads of sweat ran down the side of his face, his neck and bare chest shone with a wet sheen.

"What's with all this continuous intrusions"He snapped, "can't I have some privacy even in my own quarters."

This time both Coy and Thauleed lost their voices, instead the two of them were stuttering and pointing at each other like crazy tree wonks. Their worst fear that Vader had overheard their rather candid discussions about him.

But Vader seemed distracted, to their relief, he had other things on his mind and their wild gesturing didn't seem to interest him a bit. "You have the medic?" He asked curtly.

He must really care for this woman Coy thought, Vader usually was laser sharp when it came to perceiving people's emotions, he would have seen through them like open vids if not for the concern that must distract him thus.

Thauleed pointed to the droid. Vader scowled at it, "I thought you'd get a human."

"Sir! Humans' ask a lot of questions," Coy said. With a tired sigh Vader stepped aside and flicked his head towards the bedroom in a quick, get-inside motion.

Thauleed was quickly by Padmé's side expecting the worse. But even though Coy had warned him, he was surprised by what he saw. He stared in disbelief at the smooth, flawless skin on Padmé's face, which had only hours ago been ravaged by unsightly purple and blue swollen bruises.

"I told you to trust him," Coy whispered next to him.

"Impressive!" Thauleed replied, "And it took him less than 20 minutes."

"I want the droid to scan Padmé for any internal injuries." Vader said from behind.

Thauleed and Coy stepped aside and let the droid to attend to Padmé. 


	65. Med Knight Blues

POST 63b

Vader walked out of the fresher wearing a light pair of pajamas over a sleeveless undershirt. Rubbing his long wet hair with a towel he sank wearily onto the repulsor chair, and turned his attention to the two men.

"Now give me the details about this fiasco. For starters how did such an outrage take place on MY ship? I know there were civilians, but how in Hoth did they get aboard my ship?" He growled.

Thauleed gulped, heads were going to roll no doubt about it and the assailants were certainly not the only ones who would pay. "Sir they were civilians we picked up at Cemcharo dockyards."

"But that is against regulation and you know it. Who authorized the contract?" Vader was back to his normal fuming, commanding self.

"Major Garhim is in charge of the repairs, sir. I know it's supposed to be strictly irregular but a lot of ships contract civilians during emergencies such as these."

"The 'Destructor' IS NOT ANY ship, Captain," Vader hissed menacingly, "this ship is the pride of the republic navy. Only the best are selected to serve aboard her."

Thauleed squirmed uneasily, "Sir, the clean up operations at the Obweltas asteroid belt put almost 13 percent of our combat vehicles out of commission and another 20 percent with assorted minor damages. And you did authorize Garhim to do all that was necessary to get all the fighters and gunships spaceworthy before we reached head-quarters. If events had gone according to plan, the civs would be off loaded at Razenore and no one would be the wiser by the time we reached the Sullust system."

Vader leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. He turned his attention to the bed where the droid was busy scanning Padmé with an appendage that extended out from its metallic body.

It was a couple of minutes before he spoke again. "And how did a bunch of civs manage to waylay my wife on my ship, with almost 15000 troops crawling all over the place?"

Thauleed gulped, "Sir, the damage at section K had all our own personnel busy, transport repair became second priority after you announced code red emergency. Section K is closed to unauthorized personnel so the civs were the only ones left at the mech bay."

"And no one had the sense to post a squadron to patrol an area as sensitive as the mech bay!" Thauleed could see Vader's fingers digging into the soft leather of the arm chair. "For force sake, we could have very easily lost this whole ship. All the enemy needed was to plant a civ in our midst and let them sabotage it from the inside. Coy I'm putting you in charge…"

There was a gentle beep and Vader jumped to his feet. It was the med droid; it had finished scanning Padmé.

"This is highly irregular," The droid chimed, "according to my records this patient had been observed with numerous injuries just an hour ago when MD23 examined her but now there seems to be no sign of it."

"I think there has been an ID errors," Coy put in, " MD23 has mixed up the patient ID's" Of course the droid could not be brought to agree with him but Coy hoped to at least confuse it until he could tweak its memory and purge it of all knowledge of events that had transpired in this room.

"Her fractured arm…"

"I want to know if she has suffered any internal injuries besides the overt ones." Vader interjected impatiently.

The droid turned to Vader, "Sir, she has suffered a deep bruise in the external oblique, here," It pointed the narrow beam of a small torch-no doubt the droid was acutely aware of the patients aversion to being touched-at an area close to her left lower ribcage, "It requires immediate medical attention." Her broken arm though has healed considerably since our last observation but it is not healed fully for the splint to be removed. She has less serious bruises on both forearms, thighs and a swelling in her lower left leg. For the injury to her abdomen I will recommend a session in bacta; at least six hours of it.

Vader listened, then asked them to leave the room, the droid began to protest but agreed finally when Vader threatened him with a trip out of the airlock.

Thauleed hesitated, Vader turned to him, "Captain, you have some thing to say."

"I…don't know how she'll react to you sir, but she doesn't take nicely to being touched too closely."

"I'll keep that in mind," Vader replied as the door closed behind them.

Vader turned to the sleeping Padmé.

"Well," he said, rubbing his hands together till they became warm with friction, 'I'll soon have you good as new."

He then held his hands out over her body, inches above the clothing that covered it, all the while talking to her in a low reassuring tone. Vader wondered if he could get any closer, because then his treatment could be more efficient.

He called to her several times, hoping that she would recognized his voice but she remained comatose only her chest rising and falling gently.

Tentatively he placed one warm hand lightly on her belly and when she did not react he decided she was too drowsy to notice. He slowly peeled back the blanket from her torso, Padmé objected thinly, her head lolling from side to side in protest then she was still again. Slowly he reached for the helm of her robe and lifted it.

On the other side of the door the two officers stood whispering their concerns.

There was a blood curdling scream from the inner room and both of them ran inside without even bothering to ask for permission.

Vader was leaning over a struggling, kicking Padmé, trying to hold her down. "Let her go!" Coy screamed as he pulled Vader away from her. Padmé was still screaming her head off, flaying and kicking at imaginary demons, even moments after they'd got Vader off her. MD18 pushed through, neatly dodging through the struggling mass, till he was besides the bed, an appendage struck out, like lighting and Padmé went still then slowly sank to down to her bed with a groan. "That should keep her quite for another four hours or so." The droid monotoned.

"I don't know what got into her?" Vader asked shaking himself free from Coy's hold.

"She's still fighting her battle." Coy put in. "Any contact too physical, triggers the whole nightmare all over again and she's back in that mech bay fighting for her life, for everything she holds dear.

"You're alright?" Thauleed asked seeing Vader rubbing his abdomen where Padmé had kicked him while he was trying to hold her down. "Yes, but she's incredibly strong for a package so small."

"It's a strength borne of desperation." Thauleed replied, "You should let MD18 see to those scratches." He added.

His face was lined with three vicious long lines, though not too deep and several scratches lined his bare arms. But Vader shrugged it off.

"I thought she might trust you to get close to her it but seems though that she doesn't trust any physical contact from anyone, except maybe the nurse that attended to her up in the infirmary." He turned to Coy, "What was her name?"

"Caree…Nurse Caree, I think." Coy answered a bit uneasily.

Vader raised a brow. "Ah! So nurse Caree is your new sweetheart; your latest catch?" He asked elbowing him in the ribs." Coy went red down to his neck.

Thauleed laughed. "Actually it is the other way round. I think Caree is sweet on him."

"Guys, let me clarify this, Caree IS just NOT MY kind of girl so there." Coy said throwing his arms out.

"I think we should find this nurse if Padmé prefers her. Could one of you find her and bring her here?" Vader asked.

"Don't worry sir, "Thauleed said grinning, "If I know that woman, She'll be searching for Coy even now, she won't be long. Just keep him by your side awhile."

"Excuse me!" A soft sweet voice interrupted them. And there stood Caree, and Vader saw why Coy insisted she wasn't his kind. She was young, pretty and three times his size.

"I'm looking for a Mister Coy Recca."

Coy ducked behind Vader, but Vader promptly stood aside.

"Is this the man you're looking for?"

Caree's eyes lit up with joy. "Oh! Coy, my dearest, where have you been?"

"No this is not me. I mean this isn't the guy you're looking for." Coy cried, hiding his face in both hands, for lack of any better idea. "Coy just left for the unknown region he'll be back in about 500 years if you can wait."

Caree giggled with delight as she waddled towards him." I need to show you something?" Coy groaned as she hooked an arm around his elbow.

"I'll get you for this Videe!" He hissed as she dragged him away.

"Thanks for finding her," Vader shouted after him, "Take your time you two; I'll call you when Padmé is awake." 


	66. Leaving the Knight

POST NO# 65

The hanger bay was abuzz with frantic activity; Troop transports, star fighters and other support ships of the Naboo task force were being readied for the trip to Naboo. At one corner of the hanger stood Vader's own ship, the Sith infiltrator; workers swarming over her like ants around their queen. The Sith was being prepared for its maiden flight by its new owner. At the corner nearest the hanger exit stood a knot of republic officers in the middle of which stood Fleet Commander Vader, giving his final briefing before he left for Manera.

"I think that sums it up." He said concluding the briefing and the officers dispersed. Some went off to attend to duties others hung about in small groups.

"Is your task force ready?" Vader asked turning to Thauleed.

"Sir! The transports are ready and waiting for their signal. Support ships are waiting for the reload order, the fighters; some of them at least are still hanging on the racks waiting for take-off space and Padmé hasn't arrived yet."

"Let traffic control give clearance for the transports and get those support ships loaded. I'll comm. Padmé." Vader said as he slipped into a relatively quieter space between two haulers parked in a corner of the hanger.

Thauleed tapped the comm plug in his ear and conveyed Vader's orders to the traffic control tower high above the hanger bay. Immediately the hanger was ablaze with the sharp whining of heavy repulsor engines as the first of the troop transports heaved slowly into air.

"She's on her way!" Vader yelled over the noise as he walked back, "They'll be here any minute now."

"Do you think she's well enough to travel?" Coy asked.

Vader shrugged, I had had three other healing sessions with her. I would have liked another two to heal her broken arm completely but there isn't time but otherwise she's doing well, nothing that a few days of rest and family care will not repair."

"I'm not worried about the physical injuries, what worries me is her mental state. What if she breaks apart during the journey?" Thauleed added with a concerned tone.

"Padmé trusts you like a brother. She vehemently refused when I told her about my plan and only agreed when I told her that you would be escorting her. And of course the nurse will be there too. She does trust Caree a lot."

"I'm so glad I'm not going." Coy said with undisguised relief.

"I thought you were excited about going to Naboo. You did object when I assigned you back to the ship." Vader said with raised brow affecting surprise.

"Not anymore, I am very, very excited about investigating the presence of the civs on this ship. I will have a full and comprehensive report when you come back, Commander."

"Also I want a full report on any other unauthorized under the table activities taking place on this ship and I want all the security loopholes covered. Is that understood?"

Coy gave a brisk salute in response.

"And another thing, I want you to keep an eye on those felons. No one meets them and no one talks to them until I return.

"Already done, they're in quarantine. The Blubaba plague."

"Trust you to think of that." Vader said with an approving, rare, smile which only Coy was able to wring out of the stern Commander.

Suddenly Coy ducked crying "I'm dead."

Vader turned to the hanger entrance just in time to see a repulsor cart stop near them, Padmé and the nurse descended while a hangerdroid pulled out their luggage from the cart. The nurse immediately began craning her neck back and forth. "Have you seen Coy somewhere?"

Vader looked behind him, but Coy had vanished into thin air. He shrugged then went ahead to meet Padmé who was walking towards him with a glum expression on her face.

R2 began to lead away the hangerdroid lugging padme's luggage, "That's the transport," Thauleed told the droid, pointing to a medium sized transport parked dead center of the hanger bay, R2 beeped agreement and was on his way before Thauleed could name the ship.

"What took you so long? Every one is held up because of you?" Vader asked trying to reign in his anger, she was already in a bad mood and he didn't want a scene here. Their argument back in their cabin still left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Anakin, this is such a bad idea." She said sullenly without answering his question.

Vader stopped with a sigh, "We're been through this already,"He said with a warning glare.

"I know but I'm not convinced going to Naboo is the answer to get rid of me."

"I'm not getting rid of you." Vader retorted back tightly, his anger rising.

"I'll be leaving for Manera and I don't even know how long I'll be gone and I will NOT leave you alone on this ship, not after the way it turned out the last time."

"Who said anything about leaving me on this ship?" Padmé rejoined sharply, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest. Vader looked around self consciously and then took her hand. "I think we're attracting an audience here, come, we need to discuss this someplace private."

In the far corner stood two columns of gunships, each three deep, he led her to the one furthest behind then helped her up. Scanning the area around him to make sure no one was watching he stepped in inside after her.

"Padmé I can't take you to Manera, like I said Manera is a smoking, burning dump and no place for a convalescing patient. You need clean air, peace and quite and the love and care of people you trust and Naboo is just the place."

"But I don't want to go, not now?" She whined. "I just came from Naboo. What will my parent's think. What about the other people? What will they think; a bride gone just three days is back-without her groom!"

"I'm sure you're parents will be delighted to have you and as for the rest; to hell with them, all I care is for you to get well, as fast as possible."

"You act like I'm some troublesome baby."

"You will have to trust me." He said putting one hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "I'll stay close to you, as long as I'm with you. I'm safe." She began.

"I will not leave you in that space port, in the ship alone. It's one big dirty, slimy mech bay, the whole of that moon is one big mech bay."

"I could stay in the ship while you attended to your work."

"No! You will go to Naboo and that is final." he barked, loosing his cool but immediately softened again when she bowed her head in disappointment. She had not fully recovered from the trauma of the attack and was easily upset these days. "You don't want me?" She said he voice wavering and brought up her hand to cover her face.

Vader sighed again. "I want you, Force, how I want you." He said lifting her chin gently so that he could look into her eyes.

"Then will you come for me?" She asked her features relaxing somewhat.

"Of course, love, how can you even ask? Look, I promise to come to Naboo. If things at Manera go fine, I'll be there in just five days or even sooner."

Padmé gave him a skeptical look.

Vader lowered his voice and drew closer, he expected her to draw back but she stayed her ground, "We can go to that Lake resort you told me about," He whispered, "When you're rested and recovered we may even be able to catch up with our… ahum! honeymoon-our long over due honeymoon." He stared into her eyes, she stared back wide eyed but he held her gaze till her eyes grew warm.

He drew closer his lips close to hers. Slowly she closed her eyes.

"Padmeee!" a voice shouted, "Padmé where are you, we're leaving?"

Vader drew back and craned his neck out of the open side of the gunship.

"It's your nurse. I think it's time to go." Padmé lifted her skirt and prepared to descend.

"Not so fast, love." Vader whispered, he held her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Goodbye angel. See you in a few days."

She turned back and smiled, "Maybe sooner," she said and hurried away.

Vader's comm. beeped. It was Thauleed asking for Padmé. "She's on her way." He informed him.

Vader stood at the edge of the gunship portal as he watched her go, trailed by the ubiquitous droid which must have been waiting for her all this while. Most of the hanger bay was empty by now, the remaining fighters lifting off two at a time and shearing through the meg-con field disappeared into space. Only Thauleed's transport and the four Naboo starfighter escorts still remained on the deck.

He saw Nurse Caree waddling hurriedly towards Padmé; they met halfway and stood for a moment talking about something. Then Padmé hurried on to the ship but the nurse was still headed his way.  
"Darned! That goodbye nearly lasted forever!" A voice said from behind him.

Vader jerked around, his eyes brows widening in surprise them beetled back in anger.

Coy slithered out from under one of the benches.

"What are you doing here? Were you eavesdropping on us?" Vader said not disguising his ire.

"Hiding! Chief."

"Hiding?" Vader repeated.

"From that human AT-AT." Coy said as he got to his feet.

"You know, she isn't that bad, now. Besides she likes you, she's absolutely devoted to you that should more than make up for any deficiency. Now if Padmé would be half as obliging…"

Coy rolled his eyes. "Deficient she is not, that I can tell you."

"OK, so she is a little well endowed," Coy gave him an affected incredulous look,

"Umm a little over endowed but does that make a difference?" Vader asked.

"It will make a 'ton' of a difference, chief, excuse the pun, but keeping too close to her could mean life or death -by being crushed, mashed or squashed to death "Say! Chief, if she's so nice why don't you take her for your…" Coy wheezed and rattled suddenly as he grabbed for his throat.

"Let go!" He croaked, his eyes bulging a as he struggled feverishly for air.

Vader just stood there calmly hands clasped behind his back, his eyes had that hard ruthless calmness that Coy had seen many times before. Coy stumbled back and tipped over the edge of the gun ship rolling heavily to the deck below.

Then as suddenly Vader let go. "Only Padmé is good for me!" He said, "No one else."

Coy got up shakily, couching and wheezing, "Isn't that that too extreme, Chief, you almost killed me. I was just kidding."

"Next time tell me something funny, if you want to make me laugh." Vader said impassively as he glanced up over Coy's head. Padmé and the droid were nowhere in sight but Caree was headed their way, full speed.

"That was a terrible experience. I can't imagine anything worse than this." Coy said rubbing his throat and backing away from the ship in which Vader stood, blissfully unaware of the charging 'AT-AT' rushing him from behind.

"Things could be worse!" Vader said flatly, "A lot worse." Caree was now only a few feet from her goal, her ample arms were already stretched out.

Coy shook his head. "Nothing could be worse than this magic choke of yours, nothing"  
Something clamped around his hips and the next thing he knew he was being hauled up into the air. "Whoah!" Coy cried, "It's an attack!"

Caree had positioned herself behind him, bending a little she had got her tree-trunk arms closed around his waist and lifted him backwards over her shoulder like he was some hollow mannequin.

Coy was now shouting and screaming like a holodrama heroine in distress, his legs and arms flaying about uselessly.

"No you keep quite, darling" Caree said as she hauled him away around another gunship, "You don't think I would leave without saying goodbye."

Not only was Vader laughing but a group of officers, attracted by the commotion were all laughing and pointing the couple's way.

Vader looked away as soon as Caree disappeared behind one of the other gunships with her prize. Padmé wasn't on deck anymore, but an ensign was running now towards them looking for the nurse.

The nurse popped out from somewhere behind the first gunship looking for Coy who had according to her slipped away like a bubble fish.

Vader watched as the disappointed nurse waddled away behind the ensign who kept a close eye on her, not wanting to loose her again. They walked inside the ship and the ramp closed slowly after them. At last, late by several minutes the transport rose up slowly on its repulsors. Then slowly rotated so that the bow faced the open portal, Vader hoped to get a last glimpse of Padmé from one of the view ports but though he got a generous glimpse of the nurse bouncing excitedly and throwing flying kisses in their direction he did not see Padmé.

In twos the Naboo escorts followed the transport leaving the hanger bay deserted and quite. With a rather disappointed sigh, Vader stepped down from his vantage point and headed for his ship.

"Where is Coy?" He asked as he passed the group of officers attracted by Coy's unexpected abduction.

"I'm here!" A voice from somewhere above said.

In unison the group looked up. Coy's head popped up from above a lighting fixture.

"Get down here you yellow livered tree wonk! Hiding from an unarmed female, are you?" Vader shouted, "I'm already behind schedule."

"Who's hiding, Chief. I was just observing things from a better vantage point." He slid flamboyantly down the support pillar. "Female or not, with those three thousand pound crushers she could take on a whole squadron and not break sweat." He rubbed his ribs as he joined the group.

"It takes a man of my prowess to slip put of those steeled claws. I vanished like smoke right under nose." He chuckled with a puffed chest.

"Yea! But not fast enough, looks like she had you in her talons long enough for a warm goodbye." One of the officers said laughing.

Coy's smile vanished and he went pale, he gulped, "But I got away, I really did," though the conviction had left his voice.

"I don't think so," Vader said with narrowed eyes, unless you keep a lipstick in your pocket and use it to smudge your face generously for no apparent reason."

Coy thunked his head heavily with his hands. "Damn that women, I'll kill her, I'll…She should be arrested; she should be put away…"

"You will first have to meet her head on if you have to do any thing, which I doubt you are brave enough to do. But I have to leave now, keep me posted about ship developments by comm." With that Vader walked into his ship and minutes later lifted into space. 


	67. Hot Knight

POST NO 66

Vader slumped back into the pilot's seat; pushing a lever he eased it back a little. 'The Sith' was zooming through hyperspace on autopilot so he could relax now. He'd already taken time to inspect the ship, the stores and the holds. The techs had done a good job and the ship was running like she'd left the factory yesterday.

Though the Naboo had redecorated the ship, there was still plenty to remind him of the ferocious Darth Maul, his predecessor. Darth maul, Lord Razor had told him had been a promising Sith; a very promising Sith and he had soaked up all that his teacher had offered in battle techniques. But the young Sith, never having a chance to actually fight any Jedi had underestimated them because of their unaggressive approach to combat and that had been his end.

Vader sighed, thinking what his fate would have been if Darth Maul were still alive today, or where his master's plans would have led if 'that accursed Kenobi' ' as his master called Obiwan, hadn't foiled it?

Vader, himself, didn't have any regrets, he was happy as things were. In fact he had reason to thank Obi wan, though, that did not deter him from his promise to his master to kill that obnoxious Jedi some day, but for the moment he was thankful to him for giving him this chance. If not for Obi wan he might still be rummaging through rusting hulks of wrecked ships and speeders and dusty junkyards back on Tatooine.

But here he was, a fleet commander at 23 with his whole life ahead of him and his master had still to make the big move, the move that would bring the galaxy itself, into their grasp. Vader smiled, with the galaxy at his feet, he would finally remold it to his design. A galaxy in which people like Ramis and Watoo, Myria and other slave owners and bullies would have no place.

And Padmé; the bright light of his life, would he ever have been able to woe her as a miserable slave? Never! And yet he knew he would never have forgotten her, he knew no one could ever take her place. He would have died a withered and parched old bachelor pining for her till his very last breathe; he was sure of that. He just could not imagine life without her. No, he decided things had gone very well for him all because they had gone wrong for a certain Darth Maul.

At the thought of Padmé, his thoughts wondered and he began to miss her and cursed his luck that he could not have her here with him now that he had a few hours to himself. He reached into his pocket and took out the little square metal he always carried with him and pressed one corner.

It was his personal holo album; one of his most precious possessions. Within this metal covers was all that was left of his past and his hope for the future. The past constituted of memories of his mother and holos of his historic win at the races but he scrolled through those hurriedly and came to the one holo; his future he had called it, it was a picture of Padmé in her peasant's dress, one hand around the shoulder of the proud winner of the Boonta Eve race as he held out his trophy. This was the holo that had kept him hoping; that sustained him through the raw agony that was his past.

He smiled with satisfaction, remembering the times when as a teenager he had stared at the holo and wished her to be, just for a moment so that he could speak to her or hold her hand, how his young heart had ached for her company. Impossible as the dream might have been, some remote candle burning inside him had kept that hope alive. Somehow some day, it told him, she would be his and he had believed in that dream and because of that belief he was what he was today. The future was here and she was his.

Events after his marriage had conspired to keep them apart but he was sure it could not do so indefinitely. Sooner or later they would be together. He placed his long legs carefully on a flat part of the console and pushed the seat down further down. Yes, he would wait; after all he'd waited so long why not a bit longer.

He heard a muffled thump, from somewhere in the aft of the ship. Vader stiffened, his ears alert. He thought he heard a faint beep. He sat up straight and scanned his surroundings but there was nothing. He examined the circular console for any telltale blinking lights and that might have been responsible for the beep, but every thing was as it should be. Vader stared aft of the pilot's station to the area that served as a passenger lounge but all he saw was a semicircle of empty seats. He was wishing too hard he thought as he settled back into his seat.

He was about to lie back again when he heard another thump, this time he was positive it came from somewhere in the lower deck. There were intruders on the ship; of that he was certain now. He decided to investigate, wondering how anybody could've sneaked in without tripping the security alarms. He'd installed the latest and the very best system available to the techs onboard 'The Destructor'.

Vader exited the turbo lift cautiously, all his senses alert to any danger. He felt the exhilarating surge of adrenaline that accompanied the hunt. Silently he prowled the deck, the forward hold and even the maintenance bay but he came out empty handed.

He examined the storage bins and the food closets which he had already inspected but he did so again any way. Finally he went about the ship a second time, feeling the walls with his fingers and peeling his eyes for signs of secret compartments. This was Maul's ship after all and he could expect no less from the scheming Sith. He found a button that he hadn't seen before, he pushed it; a panel-on the opposite wall-slid aside and there stood Padmé and her droid.

For a moment they both stared at each other. "Hi!" Padmé said with a smile that she hoped would spare her his anger.

"You had to be on the ship to Naboo!" Vader said trying to sound stern but could not quite succeeding; his heart was galloping over it self to see her there.

"Well I…err I suppose we boarded the wrong ship," Padmé said in affected innocence.

"How convenient my love, to board a wrong ship and then loose your way right into a secret compartment."

"Uhmm! I really didn't think it wise to distract you at that stage and endanger us all. So I decided I'd let you know as soon as you were safely through the stressful routines of lift-off and the jump to lightspeed."

Vader stood glaring at her, his hands behind his back. "Conveniently keeping in mind that once the ship makes a jump to lightspeed there is no question of changing destinations until she exits, which means I have to lug you all the way to Manera."

Padmé shrugged,

"Don't be too complacent my little angel, once we're there I intend to call Thauleed to send a ship for you, you are not staying with me."

"Anakin, why is it so important that I go to Naboo?" She pouted. "Why do you insist on not going to Naboo?" He demanded

"I told you. It's a social thing, not only would I embarrass myself but my parents and my family as well. I am no ordinary house wife on Naboo and I have my station to consider. People, especially young people look up to me, I don't want to disappoint them, going back so soon after my marriage would mean I had failed as a spouse, as a homemaker and as a Naboo. You don't understand how serious this is back there on Naboo."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "You and your arcane social values."

Padmé was about to say something to defend her culture but decided to ignore the barb. At the moment she wanted him on her side.

"I promise I won't get in the way, I'll try to be as useful as possible, I'll help you prepare food and…"

"Milady, the problem here is not what you can do for me but what I should do with you?"

"Why don't you show me around the ship, for starters?" She said, giving him another obsequious smile.

She began to walk out of the small compartment. Vader blocked her way and refused to move. "How did you bypass my security?" He asked as she grazed past him through a narrow gap between him and the door frame.

The little droid beeped as it rolled after her.

"Don't bother!" He added looking at it accusingly "Isn't there a system that can keep out that confounded droid of yours?"

Padmé shrugged, "I'm the only system that can keep him out." She said offhandedly, opening and closing panels and bins in the corridor pretending to be interested in its contents.

Vader sighed. "You really should have listened to me." He pulled her by the arm turning her forcibly to face him and managed to muster some anger into his voice. She just shrugged and he had no option but to take her to the bridge.

"Nice." Padmé said as she looked around the circular domed enclosure. One half was the pilot's station. Consisting of a single seat surrounded by consoles, monitors and arrays upon arrays of dials and control, within all this equipment, and facing the pilot's seat, was set a triangular window through which she could see the blur of the galaxy rushing by. The other half of the bridge was the lounge where a half a circle of soft luxurious seats lined the bulkhead opposite to the pilots station. In the middle of these sat the ships navigation globe, balanced on a pole about as tall as R2.

"How come Thauleed didn't report your disappearance?" He asked as he followed her on her self invited tour of the bridge.

Padmé shrugged and walked to the line of passenger seats. Flicking aside his uniform jacket, which lay on one of the seats, she flopped onto it, then leaned back and stared up at the domed ceiling. There were two transparesteel slit type view ports from which she could see more of the rushing stars lines.

Vader flopped in the seat next to hers.

"Padmé why don't you answer my questions?"

"Thauleed thinks I'm sleeping in my cabin." She said suddenly, not taking her eyes off the ceiling, Vader glanced up reflexively expecting to see something out of the ordinary but there was nothing except the same old blur lines.

"So that's what you were talking about to the nurse when you met her half way to the ship."

Padmé nodded. "I told her I would be retiring to my cabin, and no one was to disturb me till we reached the Naboo system.

Vader let out a heavy breath. "Once a politician always a politician" He muttered. I should have guessed some foul play when you agreed so easily."

This time Padmé let out a heavy sigh as she finally turned to look at him. "Dire times call for dire measures," Then she let her head fall back against the head rest and closed her eyes.

Vader stared at her. He was amazed at how things had worked out. He did want her, had wished for her but not like this not in this vulnerable state. He had craved for Padmé the woman, the lover, not Padmé the vulnerable child who needed to be taken care of. He was in no mood to baby sit her, that was her family's job not his. "Padmé, I am just concerned for you, this is no place for you. You need to be in a place where you feel safe among people you trust."

Padmé turned to look at him, "I trust you Anakin," suddenly she lifted up the armrest that hung frm a hinge between their two seats and scooted close and snuggled up to him, her head resting against his shoulder and one arm thrown across his chest.

"When I'm with you I feel so safe and secure. Like no power in the world could harm me. Perhaps this is the other reason I want to stay with you."

Vader stopped breathing, his heart was hammering.

'Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Did she know that he'd been worked up from last night when he'd spent most of the night in his comfy chair gazing at her face while she slept on the bed? Did she know the real reason that he wanted her away from him?'

He looked down at her serene face, eyes shut; lips parted her gentle breathing pushing her breasts against his chest.

"Perhaps?" He repeated, "What does that mean."

"I don't know, I'm really not sure. A part of me really doesn't trust anybody but a part of me wants to be close to you."

"I won't let any one harm you, angel." He whispered in her ears. 'Only I don't trust myself when I'm alone with you.' He thought to himself

Vader brought his chin and rested it above her head, brushing it gently back and forth against her hair.

"If you're really tired, there is a bed in my cabin." he whispered.

"No I'm fine here," She mumbled.

With another sigh, Vader gently freed his hand that was crushed to his side by her body and gingerly brought it around her shoulder. To his surprise she snuggled into the gap left by his arm. She was now pressed against him very closely.

Within minutes she was asleep. For a time Vader just let her sleep against him. He threw back his head against the head rest and closed his eyes, but soon he became uncomfortable and decided the bed in his sleeping quarters would be a better option even though he'd have no more than three or four hours to rest but he would have to make the most of it since it would be day when they arrived on Manera and he'd have to get to work right away. A nagging voice warned him. She'll be safe he said to himself, she's ill, I will not forget that.

Padmé mumbled when he gathered her into his arms but did not object. Instead she readily wrapped her arm around his neck and pressed her head into the crook of his neck.

The lift door slid aside and they stepped out into his sleeping quarters on the lowest deck of the Sith infiltrator.

Padmé gasped and her head popped up . "This is as luxurious as my royal quarters on the 'Marie Celeste'" She exclaimed.

"Not surprising since the same people who outfitted that ship are responsible for decorating this one." Vader answered.

"I thought you were asleep?" He added.

Padmé gave him a sheepish grin, "Thanks for the ride."

"Any time, my pretty" He said dumping her on the bed, but it was soft and her body bounced gently several times before coming to rest.

"I could give you more…"He paused, bending towards her "If you want." For a moment she just stared at him, suddenly awkward. She didn't get the gist of his suggestion but she didn't like the naughty twinkle in her husband's eyes.

"Thanks, but I think I'll take a nap, I don't feel too well, you know. The medic ask me to take as much rest as possible." She scooted away from where he was leaning down on the bed.

"Would you care for some mushroom soup, supa daTatoo is my specialty." "Really! You can cook?"

Vader rolled his eyes, "Before I was a Fleet Commander, I was a soldier, my love, and despite the fact that a soldier's job is fighting constant battles, we have to eat and since there isn't ready food on all battle fields we have to know to cook, something at least."

"I thought soldiers had field rations."

Vader pulled a face, so uncharacteristic of him that she began to giggle.

"Someday I'll get you to taste a ration bar and then you'll know what I mean." He promised.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes, OK!" He turned and almost ran over the droid which had trundled in pulling Padme's small bag behind him.

When he came back he nearly dropped the tray. Padmé had changed into her night gown which was now covered with a thick velvet robe. She was brushing her hair and turned to smile at him then turned back to the small mirror on the fresher door. "What ever you have there, it smells nice."

Vader put the tray on the little bedside table, his eyes not leaving the vision before him, he approached her from behind she stopped brushing and their eyes met. "You are so beautiful." he said sighing heavily in her ears. His hands came up to her arms, she stopped brushing, still whispering in her ears he brushed his face against her cheek. "Do you know what you do to me, angel?" He said looking down at her through hooded eyes. For a moment she froze then quickly recovered.

"Why don't we eat? I'm famished." She said moving away from him to the tray of food. Vader stood immobilized, his hands still holding onto where her arms should have been.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked turning to him momentarily then back to the tray and spooning food quickly into her mouth.

Padmé was unusually flippant during the meal. she offered him a morsel in his mouth and when he open his mouth to eat it she ate it herself, laughing, Vader gave her a mock glare and put a piece of fruit in his mouth bringing his head close to hers and offering her to pick it from his lips, to his surprised she did, in a flash she had swiped the dangling fruit, then laughed her head off. In the end they had more food on each other than in their bellies. Finally Vader collected the dishes in the tray and kept it aside on the table.

Padmé yawned and throwing her robe away she snuggled in to the covers. Vader's smile disappeared and he gulped. Padmé was dressed in a simple off shoulder strapped nightgown that wasn't too provocative but just the sight of those bare shoulders drove him crazy, it reminded him of that day on the terrace when he'd absolutely lost his head and had attempted to tear of her dress in an effort to touch her skin.

"Could you dim the lights before you go," Padmé asked sweetly. Vader closed his eyes shut at the sight of her breasts which bulged back provocatively over the low neckline when she fell back against the pillow, before she pulled up the covers over them, then she closed her eyes and turned away on her side. But the damage was done. That one glimpse was too much for Vader's control.

"Damn!" He groaned, "Doesn't she know what she is doing to me?"

He stayed there staring at her, debating whether to take his chances or just leave. Finally he decided to take his chance, he'd waited too long for this moment. If she was ready fine, if not he would at least lay by her side. He would be careful and not push things too far. She had been receptive during dinner and she seemed to be loosing her inhibitions against any personal contact, or at least she did not seem to be as terrified of him as she'd been yesterday.

He changed into a clean pair of pajamas and quitely slipped into the covers besides her. 


	68. Knight and nightmares

POST NO# 67

Vader lay back on the bed, one arm pillowing his head as he stared at the ceiling. On the other side of the bed Padmé slept with her back to him.

Vader looked at her longingly, but he dare not touch her. After the savage encounter with the thugs at the mech bay she was inclined, more often than not, to over-react to any unexpected show of affection-unless she initiated it herself that is-this tendency was more evident when she was asleep.

Her earlier demonstrativeness had raised his hopes that they might finally be together but here she was, sleeping away, completely oblivious to the fire that was burning him.

He cursed his luck for the thousandth time, cursed his own stupid emotions. If he'd not been so charged up by what she'd babbled in her sleep he might have taken her along with him to Manera and none of this might happened. "Damn!"

Of course he would never admit that to her. But he wanted to kick himself for it now.  
He reached out and tentatively touched the brown curls draped on the pillow and down her body, enticing him to its soft silky depts. He ran his fingers lazily through it. Starting at her forehead his fingers slid along her neck then down one shoulder right down to her waist.

She didn't move and for a moment he let his hands rest there on the curve of her hip.

Padmé gave a low, tortured moan, and Vader jerked his hand back.

He stuck his head up, propping himself up on one elbow, staring at her but she didn't move. Though, the pained grimace on her face told him that she was in pain, and prisoner again to the nightmares that visited upon her the miseries of that horrible day over and over again. But still he wasn't sure whether to risk touching her even to wake her up.

Padmé suddenly let out a desperate cry, followed by a choked sob. She cringed as though to dodge a blow, rolling away from her imaginary demons. Vader, seeing the horror on her face decided, then, that this incubus was getting out of hand. He began to reach out and wake her up but before he could sit up fully she banged into him full tilt knocking him back on the bed.

On reflex Vader threw up his arms in the air, as though to deny the fact that he'd ever laid them on her.

But she didn't see that, she wasn't even looking as her eyes were quite shut. To Vader it seemed that she was still asleep. Asleep or not she was going into action. She grabbed him, without warning, clinging to him desperately pressing her head into the hollow of his neck and yelling in his ears at the top of her voice.

"Anakin! Anakin!" She screamed. "Oh My God this isn't happening! My God!" She sobbed.

Vader brought an arm, gingerly around her shoulder, He was aware she was hyper and she might misinterpret any quick movement as enemy action.

She pressed into him as though she could some how crawl inside his skin and hide there. Vader pulled the blanket around her to give her an added sense of security, superficial as it was, whispering reassuring words into her ears. For a moment it seemed to work and she calmed down. But just for a moment, without warning she began to scream and pushed him away viciously from her, pounding him with her little fists.

"Padmé! Padmé! Wake up".

But she kept up her frantic struggle, finally when gentle coaxing didn't do the trick Vader tried to subdue her bodily, he brought his arms around her, and held her tight-against the advice of his good friend Thauleed-suddenly Padmé began to struggle-she began to fight him earnestly -hitting out with all her strength as though her life depended on it. She was like a wild cat, scratching at his face and pulling at his hair kicking and throwing her fists all at once.

Vader managed to catch both of her hands and pushed her back against the mattress, pinning them above her head. She squirmed and wriggled in his hold with incredible strength so that Vader had to use his legs to pin down the rest of her. Padmé resisted that, arching her back up as she screamed with all her might.  
All the while he was calling her, in an effort to get her back to reality.

But his pleas were drowned in her desperate cries for help. Cursing and swearing that she would not be taken alive, that her husband would have their hide, interspersed by grunts and cries of pain. Vader pressed his weight against her.

"Let me go, you brute!" She screamed trying to writhe out of his hold.

"I will if you stop kicking and flaying like you've got a pack of voxirs on you."

She writhed and tugged with renewed strength.

But Vader was stronger and he kept her firmly down. He was on all fours on top of her now, his hands holding her hands pinned to the pillows and his crossed feet pinning her legs down with enough strength to keep it there without break anything.

Padmé went limp suddenly, breathing hard and whimpering helplessly. Vader relaxed his hold a bit. Wrong decision. She moved like lightning, freeing one leg and drawing it to her and before he realized it, she let go with all the force of her desperation and fears and connected right into his unprotected groin.

Vader gulped, surprised that he didn't see it coming-but then the force is not much of a help predicting the workings of an unconscious mind, he had to have some signs to read from. The look in an opponents eyes, body and facial language give clues to the opponents next move, clues that gave a Sith plenty of time to plan a counter-move but Padmé in this zombie state provided him with no clues, because she herself wasn't even aware of what she was doing-Then the pain hit him and now he was consumed by a different fire.

"Damn you!" He cursed with clenched teeth, his hands balled into tight fists to avoid the urge to clutch at his wounded organ.

Circles of red purple and then black exploded before his eyes, popping into nothingness as more colorful circles sprouted, expanded and popped in his vision, it might have been beautiful…! Never as a boy, never as a soldier and never as Sith had he taken a blow to this part of his body. Never had anyone caught him so off guard and that fact too now fueled his anger.

Vader's hand flew back and descended on the squirming figure; connecting hard with her face. That finally brought her to the land of the living.

Padmé looked around in disbelief, holding her face. For a moment she seemed disoriented but then her eyes grew wide with alarm then changed to disgust as she took him in, still kneeling above her, one knee on either side of her body.

She quickly scrambled away from under him and pressed herself against the far side of the bed, away for him; glaring at him, with accusing eyes.

"You! Were you…were you trying to…? How could you?"

Vader stared at her, drops of sweat beading down the side of his face.

"Can't you keep your hands away from me for a moment? Damn you, can't you even wait for me to recover. I've just been through the worse experience of my life…"

"What are getting at?" He snapped.

"You were trying to…" She shook her head in disbelief. "I thought I could trust you, that I was safe with you!"

"I didn't do anything!" He sneered as he rolled away from her. "You were screaming and flaying like mad in your sleep."

But Padmé wasn't even listening. She curled into a tight ball, holding her head in both hands. "You don't get it do you?" She said, shaking her head. 

"You don't understand what I am going through, Anakin, if you would you would never even think of…"

"I didn't do anything!" Vader snarled, loosing his patience.

"You were screaming and shouting like mad and I tried to wake you up."

"Liar!" she screamed back, you were just taking advantage of me, just like you did the first night my stay on the ship. It was your self-indulgent impulse that triggered the nightmares in the first place."

Vader lost his control, threw the blanket aside and jumped out of bed.

"Fine! thinks what you want!" He gritted, glowering at her. "But I'm not staying here!"

"How can you fall so low?" Padmé shouted after him as he walked around the bed, "How could you violate my trust like that?"

Vader's face contorted dangerously as he ground his teeth, too angry to answer her. He grabbed at his shirt and made for the lift.

"I'm not that desperate you know! It's not like I can't find women!" He threw back at her when he was just a few paces from the lift.

He stopped and turned to her. "It is women like you, who make fodder for women like Hiera." he growled, jabbing an accusing finger at her.

"Heira!" she whispered, "Who is Hiera?" That came out before she realized that she had been baited.

"Heira-the beautiful, princess of Manera, tall, slender and alluring; the predator who preys on men disillusioned by women like you. Seeing that you're the cleverest of women I'm not surprised she has so much ready fodder to prey on." He put one foot at the lift door then turned around.

"And she makes no secret of her desire to be with me. I was a fool to spurn her overtures earlier, because it's clear to me now, milady, you are leading me by a string. I will get nothing and should expect nothing from you, not for some time I suspect, not until you get over that fisherman of yours. Force knows when that might be?"

Padmé's jaw fell and she was speechless. Vader smiled smugly, pleased with the effect of his riposte.

"Take your time my sweet," he said stepping into the lift, "All the time you need, till then I'll set up shop somewhere else." He gave a small wave; a wide, satisfied, grin splitting his face. Getting back at her felt so good, he almost forgot the pain, the fire, engulfing him just a moment ago.

Padmé jumped, "Anakin you can't…Anakin you will not…" But the door had already slid shut and she stood there stupefied. She looked around for something, someone, some help, but she was on her own. Finally she threw her arms up helplessly; dazed and distraught she slumped to the floor. 


	69. Knight of betrayal

POST NO# 68 'Hisssssssssssssss!" Padmé eyes flew open. She remembered the events of the night before and pain flooded through her being. Anakin had left her. Shut the door on her and left her crying on the floor.  
She picked herself up, her body breaking with the discomfort of sleeping on the cold floor and stood shakily on her feet, cursing her husband, cursing 'the other' woman and everything in general.

The lift door opened and R2 rolled in with a tray balanced on one mechanical arm.

"Oh! R2 this man is impossible, everything I can accept, I can hope to remedy, some how-his bullying, his high handedness, his twisted concept of justice and democracy, his… his arrogance but philandering? There is no cure for that I fear. I can even put up with his violent fits but not his betrayals." She threw herself down on the bed in hopeless despair.

R2 pushed the tray onto her lap but she set it aside on the side-table without even looking at it. "He hit me, while I was sleeping, and I don't even know why? I probably took the good Captain's name again in my sleep." she sighed, "Am I accountable for anything I say in my sleep? And then he punishes 'ME' by leaving me, his rightful wife, for another. Oh! He's impossible!"

R2 drew near and trilled a string of beeps at her. Padmé's head shot up and she stared at him sternly, "I did NOT." She declared hotly. But the droid persisted. "Don't be ridicules, you bucket of bolts!" she said angrily, hands firmly on her hips. "How can I hit Anakin? He's not exactly helpless you know and I'm no match for him even when I'm wide awake."

R2 let loose his projector and Padmé stared wide eyed and round mouthed at the images that the droid had recorded in his memory. Hand on her mouth she slumped back to the bed in a daze.

"Oh…Mighty…Lord…Of…Creation! "She stammered as she waggled her head, "I did that?" She said incredulously as she watched her husband's face contort with pain. Up until now she'd thought he was almost made of stone; invincible. A small smile played at the corner of her lips-no doubt a little proud of this latent power.  
"And here I was wondering why he was so furious." She looked sideways at her droid, "Could you delete this little incident from your memory, because if mother ever sees it she'll kill me, bake me alive and feed me to the LAKE monster."

Then she bit her lower lip. "And I accused him of taking advantage of me-when in fact he was trying to help me, Oh! R2, I am so mean." Suddenly she didn't feel so sorry for herself any more, she was even regretting her earlier impetuousness -within minutes her opinion of her husband turned 180 degree around and now she was even feeling sorry for him. "I must find him, I must apologize and remove this misunderstanding between us.-before he throws himself at that that spider's widow that he calls a princess.

Unthinking she rushed to the bridge. Her heart slid to her feet, it was empty. Anakin had already left.

She realized then that the craft was not moving, a bright wedge of sunlight shone through the skylight of the cockpit.

"We must be at the Manera spaceport." She said with a hopeless sigh. R2, who had followed her faithfully, whistled to confirm her fear.

"Maybe he's still on the ship somewhere." She began calling his name at the top of her voice, hoping he was busy somewhere repairing or retrieving something or the other in the ship's many niches.

"May I help you?" An exotic female voice said from somewhere, startling Padmé.

She jumped back. "Who are you?" she asked as she whirled around, intent on locating the source of the voice.

"My name is Liya and I am the ship's AI, how may I help you?"

Padmé located the small triangular screen wedged into an array of monitors and gadgets just above the pilot's console and blinked; the face that smiled back at her and the eyes that considered her were her own, little younger looking perhaps otherwise she might have been looking in a mirror.

She didn't know whether to be honored or offended. Did he think he could replace her with a CG character? Or was he saying something to her, she did not know. She just did not know her husband well enough. That was the crux of the problem, she just didn't have enough knowledge about him, to accommodate him or manipulate him for that matter.

She realized that the face on the screen was still waiting for her reply.

"Liya!" She began, feeling odd talking to herself. "Has Anakin…er Vader left the ship."

"Lord Vader left for an important meeting at the Manera ship yards."

She sat back disappointed, holding her head in her hands.

Liya was patiently waiting for her--a peculiar twinkle in her eyes that belied the monotony in her voice.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Padmé asked after what seemed like ages.

"Lord Vader is scheduled to be back for lunch?"

"Oh! NO! I can't let him off that long!" She cried shooting up from her seat. "Can you contact him?"

"I have been instructed not to disturb him at any cost."

"Dang!" She exclaimed and fell back to the seat. "I fear that I have lost him. I will not get my chance to apologize, to clear this misunderstanding. I'm surely finished." She shook her head vigorously and tears stung her eyes.

But then she straightened again, remembering her own resolve not to give in, to fight back to the end. "I will take action and I will take what is mine!" She said slamming her fist into her other palm resolutely. R2 whistled excitedly. "Yes, my friend. I'm going out there and getting him, even if I have to drag him out of the man-robber's bed."

"Lord Vader has a message for you, instructing you to wait in the ship till his return." The AI said.

Padmé turned to the AI, hands on her hips, "LORD Vader! Ha!" She snorted. "Who gave him THAT title?"

She turned to R2, 'add presumptuous to the list describing my husband.

Liya ignored that "The food closet has been re-supplied with fresh food and drinks, please make yourself comfortable and enjoy Lord Vader's hospitality."

"Tell your LORD Vader to go to HOTH!" She barked at the screen then turned to R2"Can you shut her down! I need to think and I can't do that while she's rattling away 'her 'Lord' Vader's instructions."

She wasn't in the best of moods, "If he thinks I'm some brainless shaak, enjoying his food and drinks while he frolics around with the princess of Manera, then he is grossly mistaken?"

She jumped to her feet suddenly. "Wait for me here. I'll be back soon." She instructed her droid then took the lift down to her quarters.

She was back in an hour, dressed to kill in a long dark, form hugging velvet gown that flowed at the knees, with a rather low neck and high collar laced with pearls. Her hair piled high and decorated with jewels. A single cerulean gem as big as her eye hung from a pendant right to the cleft between her breasts. Enough make up just to hide the rigors of the night before and she was done. True, she could ill afford the precious time wasted on getting ready but one could not overlook even a small detail in situations such as this.

With a smile that mirrored her resolve she headed for the main exit, the Padmé of the night before a faded memory. Though now she was aware that the Padmé of the night before wasn't just a helpless woman crying herself to sleep; that the same Padmé had downed a seasoned Sith lord, reduced him to a wincing pile of pudding and hadn't even noticed it.

In fact watching the incriminating images on R2's projector had emboldened her. She felt she could take on the world-single-handedly. "No one takes what's mine and gets away without a fight!" She declared as she hit the door switch, it didn't open but she didn't notice. "Not the trade federation, not the separatists nor this Hiera dame." She grunted as she wrestled the door handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn!" She swore and hit the switch again, hard with a curled fist, "Ow!" She cried rubbing her sore knuckles.

"This darned door is locked, Damn you Anakin! You can't do this to me." She screamed as she banged her fists against it.

"Get the AI online again!" She ordered R2 and moments later the image of her face was smiling at her again.

"How may I serve you?"

"Open the door!" She growled really loosing her cool and forgetting that she wasn't the Queen nor a Senator any longer.

"Lord Vader has instructed me to keep you confined to the ship." The AI informed her in the same inflectionless tone.

"What?" she exclaimed, "He can't keep me prisoner!"

"For security reasons my lady." the AI informed her. So Liya knew who she was, Padmé thought.

"Liya Open the door or we will blast our way out of here." Padmé finally threatened, after thinking and thinking and running out of options.

But the AI dumb as it was gave her the same reply in the same monotonous voice no matter how she tried to reason with it.

"Get to work R2, no one can keep us here against our wishes!"

She paced the floor rubbing her hand as R2 applied himself to the job of hacking the door lock, but all his efforts did was to generate another monotonous warning from Liya asking him to desist from trying to break into her system.

Growing impatient with the lack of progress the little droid was making, Padmé hurried down to the storage room and returned minutes later lugging a heavy ramhammer.

"I must get to Anakin," she muttered, "Before that voxir Hiera gets her leash around him.

"Men are so stupid!" She mumbled to no one in particular, "They need to be protected like kids or any Tina, Dina and Heira will trick them out of their candy." She slammed the tool at the door. Hard as she could. For her effort she was not even rewarded with a little dent in the ungiving metal, she threw the tool aside and gave out a dismal sigh!

"This is your final warning, if you try to break into the ship's system again you will have to face dire consequences." announced the monotonous voice of the ship's AI.

R2 decided to ignore the warning and stuck his interface arm into the access port once again; Liya answered with a vicious electrical charge that elicited a most tortured shriek out of him.

Padmé ran to him, and tried to console him by patting him on his smoking dome.

"I'm sorry R2, but you know how critical it is that I get to Anakin, you have never let me down…"

R2 gave her a mournful beep and rolled away from the bulkhead he was a droid but even he knew his limitations.

Padmé rolled her eyes and headed back for the equipment store, muttering about the lack of dependable droids these days When she returned she had with her a long hrydropunch that was capable of gauging a hole in the door; which would give her access to the insides of the lock mechanism.

Padmé raised her arm and lifted the tool ready to slam it against the door, there was a disconcerting hiss and she jumped back. A white crack appeared in one corner of the door and spread fast. She looked quizzically to the tool in her hand.

"Did you do that?" She asked R2 but he gave her beep as he stood in the corner, his smoking dome whirling back and forth.

Padmé heard voices, disembodied, incomprehensible but it seemed to come from just out side the ship. The door which was also the landing ramp and which was at this moment a part of the aft bulkhead fell away, dazzling her with the sudden flood of sunlight, she ducked aside, pressing her self to the bulkhead just inside and to the left of the door.

"I will be delighted, Hiera, to have you along! I'm sure your charming company will add to the …"

She perked up, it was Anakin's voice, her heart began to beat fast, the adrenaline rising

She leaned over to have furtive look and there at the foot of the ramp he stood in full military uniform, his ubiquitous cape, swirling lazily in the warm breeze. But whom was he talking to? She could not see, as that party stood opposite to him just behind the wall that she was pressed against.

"Commander, you won't regret it. I'll give you the time of your life out there in that vast quite wilderness and I will make it an unforgettable trip, one you won't forget for a long time to come.

Padmé's brows perked up, it was a woman's voice. Now her heart beat really picked up the pace.

"I am sure of that! With your magnetic company no man could be bored. But you are a very busy woman and I don't want you to inconvenience yourself just for my sake." That was Anakin again, was he being tactful or was he refusing the lady's company?

"The commander might want to be alone! Princess!" It was man's voice, an unfamiliar voice.

"Daddy! This is the least I can do for such an illustrious visitor. Surely nothing is as important as entertaining our guest from the Capital, the man who risked his life so that we may enjoy our freedom and democracy. This is the least I can do, the least that Manera can do to thank him for his efforts.

"Oh! Sure you can do more much more! You voxir!" Padmé breathed sarcastically under her breath,

Padmé was itching to see this woman who had caught her husband's fancy. She peeked out a little and froze, her husbands eyes were on her, just a glimpse and then his gaze turned to his guests-she blushed, embarrassed at being caught at her spying game.

"You have already done enough, more than enough," She heard him say, "I will be ever grateful to you and to the people of Manera for your help in repairing my ship. And I will make sure Coruscant is aware of that."

But Hiera seemed determined to go with him. "The Cresenu plateau is beautiful and sublime but it is also vast and lonely; walled in on all sides by tall mountains, a group could muster up some fun but alone you will be bored to death." Hiera was still trying to convince him to take her along. Padmé waited with bated breath to see how her husband would get himself out of this one-so far he had done well. Well enough for a soldier that is.

"Oh! Assure you I am not alone," Vader replied and Padmé held her breath,

"My beloved wife, Padmé is here with me!"

"Your wife!" Heira exclaimed, caught off guard.

"I did tell you about her. I don't see how I have missed mentioning her to you.

"Oh! You did tell me! Very emphatically, it's just that I didn't know she was here with you.

"Senator Padmé is here?" The baron asked, over-hearing his daughter's exclamation

"Ex-Senator Padmé, my Lord, and she is eager to meet you?"

Padmé straighten and stood in full view of her husband though the others could not yet see her.

He gave her the slightest of nods and she knew what she had to do. 


	70. Knight of betrayal part2

Drawing herself to her full height she walked down, slowly, with all her aristocratic grace, her gown flowing behind her. She could see that Vader seemed to be satisfied with the effect, because he looked pleased.

He reached out a hand as she neared himand she placed her hand in it delicately.

"Anakin I'm so sorry about…" She began but Vader hushed her with a quick kiss then turned to the duo before him. "This is my beautiful, very beloved wife, Padmé Amidala Nabberri Skywalker, ex-queen of the Planet Naboo, ex-galactic Senator, ex-chair of the galactic defense committee…"and then he went on to add some other titles that never were hers.

"This is Baron Rogress our charming host and his charming daughter Hiera." Vader said gesturing towards the father and daughter.

She saw Heira then, elegant and tall just as her husband had described her, but she felt no love for her and the smile Padmé gave her was wholly affected.

Hiera, picked up her jaw, clearly she hadn't expected anyone with him.

But the Baron seemed pleased to meet her and he took her hand and kissed it.  
"Welcome to Manera, madame, I have been following your activities in the senate and I am impressed with the work you have done for the regions of the outer rim."

"Thanks you." Padmé said coolly in that regal voice of hers.

"Padmé insisted, she accompany me," Vader was saying, "after my little incident the last time I was here. I really don't know what happened?" He explained, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. Padmé stiffened, uncomfortable at this public display of affection. It was something she didn't imagine a sector commander would do in public nor something Vader would do. She could see Jalhup squirm where she stood a little behind her commander.

Padmé gave him a brief surprised look, but he smiled benevolently at her, as thought they were really the inseparable couple.

"Padmé is the best thing that happened to me!" He added with a grin, ignoring her inquiry.

"Commander Vader's gain is our loss." The Baron said with a big smile. "Seeing that she has given up her seat in the senate to be with you."

Vader laughed. "Hardly much of a gain. Fate and duty, it seems, are bent at every step to stop us from being together. Milord, this chance you offered me is an excellent opportunity to finally get to spend some 'quality time with my new bride." He tightened his hold around her so that her face pressed hard against his chest. Very undignified she thought; but she smiled in agreement nevertheless.

Padmé realized, by the wit of her experience in politics that Vader was insinuating in every sentence that he wanted to be alone with his wife; Which meant he was telling some one off. 10 to 1 that someone was the illustrious Hiera since she was the only one trying to sell herself on him, Which meant he was trying to avoid her, or did not want Hiera to go with him, which meant that he did not like her.

Padmé let out a sigh of relief, subtle though it was, she suddenly felt light as air.

She looked at the tall beauty and felt no animosity towards her anymore. She shut her eyes and let her head loll against Vader's chest no longer concerned about her dignity.

"Padmé!" He said, in a concerned voice which seemed rather off character for him. "Are you alright my love? I know you must be tired after last night…"

"Oh! I'm alright." She interrupted quickly before he added too much spice to the encounter. "I… slept after you left. I was just about to have breakfast." She lied.

"I would be delighted if Miss Rogress would join us on this trip." she said, seemingly to her husband but her eyes were on the princess.

"Well actually I have too much work here to attend to." Hiera stammered. I'm sure with you accompanying him there isn't a danger of him being bored. Besides we have a very intelligent and able droid who will take care of all your needs.

"Thank you. I am so very grateful to both of you." Padmé said, "For this wonderful opportunity."

The Baron acknowledged her with a smile and a nod of his head. "I'm afraid I have an appointment to attend to." With that he took his leave wishing them luck and a good time and made for one of the light crafts waiting for him.

Vader had done enough damage, Padmé thought, and Hiera was on the retreat. "I think we should be leaving too, darling!" she suggested with an amiable smile. But Vader wasn't finished yet. He was going for the jugular.

"Yes, we should be leaving." He added, pressing her against to him, harder this time. The little reservation he had dissipating as soon as the Baron took to his ship. "You must be tired, my angel, you need a lot of rest in your condition." Hiera had a puzzled look on her face and so did Padmé.

"Is she alright?" Hiera asked. Padmé caught her breath, the last thing she wanted was anybody hearing about her accident at the mech bay.

Vader reached out and placed a hand on Padmé's abdomen-his touch was warm, triggering a flutter of butterflies in her belly. Then he turned to the other woman, "Oh Yes, but she needs to rest, you see Padmé is expecting."

There was an audible intake of breath from Hiera. Padmé stared at him, her jaw hanging, eye bugging out in sheer surprise, she didn't see that coming nor did she know where it was leading to.

"Anakin!" She gasped! "I know my love," he said, gently raising her jaw shut, we promised not to tell anyone yet, but Hiera is a good friend I trust her, no one else will know.

"Oh! Of course no one will know!" Hiera put in quickly, 'who cares' her gestures added.

"its just, I mean, its amazing, you been married only a month-isn't that quick…unless you been together before that."

Padmé was going to object to but Vader replied before she could, his eyes alive with mischief. "Well!" He added with a laugh, "We've been an item for the past three years actually. We decided to marry because Padmé wanted to start a family-isn't that so my love?" He said looking at her in a heady dreamy way, which was obviously affected but it made her heart jump in an unexpected way. His hand was still on her belly and he moved it slowly, sensually up and down. She tried to reply but only managed to stutter and stammer and shake her head vigorously-most inelegantly.  
Now Hiera was at the limit of her comfort and she looked here and there anywhere but at the happy couple canoodling shamelessly before her. She looked around nervously, there was a beep on her wrist com and she jumped, "Oh! I should be going I have a meeting in five minutes."

"That is too bad," Vader exclaimed, "You cannot accompany us to the resort but I was hoping that you could at least dine with us." Despite his words Padmé did not detect an iota of regret in his voice.

"Thanks! Some other time, maybe!" And she hurried away.

Vader watched her swaying back, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Good riddance!" He whispered as she got into her fancy speeder and shot into the air.

"I thought you liked her?" Padmé said, still leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulders.

"She's… not bad, just not my kind." He said gently disengaging himself from her.

"Anakin there's been a misunderstanding! I just wanted to apologize…"She began holding onto his hand. "Later!" Vader said as he pulled his hand free of her grip.

"There's something I need to discuss with my officers before I leave. Wait for me in the ship, I'll be back soon."

He was back to the old Vader, cold and detached. She watched him as he walked towards the small group waiting for him next to a speeder parked at a little distance from their ship.

Could they ever be a real couple? Could they ever get over their differences or was this marriage doomed? She turned away with a heavy sigh. For a moment back there she had been in heaven. Things could have been so different between them she thought as she trudged slowly up the ramp again.

Vader shook his head, "Naah! Not my kind." He said with a smug grin.

"She is a spoilt brat and decided to make me her new toy. That or my ship would be pushed out into cold space. She knew I could not afford that." Padmé stared at him, she had heard of women with such power over men but she hadn't been really threatened by them, until now. An involuntary-shudder shook her body. Vader patted her on the back, "You did very well, milady!" He said then turned and began to walk away towards where Jalhup and the rest of his men stood near their speeder.

"I still don't get it? She shouted after him.

"I'll tell you later he said, you go on inside." His tone had changed again back to the familiar and indifferent one. He was still angry with her. 


	71. Good Bye Good knight

"This is ludicrous!" Padmé muttered with clenched teeth as she walked past her husband who was pacing as agitatedly as her but in the opposite direction. They both reached their respective ends of the small aisle, both turned around again. 'It is the best solution." He hissed as he passed her, keeping his voice low but not any less menacing. It was obvious to the casual observer at the DOS22 Orbital station's passenger lounge that the young couples pacing in the middle of the lounge weren't exactly taken with each other.

But the spacious lounge was busy with people, mostly holiday makers consisting of young couples who seemed to be too busy with each other to notice the glum pair cooling it off in their midst. At least that is what Padmé thought as she looked at the happy couples with unmasked envy.

"I will not go to Naboo!" Padmé said, coming to a decision. And this time she made no efforts to be subtle about it either. This time she stood in his path, arms folded across her chest defiantly, loud enough, at least for the people sitting near by to hear. Vader swept a hurried glanced around the waiting lounge, and was relieved to see that no one seem to be paying any attention to another pair of bickering honeymooners sorting out another of their little tiffs but he did not want to take chances.

"Keep your voice down!" he hissed.

"I don't care what they think!" She said, raising her voice a decibel.

"You forced me to marry you, to leave my home and hearth, my planet and my people and discard years of planning just to tell me to go back! I tell you I will not be toyed with anymore, Anakin Sky… "She winced as fingers hard as steel dug into her wrist.

Padmé snatched back her hand and backed away a few paces. Once again Vader glanced around. He wore a plain brown hooded cloak over civilian cloaks and Padmé doubted anyone would recognize him out here in the backwaters of nowhere but still he was wary of any uncalled for attention. An elderly woman stopped her handwork to see what the commotion was about.

Vader spared her an angry look that made her turn back to her work, embarrassed. With a sigh he turned back to Padmé, feet planted firmly on the floor arms crossed on his chest. "I hate it when I give orders and they're not followed." "I am not one of your troopers; I have my reasons to…"

"I don't want to hear any more arguments, Padmé! Back on the Destructor we had decided that YOU would go back to Naboo and I would go to Manera and that is how it will be. Thauleed is already on his way, in about…" he looked around seeking a chrono, "three hours approximate, he will be here and this will all end."

Padmé was furious at the way he was pushing her around but she clamped down on her rage. It was no use arguing with him she would just have to be stubborn and hold her own for as long as possible. "Anakin Skywalker, I-am-not-going-to-Naboo and that is final."

"Padmé Naberrie, you will be on that ship even if I have to carry you over my shoulders!" He said through clenched teeth as he bent, pressing his face close to hers.

"I doubt it, Anakin, that will most certainly attract a lot of attention and as I recall you most certainly don't want any of that…" She retorted.

"Don't force my hand, Padmé!" he said sibilantly, his mouth was a thin line now.

Padmé let out an annoyed, impatient sigh, as though she were dealing with a child. "Anakin, I'm sure we can discuss this like adults we could come to a mutual understanding, there are always more than one solution to any problem.

:You…!" He pointed one black gloved finger in her direction, "will go back to Naboo and that is the only solution, the best solution. " He stated.

"Why?" She stated defiantly.

"Why?" He repeated incredulously.

"Yes, why can't I go with you to Dos22. You heard Hiera, she said it's a very secluded place and a single individual might be bored. Truth be told, we do need an opportunity like this to work things out between us."

Vader shook his head vehemently. "It won't work, Padmé. You are being too optimistic-I'll only end up wasting my only opportunity for some peace and quite in ages. I have been stressed to the breaking point. My lack of a clear head almost cost me my ship. I tried to be patient with you and this is as far as my patience holds. We cannot go on like this, bickering and squabbling like little siblings. Besides you are ill –which in your case means you are terribly instable-and you need someone to take care of you and I am not-unfortunately-an appropriate nursemaid."

"But Anakin you don't understand, I can't go to Naboo, not now. Maybe…" But he stopped her by holding up both his hands and stopping her in mid sentence.

"Padmé! I'm fed up with you and your games! "He said heatedly. "I'm going there alone. I don't want any more trouble. Please, I've just had enough of you. I've just had enough of women in fact. I just want to be left alone for a while is that too much for a man to ask?"

Padmé was stung by his harsh words but instead of answering with an equally cutting riposte she merely sighed heavily and threw her arms up in frustration and turned away.

The lounge, at least their little corner, was quite for a spell, the little old lady sneaked another hurried glance at them. The young man and the women now stood silent but adamant as ever, with their backs to each other. She shook her head as though she'd seen this all before.

Padmé rested her chin in one hand while the other held her elbow, thinking. There was a time when she'd wanted exactly just this sort of retort from him, when she'd hoped that things would not work out between them.

But now though it was not such a good suggestion as far as she was concerned. She'd promised her parents that she'd make this marriage work. She was a Nubian and Nubian women were credited with the high success rate of marriages in Naboo; it was their strength and determination that held the Naboo family together.

And she was a politician and a diplomat too; making peace and truces was her job. She'd pacified whole warring planets and even systems and convinced them that they could benefit from one another's existence if they worked together. She was sure she could convince Anakin too of her importance in this partnership.

Perhaps this would be her real chance for her to win him over, maybe this would be her only chance in a long time-like Anakin had said, once he took command then she might never have the chance to really know him.

Besides it was not even a month since she'd left Naboo. She could not go so back so soon. In Naboo it isn't odd for newly married women to visit their parents, but it is always in the company of their spouses, never alone. She was well known on Naboo and she had a social standing-one that she had to live up to not only for her parents and family but also for the millions of young Nubians who held her as their ideal. Going back alone would mean her marriage had failed or in trouble and that was something she was not going to accept-not without a fight. No! she could not go now. Anakin did not understand her compulsion to stay but she had to avoid further embarrassment to her family and for that she would forsake her own desire to just be done with this moody, frustratingly tiresome man.

Besides Padmé had no old plans to go back to-after ingeniously hitching her ex-fiancé to her friend Sabe Anakin had closed off that choice to her. He was now her past, present and future insofar as she could see-from a Nubian woman's point of view that is.

Padmé's shoulder's slumped hopelessly.

"For a moment back there on Manera I thought things were working out between us." She exclaimed despondently. "That we could really be a successful couple-I was finally getting use to the idea of being married to you and now YOU decide to throw it all away."

Vader for his part ignored the remark, he just stood there rigid as a statue.

She let out a heavy sigh! 'Why couldn't they be like any other couple?' Padmé scanned the plexiglassed enclosure, taking in the activity around her, especially those of the other couples. Some Laughing, others talking animatedly, some holding hands or whispering conspiringly. She looked at them enviously. Why had she to end up with a block of stone?

"I once thought that too." He said abruptly without turning to look at her, "but that was a stupid child's dream; reality was a harsh kick in the groin."

"Anakin I regret the incident and I am deeply sorry…"

He turned to her and shook his head. "Nothing will change Padmé. You will go to Naboo, there will be time later for us, to try and work out this impossible situation but now is not the time. Now you will do as I tell you. End of debate."

Padmé stared at him opening and closing her mouth but she didn't have anything else in her defense. It was obvious that Vader had no patience for weaknesses and illnesses. Being sick or debilitated or traumatized in anyway didn't count with him.

"What if Hiera discovers that you are alone." She said after a long pause. "I doubt she'll leave you to your own device." Vader's face was a puzzle then a frown then it came back to his normal, is own personal branded scowl. "What's the princess got to do with this?"

Padmé shrugged, "She likes you, doesn't she?" She was actually expressing her own fears. She did not like to leave him alone with that rancour on the prowl no matter how uncertain their relation was but he was still her husband-he belonged to her.

"Anakin rolled his eyes and flicked a hand dismissively. I don't think I have anything to worry about, she thinks I am with you and after my-our award winning performance back at the Manera port I'm sure she'll be planning to be somewhere real far. No! Padmé, rest assured I have nothing to worry about as far as that woman is concerned."

Padmé's eyes focused on something behind him.

"You really think so, darling?" She questioned rather smugly.

Vader spun around and his jaw fell. The look in his eyes was pure terror. Terror not because he was so scared of her as of the prospect of loosing his little holiday. That Padmé guessed, scared him more than anything else. Anakin had really planned on having some time to him self. To his chagrin a couple of females were dead bent on spoiling it for him; first his wife and now this…this… pompous spoilt brat…this…so called princess.

He let out his breath with a hiss and tried to calm his nerves. The Baron's daughter was very dangerous, she had the power to read peoples emotions and right now she was the last person he wanted to see.. He was worried that she'd not already detected the tension between them. After all back on Manera she'd sensed his misery from across the corridor.

By the time the local girl was within ear shot of the couple, Vader had calmed the storm that raged within him and a pleasant smile graced his face.

"Ah! Miss Rogress, so good to see you again!" he said, his hand snaking out to hold Padmé's; coolly lacing his fingers into hers as though nothing at all had happened between them.

Padmé had an impulse to pull it away but her mind was quick to calculate the damage from the results. She hated to be toyed again by this selfish egoist, but the idea of delivering him into this man robber's web was even more disgusting. So she smiled warmly at the new comer-in an instance the gracious wife again. She hoped the princess would not see through her smile because at this moment she felt anything but warm and cordial.

"Commander Vader!" The Princess called, "milady!" What in heavens are you doing here?" She asked in a dismayed tone. "I had specifically instructed my staff here to provide you with transport down to the planet as soon as you arrived."

"I… er!" Vader stammered, trying to think of an excuse, "We were waiting for Padmé's ship." he blurted before he could stop himself.

"Why, pray, you aren't going home are you, milady?" She asked, turning to Padmé.

"No! No, of course not!" Padmé contradicted a little too emphatically." I mean this is a rare opportunity to actually have some time alone with my husband, thanks to you and the honorable Baron. I Simply CANNOT refuse to avail it."

She said keeping the smile wide thinking fast.

"You see when I decided to accompany my husband I had no idea and so I came totally unprepared, I mean you know what this means to us women." she winked knowingly at the taller woman who immediately nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Of course I understand" but if its clothes you are worried about then you need not bother getting them from across the galaxy. I have a very well maintained wardrobe of my own at the villa, as my guest you are free to use any item you need. I have instructed my droid, K8 or Kate as we call her, to take care of all your needs. There is no need to wait around any longer, I suggest you start your holiday as soon as possible, if you accept my offer my staff will contact your courier and prevent them from making the unnecessary trip.

"Ah! Princess thank you," Vader interjected, "you are so kind." 'That was lame, dear husband!' Padmé thought as her husband searched for words. Then he added.

"This wardrobe business was becoming quite an issue between us. You see Padmé insisted on waiting for her ship, I on the other hand wanted to leave for the planet as soon as possible and now you have solved both our problems. That is so thoughtful of you."

'That' she thought should be enough to explain the obvious discord between them-which even an observer with one eye, would have noticed. 'Hmm smooth, dear husband! You do well for a non diplomat' Padmé thought to herself. She almost rolled her eyes but stopped herself-for two reasons. One: the princess might notice and see through their act-that is if she's not seen through it already- and two she realized that Vader was actually giving Hiera the codes to contact Thauleed's ship and prevent him from making the trip to pick her up.

"That is so kind of you." Padmé smiled at the princess but the smile was warmer and broader now that it was fired by triumph. She would not have to go to Naboo after all and accept defeat and –with a wardrobe to boot. She spared her husband a fleeting glance and was satisfied to note that he'd been cowed down into a corner thoroughly and ruthlessly. "Yesss!" She thought. Women can be so formidable when they work together. 


	72. The Knight is cold

The little space taxi sped towards the swirling cloudy soup that shrouded the planet because of which little of DOS22 could actually be seen but she knew that could be misleading; Naboo too had its seasons.

Once inside the thick cloud cover it seemed to her like they'd run into a blender-a giant blender, blending great masses of cotton and their small vehicle a tiny speck inside.

The shaking and buffeting increased as they plummeted deeper into the atmosphere. Padmé clutched at her armrest digging her nails into the plush leather-atmospheric reentry was always stressing; especially in a craft as fragile looking as this little orbiter. And the transparent canopy meant to give the tourist a more spectacular view of the planet only added to her anxiety; it felt more like being trapped in a falling glass jar.

She would have preferred traveling in their own craft but local environmental restrictions on all heavy transports forced them to leave their own transport at the space station.

She stole a glance at her husband, craving the comfort of his closeness but she knew that was not an option now; they'd fallen out! again! She'd hoped that their seesawing relation would develop as their clocked some more marriage hours together, hoping the seesaw would slow down and eventually would stop when the two would make some an understanding of some sort, enough, to agree on a set rules which would allow for their diverse personalities to function without disrupting their lives every now and then. But Vader instead of working on ways to accept this partnership had run out of control and was now changing his preferences by the hour instead of by the day

"So you got your way but I wouldn't celebrate if I were you." He'd hissed back at the space sport when the princess' back was turned.  
"I'll take my chances!" She'd countered. And he'd given her his most scathing glare.

"Then I advise you keep out of my way." He'd said jabbing his finger at her menacingly.

She hadn't replied only raised her chin defiantly challenging him.

They had both entered the little squat beetle like craft, staying close together but Vader had pushed away to the far side window the minute the craft lifted off and its occupants were out of sight of any observer on the station making it abundantly clear that he wasn't happy with the arrangement.

Now the taxi finally broke through the dense clouds and the couple had a brief glimpse through gaps in the roiling clouds of the landscape below. But Padmé was rather disappointed, all she could see was white; the planet was a white ball from pole to pole.

"An ice planet!" She exclaimed with a disappointed frown. The glare bouncing off the unforgiving white landscape hurt her eyes.

"I thought this was a rich forest covered verdant planet." She turned to Vader for an answer but he was sulking or brooding or both and ignored her question and finding the endless roiling clouds very, very interesting.

"Is this the cold season?" She asked the pilot when she realized Vader wasn't going to help.

"No!" The pilot, a cheery middleman aged man who had introduced himself as Jai Alath, replied. "This is our warm season; our tourist season."

"Greeeat!" Padmé let out, shaking her head in a helpless gesture.

"Damn that…" she stopped herself before she could berate Hiera, heedful of the pilot; he could be her man.

"If you ask me the Cresenu plateau is not for you," Jai said, "it's cold, barren and inhospitable even in the summer it is not the place for a handsome couple such as yourselves. Green canyon is more of where you should be. That is the honeymooner's haven."

"I don't see any green down there!" Padmé said craning her neck and searching for a patch of any color other than white. "So does this beautiful planet of yours have any nice warm beaches that a very tired and sun deprived couple could relax in." She glanced sideways at her sullen husband whether he'd object to her suggestion but he just ignored her.  
She was hoping that there were temperate areas on the other side of the planet that they could not see, after all Hiera had called it a resort; Besides all this ice certainly wasn't very conducive to her plan to thaw their already cold relationship. "As far as I can tell those barren ice sheets wouldn't attract anyone except wampas from Hoth." She added sourly.

Jai laughed, "Unfortunately this is not the place you're looking for. The people who come here come mostly for enjoying the snow and ice sports and hunting. Honeymooners are mostly couples from the industrial moon of Manera, which is much too polluted for any body's enjoyment and from Dos19 which is a desert planet and in the summer becomes unbearably hot."

As they approached the planet a faint line appeared at the equator growing darker, soon morphing into a dark narrow canyon that seemed to girdle the planet itself. The speed at which the dark line was expanding in their view screen indicated that it was their probable destination and before long the space taxi dipped into the shadows of a wide, dry lifeless and seemingly endless canyon.

She spotted something dark at the end of the mostly red and brown walled canyon, but it wasn't very clear. She had time to notice flowing water on the canyon walls near the blur and then they rushed past the mist and broke into a huge wide open space.

"The cauldron!" Jai announced.

Actually it was a huge crater-about a kilometer or more across-of an active volcano seething for the past several thousand years. Through the rising mist Padmé could see thousands of waterfalls, big and small, rushing over the lip of the crater on all sides. White jagged snow peaks laced the cauldron in an almost 350 degree circle.

She found it strange that water from melting ice should steam and froth like this. It looked hot and muggy and ice cold all at once

"Is that boiling water below us?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, the churning lava just below the rocky bottom of the lake heats the rock enough to boil the water flowing over it. The heat from the rising hot vapors warms the ice sheets just above the crater. The resulting frigid run-off flowing from the icy slopes into the cauldron's boiling mix cools the brew just enough to keep the volcano from going critical."

"A very delicate balance." Padmé commented.

Jai nodded his head. "The water vapor, melting ice and volcanic heat all play apart in sustaining a narrow and fragile life sustaining zone that extends along the deep canyon and the shelf just above."

"Ah! So that is the reason for those draconian anti-transport restrictions?"

Jai nodded, "Except for these special environment friendly crafts. These are the only ones allowed and that too in limited numbers. Aero bikes and windswifters are the other forms of transport encouraged by the authorities here. Aero bikes being the more popular and economical form of transport but beyond the canyon systems on the rugged plateaus windswifters are the practical choice."

They approached another gap in the crater wall right opposite the one they'd left behind, this one led out into another canyon. A churning roil of mist and spray hovered above it like an angry rain cloud. Jai pulled back the yoke and the taxi rose over it. As they passed over the churning mist Padmé could see great quantity of water falling over the opening of the gap, hundreds of feet below.

"The warmth of the crater Lake is carried through these canyons by the flowing waters of the mighty 'Misty river', which is born right here and which runs all the way to the frigid sea. Though not the whole length of the planet girdling canyons can boast of these conditions but there are other rivers systems that support countless settlements big and small but none as majestic as this one." Jai explained as he glanced at his passenger's reflection on the windshield. But Padmé didn't seem too impressed but then Jai hadn't been to Naboo.

Ahead above the deep cleft of the yawning chasm, Padmé had a glimpse of stark green. And it ran in a narrow swatch along the tops of the canyon on both sides. Flat green open meadows with an occasional tree; The green extended as far as the line of mountains that ran along the line of the canyon like determined sentinels sometimes hemming in the meadows close to the lip of the canyon and sometimes dispersing away a little.  
A thin line of conifers straddled the foothills where the meadows ended along these mountains from the ice took over.

Most of the meadows were occupied by little farms, each boasting a small cottage and some other light wooden structures. She saw a number of cattle grazing and farmers working, some were cultivating the land but she saw no housing complexes or large settlements there. She found this odd as the planet obviously had very little hospitable areas for humans to settle.

"I don't see any settlements? I'd think with all that ice on this planet, this patch of green would be prime housing."

Jai looked wistfully at the green peaceful scenery and wide open spaces. "That is prime property but it's not for sale. And the people who own land there can use it only for farming. Building anything on it requires passing tough regulations. Those meadows are one of many elements that influence the environment here.

"So where do the rest live?"

"You'll see! Ma'am!" Jai said.

Then the little car dipped into the canyon. Plants; climbers and clingers and vines abounded on the canyon walls this side of the crater. Gradually the dense vegetation on the canyon wall had become lesser giving way to occasional windows and balconies painted in bright garish colors. Far below them at the bottom of the canyon the dark blue river flowed muzzled into a straight path by permacrete roadways on both its banks. She could see people milling about down on the canyon floor.

Padmé shook her head. Makes sense, since the inside of a canyon wall will be warmer."

"And better protected," Jai added. "The weather can be pretty rough here, especially during the winter and there is the mating of the moons to consider."

"The mating of the…" She suppressed a scream as a tangle of rope rushed at them, seemingly from nowhere. Jai pushed down on the yoke and they slid under the bridge, missing it by centimeters. Next they nearly ran into an onrushing speeder bike piloted by kid no more than twelve.

"Darned kids!" Jai cursed, "Always in a hurry when its school time." By now the air was abuzz with hundreds of small craft like the one they rode and even more speeder bikes or rather Aero bikes as Jai called them, Padmé noticed that they were much more compact and lighter than the ones she'd seen on Coruscant and other places.

Someone not familiar as Jai, might have had a hard time negotiating through the tangle of hectic traffic and the countless bridges and walkways that spanned the canyon at random. The windows on the canyon walls grew more numerous as the taxi progressed and so did the balconies, and the markets below more crowded.

"Green Canyon town." Jai announced. Most populated town on this planet besides Bay City and New Campa which is on the other side of the planet.

At this point windows, balconies and small landing pads, pocked the canyon wall without relief leaving space only for the now occasional falls breaking through the walls. Though vacant space on the canyon walls was limited, vegetation still managed to grow from little niches here and there, leaves and flowering vines hung from spaces between windows their numbers augmented by flowering planting pots and baskets in windows and balconies. Brightly colored flowers-some as big as human heads-waved gently in the early morning breeze.

People were up, busy with their morning tasks, preparing meals in the kitchens, setting tables or preparing for work.

She spied a young couple canoodling in one balcony-the women in a flimsy shift, the man wearing only a pair of silk pajamas-very much lost in each other and oblivious to the hectic activity around them.

Padmé couldn't tear her eyes from that particular balcony even when the pair was long out of sight. The scene just stuck in her mind and that moment it struck her that she wanted, more than anything else, to be on that balcony with her lover, the warm bright sun on her skin and her lover's lips brushing hers.

"The city thrives on several levels inside the canyon," she heard Jai explain, "almost a mile deep inside. We have a planet wide magno-transport that runs just inside the canyon. Almost 90 percent of this planet's towns and cities are situated in or along the canyon where the temperature is favorable for living. The rest are nomadic tribesmen that roam the vast network of underground caverns, tunnels and lava tubes that riddle a vast portion of the upland plateaus.

The canyon ended abruptly its truncated ends sheer and smooth like it were cleaved with a giant knife. The little craft broke into the vast openness of a crescent shaped coast hugging a dark blue sea. Below them lay a sprawling city that stretched from the blunt cliffs down to the golden shores. The windows and balconies on the sea facing cliffs were even more numerous and varied than those inside the canyon proper.

Padmé could see that the town below was very congested, boasting fine tall buildings and other infrastructures of a modern city. She located the sprawling space port and realized that Jai had no intention of landing them there.

Instead the taxi lifted away and turned northwards away from the city. They flew over a deep depression with precarious tower like rock formations, hundred of feet high, spiking the barren landscape. She could see narrow slivers of water meandering through them; melt water heading for the sea.

The forest of rock towers ended abruptly as they ran into the Cresenu Shelf; a solid mass of land jutting hundreds of feet high and dwarfing the spiking forest of towers below. Perched on the crest of this was the Cresenu plateau. The plateau was white and flat. A chain of high mountains cut through on its eastern edge disappearing into the whiteness of the horizon. To the west the terrain was flat undulating now and then over low white hills. On a high tear shaped mesa that seemed to teeter on the edge of the sheer cliff stood the villa, like an island in a vast white sea.

Padmé saw the building when they were almost on top of it. In the universal whiteness it was difficult to make out details except from up close. It was grand; several stories high irregularly shaped with transparisteel covered structures poking out at odd angles as though to catch as much of the sun as possible.

The taxi stopped in mid air, the wind buffeting it from side to side as it slowly descended onto the roof of the structure.

"It's cold out there." Jai warned as he cut the engines.

"We'll manage!" Vader said pulling the hood of his cloak over his head.

Jai hit the egress switch and the hatch on Vader's side began to rise letting in bone chilling air

"You knew it would be cold." Padmé said shivering from the cold draft that rushed in. "You could have at least warned me!" She looked down disapprovingly at her white sleeveless cotton dress and knee high boots.

"You were going to Naboo and far as I could see you were dressed just fine." He scowled as he turned to disembark.

Padmé was reluctant to get off, but started after Vader.

Something stumbled towards Vader, a golden droid, hardly recognizable with the chunks of ice gathered on its metal head and face.

"I am K8, you may call me Kate I am your host for the duration of your stay, Welcome to…" He hesitated and turned to the sound of a startled yelp.

It was Padmé; she was outside the taxi and hugging herself and shivering uncontrollably. It was much colder than she'd expected.

Vader rolled his eyes impatiently, "Come on! Or you'll freeze!" He snapped not bothering to disguise his ire.

But Padmé seemed to be frozen; she took a couple of steps then squatted on the floor, clutching at her arms.

"R2 get the luggage." Vader shouted over the howl of the wind as he stood over Padmé.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her onto her feet. Padmé pressed herself into his cloak and clung to him so hard, one would think that it was not a woman but an extra head that manifested from Vader's side.

R2D2 followed them with the luggage. Padmé pressed her body harder against Vader as the taxi took off creating a draft that lifted the cloak and her dress making her wince with the cold cutting at her legs. Clumsily the two headed creature headed for the open door at which the droid stood. Vader was more dragging than guiding his wife who could only manage to shuffle her stiff legs clumsily. They entered a long corridor, considerably warmer. Vader dropped her down the minute the heavy door slammed shut behind them.

"Doesn't this fricking refrigeration unit have an indoor hanger"  
She said testily as she picked herself off the floor The droid hesitated for a second before he realized that she was talking about the villa.

"Pardon me, milady but the hanger door seems to be jammed. Truth is with weather as extreme as this, mechanical failures are a common occurrence. I apologize for the inconvenience.

"inconvenience!" Padmé repeated incredulously, I could have lost my legs." She stamped her feet to get the blood circulating.

"Are you coming?" Vader said impatiently from the turbo lift, one foot holding the slide door back.

Fearing that he might just leave without her she hurried to the lift. She looked in the mirror at the side of the lift and notices the icicles on her hair, "I should have gone to Naboo." she said picking at the icicles and pulling them off her hair. "I hate this place already."

"I like this place." Vader said laconically as the lift started to descend. "In many ways it's like my home planet Tattooine; Arid, inhospitable and down right hostile."

Padmé rolled her eyes-'how in the galaxy am I going to live with this man.' she thought. 


	73. Crazy Knights

PadmИ opened her eyes lazily and rolled onto her back. The bed was soft and warm and┘ huge. Everything in the Baron▓s summer resort was huge and made on a grand scale.

The first thing she noticed now was the spectacular view before her. The entire wall in front of the bed was a series of floor to ceiling transparesteel panels, letting in the full sun. And the view it gave her was breath-taking.

Lofty white peaks glared sharply against the deep azures sky which was clear as a sheet, blotted only by a flock of white winged birds wheeling care freely in the bright sun.

She looked around the room; it was probably as big as the landing verandah in her Coruscant apartment had been. One side sported a sizable fireplace before which was spread a white fur rug. ▒Synthfur▓ she muttered to herself, the size of it was too big to belong to any real animal.

In one corner, near a narrow door was a small com center besides which was a small but ornately carved dining table with four chairs.

The curtains, wall fixtures and frescoes on the ceiling all indicated a past grandeur. Clearly the Baron▓s ancestors had been the ruling family here since a long time.

She stretched and rolled onto her side again. She would have liked to just go back to sleep; she wasn▓t fully recovered and still very susceptible to fatigue and envied Anakin▓s energy to go for so long without rest. The last time he▓d slept was when the medics had drugged him on his trip from Manera to the Destructor.

She wondered where he was now; whether he▓d decided to take a separate room. The thought frightened her-she didn▓t want to be in this vast room alone, especially at night; when she was usually tormented by nightmares of her ordeal on the ship. On another note things would be less complicating if they took separate accommodations. All they did when they were alone together was to argue and fight and bicker.

PadmИ sighed; having him take another room would solve some immediate problems but not the real ones. She slid out of the bed reluctantly and turned to straighten the sheets and stared.

⌠Anakin was here.■ she whispered. The sheets on the other side of the bed were mussed up.

⌠That is one question answered.■ She said tapping her chin.

⌠No! That▓s two questions answered.■ He had rested here in the same room which meant that he was mad at her but not mad enough to choose to boycott her completely. That was fine with her. He could be around so that she would be secure in his presence but his animosity would keep him on the far side of the bed. Fine, fine she thought smiling. ⌠Just the way I want it.■

On their arrival at the villa, Kate, the server droid, had led them into the grand dining hall-grand as in big enough to pass off for a smash ball court-and served them with a delicious hot breakfast

Anakin had been reticent to the point of rudeness but knowing he was still seething at her she▓d not tried to converse. Later after dessert he▓d stood staring out through the huge viewing gallery pointedly ignoring her and not letting her forget that he was displeased with her. She▓d sat by the open fireplace for some time then asked the droid for directions to the bedroom where after a warm luxurious bath she▓d gone to bed.

Now dressed in her warmest clothes and a thick over-coat borrowed from Hiera▓s cache of clothing she ventured out to look for him.

A tremendous roaring from somewhere within the building led her to the hanger bay where as predicted she found her husband doing what he likes best; tinkering with machines.

In the center of the hanger stood an oversized speeder bike it was more akin to a small speeder. The noise came from the two twin engines bulging out on either side of the bike. Anakin; sitting atop the bike revved the throttle back and forth. There was an assortment of other vehicles parked around the spacious hanger, terrain skimmers, speeders and assortment of aero bikes and one sizable ship that seemed space worthy. Exposed engines hung on chains. The floor was littered with scattered tools and spare parts.

He didn't notice her until she was right next to him. She shouted something over the din. But since she couldn▓t even hear her own voice she reached out and shut the engines down.

Anakin turned to her angrily and she noticed that he was wearing a close fitting black climate suit under his brown cloak. ⌠You aren▓t going somewhere?■ She asked.

"In fact I am.■ He said curtly reaching to restart the engine

"I▓m coming too she said scrambling to get onto the seat behind. ⌠No you are not!■ he said stopping her with one big hand pressed against her belly.

I am she said pushing against his hand.

⌠PadmИ you don't have the stomach for this. This is a ▒Javai1 class windswifter▓ and I am taking it for a test run around the block before I make a neighborly call on the chief of the local clans.■

⌠The chief of the local clans?■ She asked with furrowed brows, ⌠What▓s a sector commander to do with a local chief?■

⌠I▓m going to ask about the missing hunting guide, a tracker that was supposed to meet me this morning and help me hunt out the animals that needed to be put down did not turn up as promised.■

PadmИ made a face,

⌠Thought you wouldn▓t be interested.■ He said with a smug grin.

PadmИ hesitated only a moment before she replied.

⌠I am interested.■ The idea of watching animals being slaughtered did not appeal to her but if he thought she was one of those faint hearted ladies then he was wrong. ■I▓d like to meet these locals that live in the underground caverns.■

Vader stopped, took a hard long look at her. Probably looking for some other excuse to make her change her mind

⌠OK!■ He said finally, surprising PadmИ with the suddenness of his decision. ⌠You will have to change your attire though. I don▓t want you to freeze on me again-not if I have to be the one dragging you back.■

⌠I think I▓m dressed more appropriately this time.■

But he shook his head, ⌠This is no landing roof breeze we▓re talking about, PadmИ, when this baby starts going,■ He patted the controls of the windswifter,■ nothing but a thermal suit can keep one from freezing over.■

PadmИ sighed, she didn▓t trust him but in light of her very recent experience with the weather she could not contradict him.

⌠Go to the locker at the back of the hanger and change into┘■ Anakin began.

⌠I▓d rather Kate bring it here.

⌠Please PadmИ,■ Vader said impatiently. Then in a lower voice, ⌠the suit interfaces with your skin and you have to remove ALL your clothing to get into it, and though I personally wouldn▓t mind, I really don't think baring it all in the middle of the hanger is a good idea.■

His eyes flicked towards one of the speeders to indicate a figure busy beneath it which she hadn▓t noticed before.

⌠Where▓d he come from?■ She asked with reddened cheeks. ⌠That▓s Brue, he▓s the supervisor here and is responsible for maintenance and repairs. With a resigned shrug she headed towards the lockers area, looking back over her shoulder every now and then to make sure he didn▓t just fly off without her.

When she returned the swifter was at the hanger door which was partly raised off the floor but not enough for the swifter to clear it. She could see splotches of brown and blue through the gap between the floor and the metal hem of the door. Vader, Brue and the droids where all busy before an open maintenance panel, frantically working through a mass of wires and other components-she guessed-trying to get the door to open.

He threw up his arms in a helpless gesture when he saw her.

⌠So you were going to leave me!■ She exclaimed crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at him.

⌠The darned door!■ He bit out. ⌠I forgot that the darned door wasn▓t functioning.■ He said darkly.

⌠Serves you right!■ PadmИ muttered with a smile she found hard to hold despite her anger.

At last the toiling group managed to over-ride the computer and put it on manual control. She saw Vader and the supervisor, a well built man, heaving a heavy metal wheel at the far end of the hanger and the door started inching upward, letting in bright sunshine and ice cool air.

PadmИ was on top of the swifter before Vader could reach it. Grudgingly he straddled his seat, muttering something about hard-to-shake-off females.

PadmИ ignored him. Her arms still tight across her chest, she just glared at his back as he adjusted the sturdy helmet over his head. Kate handed PadmИ a helmet and then helped her strap it on.

The helmet was fully enclosing so that only the wearer▓s eyes were visible from the transparent visor.

⌠Kate, could you help her with the webbings too!■ Vader said. ⌠I don▓t want her flying off somewhere over Devil▓s grove.■

⌠You don▓t scare me, Anakin. We all know this machine has inertial compensators and probably a tractor field to hold passengers down.■

Vader shrugged and pulled the visor down over his face.

⌠Hold on PadmИ Amidala, because this is going to be the ride of your life.■

PadmИ jumped, Vader▓s voice was loud and right inside her ears, it took her a moment to realize that he was now communicating through the helmet▓s com.

Vary of the mischief in his tone she reached for the webbing straps in Kate▓s hand and hurriedly pulled them over her shoulders then leaned back against the backrest. The passenger seat also had a head rest and arm rests. The pilot▓s seat did not have any of those. But it had a pair of firm metal stirrups-bolted to the floor of the swifter-into which now Anakin pushed the points of his boots. This would help anchor him in case the tractor field failed for some reason.

She heard Vader inhale heavily as he teased the throttle back and forth, pushing the high powered thrusters but not engaging it. The vehicle vibrated and shuddered like and impatient animal under her and she could imagine the sound that it made but except for a sharp whining her helmet filtered out the ear splitting roars. And she could also imagine the pent up power waiting to break free. Though she was tempted to grab Anakin▓s waist and hold onto dear life she braced herself instead against her seat clutching at the arm rest rather than hold onto him just to deprive him of the pleasure of feeling her anxiety.

Anakin finally engaged the thrusters and the swifter shot out of the hanger like a proton torpedo. Into the dazzling brightness of a clear bright noon day and before them lay a hard ice blue of nothingness. The landing bay opened onto the rim of the Cresenu shelf. Almost a mile below them lay, what the locals called, the devil▓s grove-The forest of narrow tower like rock formations that lined the bottom of the deep depression like a battalion of marching troopers that time had frozen.

To her right she could see the sheer face of the Cresenu rising above them. For a moment they hung there in the void of nothingness and then the craft began to fall. She clutched wildly at Anakin▓s waist despite her earlier resolve.

⌠Anakin pull up! Pull up! Or we▓ll smash against that mesa.■ she shouted, he just laughed then let out a whoop and screamed with delight.

⌠This is just like pod-racing.■ He called back.

⌠Are you mad, Anakin!■ PadmИ yelled, ⌠Get a hold of yourself.■

⌠Mad? HA! This is life, PadmИ! This is true freedom.■ He shouted as he began to corkscrew and her world was one mad blur.

PadmИ knew it was no use talking senses into him, not when he so this excited, instead she just tucked her head against his back and held on. So this was her husband-a speed demon; a reckless young fool. Beneath all those titles and awards and distinctions was this┘boy! The same boy she thought she▓d left on Tatooine so long ago. Oh! Lord please help me! She prayed silently.

Abruptly the swifter straightened out from the spiral and her eyes popped-they were almost on top of the mesa-heading directly for the pitched roof of the biggest structure that stood on it-a farmhouse from the look of it

⌠Anakin if you don▓t pull up we▓ll be splattered!■ She yelled.

Anakin shook his head.

⌠We▓re going to pay some people a visit.■ He shouted with that same mischievous tone of his.

She clenched her teeth and quelled a scream welling in her throat; the more fear she showed the more he seemed to enjoy it. The speeder banked away from the rushing house at the very last second, missing the roof by centimeters.

There were people working in the courtyard below and they stopped to look and point at them, some waving their fists angrily. On of them lifted something up to his shoulders-a weapon. ⌠Anakin!■ She cried, ⌠He▓s got a blaster rifle!■

A laser bolt shot past before she▓d even finished her warning. Vader went into evasive mode, climbing dipping and banking the craft from side to side. She wondered how much more her stomach could take. The craft looped over in a full circle and came in behind the group and swept down right through them dispersing them in all directions.

They shouted and cursed after him but Vader just laughed, sweeping away from the wrathful crowd, laser bolts chasing the couple. The craft bobbed up over a short fence cleared the lip of the mesa and disappeared into the depths beyond.

⌠That was fun wasn▓t it?■ Vader yelled even though she could hear him clearly.

⌠That was stupid!■ She replied.

She didn▓t believe this was the same man who had sought to silence her back at the space port because he had a reputation to protect.

⌠Why in Hoth did they make you a commander┘■

⌠Correction milady, that▓s a Sector Commander!■ He said laughing, ⌠Hold on Ma▓am! More fun coming up!■

And the craft dived again; steeply, bringing her heart to her mouth. In and out he sped, through tight alleys and crannies, and deep arroyos at speeds that reduced the scenery into a blur. She definitely knew now what a pod racer felt like and she didn▓t relish it.

Finally he brought the craft low, he let it hover above the worn land and she sighed with relief. At last she had a chance to actually look around. They were at the base of one of the giant rock formations, and she was sizing up the structure- From down here the rock towers did not seem delicate and slender they were in fact huge rounded stumps incredibly tall and that was what made then seem so slender from afar.

Her head was tilted up all the way when the swifter dipped suddenly into a deep gorge the falling sensation making flutters in her belly, down he swept heading right into the roaring rapids, he pulled up at the last minute; PadmИ almost crushed his ribs as she abandoned all pretences to bravery. Vader made a quick run down the river past a roaring waterfall where it fell suddenly over the rim of a narrow cliff, the swifter cut straight through the wild spray then rose up and headed back up towards the escarpment.

It jutted before them, like an immense wall of some impenetrable fortress, layered and stratified, reminding PadmИ of a humongous slice of cake with too much icing. The top of the shelf was a solid crust of ice and snow; which glinted like precious diastones in the bright sun. Immense glaciers flowed over the cliff face with their ends resting precariously on lower ledges and slopes, other glaciers hung over the lip; their amputated endings blunt from where huge chunks had fallen off.. The floor at the foot of the shelf was shrouded in mist. Water from hundreds of falls springing from the rock face fell below into the depths of the thick mist.

The swifter soared ever higher away from the butte on which stood the villa and headed right for the biggest glacier that flowed over the escarpment. If she thought her over deal had ended she was wrong. Vader spun the swifter away and then back a 180 degrees turning right into the mountain of ice. PadmИ thought they would collide with the ice sheet and clutched tight at Vader▓s waist. ⌠We▓re going to┘■ she stopped, her jaws hanging when she realized what Vader had in mind. She saw a small opening in the ice that led into a long narrow, tunnel-like, formation that had been formed when the sliding glacier had folded in on itself like the rolled crest of a wave frozen in mid-action.

⌠Anakin NO!■

Too late! He was already inside the translucent tunnel. The tunnel wasn▓t just tight, but it was littered with chunks of ice and sometimes boulders and other debris. The sharp screams of the engine crowded her head despite the sound filters and the blur of the rushing walls made her dizzy. She shut her eyes, feeling the craft jinking from side to side or bobbing up and down as her insane husband dodged nameless obstacles, and didn▓t open them till the engine▓s painful screams subsided which meant they were out.

⌠Anakin, if you▓re trying to impress me then let me tell you I AM IMPRESSED! OK! Now stop this foolishness.■

⌠I knew you would enjoy it, honey!■

⌠I want to throw up!■ She retorted angrily.

⌠OK! Hold on, give me five more minutes!■

⌠For what?■

But they were under the blunt end of the huge glacier before he could answer. By then she knew what he had in mind.

She looked down and her eyes grew wide! The floor at the foot of the shelf was a wasteland of giant shattered pieces of ice that poked through the thick mist below.

⌠Anakin get away from here!■ She looked up at the hanging ice, like a floating apartment block hanging by a delicate thread, it▓s underside studded with sharp pointed stalactites that could easily impale a man and reduce him into a piece of kabob, the swifter seemed like a tiny fly in its shadow.

To her horror Vader rose right up into the thicket of oozing stalactites and began racing in and out through the tightly clustered projections. She could hardly keep her head balanced as Vader banked from side to side up and down in sudden random motions, the hanging pillars raced away in a blur. They passed so close that she had to push her legs close to the vehicle. She was jolted as the swifter hit a protruding finger of ice and shards flew out in all directions some hitting her legs. Along narrow cone of ice fell away like a missile and disappeared into the mist below.

Something rumbled then creaked, loud enough for her to hear it through the helmet▓s filters. Then another rumble; louder, like the groaning of a giant ship that was about to break apart. The collision with that particular stalactite wasn▓t something major that could destabilize something this huge but the glacier was probably unstable as it hung over the rim, the bright sun, the warm air from below and the weight of the ice from above gave the monstrous block the nudge it needed.

▒Anakin..!■ But Vader was already pushing away from under the shadow of the mammoth. He twisted the yoke all the way. The swifter dived down like a frightened fish. PadmИ stared up in horror at the sleeping giant waked from its slumber. almost slowly a freighter sized rectangular chunk began to tear away from one side of the glacier, the loose end of the slab rushing down in a wide arc, straight at them.

PadmИ could not hold her emotions any longer and a scream escaped her lips. The ice block detached completely from the main glacier and began to fall towards them. The swifter banked hard and her head jerked back viciously; if not for the compensator it might have snapped her neck. She was shoved sideways and almost hit her face against something huge and black that shot from below, an out-cropping of solid rock that Vader had dodged at the nick of time. The webbings having reached its limit of elasticity and the pull of the tractor field pulled her back in, preventing her head from smashing into the outcropping by millimeters.

⌠We▓re out of its path!■ Vader said breathlessly as they dropped away from the rock. Then the mammoth chunk hit the outcropping they▓d just missed and exploded in an ear deafening blast, breaking into a thousand pieces and showering debris in a wide arc; they were well within that dangerous perimeter. How she thought could Vader could out run this one.

Raining debris clanked and chinked against her helmet but Vader▓s fancy piloting made it possible to avoid the dangerous ones. She yelped when a slab the size of a pod racer engine slid centimeters past them. Her horror stricken gaze was glued to a group of tumbling ice blocks heading straight for them. There was no way Anakin could dodge all of them and by the size of them she was sure the helmet wasn▓t going to be any help either.

⌠Look out Anakin!■ She cried and pressed herself again him, bracing her self for the crushing blow. Suddenly the speeder rolled over and they where riding upside down. For a moment she assumed the worst; that her husband had been hit and lost control of the vehicle. There was a tremendous clattering and shattering sounds as the ice debris hit the underside of the swifter, the force of the impact almost dislodging her from her seat but thanks to the webbing it pulled her back in.

The underside of all repulser lift vehicles were very sturdy to protect the innards of the vehicle from rough landings, harsh weather and thousands of other unexpected hazards that it▓s underside was exposed to.

Anakin had used the underside of the swifter to protect them from the impact of the ice that he could not evade through his piloting skills.

⌠That was fast thinking!■ She acknowledged reluctantly.

⌠That, milady is the reason I was made sector commander.■

Vader slowed the swifter and they cruise close to the wall above the zone of falling ice. Here she saw several bubble-like structures glinting in the sun. The structures hugged the rock face, much like the transparent tubes of turbo lifts on most city apartments. But the ends were open and water gushed from it.

It was when Vader cruised closed to it that she realized that it was a thin sheet of ice, formed by some strange quirk of nature.

Finally Vader chose one such bubble and bringing the swifter above it he crashed though the top and then they were inside a vast bright enclosure and warm. The swifter turned around in midair, coming to face an opening. Initially it seemed like a small cave but as they drifted in she saw that it was a cavern, big enough to pass of for one of ▒destructors smaller hangers.

And it was warm, so warm that grass and numerous kinds of flowers grew in abundance at the edge of the broad stream that flowed in the middle. away from the stream the ground was uneven with mounds and clumps of mud and standing boulders strewn here and there among the green grass, though the grass on the areas beyond the little spot of sun light were, red, purple or bluish. There was vegetation even on the walls of the cavern -nurtured by the high humidity from the warm mists rising from the river.

The Swifter came down gently on the thick ground cover,

Something small and hard hit him between the shoulder-blades startling him. ⌠Aww!■ Vader exclaimed rubbing his shoulders

⌠You did that on purpose!■ PadmИ accused angrily as she dismounted the swifter. Then she turned around and promptly threw up her breakfast next to a tumbled boulder.

⌠I warned you that you wouldn▓t be up to it.■ He said with an amused grin.

⌠You warned me it was a test run not a death run!■ She cried in disbelief

⌠Hey it▓s me!■ He said smugly.

⌠Well! You almost killed us! Flyboy!■ She said, angrily throwing her gloves at his face.

She turned away and started for the pool.

⌠You can▓t leave them you can▓t please them,■ He said with a shrug. ⌠That▓s women for you.■

He threw his arms up in exasperation. ⌠A darned Taureg should have been waiting here,■ he muttered to himself forgetting his wife▓s outburst already.

Had he come to the wrong place? Not surprising when his only clue to what passed off for an address in this force forsaken land was the first bubble from the right, top level, Cresenu-rock face.

⌠Ugh! This water is warm!■ He heard PadmИ say. She might have been expecting cool water to splash on her face. But he was more worried about finding his guide.

Cupping his hand around his mouth he called out several time.

⌠Hello there! Is there some one here?■

The sound was drowned mostly by the continuous bubbling of the running brook and the subdued roar of falling water which wasn▓t too loud but the cavern walls tended to deflect sound making the vast cavern drone with a continuous hum and murmur of moving water. He sent out his feelings but didn▓t detect the presence of any sentients nearby.

▒Might as well wait he thought as he turned around and headed for the edge of the wide gap from where they had entered the cave. He threw a casual glance PadmИ▓s way; she was wading in ankle deep water with her boots still on. The brook here was shallow and wide, a line of closely place stones across the width of the brook kept the pool brimming and the excess water flowed gently over the line of stones on its way to the fall.

He walked along the bubbling stream to where it fell into the void. The mouth of the waterfall was about fifteen feet across, its rim was eroded into a deep shaped curve even though it was made of flat solid rock, indicating this water course to be very, very old.

Thin wisps of Steam rose from the center of the brook and thickened to heavy mist at the mouth of the cave where the warm water was exposed to the colder air in the ice bubble. He lifted his head following the warm mist as it rose up. He could see the bright blue of the sky through the hole he had made with his windswifter, but already it had become smaller. The top of the dome was the point at which the mists were farthest from the warmth of the cavern where the cold won over and turned the mist to ice-all around the presence of the transparent tube marked the boundary where the frost marked it territory.

The ice was thickest at the sides where it clung to the rock face and thin and translucent right in the middle. The droplets, mist and ice all played together with the sunlight that penetrated the thin shell, creating exotic tapestries of colors; bands of rainbows, splashes of yellow, pinks and purple bouncing off the ice and waving multicolored ribbons bobbing gently over the rising mists.

After a while though he grew impatient. The light was right the weather was right-he didn▓t know how long it would last and since he didn▓t have too much time on the planet he wanted to start the hunt right away. He turned away from the light show and headed for his transport.

He decided to go after his trackers instead. He could see an opening at the end of the cavern and decided to follow it in search of the people he was looking for.

He glanced back at PadmИ intent on calling her. She was leaning over the waters poking it with a reed√which grew thickly on both banks where the pool had broadened.

She stood up peered at the water then bent again and began poking. His hand still on the ignition card he stared at her backside and her alluring slim figure. The suit was hugging her figure so snugly it made her appear almost naked. He▓d never seen her in something so┘provoking.

He swallowed hard. Forgetting his impatience of a moment ago, he sat down on the grass leaning on the swifter. Suddenly Kate▓s suggestion of waiting for his contact if he didn▓t show up right away seemed very sensible.

Oblivious to the storm that she▓d let loose in the serene center of a certain Galactic Sector commander PadmИ continued her close observations of the exotic life forms in the pool.

Vader slid down, stretching out on the grass propping his head in one hand and chewing absentmindedly at a stalk of some plant. From here he could just make out her form, a clump of tall grass and mid sized boulder blocked the scenes before and behind her.

She was slim and lithe and very alluring-especially in that suit, the thought led him to others-being young and human and free to loaf-at least for a time- his fantasy soon led him beyond the cave. At one time it had been one of his favorite occupations; fantasying about PadmИ but that was then, ages ago, it seemed when he had been just an apprentice and had time-too much time- between practice sessions. Recently though life had been like a speeding pod racer that never seemed to slow down.

He closed his eyes.

They lay on the grass. Him and PadmИ; her head nestled in the crook of his arm, his lips on her skin, his hand wandering down her smooth curves. Then up to her throat. she did not object or even show fear she merely gave him an encouraging smile as he fingered the zip, he began to slide it down, slowly.

⌠Anakin!■ A voice called┘ Apprehensive, Fearful.

His eyes jerked up to hers but she was still smiling.

⌠Anakin!■ This time the voice was more forceful. Painful┘ pleading...

His eyes flew open immediately as awareness of the here and now flooded him. PadmИ was in danger.

He could see her now between the clump and tall grasses that framed his view, PadmИ stood with her arms raised to chest height. He was on his feet and the blaster was out before he even he saw the stranger.

A man dressed in assortments of pelts and furs stood before her; holding a long blaster, point blank, at her chest. 


	74. Knight of laughter

⌠Get away from her!■ Vader bellowed; his voice resounding, cold and menacing, above the gurgling of the flowing brook. The man, though, startled held his ground. Holding out his blaster before him Vader inched his way towards PadmИ.

Slowly, from behind mounds and boulders three more dark silhouettes rose up, weapons pointed.

But the extra guns did not deter Vader ⌠Get away!■ He yelled, ⌠Or I will shoot!■

The man moved back a couple of steps but he turned his gun on Vader, squeezing the trigger finger lightly to warn him off but did not shoot. He just kept his gun pointed on Vader as he made his way towards them.

⌠What kind of low bit cowardly warrior threatens an unarmed woman? Are you a one of a kind or is this cowardice the trend of the clan.■ Vader said when he got close enough. He pushed himself in front of PadmИ so that the long blaster was now pointed at his chest.

⌠You have no right to be here!■ The man shouted in basic. ⌠This is private property. You Ajimbo▓s have taken over the cities and now you▓re bringing your greed here.■ He pushed the point of his longblaster in Vader▓s face.

It was clear to Vader that this man wasn▓t well disposed to outsiders.

⌠Excuse me!■ Vader said pushing aside the muzzle of the gun being waved in his face ⌠there is no need to shout, I can hear you quite well.■

The man▓s face twisted in anger. ⌠Then get out of here! This place is out of limits to tourists.■

⌠We are not tourists; we are the Baron Rogress▓ guests.■ Vader said putting away his blaster into the holster at his hips. His cloak concealed it well which was why PadmИ hadn▓t noticed it before.

⌠I was expecting a local tracker on a hunting expedition as per the Baron▓s promise but this morning I waited and he did not turn up. I want to know why?■ Vader asked crossing his arms across his chest. Hearing the Baron▓s name the tribals lowered their weapons.

⌠I am Sha▓kaan of the Alori.■ The man standing before Vader said. His features relaxed as he said it but his eyes were hard as ever.

⌠The Baron usually informs us of any planned expeditions at least three days before his guests are due.■

Vader shrugged. ⌠I am not aware of how the Baron goes about his business but you could talk to the Baron▓s PR.■ Vader directed one thumb behind him indicating the general area of the villa.

Sha▓kaan did not reply obviously not convinced. They stood silent staring at each other.

⌠I would like to meet your chief.■ Vader said finally.

⌠The chief does not have time for your kind.■ Sha▓kaan bit out. ⌠But I will ask my commander┘■He didn▓t complete his sentence. A man▓s voice from somewhere interrupted him.

⌠And what is your business with the chief of the Alori Tauregs?■

Vader looked around following the sound and caught sight of a man standing on a high ledge, a skeletal airbike hovering besides him.

⌠I am Commander Vader of the Republic Navy. Are you the chief of the Tauregs?■

⌠I am Kazik the commander of the Alori warriors.■ The man was tall and proud. ⌠I am also the chief in waiting.■

⌠He wishes the service of a guide for a hunting expedition, my lord.■ Sha▓kaan put in.

⌠Sha▓kaan, escort this gentleman and the lady to the village.■ Kazik commanded after only a brief pause. But the command clearly had his subordinate surprised; Sha▓kaan hesitated as though to protest but Kazik mounted his airbike, and sped away towards the far end of the cavern and in moments was lost from view.

Vader headed for the swifter and waited for PadmИ to take her seat. She walked slowly towards him. She seemed pale and dazed and refused to meet his eyes. He knew that she▓d been shaken, could imagine the fear of being surrounded by unfamiliar, rough looking men. It must have been a hair raising half a minute when she looked around for him and not finding him where he should be≈he could imagine her rising panic as the horrific drama of the mech bay confronted her again.

He wanted very much at that moment to catch her assailants and tear them to bits with his bare hands, every one of them. And he would, he promised himself; they would regret the day they were born.

For a moment he just stood there peering into her face, seeming to debate whether to comfort her in someway or risk offending her again. He knew that she did not like being reminded of her weakness. PadmИ shivered and hugged herself.

⌠You▓re cold?■

She shook her head. ⌠I▓m alright.■ She turned to the tribals. They stood in a small clearing, discussing among them selves but one of them was staring in her direction.

⌠I just don▓t like the way this Sha▓kaan guy is ogling me.■

Vader looked over his shoulders but the tribal had turned away. One of them was returning down the dusty track leading a pack of lizard like two legged animals fitted with saddles. Clearly this was the local mode of transport. The airbike must be a perk reserved for their commanders.

⌠I don▓t think I can fault him, with that thing you▓re wearing.■ Vader replied leaning against the swifter.

⌠You asked me to wear it; that it was necessary.■ her voice betraying some annoyance.

He shook his head and though he did not smile there was a hint of it on his lips but the twinkle in his eyes betrayed his efforts at trying to hide his amusement. ⌠That,■ He said slipping out of his cloak,■ and the fact that I wanted to see you in something other than conservative ballroom gowns.■ He gave her a rakish grin, ⌠I just didn▓t think other men might take pleasure from that sexy figure too,■ he chuckled as he draped the cloak around her shoulders.

He was met with a firm bop on his chest. That punch literally seemed to break down the barriers he▓d set up not so long ago.

⌠Owe!■ aren▓t you a little too generous with your punches today?■

⌠And aren▓t you forgetting yourself a little too much today.■ She retorted pulling the cloak tight around her.

⌠Are you accusing me of misbehaving?■

⌠That▓s putting it a little lightly Mr.-Commander-of-the-Galactic-Navy. There▓s a lot of difference between misbehaving and rampaging around the country side like some Coruscant undercity clan-biker.■ Vader laughed, throwing away the last of his restraints. ⌠So you are going to police me, eh?■ He was met with a defiant look.

⌠The armed forces are not a private enterprise, it is funded by us the people and so you are in reality a public servant and I am a member of that public. As a responsible citizen it is my right and my duty to police you and report you in case you forget whom you serve.■

He drew near. ⌠Uh! huh! I think I am in big doodoo.■ PadmИ raised her chin. Vader took her hand and covered it with both hands; his touch sending a warm jolt up her arm to her spine. ⌠Kind lady, could this humble servant ask for a reprieve, this one last time?■ PadmИ rolled her eyes and tried to repress a smile. He raised her hand to his lips but she pulled it back.

⌠OK! OK! I▓ll forget what I saw┘but just this once.■

Vader smiled. ⌠Ah! You are so kind milady.■ Then he drew closer and his voice became a whisper. ⌠I could show you how grateful I am but┘■ He looked at the men and shrugged.

⌠Stop fooling around and get started our guides are already moving,■ PadmИ said as she punched him lightly again on the chest. ⌠Oww! Hey, you did it again.■ He made a pained face as he rubbed at his chest.

One of the tribals called out for them to hurry. Vader turned and waved to him then hurriedly took the pilot▓s seat.

He keyed the controls and then turned to her ⌠Know that I▓m keeping count and I will need to balance the accounts-if and when it is appropriate.■ Then he turned back and the swifter began to hum softly as he twisted the control at the handle.

⌠What does that mean?■ She asked.

Vader shrugged, ⌠I▓ll let you know!■ He said looking back and giving her a wink then he turned away and the swifter rose slowly over the uneven terrain.

⌠I don▓t like it!■ PadmИ grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. But she smiled at his back, this holiday was certainly having an effect on her husband she thought just this morning he had been grumpy and uncongenial. She was already feeling better.

Vader activated the repulsors and the swifter rose gently and glided slowly forward. 


	75. Lady of the Knight

Sha▓kaan and his men were waiting for them by a big boulder that stood next to the trail; each mounted on creatures that she learnt later were called tauntauns.

The locals led the way and the swifter followed behind floating barely a foot off the ground. The trail rose slowly and they crested some low boulders, PadmИ was surprised to see a rough arched opening at the very end of the cave which she had failed see from below, it opened into another cave. Their escort ventured through and they followed.

Once inside she discovered that it was in fact a vast underground system of caves and openings. They stood in a large hollow subterranean tunnel etched from hard drimastone by what forces she could only guess at. A shallow, broad river dominated the tunnel.

The cylindrical tunnel had a high vaulted roof, stalactite of various sizes clung to it in a haphazard pattern. ⌠It▓s huge.■ she exclaimed as she looked around, craning her neck to look at the pitted roof.

⌠Yeah!▓ Vader said, I could easily slip a YT 1200 freighter right down the middle. The stalactites could be a problem though.■

⌠Where does all this water come from?■ Vader asked the nearest rider.

⌠I▓m sure the weather above isn▓t warm enough to keep this river flowing.■

The boy shook his head. ⌠Nope, not the sun. It▓s the underground lava fields that keeping these rivers flowing.■

⌠Ah! Vader exclaimed ⌠that explains why the water is warm. The lava just below the thin crust is doing what the seasons do on other planets-melting the ice and keeping the seas replenished and the water cycle moving as more snow is deposited on top.■

⌠Exactly, Sir! 

Despite the light warm mist that hung over the center of the river it wasn▓t dank or dark in the tunnel. There was air flowing through it, drafts of alternating warm and cool air brushed against PadmИ▓s cheeks as she listened to them.

Light and air that filtered out from the numerous other caverns that opened into the tunnel wall cast eerie patches of light on the long endless path. Following these randomly situated bright spots she could see far into the depths of the tunnel till the path, the river and the roof all converged into one tiny black spot and disappeared from view.

■The perfect place to get lost in, eh?■ Vader said,

The local shook his head. ⌠If anyone wants to hide here, especially someone who knows his way around, it would be nearly impossible to find him. The caves, cracks, nooks and crannies could number in the millions.■

The tunnel was wide. With raised banks on both side of the river. Though the path on their side was broader and worn smooth by what seemed like centuries of nomadic traffic.

As they progressed she noticed that every cavern had it▓s stream branching into it from the main river, some big some small but it seemed that it was the flowing warm water that kept the ice at the cave mouth at bay-ice that threatened to encroach on every orifice in the cliff face and block it off.

Finally they reached a portion of the tunnel that was completely dark-the warriors had small portable torches to light the way but they put that away when Vader activated the powerful light in the nose of his swifter. Slowly they made their way, the shadows extending before them bouncing up and down the tunnel wall.

They turned a corner and were dazzled by the brightness of sunlight. The cavern that they emerged into was bigger than any of the caverns they had seen thus far. And the bright light it turned out wasn▓t indirect light like in the other caverns but the actual rays of the sun that streamed through a huge opening at the front of the cave.

Sprawled before them was Village Alori with its many brooks, fields and clusters of rounded tents. The land stretched flat and green bisected by the many streams of water that broke off from the main river-all the way to the fully open maw of the cave where the various streams, brooks and river-lets converged into a single swirling swollen body of water and disappeared over the lip of the maw. PadmИ could see the deep blue of the sky as groups of lazy clouds floated across. The opening was too big for ice to cover it but great chunks of it clung to either side of the cave. From the tents smoke rose lazily into the high ceiling above.

⌠ Look at the size of those fields! It▓s so hard to believe we▓re inside a cave!■ PadmИ exclaimed with wonder as she scanned the lush fields.

⌠Yeah! Except when you look up at the roof.■ He added.

There were men working in the fields, wading up to their waist in a purple and green sea of some unnamed crop. Most of them stopped working and waved at the passing group; calling out to Sha▓kaan asking questions but he just waved back and rode on without answering their questions.

Vader jerked his chin towards a group of women washing by the side of a stream, talking animatedly below them as they crossed a bridge.

The women looked up and began to wave excitedly; PadmИ waved back and acknowledged their happy grins.

⌠They seem happy!■ she said with a sigh as she leaned in front and let her head rest on his back.  
⌠They should be.■ He replied ⌠All THEY have to worry about is the laundry and the daily meals. The worries of the galaxy are too far away to touch them.■

⌠You sound envious.■

⌠They are truly free.■ He replied wistfully, ⌠free as I will never be.■ PadmИ did not understand what he meant- only later she would understand the full import of this statement.

⌠Wouldn▓t it be nice, then, to live in a place like this far away from the worries of the galaxy, living a simple life in one of those tents and be really, really free?■ She asked.

⌠I just can▓t see you sitting by the river washing!■ he said with a chuckle ⌠and a bunch of dirty kids clutching at your dress.■ ⌠Right! I can▓t see YOU toiling in the fields and herding cattle.■

⌠But I can imagine a lot of other creative things WE could do in those fields,■ He turned to face her, ⌠ME and you.■ He added with a wicked grin.

PadmИ snorted. ■You really aren▓t yourself today! I think all that speeding has done something to your brains.■ Vader laughed loudly at that. And this time she didn▓t hide her smile.

⌠Talk about a bunch of dirty kids, here they come.■ He now pointed his chin towards the other end of the bridge.

PadmИ smiled as she spied a pack of children screaming and shouting and running to greet them from the other side of the bridge √kicking up enough dirt behind them to pass off for a nerf stampede.

Without being invited they leapt onto the foot rests on either side of the swifter and clung on. By the time the last of them had accommodated himself the swifter was more like an overdone floating cake bulging from all sides it▓s original occupants lost somewhere inside the crowd. There were kids also on the engines pods behind and a couple of them stood on the storage box behind PadmИ▓s chair, triumphantly waving there hands as though they were returning heroes and the village had turned out just for them.

The children chatted animatedly in an alien language peering at PadmИ and Vader from as close up as possible.

At first their prime target was Vader but when they realized that they weren▓t getting much out of him they turned to PadmИ.

But PadmИ shook her head; ⌠I▓m sorry I don▓t understand you.■ she told them in basic.

⌠You speak basic!■ One of the children exclaimed edging himself away from his privileged handhold near the pilot and coming to her side. He seemed a bit cleaner than the rest.

⌠I▓m Lumcian but you can call me Lumsi and I am the chief▓s great, grandson.■ He said extending a dusty hand.

⌠I▓m PadmИ!■ she said taking the little hand and was immediately reminded of a certain 9 years old from Tatooine.

Lumsi was about 8 or 9 years, he had short spiky jet black hair and the same intelligence and excitement that Anakin exhibited as a boy.

Lumsi immediately became friendly with PadmИ. While the others turned their attention to Vader badgering him with a hundred questions in a language he did not understand and trying to touch every thing. Vader merely slapped away their hands and carried on. As long as his view of the road wasn▓t obstructed he decided to ignore them.

⌠You▓re very pretty.■ Lumsi began abruptly, ⌠even prettier than my cousin Shajene.■ PadmИ raised a brow and laughed.

⌠You heard that, Commander!■ She said thumping a fist against Vader▓s back.

⌠Vader turned to scrutinize the boy, ⌠So you find my wife pretty?■ The boy looked puzzled at PadmИ. ■You▓re married?■ Lumsi asked PadmИ with wide incredulous eyes.

PadmИ nodded.

He shook his head, ⌠How could you┘I mean how could you marry HIM.■

▒If only you knew?■ PadmИ thought to herself, ⌠Why? Don▓t you think he▓s good enough for me?■ She prodded.

Vader raised a questioning eyebrow.

Lumsi shrugged. ■Well┘I dunno.■ he said with a heavy sigh. ⌠Why would a good looking girl like you marry some one who┘■He looked up at Vader with barely feigned distaste,■ I mean what kind of a man goes around wearing a ponytail on his head, only girls keep ponies. ⌠Look.■ He said reaching out and tugging at his sister▓s pony.

PadmИ snickered and Vader cleared his throat in warning and gave her another stern look but he had a hard time suppressing a smile.

⌠You are joking, No?■ Lumsi asked hopefully when he saw them laughing.

⌠No I am NOT joking! He IS my husband and his name is Anakin.■ And he was as brazen as you when he was a kid she wanted to add but kept to herself.

Lumsi shook his head in defeat. Then after Vader had turned away he drew close to PadmИ.

⌠My brother Maishaan is a warrior, he is brave and handsome and fast with the spear. He will make a much better husband, you know.■ he whispered discretely in PadmИ▓s ears.

⌠And how old is this brave warrior of yours?■ PadmИ whispered back conspiringly.

Lumsi shrugged, ⌠he▓s older than me, much older■ The boy stopped to think. ⌠Fourteen or fifteen, maybe and he is very brave and strong too.■

Vader glanced back when he heard PadmИ break into laughter. ■What▓s so funny.■ he asked with a frown. But PadmИ dismissed him with a shake of her hand. ⌠It seems this young man has just offered for my hand.■ ⌠What!■ He exclaimed almost falling of his seat, though with the wall of children around him it would have been quite difficult to actually fall off.

⌠For my older brother.■ Lumsi put in earnestly as though it were absolutely natural for anyone to mistake him as a probable suitor for PadmИ.

Vader rolled his eyes and tried not to spoil ▒the look▓ he was trying to give by bursting into laughter. PadmИ wasn▓t helping; she was holding her sides and laughing. But little Lumsi was serious as ever as he continued, ⌠He is a warrior and the current champion of the Alori youth spearman championship.■

He looked at Lumsi.■ I am humbled but PadmИ is MY wife and I▓m afraid your very talented brother will have to look somewhere else for a wife.

⌠I can▓t help Maishaan but I have a niece about 8 years old.■ PadmИ put in. ⌠Her name is Puja. Very pretty. She▓d make the perfect wife for you.■

⌠Phoof!■ Lumsi exclaimed! ⌠I hate little girls.■

Obviously the idea that little girls grew into pretty women was too vague for Lumsi▓s young brains to comprehend.

He sighed and straightened up.

They were nearing the center of the village and the cluster of tents was denser here. The village had almost ground to a halt with all hands turned to the little procession coming towards them.

⌠Don▓t you people have visitors here?■ PadmИ asked Lumsi, deciding to get him into the conversation again and like all children he picked up right where he▓d left off before he had that over bright idea. He shook his head, ⌠This place is off limits to foreigners.■

⌠What about the Baron and his guests?■

⌠They never come here. Our warriors go to the villa to pick them for hunting and to pay their respects to the Baron and the pretty princess. My father says that the Baron is a great friend of the Taureg people.

He turned to Vader. ⌠Say Mr Ankin if you should marry the princess then my brother Maishaan could marry PadmИ, the princess is good looking too and tall like you and I▓m sure she won▓t mind your pony. And we▓d all be happy.■ That got Vader into a coughing fit. And PadmИ laughed till tears stung her eyes.

⌠Nice!■ He said after recovering and shook his head. ⌠Looks like you are really enjoying this conversation and to think just a moment ago you could hardly keep your food down and now all of a sudden you are hale and hearty.■ PadmИ shrugged still snickering.

Vader turned to the boy and in his most severe tone said. ⌠Young man, like I said PadmИ is MY wife, she is NOT available and any one who tries to contest that has to deal with me.■

Lumsi began to squirm a little but kept up a brave face.  
⌠You Ajimbo▓s don▓t scare anyone, you can▓t fight. Sha▓kaan says you people are too soft to fight and he knows because he▓s been living in Bay City for many, many years.■

⌠Anakin is a warrior too!■ PadmИ put in, patting her husband▓s the arm.

⌠Is he going to fight with THAT?■ Lumsi said pointing disdainfully at the blaster pistol at Vader▓s hip.

⌠Nope with this,■ Vader reached into his boot and dug out a vicious looking hunting knife, razor sharp one side and serrated on the other and at least a foot long.

It gleamed in the bright light as Vader held it up. Lumsi stared at with wide eyes; as though he was sure Vader intended to use it on him, he was very much oblivious to the Oohs and Aahs of the other children around him. He gulped and looked at Vader. It was no longer the proud and condescending look that he had as before.

⌠OK!■ He said finally throwing his arms in a defeated gesture.

⌠OK, what!■ Vader demanded not too gently.

⌠OK! I agree that you are a warrior! Happy now!■ He crossed his arms around his chest refusing to be cowed down.

The children began to jabber and little Lumsi rolled his eyes and let out a great sigh, a dejected sigh.  
⌠What are they saying?■ PadmИ asked.

⌠Jhem says for anyone to earn a knife like that one would have to kill a targu or a menendo with his bare hands.■

Vader smiled showing his white teeth as he put the knife away.  
⌠So did you?■ ⌠Maybe I have,■ Vader exclaimed looking down at the boy trying to intimidate him.

⌠Oh! Leave the boy alone!■ PadmИ said putting an arm around him. ⌠I like him.■ This made the boy smile.  
Vader gave her a mock hurt look. ⌠So what does he have that I don▓t.■

PadmИ fell back against her seat, ⌠It▓s the charm, I think; it does wonders for a woman. You might just learn a few things from this young man, Mr. Anakin Skywalker, acclaimed-hero-of-the-war, fearless-commander-of-the-galactic-navy. I mean which women wouldn▓t like to be flattered a little now and then. It does get a bit trying to be competing all the time with starfighters, speeders, swoops and what-nots for a little complement.■

Vader frowned and pretended to think, ⌠Are you trying to tell me something?■

⌠Duffer!■ PadmИ exclaimed and sat back folding her arms over her chest.

⌠We▓re almost there!■ Lumsi announced, ⌠And there▓s the meeting place and my mom and dad.■ He added excitedly, forgetting about his disappointment in a blink. 


	76. The Knight can kill

**I've posted in word doc format this time. I'm hoping I won't have the same problems that I had with my last two posts. To make the post short I decided to make it as a third person narration, but the dialogue is mostly first person so it's sort of confusing. Also the tenses are all messed up in some places but to rewrite the whole thing I'd be delayed at least another week-I'll have to rewrite and repost it someday. But for now forgive me for the glaring mistakes. (Suggestions and advice about grammatical usage is welcome, I don't mind criticism.)Actually I want to move on to the next post which has some mush and a lot of action.**

**The meeting**

**Vader rose slowly from the soft cushions his legs were stiff from sitting crossed legged for over an hour. He had finally convinced the council of elders for a scout escort to the hunting grounds but it hadn't been easy and the terms weren't what he'd had in mind.**

**Having been invited to the council of elders, he and Padmé had taken their seats on one of the cushions that had been spread out in a wide rectangular shape outlining the numerous rugs that had been spread in the middle. They were offered the customary cup of steaming chai after which he had made his request to the council which had been rejected-unanimously-by all members. The bluntness of their decision had naturally stunned him until he had learnt of their reasons.**

**As his luck would have it, his precious vacation cum hinting trip had landed him right in the middle of a major tribal crisis. Major in the sense that the Tauregs hadn't faced something like this for centuries. A crisis of this proportion had visited them so far back in time that the tribals had assumed it to be part of a legend that the story tellers retained in their oral lore. **

**For generations Alori children had been mesmerized and haunted by the tales of a monstrous demon creature, the Adizumi; in guise of a giant targu, vicious and cunning as only demons could be, that had, supposedly, terrorized their ancestors; killing and destroying man and animal alike in reprisal for the crimes of a few desperate souls. If not for the courage and sacrifice of one brave, selfless warrior, Tamijo the valiant, one of their greatest leaders, the Alori might have been wiped out altogether. **

**According to the lore, thousands of the best Taureg warriors had lost their lives in the quest to down this creature. But it was too strong, too fast and too clever for ordinary human beings to tackle. The Adizumi with the swipe of one giant paw could swat a dozen armed warriors like so many insects. Spears, axes, iron shots, cannon balls and many other weapons of the day had done nothing more than merely agitate the creature and make it more violent.**

**But Tamijo had used not only his inexhaustible courage and great wit to outmaneuver this hulking, indestructible mountain of flesh but it was also said that he had a way with animals and that he could influence them.**

**After a month of trying and failing to kill the creature by conventional means Tamijo had finally come up with an ingenious but fatal plan. He had the top of a deep and narrow chasm camouflaged with branches and piles of snow. All that was left was to lure the demon to this trap. Here again the creature proved his intelligence was not that of a mere animal. The warriors had tried taunting and shouting to lure it to the trap, they tried baiting it with pieces of fresh meat and even live cattle but Adizumi would not fall for it. **

**Tamijo was then said to have used his special powers to lure the animal to the trap. In a mighty crash the creature had gone down to its doom, five hundred feet below. Sadly, the brave Tamijo too had been swept along by the avalanche that followed. The tribes had grieved for the great warrior who had freed them from the terror of the seemingly invincible demon once and for all. **

**Until now. There was no doubt amongst the Tauregs now that, indeed, the demon Adizumi had risen again-to avenge the excesses of man, to punish him for his transgressions. Now they knew that the great monster that had rampaged the wastelands millennia before was not just part of a legend, the great white beast that struck like lightning killing and devouring and then disappearing without a trace was not the figment of some ancient story teller's imagination. **

**The tribals believed that they had broken some taboo that had angered the demon of the tundra. Legends say that the Adizumi had come to punish the ancient tribesmen who had ignored the prohibition on hunting the targu during the mating and breeding season. According to historical records, that year had been lean and it is possible the tribals might have broken some rules to counter the famine like conditions raging at the time. But as they had found out the demon of the plateau did not care for such things as hunger, famine or human misery. **

**But that was not all of the problems dogging the Tauregs. On the insistence of tribal elders many years ago, heavy vehicles and arms were banned from the tundra for all time in order to preserve the delicate balance of the environment, these nomadic tribes had everything to loose if this balance was upset. Nothing more lethal than a blaster rifle was allowed to be brought to this territory. **

**Though there was a clause in the ban that allowed for heavy weapons only in dire emergencies. The council would have to decide if the emergency was dire enough after that the planetary governor would have to issue an NOC and then and only then the local armed forces would be called in to counter the emergency.**

**But Governor Perelmin was not easy to convince of the enormity of this crisis, and he was in no mood to issue an NOC to use his troops. For starters he would not even hear of this demon nonsense as he had called it. He wanted proof and answers as to why offworlders in the safe keeping of Taureg warriors had disappeared in Taureg territory. And unless he did not get some real answers he had threatened to hold back on the licenses issued for the hunting services, such as tracking guarding, transporting and escorting that the tribals provided. **

**Though the elderly chief resented the presence of offworlders in her ancestral lands she knew that her people needed the extra income. Besides the trading of hand woven rugs, handicrafts, animal fur and pelts it was their biggest sources of income. Income which the tribes needed to buy the items that they did not produce themselves, such as antibiotics, bacta and grafts to dress deep wounds. They also needed the cash to buy and maintain the airbikes, communications and navigational devices that were necessary to keep hunters from getting lost in the vast tundra and to buy weapons for their warriors.**

**For this reason Mai Alori was careful not to aggravate the governor and make problems for her people but without more powerful weapons she could not provide him the answers he needed and so the threat still hung in the air. **

"**Our only way out of this crisis is to kill this creature and throw the carcass at the governor's feet that only will convince him that the Adizumi is not the product of a superstitious people's fears. We need a brave leader, a Tamijo to take us out of this crisis." Mai Alori had said.**

**The cavern had suddenly gone quite and cold as she slowly scanned the elders sitting on the cushions and the line of warriors that stood tall and straight directly behind the council members, making a solid rectangular wall around the meeting place.**

"**But like you said we don't have weapons powerful enough." One of the members had countered.**

"**Tamijo did not even have blaster rifles." The Mai had replied back.**

"**He had a way with animals, what ever that was, we have to believe it. Since the legends say thousands died trying to kill this animal, surely, he, Tamijo had some unusual powers that gave him an advantage over ordinary human beings."**

"**I can help kill that creature."**

**All eyes had turned on Vader.**

"**Anakin, are you crazy?" Padmé had whispered frowning, "you haven't even seen this creature."**

**The shocked silence only lasted a few moments and then pandemonium had broken loose again, as all the members began talking and shouting at once. Some of the members and on looking warriors began pointing in Vader's direction and laughing, amused by the presumptuous ajimbo's audacity in thinking he could do that which the Tauregs could not.**

**The Mai had had a harder time calling for order this time, finally she had some semblance of order but Vader and Padmé could still hear the snickering and subdued laughing from some corners.**

"**Does this ajimbo think that he could achieve that which our able warriors have failed at?" One member had shouted.**

"**Either he has no respect for our warriors-men who have grown up hunting these creatures all their lives and who know the plateau like the back of their hands-or he has no idea what he is up against." Another had put in angrily.**

"**I agree, this man has no idea, he is skeptical of our story just like the governor." This had been from a younger member of the council.**

**Nuslaan, a middle-aged man with thin braids hanging from his fur cap had then spoken. "Does this man, this ajimbo know that already this creature has killed over 23 people, 23 very experienced hunters and warriors. God knows how many more it has killed that we do not know about. Does he know that all the victims had some or the other forms of communications with them but they were killed so swiftly they had no chance to even call for help. So far only one, I repeat, just one person has survived to tell his tale or we would not even know of the demon's existence. **

"**Can I speak to this man?" Vader had asked, refusing to be cowed down by Nuslaan's rather aggressive approach.**

"**Of course" Nuslaan had said and turned around and called. "Yir Waan, present your-self before the council." It had taken a while for the summon to be answered but a while later the crowd had parting and a young man; gaunt with a haunted look in his eyes had walked slowly past the warrior's line and stood in the middle of the carpeted meeting place. His fur coat hung loosely around his shoulders and his hands were hidden inside.**

"**Tell these people what you saw when your party was attacked by the demon targu." Nuslaan had asked Yir Waan.**

**The young man-Padmé figured he could not be more than 20-had turned to Vader. And recounted his tale; Of a huge creature that had attacked them in the middle of a snow storm. How it had pounced upon them without warning, how it had made short work of the six experienced ajimbo hunters and the two Taureg scouts. Yir Waan, who was a junior scout, had no more than a spear and a knife to fight with. His superiors had urged him to run but he could not. The creature had lifted one of his comrades in its mouth and he had turned back and thrown his spear-aiming for the monster's eye in a vain effort to save him-but he had missed and instead the spear had pierced the creature just below the eye close to its ear. Angered the creature had lashed out, the blow had caught him in the side and he had passed out only to gain consciousness as the creature lifted him into the air his arm and shoulder trapped in the creature's fearsome jaw. Yir Waan, in a last ditch effort to hit it had used his free hand to stab his long hunting knife into the creature's mouth, embedding it deep into its lower gums, with an ear splitting roar the creature had dropped him and then disappeared in the storm. Painstakingly he had crawled to one of the airbikes and switched on the SOS button on it just before he had passed out again. **

**After he had finished his story and he had stood quietly with stooped shoulders.**

"**Show them, Yir Waan. Show the visitors what the creature did to you." Mai Alori had urged gently.**

**Yir Waan had then dropped his coat; and they had seen what this creature was capable of. Yir waan's left arm was missing and so was a big chunk of his shoulder which was wrapped in bloody bandages. **

"**Did you see how big this creature was?" Vader had asked.**

"**Due to the swirling white snow and the creature's white color I cannot say exactly how big it was but it was big. I just remember that when I finally fell it felt like a long way to the ground. But I can't be sure." **

"**You had experienced trackers with you'll how did such a huge creature mange to catch you unaware?" Vader asked.**

"**The creature attacked us in the middle of a storm, Typically, Targu can anticipate changes in weather patterns and take shelter in their dens or if that is not possible then they burrow into the snow long before the storm arrives. Because of this behavior hunters on the tundra never have to worry about a Targu attack during a storm. But this targu, it is different. It did not mind the storm and attacked us without provocation which is again unusual. Unless they are very, very hungry Targus do not hunt humans." Young Yir Waan stopped for breath.**

"**And your weapons were ineffective?" Kaziik asked this time to jog him for more detail.  
**

"**The creature came like a shadow through the swirling snow and mists we lost three hunters before they could even get their weapons ready," He began. "The others fired full blast but the demon did no more than flinch and then it slammed then down with its mighty paw. Captain Raan and Wehar tried to distract the creature but they became victims too and then I was alone.**

"**It left me only because I injured it; I think it is vulnerable on the head and inside its mouth where it does not have thick shaggy fur and blubber to protect it."The other members shook their head in agreement.**

**Ending his tale the young man waited; anticipating more questions from Vader or the council.**

"**You have done well," Mai had Alori said, "You have preserved the honor and dignity of your rank."**

**Yir Waan had blinked as though he were struggling to control his emotions.**

"**I lost all my friends and could do nothing for any of them. I should have died too."**

"**You have done all you could, Yir Waan." Kaziik said. "The council and the Taureg people acknowledge your courage and quick thinking. If you had not survived to tell us about this demon we may have lost more innocent lives to it. But now at least we know what we are up against and we hope that Raan Seeka's party will be the last that the Adizumi will ambush. Your rank is under consideration and you will be awarded after the council of warriors' next meeting. Go back to your khaim and rest for now."**

**The young man had bowed then picked up his coat and had walked through the press of people behind the wall of warriors. Numerous hands had reached out to pat him on his back and good shoulder as he passed through the crowd.**

**Nuslaan had turned back to Vader.**

"**Now commander do you still claim to be able to kill this creature or do you have a death wish."**

"**He can help." Kazik had said before Vader could answer and all eyes had turned on him.**

"**Great Mai has asked for a Tamijo but there is no one to take the great warrior's place."**

**The congregation had looked at him, puzzled, including Vader and Padmé. **

"**But we do have something that the great warrior did not have available at the time and that is where Commander Vader can help us." Vader frowned; he had an idea what Kazik was getting at.**

"**Like Yir Waan has said blasters rifles are not effective against this creature. We need something more powerful than that."**

"**Turbo cannons!" Vader had blurted**

"**Yes! Can you provide us with that, I don't see why we have to wait for the Baron or the governor and why we need to loose other good men if you can help. According to legends thousands died when last this creature appeared in our midst. As commander of the galactic navy isn't it your priority to avert a disaster of such a scale. This planet may not count for anything in your strategic chart but surely every life saved is an achievement for the Galactic navy."**

**Vader had stared at the man, while the rest of the congregation had held its collective breath. He had felt Padmé's hand on his. "He is right." she whispered in his ears.**

**Vader turned to look at her. There was concern on her face. "I really don't think you should try to face this creature without reinforcements Anakin." **

**He made a decision then.**

"**I can provide light artillery and men who will handle these weapons-as long as I am not breaking any local laws." **

"**Kill this creature and it will not matter later what rules are broken for the Baron is a reasonable man." Mai Alori had said.**

"**Fine then, I will at least need to see this creature and the kind of environment that my men will be fighting in before I make any kind of commitment. Also an on site survey can help me plan the logistics for this mission." **

"**That can prove to be a problem." Mai Alori said. "This creature has proven to be rather elusive, as you have heard, our trackers have failed numerous times before to track him and we were unable to get a sighting even for the benefit of the governors reps."**

**Vader compressed his lips, "I think I might be able to help there." That got everyone's interest.**

"**How?" It was Nuslaan again. **

"**I too have a little of the powers that helped Tamijo to find and lure this creature, I might, at the very least, be able to find this creature, maybe pin point its whereabouts. But I need to be at the place where it was last seen before I can be sure."**

**The old woman shrugged, "In that case, you should go. A company of our best warriors will accompany you but commander I have some conditions too before I can allow you on this trip. Even if you do find the creature you will not engage it nor provoke it nor try to kill it. Not now; not until you have the required reinforcements. The last thing I want are more casualties. Commander Kazik will take you there along with six other warriors. You will do a quick ****reconnaissance****of the area and return. More over if you are overtaken by storm or visibility is reduced for any reason you are to abandon the search and return. On no account will you try to engage this creature, you will not shoot at it or provoke it in anyway."**

**With that the meeting had ended. **


	77. Knight flight to heaven

They rode in a pack, skimming low over the white landscape heading to the place where the Taureg's had last confronted the creature. Kaziik was leading the team, with six other warriors riding pinion on three airbikes. At the last minute Mai Alori had insisted that the clan medic, a man named Dilon Ckai- a foreigner from Nain Hooth- accompany them.

The Cresenu Plateau was a large flat snow field that lay atop the Cresenu shelf; walled in by three great mountain chains on its eastern, northern and western sides. The snow field stretched for as far as the eyes could see, merging in the distance into the blank whiteness of the mountains. The wall that defined the eastern limits of the plateau ran along their path keeping to their left all the time. The center of the plateau was flat featureless except for miles and miles of rolling snow drifts and occasional low mounds or knolls along with a insignificant number of dry scraggy trees. The landscape reminded Vader of Tatooine's unending sandy wastes, only here the endless wastes were white instead of golden brown.

Vader risked a glance at Padmé sitting behind him, she was withdrawn and reticent. And yes they were NOT talking, again.

He had managed to piss her off once more. As of late, he thought, she had become rather sulky. It didn't take much to get her to get into that mood; all he had done was suggest she stay with Kaziik's wife, Nahlan because he thought this expedition might become dangerous and she'd taken offence and they'd ended up arguing again and now she was clammed up like a cold oyster refusing to open up even when he took back his suggestion and brought her along. He just couldn't understand her.

He sighed. He had to work to get her to make up. He had plans for when they got back to the villa; plans that depended very, very heavily on Padmé's co-operation. He had convinced himself that Padmé was as ready as she ever would be to finally consume their marriage and now the pendulum had swung again and she was sour as ever. 'Back to square one.' He sighed.

After about an hour of coasting at a leisurely pace

They reached a cone shaped knoll near a large frozen pond. They stopped near the eastern edge of the pond which was the only level spot in the vicinity

There was no wind but Padmé felt the chill bite at her skin the minute she removed her safety helmet. The others all dismounted from their vehicles and clustered around their leader.

"Now people!" Kaziik said, "This is where the creature attacked Yir waan's party, so be on the look. Keep your comms synchronized and DO NOT stray too far from each other. All members should keep the others within visual range at all time. The chance of actually seeing the creature is quite dim since we know that it never ventures out of its hiding place except in low visibility situations. This creature is extremely clever and might I remind you, dangerous. If by any chance we should find it ,say, for instance it is out prowling for food. We have strict orders not to provoke it in any way-all we are here for is to observe the creature and to figure out a way to capture or destroy it. Hurnaan, you keep your imager ready and get some decent images and then we all leave as soon as possible.

"The hunting party was attacked several days ago, what makes you so sure he may still be around in the vicinity?" It was Vader.

"I'm not really sure; I'm just assuming that since the Adizumi looks like a targu, that some of its dispositions too might be that of an ordinary targu. You see a Targu doesn't really know when to stop eating. Food is scarce in this environment and big games is a luxury so when they do find it, targus just keep on eating till they cannot move. When that happens it is impossible for them to get as far as their dens so to protect themselves from the elements they burrow into the snow and go into hibernation. They may stay in hibernation for as long as seven to eight days depending on the size of the last meal consumed until hunger forces it to come out and hunt again. I assume the creature's last meal was big since we did not find ANY remains of the last party attacked. So it could be hibernating somewhere under any of these mounds."

"We should be looking at the bigger mounds of snow. From what I have in minds it could make a mound as big as a hill." Kaziik nodded his head; we'll check the big ones first but don't overlook anything since we know very little about this creature."

"And what if we can't find him?" Padmé asked.

"Then we'll have to assume he has left the vicinity and you'll have to just suffice with a visual of an ordinary targu. By multiplying the size of the average creature Commander Vader should have a fair idea of what he is up against." The tribal commander replied.

He turned back to his men. "Now you all know how cunning and devious this creature is-it took out three hunting parties- seasoned hunters as yourselves-before we even knew of its existence and if not for one survivor we may still have not known what had happened to those men.

We all know that a hibernating targu is difficult to find. Unless you are not standing right on top of it; heat sensors are not very effective in detecting it. But because of the size of the Adizumi, I'm hoping for better luck with the heat sensors. But be very cautious and Do NOT underestimate its intelligence or you are dead."

He divided his men into three groups, each made of one junior scout and a seasoned hunter and sent them into three different directions and then he turned to Vader.

"You and miss Padmé will take up station on that knoll, from where you can easily observe the Adizumi if we find it," He handed Vader a pair of micro Binoculars, "I want you to keep an eye on all the four groups from up there and warn us of any movement from just outside of the perimeter of our working area." Then he mounted his bike. "Don't dally on low ground, stay on the knoll or keep close to swifter and keep your blaster by your side-all the time." He warned.

He, Vader, may be sector commander of the galactic Navy but this place belonged to commander Kaziik and Vader knew better than to question his authority. With a nod and a salute Vader acknowledged the other man's commands and with a smile the tribal commander saluted back and then took off with the medic in tow, they would make the fourth group.

Vader turned to Padmé but she immediately turned away staring stiff lipped, her arm's crossed tight across her chest-a stance that by now he knew very well.

"Ah! We aren't very amiable today. Are we?" Vader asked bringing his face close. She did not reply but kept staring at something somewhere on one of the distant peaks.

Vader signed and unclipped his holster belt from around his waist and threw it on her lap.

"Here, wear this, I assured the tribals that you can handle a blaster." He walked past her to the storage box, grumbling to him self about women being temperamental to the point of ludicrousness.

Padmé was about to remind who was the ludicrously temperamental when she realized he was baiting her again. She decided to concentrate on securing the belt around her waist; it needed some adjustment to fit her.

Vader dug out his DC-15 power rifle from the box and unfolding it to its full length he slung it across his shoulder. He noticed that Kate, the protocol droid, had packed some drinks and eatables too. He found a bottle of his favorite Vindili juice, uncorking it, he took a swig of the cool drink relishing the sweetish bitter taste, he offered Padmé the rest but she just shrugged and looked away again.

"I just don't understand why you are still mad at me?" He said gulping the rest of the juice and throwing the empty bottle back into the still open box.

"You don't know why?" She repeated, turning furiously around to face him. This question was too preposterous to ignore.

"OK! I was wrong to stop you from coming but now you are here so let's not make an issue of it. "He said shrugging.

Padmé shook her head. "Anakin Skywalker I know why I'm here- you brought me along just to spite that Sha'kaan guy."

Sha'kaan, like the rest of his clan was extremely superstitious and had insisted the presence of a woman would endanger the expedition. The tribal hunters had always considered a woman in their midst while hunting would bring bad luck and calamity. Hearing this Vader had then insisted on taking Padmé with him just to prove him wrong.

Vader had even assured them of her skills as a warrior but despite all that she was still not ready to forgive him.

"Padmé, what does it matter you are here now." He said.

"It matters" she insisted. You have to stop treating me like I'm one of your troopers. I am your wife and we should make decisions together."

"I had my reasons for not wanting you here." He stood behind her seat leaning on the huge bulbous engine pod.

She turned around in her seat to look him in the eye.

"This creature has caught my fancy and I intend to kill it, that's the real reason I did not want you to come along, we might have to stay on the lookout for longer, maybe spend the night out here."

"You are mad Anakin." She hissed. "Didn't you hear what they said in the meeting, the creature has wiped out three hunting parties already."

"Well I don't think this creature is as formidable as they say. Story tellers usually exaggerate to make ordinary events more memorable. The more astounding the story the longer it will take for the yarn to die down. I had a little chat with Yir Waan and I think I have an idea what we're up against. So far the creature has used surprise as its main weapon-all of the previous parties attacked had no idea what they were up against, they had no idea they were even in danger until it was too late but now thanks to the young survivors warning we'll be on the look out. You really should have more faith in your husband's extraordinary skills"

Padmé gave an impatient sigh. " Just when I thought you have begun to act rationally." She said shaking her head.

"OK now you know my reasons for doing what I did. Why don't we keep this little grievance aside for the moment and enjoy ourselves? We can discuss this later. Come, Kaziik said we have to stand watch on that knoll." He began to walk away.

"I'm staying here!"

Vader turned, began to say something then looked helplessly at the sky and let out a big frustrated breathe.

"Padmé, you heard what Kaziik said."

"You heard what I said." She said standing up and throwing the cloak aside she stood before him, her arms crossed in a stance that Vader knew well by now. She would not be talked out of this-not easily.

"It's dangerous, that monster might strike without warning…"Vader pointed.

"Ah! After what you just said I don't think I need to be very afraid. Vader the great warrior is standing guard just on that knoll; I doubt I'll get surprised by any creature leave alone one, that, from what I hear is most probably a walking mountain; a lumbering tottering mountain of flesh that can be easily detected from miles.

Vader ground his teeth. "You have to argue and quibble every inch of the way."

"You have to order and push every inch of the way!" she retorted. With that she turned to the storage box and took out a bottle of Leemonin juice and snapped it open.

Vader stepped away walking backwards. "I'm going, but it it'll be fun to see you scrambling up the knoll like a scared wabbit when that lumbering creature comes by. I warn you I will not kill it right away, I'm going to wait till it's had its fun playing with you and I'll only kill it just before it sinks its mighty jaws into that delicate flesh of yours."

"It won't be that easy to kill it, you heard what Kaziik said." She replied.

Anakin shook his head, "that advice is for ordinary folks like you, I," he turned around, "am the chosen one, with the force as an ally and my beautiful wife volunteering to be bait I can't fail." He turned away laughing and stepped onto the frozen ice and his foot slipped, only a wriggly dance of adjusting his weight stopped him from sprawling flat on his face. Padmé began to giggle.

"So much for the force!" she said. And was promptly shot in the face with a snow clod

She began to chase him, Vader made a pushing gesture and Padmé slipped landing on her butt. Vader's guffaws as he walked away brought her to see red, the ubiquitous white of the snowscape seemed to turn red. In a futile attempt to get back at him she gathered a fist full of snow and threw it at him, it didn't touch him, instead it scattered harmlessly in the air as he walked away whistling smugly.

"I won't forget that, Anakin Skywalker!" Padmé shouted after him, rubbing her rear as she returned to the storage box to get another drink. The last one was lying on the snow half empty, the juice frozen as it spilt on the snow. She didn't find another leemonin but she did discover a pair of sliders.

Vader scrambled up the low knoll, his boots sinking into the soft fresh snow. The knoll ended in a rounded flat hump with a finger of rock protruding from one end. He scaled the rock which was about ten feet higher than the flat top of the knoll. It was devoid of snow but ice that had accumulated in the nooks and crannies of the black stone crunched under his boots and gloves as he heaved himself up onto the narrow point. A stiff breeze blew, an ordinary man might have been more cautious for fear of being blown over the other side which was a sheer drop.

From this vantage point he scanned the area.

He zoomed in on Kaziik and his men working in various directions around the knoll as they scoured the area. The junior scouts only carried the archaic metal pointed lances with wooden handles, two each for this trip, crossed across their backs for quick access. Now he saw that they had attached their heat sensing devices to the ends of their lances as they moved it over any suspicious pile of snow. Others prodded the snow bank with the lances or let loose bursts of laser fire into it.

Towards the south he could barely make out the dark outline of the sea against a graying horizon.

He shut his eyes and tried to concentrate but though he detected numerous life forms he did not detect any life form of the size he was searching for. With all that malevolence he was sure he would pick its dark energy sooner of later

And there was that vibrant life form sliding back and forth across his senses, he opened his eyes and decided Padmé was distracting him too much to really concentrate. Perhaps she was hampering the efficiency of his senses and preventing him from detecting this creature.

With a sigh he gave up. He let his eyes follow Padmé as she skimmed the ice gracefully on ice sliders fitted to her shoes.

Telling himself that the creature wasn't any where near or he wouldn't need to concentrate too hard Vader put away his rifle and crossing his arms across his chest began to admire Padmé's sliding abilities. And she was good. She slid and spun effortlessly around like an accomplished dance slider.

Kaziik had warned them against loitering on level tundra. Vader turned to glance in the hunters' direction, they were still busy inspecting the snow banks so he turned his attention back to his wife, following her every move.

He heard a beep and turned to his wrist comm.

It was the tribal commander. "You see anything from there?"

"Not yet! In fact I haven't seen anything move other than your men."

Kaziik chuckled," Don't be deceived, the creatures of the ice plateaus are excellent at blending themselves into their environment around them. A snow bank may not be what it seems nor a tree a tree, heck, even a rock may not be what it seems. Except, of course, the one you are standing-that is a fairly familiar land mark for us Tauregs. So you don't have to worry about that but take the utmost care and don't leave your post. Where is your wife?"

"She's ice sliding down on the pond."

Kaziik seemed to panic. "What!" Get her up right away!"

"Cool it!" Vader said, "I am on the look out, the moment I see something I'll warn her."

"Get her up! Now!" Kaziik ordered brooking no argument.

Scenes of a horror-fic he'd seen once on the holonet came to his mind. A girl riding a speeder bike, hair being blown in the wind; laughing. The camera pans across a wide forested landscape then back on the girl- only the girls isn't there any more, except for some battered and chewed up bike parts scattered on the ground nothing of the girl remained. This little scene had frozen the blood in his veins.

"Stop showing off and get your pretty backside up here before Kaziik gets a heart attack." He shouted at Padmé.

Padmé stopped and stared up at him arms crossed defiantly

"Who's showing off?"

"Get up here NOW!" He commanded in a tone she could not disobey.

Padmé stuck her tongue out at him and began to climb up the knoll. Though she didn't know why they had to be so over cautious just when she was beginning to enjoy herself.

Vader was closely examining the nearby snow drift, he'd given this area a cursory sweep before but now after what Kaziik had said about the animal's skill at blending into their surrounding he decided he needed to be more thorough.

Padmé scramble up the side of the rock-the slide shoes hampering her climb. Once close enough she latched onto Vader's leg and hauled herself up. Vader just stood there like a stone pillar, pretending to be ignorant of her. But of course all he could think of was her so close to him.

"So why are we being restricted." She stood up shakily holding onto him for support.

She happened to look down the side which she could not see from the hump of the knoll and was met by the sight of a twenty five foot sheer drop; this side of the knoll was raw black rock. Padmé's eyes widened and she grabbed Vader's waist on impulse; Pressing close against him.

"Maybe there is real danger out there." He said, secretly relieved that she was talking again. He put a protective arm around her when he felt her panic; then securing her in his solid hold he resumed scanning the snow bank with his free hand. He adjusted the fine tune wheel and zoomed in closer. There was something sticking out of the snow-a wooden staff, it looked like a broken handle of a lance. Could it have belonged to one of the slain warriors? The shape of the mound seemed suspicious but then all the snow banks looked more or less like crouching animals, besides the size was too small for what Kaziik described. If the Adizumi were hiding there he suspected that it might make a heap a little smaller than this mound they were standing on. Just to be on the safe side he un-slinging his rifle and pointing it at the large pile of snow he fired two bolts into it, then he did the same to a number of other sizable mounds of snow that he found around the pond.

Padmé took the binocs and turned towards the vista. There was an awkward moment as she turned around in his arms in the tight confines of the narrow rock point. Then bracing her self back against him she began to scan the area.

Vader thanked the force that she could not see his face he was sure she would have noticed his bulging eyes as she brushed closely against him. He was having a hard time trying just to breath; in fact he'd been struggling to function from the moment she had walked out of the locker room wearing that skin tight costume.

"Could you hold me more firmly," she said looking down to her right at the steep drop that fell just inches away from her boots

"Don't worry I have you!" he said, his voice barely a whisper, he was doing a mental dance as he wrapped both arms tight around her waist, he felt her push her body closer against him.

Vader held his breath trying to slow his heartbeat. The last thing he wanted now was for her to know how she was messing him up. He did not want her to know the effect she was having on him; He'd held out for most of the day and he wanted to get back to the villa with his dignity intact. Once they were safely within the privacy of the villa he promised himself that he would make his move.

But right now he wasn't sure if he could hold out that long, her heady perfume and the warmth of her body close to his was driving him crazy.

"I don't see any thing!" she exclaimed finally giving the binocs back to him.

"Yep!" He said, trying to sound disappointed, "Guess we'll have to pack up and go home."

She turned so that Vader was rewarded with another delicious 'awkward' moment when she changed position again turning to face him, her body brushing provocative close to his and taking his breath away. Vader gritted his teeth balling his hands into fists just to keep them from straying.

Thing changed from bad to worse or rather from good to better which ever way you want to put. Padmé did something much unexpected, something very much unpadmish. She sighed heavily and placed her head against his chest; "this place is so quite and…romantic." she said, bringing her arms around his waist. Vader's eyes grew even wider.

He was loosing it and she certainly wasn't helping and he had no intentions to push her away. That would most certainly ruin the plans for the night that he had in mind.

He swallowed and thanking his stars for the sudden turn of events and brought his arms around her, lightly holding her close to him.

He stared down at her face and wondered about women; how impulsive and unpredictable they were. Just minutes before he could have almost smelt the smoke from her nostrils, ready to explode, and now she was calm and placid; eyes closed shut and face serene. She seemed happy; the ice sliders must be the key to calming her, he thought for lack of any other explanations for the sudden U turn in her behavior. He tried to rein in his rushing heart but it was a losing battle and he was having a hard time getting enough air into his lungs.

He almost jumped when he heard the beep, Padmé too lifted up her head. It was Kaziik again.

"We've chased out a male Targu from his hiding place in one of the snow-banks if you care to observe it."

Vader lifted the Binocs to his eyes. And observed the animal, naturally it was much smaller than the Adizumi was supposed to be but it was still formidable and not meant to be messed with. It roared, showing long white fangs and snapped with its sharp clawed paws at the lance wielding scouts who kept it at bay.

Padmé took the binocs,

"Anakin, this is the same creature that we have back at the villa." She said looking up. He looked at her puzzled.

"I'm talking about the fur rug in front of the fire place. I thought it was a fake because it was so large."

"That! He said remembering, I thought it was a cleverly woven rug."

"And Oh! I think there's a storm coming up." She'd focused on the far horizon.

"Vader took the binocs from her, "Hmmm! Definitely a storm now, and building fast, it was a grey smudge just minutes before"

"I think a storm is headed our way." He informed Kazik. "I think we've seen enough. You people wrap up your work out there then we can return." He told Kaziik.

"We're almost done here." the tribal informed him, "we just need a few minutes to chase this tetchy male to a safe distance and then we'll regroup back at the pond and head back for the caverns."

Suddenly Vader didn't care much for the hunt anymore. All he wanted to do was to be alone with Padmé when she was in this mood. He threw the binocs into the soft snow of the hump below and turned his full attention to her.

He began to nuzzle her hair with his nose, it smelt of warm Naboo flowers he froze when her head came up suddenly, but she looked at him and smiled-the most beautiful smile that he'd seen. That smile was the sun; the moons; the stars and everything beautiful to him-He smiled back and regarded her through lidded eyes.

"Anakin?" She asked in a concerned tone, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he whispered.

"Don't do that!" She said.

"Do what? he asked. "Look at me that way, it's freaking me out." She reached up a hand and pushed his face to the side away from her.

Vader chuckled; still piercing her with his hungry look he held her hand in his and pulling her glove off from it he began kissing the tip of each finger one by one.

"Ah! Now way am I going to look away, my pretty. No way am I going to miss this, milady, it's not every day that I see you smile. I didn't even know you had such a beautiful smile until now-you should smile more often you know." He whispered bringing his hand up to cup her chin delicately and tilt her face up to him. He had learned a few things after all, he thought, from his encounter with that little brash kid from the caverns.

"You really think so." Padmé whispered putting both hands flat on his chest; Her unexpectedly calm and collected disposition surprising him again.

"Absolutely." He replied.

'I have her where I want her.' He thought with joy as he lowered his face to hers. Everything faded before him, as his lips brushed against the softness of her lips and then… he was flying, really flying. He looked up; Padmé was standing on the point of the rock; hands in the air where seconds before it had been flat on his chest; belated he realized he was falling.

This is not a cliff-hanger actually, the post was too long and I had to cut it. I'll post the remaining as soon as I've rechecked it. I'm having problems with formatting. First I had garbled text, I changed the format and then I had a completely unformatted post-which was impossible to read. Well I'm reposting and hoping it will work this time.


	78. Knight Fall

He WAS falling, and his reflexes hadn't yet kicked in, well, he had to go on manual. But before he could even arch his back and bring his legs up for a somersault.

"Thud!"

He was flat on his back, grinning like a fool, his body stretched out a couple inches deep in the snow.

"Huh!" He exclaimed to himself, he had imagined he would be falling much further and landing hard on the solid rock below. He was relieved to find that he had fallen onto the flat hump of the knoll. But it had caught him by surprise-something new-no one had surprised him like that, not since Machi's very first lessons in using the force. 'No! No! Since the groin kick that Padmé had dealt him' he corrected himself. She had done it again.

"Darn!" he exclaimed as he shook his head it was still fuzzy and stars were twinkling all around him.

Padmé's snickering bought him back from heaven. She was still atop the pointed finger of rock and slapping her knees as she burst into a fit of laughter.

"You pushed me!" He exclaimed sticking his head up.

"Fair is fair, you pushed me on the pond and now we're even." She said, hands firmly on her hips.

Vader's head went slack and fell back in the snow.

"I should have seen that coming." he mumbled, "especially when she became so sweet all of a sudden." 'Rule number 144th' he reminded himself, 'Do not trust women who seem to suddenly grow amiable and friendly when just seconds before they were inflexible Rattona trees; refusing to even shake their heads in acknowledgment.'

Vader drew up his upper body using his elbows to prop him up.

"Pushing me off a precipice in revenge for a simple push is fair?"

"Your face!" she said laughing, "You should have seen the look on your face." she said wiping her tears. "I wish I had an imager to catch that stupid smile plastered on your face."

"Pushing an unsuspecting man and nearly killing him isn't funny at all?" He said chagrined.

"I didn't see my face but I'll be happy to see how you look while you are flying, you little…" Vader moved his hand and Padmé screamed as she swayed over and came flaying down towards him, he rolled away at the last minute and she landed with a resounding thud on the spot he'd just vacated; the air was sucked out of her belly.

"oww!" She cried. "You did that on purpose."

He grinned back at her, his head propped up in one hand as he lay on the snow. "That was a funny stunt, I feel like my sides are splitting." he said without laughing at all, "could you, maybe, do it once more?"

"You hurt me." She said slamming down her fist on his leg but he moved it out of range before her punch connected and she hit the soft snow. She rose to her knees rubbing her lower belly. "I hope you haven't damaged anything, it won't be my fault if my reproductive system is not functioning." She scolded as she reached out to grab her glove which Vader still held in his hand.

He caught the exposed hand and began to rub and blow on it, it was cold like ice.

"So do you want me to check your systems for any faults?" He said in a suggestive tone.

"Oh! No I don't." She said trying to pull her hand away.

"Now come don't be coy. You know the faster the fault is diagnosed the faster it can be remedied."

Padmé pulled back but he was stronger and had managed to drag her onto his lap.

"Now don't be bothersome, if you just co-operate a little it will be over in five minutes." He gripped the zipper and began to bring it down. He startled when something cold and hard hit his face. He lost his grip and was momentarily blinded.

"Damn! She did it again", he mumbled. Quickly he wiped the snow off his face and eyes and saw her getting away, running fast down the side of the knoll.

He jumped to his feet and with a savage growl leaped after her. Padmé shrieked as he tackled her and his weight brought both of them tumbling down the slope over the powdery snow.

They were both laughing when finally they stopped rolling. Padmé landed on top of Vader, who didn't seem to mind the least. She tried to get up but he held her down.

"Let go!"

He shook his head and locked his arms behind her back crushing her to him.

"Please!"

"Please and sorry won't do you got your revenge and I want mine."

"We're even now." She cried trying to break free.

"Uh…uh!" he said shaking his head; you remember earlier when I told you that I would be keeping count.

She looked puzzled, "of what?"

Of all the punches that you gave me since we took off from the hanger.

Padmé shook her head in protest. "I didn't punch you I just bopped you playfully."

"I want retribution and now."

Padmé fell back on the snow; laughing." What kind of retribution."

"Fifty kisses for fifty punches." He said turning sideway to face her, his arms still holding her prisoner.

"Fifty? Why that's a ridiculous lie…!" She exclaimed and punched him on the chest once more.

"That will be fifty and one, milady."

Padmé rolled her eyes, "You haven't been working with some Hutt money lender, have you?

"I did for a while, that's where I learnt to count."

"Ah! Now I see how you came to that ridiculous total."

He grinned at her.

"Can't we discuss this at our residence, there is still a very vicious creature on the prowl and the Tauregs might be here any minute.

"I'm not letting you go not until my grievances have been addressed."

She thought about it for a while. "OK! Justice is justice. One kiss and we're even." She said.

Vader shook his head.

"I'll be lenient and make it thirty-five and we are even."

"OK then five!" She said "No more."

"Twenty, then, everything's forgiven." He put in.

With a defeated sigh she let her head fall on his shoulders, "Well, OK…" Vader gave an undignified whoop and rolled on top of her before she could even finish her sentence. He got to work immediately. Padmé giggled as his warm breathe brushed against her skin. He then began to kiss her neck.

"Anakin, Did I say that you could start right away…" She said holding a fist full of his hair and lifting his head up to hers.  
"I don't remember asking?" He said and resumed his ministrations.

"This isn't the place!" She protested lifting her head and trying to push him off her.

"You better start counting I will not be responsible if you don't agree to my numbers again." Anakin said and resumed his job.

Padmé rolled her eyes and plopped her head down again.

"Ok! She said and started counting as he kissed her forehead, her neck her nose…"

"One, five, ten…fifteen…"

He stopped and gave her a hurt wookie look. "You're cheating, milady!"

"I'm just counting in the Tatooine money lenders system."

Vader laughed at that, "Count any way you like, I'll stop when I know I've been recompensed fairly." And he continued his job.

Padmé jumped suddenly but she was pinned down by his greater weight. He brought his lips to hers. 'No one is going to interfere this time."

She struggled more violently and the two began to slide down slowly until they slid right to the bottom of the knoll, they stopped sliding when Vader's boot hit the ice on the pond.

"You are being very uncooperative?" he murmured in a bare whisper.

Padmé threw her head back and gasped. "Anakin, please for decency's sake move off me."

"If you were really worried about decency you wouldn't have brought me to this." He came close.

"Does it amuse you torture me like this?" He whispered close to her ears. "To reduce me to this; begging for what is mine."

He began to press his nose, which was cold, against her bare skin visible through the open zip. She gasped and hissed as though burnt.

Vader smiled at the reaction, he stopped to look his angel and as she lay beneath him. All that rolling and tumbling had undone her hair and her brown curls lay scattered around her on the snow.

She was calm and docile; eyes lidded, lips half open, a half smile on her lips. He could see her breasts heaving up and down tantalizingly. Slowly he lowered himself to her. Their lips met, only this time she did not resisted and instead she began to respond; tentatively her arms came around his neck. Once again Vader felt himself floating to heaven, the effect she had on him was incredible. In the distance, far, far away there was a buzzing-'what could it be?' But he didn't want to dwell on it, probably something which didn't concern him.

His mouth wandered again to her neck and to the creamy valley between her breasts, Padmé froze suddenly and his head shot up. There was a look of terror on her face. Viciously she grabbed his head and tried to push him down to her. For a second he resisted, perplexed at her reaction; wondering if she was playing another trick on him and then he felt it.

Danger! Close by and getting closer by the second; slamming down on them like a giant hammer. Then his reflexes took over.


End file.
